Black Cats
by Alaura Ireland
Summary: The Dark Knight experiences the worst moments of his life when he finds himself at the crossroads of his own heart while fighting devilish forces.
1. Chapter 1 : The Night of the Cat

**Black Cats**

**Batman created by Bob Kane and DC Comics**

A shaft moon light entered the dark space through the bar windows.

In the hallways of Arkham a body of a 22 year old nurse laid in a puddle of her own blood. Scars were carved in the flesh of her cheeks as well as a huge slash on her throat revealing veins and tissue.

Crouched down next to the body was the green haired monster only known as the Joker. He looked at her freshly made smile and chuckled in an eerie tone.

"There didn't I tell you I could get you to smile my sweet."

He dabbed his hand in the puddle of blood and smeared it on his scarred lips.

'I must say , you here quite beautiful when your dead. Almost like a crack doll porcelain that was thought to be unbreakable until one untamed child decided to smash it's head onto the floor." He looked at her glossy eyes and licked his blood stained lips. "Sorry my dear but I am needed elsewhere." He removed a playing card from his pocket and placed it on her cold chest.

"My card ."

As the Joker walked away from the body and blew her kiss.

"It's been fun my sweet, but you're not my type. Only a big black bat satisfies my soul. You're just little doll like all the others that I got tired of playing with."

He bolted to the basement door and kicked it open with his foot. He ran down the narrow stairs and used the nurse's cell phone and dialed.

"Wrap them up boys. I want to the surprise the Batman with few little gifts I saved just for him. For game is in my favor this time."

"When do you want us to the skin the cat?" A man's voice asked from the other line.

"I don't want her dead . Not yet. I want to have my fun with her first."

* * *

Perched on a ledge of a building, a slender dark figure crept along as if she was like haunting shadow in the night, unnoticed by the patrol helicopter that was currently flying above with its bright blue search light pointing down on the streets of Gotham and followed the row of squad cars heading to the North district.

Selina Kyle pointed her head down when her hazel eyes matched the two armed men heading into the dark narrow alleyway. She jumped down from her perch and was directly behind one of them. The misty crescent moon illuminated her sleek body. She lifted up down arm and posed her body has her heart stared to race with adrenaline . She was ready to strike.

"You're mine," She growled forming her hands into fist, before she could pounce on them a tall dark figure appeared from the shadows beside her. His dark grey armor illuminated in the moonlight giving off a bluish tinged making him even more intimating to his prey. She was ready to dance with him this midnight hour. He pinned her arms and she turned around chest leaning against his chest. "What took you, handsome?" She asked trying to break free from his strong grasp.

Batman pushed her out of his way and leaps onto one of the thugs, knocking him to the ground. His eyes were blazing with anger and rage, the glare that made the cowardly of this city cringe. It was like staring into a dark abyss with no point of return.

"What are you still doing here," The six foot tall figure growled as he elbowed the bald headed thug in the chest and smacked his head into the pavement. "Get out of here!"

"Don't tell me what to do," Selina snapped back. She wasn't about to let the Batman have all the fun. Not like the other times. While Batman was busy taking down the second man, she jumped lightly on her high heel boots and leaps onto the dumpster. Keeping her alluring eyes focused, she looked at the backpack and rubbed her lips together. She had found her prize.

"You're going to tell what I need to know, scum." Batman growled with his deep raspy tone that made the man cringe. He threw him to the ground and then grabbed the man by the scuff of the neck. "Answer me!"

With Batman occupied with the thugs, Selina slowly got down from the dumpster, pretended that she was just minding her own business while keeping her eyes fixed on the Dark Knight. She used on right foot and began to drag the backpack towards her.

Selina bent her knees as her hands unzipped the backpack.

Batman head butted the thug in the forehead and then looked around for Selina Kyle.

"Selina," he called out. "Selina?"

He moved to the spot of where the backpack laid and bent his knees.

"Why am I not surprise?"

* * *

Across town...

Commissioner Jim Gordon slammed the door of his unmarked SUV and headed the lighted area of the crime scene. He placed his hands in his over coat pockets and strode passed the patrol cars towards detective Rebecca Walker.

"What do you got ?" He asked preparing himself.

Rebecca looked at the lifeless body.

"Jane Doe age unknown. There was no ID found on her meaning that she was robbed for her wallet."

Gordon narrowed his eyes on the female victim.

"Do you we know what the cause of death is?"

Rebecca nodded.

"Slash throat and a few stab wound in the chest area. She died within minutes. My guess is that the attacker came from behind ."

Gordon rubbed the temple of his eyes.

"This make's three victims in a week." He glanced around the corner and saw movement in the shadows.

"Excuse me , detective, there's something I need to check out."

He moved to the alley way.

"Well what to you think? Do you think we have another freak like the Joker running through the streets?"

Batman peered at the victim. "Don't assume anything . It's never easy solving a murder."

"The cause of death is the same has Nick's wife. Same areas and markings."

"I need a closer look."

"I'll call my men off and give you five minutes."

Gordon moved to his detectives and ordered them to clear the area. Batman waited a few moments and then moved to the body. He switched on his heat vision lens over the slits of the cowl's eye holes and looked at the red heat signature that was on the flesh. He bent his knees and removed a cotton stick from his belt.

"What did you find ?" Gordon asked peering from behind the masked hero.

"Blood."

"Blood?"

"Could be from the attacker . I'll have to run a few test on the sample. I will let you know if I find anything."

Gordon looked at the slash marks on the victim's face.

"How will you..."

He looked ad saw that Batman had melted into the shadows.

"Why do I even bother?" He shook his head. "I wonder where he's heading?"

* * *

Selina Kyle sat on the stairway of her uptown apartment stroking her black cat Iris's back.

The sound of fluttering echoed from behind. She smiled knowing who her visitor was. "What took you handsome," she asked, "I was wondering if you would even show up tonight."

Batman was perched on the railing of the stair way, his cape hung down as he knees were bent. "You have something that doesn't belong to you, Selina," He said as he stretched out his gloved hand. "Hand it over."

" You sure know how to spoil a girl , don't you , Bruce ," She said with a purr in her seductive voice tone. She reached in her bag and pulled out a sleek black cat statue that had emerald eyes. "Here you go, Dark Knight," She placed the statue in his hands. "I was such a pretty kitty." She gave him and innocent look with a small frown.

Batman looked at the sleek statue. He felt uneasy for some reason , he couldn't explain.

Selina moved in closer to him as he stood on to his feet. She leaned forward to kiss him.

He back away for her refusing her crimson lips.

She lowered her head.

Batman lifted her chin upwards and pressed his lips against hers.

She pulled away.

"We do make such the perfect pair , don't you think?"

"When we're on the same side, Selina," He said .

"After all we've been through , handsome, you still don't trust me?"

"Selina I..."

Selina placed her hand on the side of his cowl.

He pulled her closer to his body, feeling the body heat coming off of her and then wrapped his arms around her, embracing her into another kiss.

Batman pulled his inviting kissable lips away not realizing that she had the statue in her grasp. Until she gave him that small smirk that he knew so well . It was a giveaway.

"Hand it over, Selina," He growled.

"Hand what over?"

"I don't have time for games."

She rolled her eyes and then placed the statue back in his hands but then it slipped.

"See what you've made me do , Bruce," Selina snapped. "Now the piece is worthless."

Batman bent down and grabbed the broken pieces and sliced his finger.

Selina looked directly at him . "I suppose I can't ask you if you would like to stay the night at my place?"

"Sorry, I'm not in mood." Batman replied.

Selina smirked and said. "When are you ever?"

Batman jumped off the stairway and smacked his booted on the ground below and melted into the shadows as he licked her lips.

"Ever the escape artist,"

* * *

The next morning Alfred Pennyworth opened the curtains of the master bedroom of Wayne Manor with smirk as his young master groaned as his eyed squinted.

"Alfred, how many time do I have to tell that bats hate the sunlight." He said groggy and feeling light headed.

"So many I lost count, sir,"

Alfred placed the tray on the night table and handed his master a tall glass of juice. "I trust that you had an eventful evening?" He asked noticing the smeared crimson on the corner of Bruce's bottom lip.

Bruce wiped in off with his hand. "It had its moments."

"I just you must of made quite the impression with Miss Kyle last night."

"We just had a small conversation. A really small conversation," He said gesturing his hands.

Alfred handed him the newspaper that was next to the bowl of mixed fruit on the tray.

"Your theatrics made another impression with the media."

Bruce glanced at the paper and then pulled the covers off his sleek well muscular body that was covered with scars and bruises old and new.

Alfred looked at the wounds and shook his head. "How much longer are you going to let your body endure this sir ?"

Bruce gave him an off look.

"You are getting older and soon won't be able to move or let alone fight like you used too."

The billionaire gave his butler a look and then gulped down the juice.

"I'm not worried about that now, Alfred," He replied. "I have there is too much work that needs to be done."

"When are you going to live a normal life?"

"I'll have a normal life when the mission is over."

"We both know that will never be."

Bruce nodded. "What time is it?"

Alfred looked at his watch.

"Three o'clock in the afternoon. You've been sleeping all day."

Bruce dropped the floor and began his morning sit up and push -up routine.

"May I remind you that tomorrow evening your holding the annul Gotham Children's fundraiser at your uptown penthouse, just in case you forgot."

"I didn't forget," Bruce answered during a breathing break of his push up.

"I trust that you will be inviting Miss Kyle to tag along with you."

"Maybe, if she's not busy."

"Or spending a night in Gotham jail." Alfred replied.

Bruce gave his butler a intense glare it was almost similar to a cat's soulless gaze that people who lived in the dark ages believe it was the glare of evil.

* * *

One hour later after Bruce showered and shaved he noticed that his body felt strange. He looked at his reflection in the bedroom mirror. The dark hazel green eyes , thin curved inviting lips, chiseled chin and sharp cheek bones that gave him the intense look to his face. His bare chest was covered with scars and bruises not to mention the bullet wound from Dent's bullet that was created ten years ago.

Alfred walked into the bedroom with a plastic bag that contained the shattered pieces of the cat statue.

"Sir, what is this ?" He asked holding up the bag. Bruce turned his head and looked at his butler.

"A broken relic, Alfred," He said. "Just place it on the dresser."

"It looks like a cat."

Bruce nodded.

"I took it from Selina and during the fight it slipped out of my hands."

"I see." Alfred said. "What are you planning to do with this item?"

"Find out how much it is worth to the museum and then pay for the full amount."

"I trust that Miss Kyle will pay half?"

Bruce shrugged.

"Knowing Selina, Alfred," He confirmed. "I doubt it."

He looked at the small cut on his hand .

"Sir?"

"Hmm.." Bruce muttered. "This is nothing. Just a small cut that formed when I was picking up the pieces."

"It could be infected?"

"I don't have time for the First Aid kit , Alfred. I'm enough as it is for the meeting."

He pulled on his white dress shirt and started buttoning it up while walking towards the bedroom's doorway.

"Alfred," He said smacking his lips together, he turned to face his butler. " When I got back can you have a sandwich waiting for me."

Alfred nodded. "What kind would you like this time?" He asked.

"Tuna."

"Tuna?"

* * *

Eight hours later , Selina Kyle was in her bed covers pulled to her chest, black cat sleeping on the pillow next to her. A faint breeze made Selina open her eyes and she arose leaning her back against the headboard. .

"Selina," said a raspy deep voice.

She cautiously turned her head and smiled.

"Change you mind about spending the night handsome?" She purred trying to mimic the sound of a cat.

Batman moved out of the shadows. His dark grey Kevlar reflected in the moonlight that bounced off the walls. He narrowed his deep gaze at the woman he found alluring and yet dangerous in so many ways.

Selina arose from the bed and moved closer to where he stood. "Admit it ,you can't resist me , Dark Knight," She said staring at his lips.

Batman's eyes looked at the curved hour glass shaped woman. Her hazel eyes reminded him of cat eyes, distrusting and hypnotizing.

"Selina, I ...

Without warning she crashed her crimson stained lips into his, wrapping arms around his neck, feeling his pulse elevate. Inside the slits of the cowl Bruce's eyes widen as he felt her chest pressed against his, all he could do was give in to her kiss.

"Wait," He said pulling her away from him. " I need to tell you something."

She rolled her eyes. "You sure know how to spoil a girl moment of perfection ."

"Selina, I'm here because I care about you. "

"I've heard that one before."

" I thought you'd changed your ways."

"I have to be who I am Bruce."

"You've only got one life to live."

As she heard word those words something rose up inside her spirit. Her body tensed.

"At least I live my life!"

Selina knew that was cold but she wasn't in the mood of their regular small talk that they shared on the roof tops. Deep down at the pit of her stomach she knew that was wrong for her to say.

Batman gave her a cold stare. She had to lighten up the conversation light between them for they would start their battle of high kicks and jaw breaking blows.

With impulse she rested her head on his chest.

"Selina, what is going on?" He asked with concern. "You can tell me."

She smirked and then pushed her body into his knocking both of them to the ground. Batman hit the floor landing hard on his back as she pinned her slender body onto his, holding his hands down.

"Submit handsome."

Without any hesitation between them she made the move and kissed him until her lips were locked deep within his.

"Selina," He said as his lips unlocked. "Now's not the time for this."

"Hush and endure the moment." She replied as her hands unclipped his belt.

He touched her waist moving up the crease of her rib cage. Her hands went to the sides of the cowl. At first she was nervous about pulling the cowl off knowing that it was Bruce Wayne underneath.

"Leave it on," Batman commanded.

She smiled.

He moved his lips to her neck and pressed them against her flesh as she leaned her head backward enjoying the moment and enjoying the freedom that they had for one night.

A few minutes later Batman was on the floor with Selina in his arms curled up to his body with her hand on his chest.

"Are you OK now?" He asked with a look of satisfaction.

"Yeah, I feel much better. What about you?"

Batman nodded .

* * *

The Joker was playing with a deck of cards. He flipped over a face card and looked at the image.

"Queen of hearts."

He wiped the blood off his lips and wrote the word cat with the blood on the card.

"Not for long kitten."


	2. Chapter 2 : A Busy Morning

**Chapter 2: A Busy Morning**

* * *

Alfred was walking down the stair well of the Bat Cave carrying a tray of coffee and the morning paper in his hands. Batman's massive vehicle sat in the center of the cave, near a cluster of power tools, boxes and work benches. Bruce was sitting at the computer desk sipping a tall glass of milk while looking at the security footage of City Hall, MCU and Arkham.

"I trust that you know that Bruce Wayne has a important meeting with the board members at ten?"

Bruce turned his head away from the screen and looked at his butler.

"I'm busy."

"You're always busy sir; you never finish your coffee or breakfast for that matter and you sleep throughout the whole day. You need to get out and experience life."

Bruce drained the glass of milk. "I don't have a life to live old friend."

"What do you mean?"

"Bruce Wayne died the night when Chill murdered my parents. Now only the Batman lives in this shell."

"I warned you about getting lost inside this creation of yours sir; it's starting to take a toll on you and those close to you."

"You're talking about Selina?"

"No. I was actually talking about myself, Fox and then Selina."

Bruce smirked.

"And speaking of Miss Kyle?" He asked. "Did you ask her about tonight?"

" What's tonight?" Bruce asked with a look of confusion.

"The children's fundraiser that you're supposed to be attending at eight, Master Wayne?"

Bruce gave his butler a dumbfounded look. "It must have slipped my mind."

"I know you all too well, sir and you never let things slip by you."

Bruce knew that he was caught.

"Fine I'll put in some quick face time, shake a few hands and then slip out with Selina unnoticed by the high class stiffs."

"Master Wayne, I hope you don't mind me asking? But are you and Miss Kyle?"

We're just good friends Alfred."

"I know it's more than a common friendship Master Wayne. You love her don't you?"

Bruce listened to the old butler's question. A part of him loved her but another part didn't trust her motives.

"I do in some ways Alfred."

"Then why don't you tell her the truth Master Wayne."

"Because I'm afraid …"

"You're afraid of what sir?"

Bruce lowered his head.

"I'm afraid that if I do tell her the truth she'll be in danger. That is a risk I can't take Alfred. My enemies know what her and Batman but if they ever found out that Batman is Bruce Wayne the billionaire playboy of Gotham and Selina is his girl they won't rest until they've got to me through her."

The billionaire sighed.

"Sir,"

"It's nothing Alfred. I'm just tired."

"Perhaps you should take a few nights off."

Bruce shook his head.

"You know I can't Alfred. If I took on night off then someone would be harmed because I wasn't there to save them. That is not a risk I 'm willing to take."

Bruce stood up and grabbed his white dress shirt neatly pressed on the workbench; he removed the rest of the armor and showed all the battle scars from the past. Knife wounds from the Joker, bullet holes from Two Face and a few scars from pieces of glass the dug into his body.

"Know that you can't keep doing this forever sir."

"Batman is an everlasting symbol Alfred. He's not flesh and blood."

"But you are sir."

"Know your limitations Master Wayne; you're not getting any younger. And the question is will she wait for you?"

."Once Gotham has no more corruption, murders and gang wars then I will hang up the cape and cowl. But until then I have a job to do."

Bruce groaned as he lifted his shoulder.

"Your body can't endure that much pain anymore. You can't fight the way like you used too."

"Thanks for summing that up."

Bruce finished buttoning up his dress suit. He looked at his watch. "I'm late," he muttered.

"Late?" The old butler asked. "Master Wayne?"

Bruce pulled on his suit jacket and hurried up the stairs. "I have appointments that I promised to keep." He yelled from the top of the stone stair well.

* * *

The cold November air blew across Gotham Harbor as Selina Kyle was standing in front of gravestone with such sadness in her hazel eyes. At the bottom on the grass covered ground was a pink rose, she down at it and then looked at the name that carved in stone.

**MARIA KYLE BELOVED MOTHER**

Bruce Wayne opened the driver's door of his brand new silver Lamborghini that he got three days ago at the Gotham Auto Show. He started to walk towards the entrance way of Gotham Acres the only safe graveyard in Gotham. He made a promise to Selina that he would meet her there. But of course he would be late.

Bruce looked at his Rolex and sighed.

"I'm always late for the important things." He mumbled under his breath

He was a half an hour late which means that Selina was probably already gone. As he walked on the grass hill and saw her standing there wearing a brown over coat and her hair long just the way he liked it.

"Selina," he called out as the dried leaves were sticking like gum on the soles of his tailor made shoes. She turned her head around and saw Bruce making his way past the old stone headstones wearing a black overcoat and to match the ensemble a pair of black leather gloves.

Bruce. What took you so long?" She asked with a displeasing look of sadness on her face. It looked like a complete look of despair.

Bruce could see that in her eyes there was disappointment imbedded into them. He knew that she was counting on him to be there when she visited her mother's grave which to him made no sense at all since he never went to the headstones of his parents , only to Crime Alley each year to remember the reason why he became the Batman.

For Selina, remembering her mother was important because like him she had witnessed the death of her mother when she was six years old in her own home. Soon after her abusive father over dose on sleeping pills mixed with vodka before he went to bed. Police found his body the next morning with Selina sitting on the couch tears rolling down her face along with a bruise on the left side of her cheek.

She was alone.

"Sorry that I'm late but I slept in." He said with a charming smile.

Selina crossed her arms.

Bruce looked at her with his hazel eyes. He could see vile of sadness on her face.

"Selina is everything alright?" He asked. "You seem to be not yourself."

"You might say so, but standing here in this graveyard alone I felt completely alone."

Bruce placed his black leather gloved hand on her cheek."You're never alone."

She pulled away.

"This there something you want to ask me, handsome?" She asked.

"There's a fundraiser that I have to attend to tonight and I was wondering if you were not doing anything tonight maybe you could come with me."

Selina rubbed her lips together.

"What time?"

"Eight."

"Alright handsome, but you owe me."

Bruce gave her a playful smirk with his inviting lips.

"Deal."

Both of them started walking towards the exit of the cemetery, Selina could tell that there was something different about Bruce. He was acting different.

"Bruce," She asked. "Are you alright?"

Bruce hated when his friends took pity onto him.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." He walked to the parked expensive sports car. "Can I give you a lift?"

Selina shook her head.

"No thanks. I have places go and things to see. I'll be ready at seven thirty but knowing you we probably won't get there a half an hour later." She looked at him. "When are you heading?"

"Wayne Tower, I have to endure another long and boring meeting."

"Are you going to sleep through this one?"

"Maybe."

* * *

One hour later, Selina Kyle with her long brown hair in a pony tail entered the doors of the Gotham's Museum of Natural History, a smaller version than the one in the Big Apple but still full of rare treasures and history.

Jane Wishim a history teacher long time friend of Selina was standing by the gift shop annoyed. Selina could tell that her friend was displeased by her arriving late from the sour look she was getting from Jane's piercing green eyes behind the thick lens glasses.

"Sorry I'm late, Jane," Selina asked with a innocent sweet expression that she faked to anyone with charm and confidence.

Jane shook her head and did not say a word from moment. Finally she opened her small mouth and spoke. "Late, I've been waiting here almost an hour. Didn't you that the museum is giving us only a small amount of time to look at the newest items that will be displayed?" She crossed her arms. "This is the second time you've stood me up."

"Sorry I had an important meeting with a good friend this morning."

"That's just an excuse."

Selina could feel her defenses rising. Her blood was beginning to boil.

"Hey, you're the one the invited me Jane. If you want I will leave."

Jane looked at Selina and then sighed.

"No. I'm just not in the mood today. I have a ton of history tests to go over and not to mention a lesson to plan for."

She looked at Selina and was wondering why she was still wearing sunglasses in the building. "Would you mind if you could take those glasses off Selina?"

"No, the light is hard on my eyes." That was just an excuse she created knowing that her sunglasses were more than meets the eye.

"Fine," Jane huffed. "Let's get this over with."

Selina curled her lips as she followed her friend down to the Egyptian room.

"Yes."

In saying that word, she smacked her deep crimson lips together, and then she moved to a glass case and gazed at the sleek bronze statue that was in a form of a cat with a hoop earring on the left ear. A tap on the shoulder made Selina turn away from the cat and she looked at Jane, keeping her back tense as she turned her sights back to the statue. She touched the right side arm frame of her sunglasses and saw lasers surrounding the cat.

"Selina," Jane said standing behind the young 29 year old. "What are you looking at now?"

To Selina, Jane sounded like an impatient six year old child that was trapped shopping with her mother when she really wanted to go to the toy store.

"You're a history teacher, Jane," Selina said looking at the glass case seeing if there were any hidden wires to trigger an alarm.

"Yes, but I have no interest in cats."

"This is not just any ordinary cat, Jane it is a representation of the cat goddess Bastet. She is the deity of the sun and the moon in Lower Egypt. There was a cult that used to worship her as their god called the Boubastis. The name of this goddess means uncertain."

"Sort of like you, Selina." Jane commented.

There was a sound of high heels echoing from behind the two women. Selina turned and saw a black haired woman dressed in a black pant suit with a grey scarf around her neck walking towards them.

"Bastet was viewed as a protector goddess and a defender to the pharaoh. She was also called the Lady of the Flame." The woman said looking at the cat.

Selina was listening but for some reason there was something about this woman that made a chill run down her spine. She was always considered a good judge of character when it came to people. Bruce even said once that it was her trademark. That a being a kleptomaniac.

"And you are?" Selina asked.

"Forgive me," The woman said holding out her hand. "Vedette Countess."

Jane looked at Selina.

"Selina don't be rude."

Another trademark that Selina had was not trusting any one .

"Sorry, I'm just don't like to shake hands with strangers."

Vedette nodded.

"Wise policy Miss?"

"Kyle. Selina Kyle." She said. "This is Jane Wishim. We have a meeting with the museum curator to see the new shipment of items that had just arrived from Egypt."

"Of course, Mr. Blackstone did tell me that he was expecting you."

Selina's hazel eyes looked at the golden cat head necklace around Vedette's neck.

"Beautiful piece you're wearing." She said. "Might I ask where you got it from?"

Vedette looked down at the pendent. "This old thing. It's a luck charm that my grandmother gave to me . It can make any man fall for you."

Jane smirked.

" Maybe you should try it on the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne?"

Selina gave her a cat glare.

"Bruce Wayne?"

"You must be new to Gotham. Brucie is the tenth wonder of the world for female obsessions and lust."

Vedette was considering this while looking at Selina who was starting to get jealous. "I would like to meet this Bruce Wayne."

Hearing those words Selina was feeling the cat inside starting to come out. She was ready to give this alluring stranger a scratch in the face but she remained calm. She knew Bruce more than any woman in this city. He was not that easy to seduce. Only she had that power.

"So can you show us the items that just arrived?" Selina asked changing the subject.

"Of course, Miss Kyle." Vedette replied. "Right this way."

A few minutes later all three women entered an office.

Selina could smell something foul in the air; she looked around the ground while keeping her guard up. "Where is Mr. Blackstone?" She asked.

"Mr. Blackstone is away at the moment." Vedette replied opening a crate and lifting up a statue that was similar to the one Batman broke when it slipped out of his hands.

"This is is called the cursed cat of the House of Bastet. Ancient texts state that this statue as the ability to give a person more energy. There is other version of this statue, a twin that was created by the high priestess of the House of Bastet."

"What is this statue's powers if I might ask?" Selina asked thinking about the broken pieces that Batman has stored somewhere in the cave.

Vedette looked at the sleek statue.

"Some claim that the statue is cursed by the black magic. It was used to punish evil doers into slaves for the cat goddess. Many people have died throughout the years.."

"What happens if the statue gets somehow broken?"

Jane looked at Selina and shook her head.

"Then the person who broke the statue will have a terrible cursed placed onto his or her soul."

Selina disliked the sound of that.

"Do they die?" She asked Vedette thinking about Bruce's welfare.

Vedette shook her head. "No. They don't die."

She sighed in relief.

"The curse does something else to them. But I think it's just a story to scare grave robbers away."

"What?"

"It changes their personality. Makes them become different."

Selina thought about the other night that she spent with Batman; he did seem different by his emotions and not to mention his lustful thinking towards her. She needed to investigate more into this and find out what was really happening to Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Across town, Bruce Wayne was in standing near a ceiling window of the board room with his hands behind his back, deep in thought when Fox entered.

"Let me guess another long night for you Mr. Wayne?"Bruce smiled. "Maybe next time you should bring a pillow if you planning on taking a nap."

"Sorry. I've been feeling tired."

"Those late night parties are starting to catch up?" Fox asked.

He nodded and then turned his gaze back to the cityscape.

"Anything new from the R and D department?" Bruce asked .

Fox smiled. "Why? Need another gadget for your nightly activities Mr. Wayne?"

"If you some in mind."

"I might."

* * *

A few minutes later Bruce and Fox entered the walked out of the private steel elevator doors of the large brightly lit vast spaced of the applied science division subbasement that the stock holders didn't know about. Bruce kept his hand in the pockets of his tailor suit dress pants as he followed the older gentlemen down towards a huge steel cabinet. Fox stopped and pulled opened a steel drawer revealing a remote control bat shaped device that peaked Bruce's interested. He handed the billionaire the device.

"What's this?" Bruce asked.

"I was board on night and this was the overcome. It's remote control by the radio transmitter in her cowls ear. I call it the Baterrang."Bruce flipped it open, and looked at the sharp shape in his hands. "It's completely water restraint and can withstand cold temperatures."Bruce cracked a smile. "It is designed to come up to the marked target at far distances."

"Neat."

Fox chuckled.

"I trust that you will want to test it out tonight?"

"Later on perhaps, I have a party to get ready for."

"The sick children's fundraiser?"

Bruce nodded.

"I was also invited."

"Its least I will see a friendly face." Bruce commented as he began to strut away.

Fox shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3 :A Lustful Encounter

**Chapter 3: A Lustful Encounter**

* * *

The time was 8: 43 P.M. as Selina Kyle waiting outside her uptown apartment for any sign of the silver Lamborghini. Her hair was tightly wrapped in a bun and she only had on a hint of dark grey around her deep brown eyes to gave her an alluring look .

Finally the silver Italian sports car pulled up to the curb. Bruce opened the drivers door and stepped outside wearing a new Giorgio _Armani_ suit and tie with his thick dark hair parted in a the style of a business man's hair cut. He walked over to her and gazed at her stunning dress.

"So that I'm late ," He said . "You look amazing."

Selina smirked.

"I can say the same about you."

Bruce opened the passengers door and she slid her body onto the leather seats.

"I hope you know that we're late."

"Selina , I am never late everyone else just arrives earlier."

He closed the door.

* * *

Selina looked out the window at the tall towers of the financial district. "Do you remember when Bane took over Gotham and destroyed most of the buildings?"

Bruce looked out the window.

"Yes."

"I thought we would never be able to come out alive Bruce. But some how we did?" She lowered her head . " I've made plenty mistakes Bruce so that I will not be rewarded for but I promise I will never abandon you when your in need of a partner to take on the fight with you."

She placed her hand on his leg. He narrowed his eyes downward and then looked at her firm expression and then her big crimson stained lips.

"Selina," He said in a stern voice. " We've been through a lot in these past two years. But I have feeling there is another storm coming something that we have never faced before ."

Selina arched an eyebrow.

"What do you think ?"

"I don;t know." Bruce said making a right turn. "But whatever it is Selina we have to be ready before it hits."

"Wait a minute are you using some of my lines that I used on you when we dance at the ball?"

"Maybe."

"I thought so and hear I thought you were an intelligent guy." She laughed. " And let me guess Alfred is the one that give you those quick comebacks to use when your trapped into answering a straight forward question?"

"No that's all me."

"I thought so," She gave a playful smirk.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bruce asked .

"Nothing just shut up and drive."

* * *

The coward gazed at the sharp featured dark chocolate haired billionaire with the alluring Selina Kyle holding his hand firmly stepped out of the lift doors

"Nervous ?" He asked her in a whisper knowing that Selina was not fun for the public social elite. Most to the fancy dressed upper class were victims of misfortune when she entered Gotham two years ago and robbed them blindly of their treasures.

Bruce turned his steady gaze at the crowd.

"Well we're not getting married in front of all these suck ups . So no."

"You always have to be the one with the quirky comebacks."

"What can I say handsome," Selina replied. "It's apart of my charm. As I recall you always come up with a way to make most people in crowds laugh at her arrogant comments."

"Didn't we just discuss this in the car?"

"Yes . We did."

He shifted his eyes and spotted someone in the crowd. "I'm sure you can handle things from here."

"You don't have to worry about me . I'm a tough girl."

Bruce gave her a soft smile and then walked through the crowds passing women calling out the name that made him cringe each time he heard .

"Brucie,"

He rolled his eyes and then gave the three women dressed in fancy gowns a playful smirk. "Ladies."

"Oh Brucie , where have you been hiding?" One of the blonde's asked grasping his arm.

"Around." He answered trying to look for a route of escape . His back was tensed as his dark eyes saw Selina leaning against a wall sipping glass of wine . She gave him a small wave with a grin.

He raised his eyebrows and he her a scowling look with one of his intense glares.

There was a tap on his shoulder.

"What you can't even so hello to an old friend?"

Bruce turned around and saw a red haired gentlemen standing behind him with a glass of white wine in his hand.

"Tommy," He replied shaking the man's head. "Where have you been?"

"Pittsburgh most of the time and Africa."

"Africa?"

Thomas Elliot nodded.

"I've been doing research on a new form of medicine that might be the prime compound a cure of cancer."

"Wow. I'm impressed." Bruce said looking a tall red haired African woman standing by Thomas wearing a black dress. "And who might this lovely woman be ?"

Thomas smirked.

"Bruce Wayne this is Jezebel Jet ."

Bruce gave Jet a charming smile showing his sharp pointed canine teeth that went with his slight overbite .

"The famous Bruce Wayne," Jet said looking at the handsome sharp featured man that had razor sharp cheekbones. "Thomas as told me everything I need to know about the billionaire prince of Gotham."

"Really well I can you tell a few things about Tommy. Mostly about his childhood."

Thomas was getting annoyed "So where is your attractive date for the evening. You usually have supermodels at your side. Has the famous playboy billionaire lost his touch?"

"No." Bruce answered as he turned and looked for Selina. "She's around."

He looked at the crowds and saw no sigh of her .

"I think that Bruce has lost his touch Jezebel." Thomas laughed.

"She stood me up." Bruce cursed under his breath. "Of all the ungrateful things she could do to me ."

"Bruce?"

"I had a date Tommy but I guess she had to leave before the midnight hour."

"What happens at the midnight hour?" Jet asked.

"Ever read fairytale books Miss Jet ?"

"I can't say that I have ."

"In Cinderella the supposed date of the prince takes off before her ride becomes a pumpkin." He looked at Jet who looked at him with confusion . "It's a joke Miss Jet. My date probably had something important that had to be addressed."

"And who was your date?"

"The alluring Selina Kyle."

Thomas was trying not to laugh. "The Selina Kyle the one that stole from you. You finally have her on a leash?"

Bruce was stricken by the comment.

"No Tommy," He said in a stern voice. "But I can see that Miss Jet has you on her. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

* * *

A few minutes later Bruce left the main ballroom and strutted through the French glass doors of the terrace. He moved to the cement railing and poured out his glass of wine for the side hoping that the liquid would not land on an person walking on the sidewalks below.**  
**

"Mister Wayne?"

Bruce grinned with his thin m shaped lips and turned to find an attractive sharp featured woman coming up next to him.

"Yes." He nodded, looking at the dark haired woman putting on his playboy charm. "Do I know you?"

"Forgive me for this introduction but I have been looking forward to meeting Gothams' devonaire billionaire."

"Join the crowd." Bruce replied as his expressions soften. "I've got a long list of women who would care to spend a night with me Miss..."

"Countess. Vedette Countess."

"Having a good time Miss Countess?"**  
**

Bruce shifted his steady deep set eyes to the shaft of light illuminating in the clouds above. It was projecting the symbol that he endured for almost twelve years. The symbol of his creation that he bought to life so many years ago after he returned from his travels of observing and training across the world. The sign of the bat.

He looked at his stunning newly acquaintance that he just made an introduction moments ago.

"Excuse me , Miss Countess," He said in a pleasant suddle manor with his rich voice tone. " Sorry to make this encounter so short but I have another party to attend."

Vedette gave him a seductive smirk as his dark intense hazel green eyes focused in on the golden cat head pedant around her thin graceful neck. He looked at the Ruby in-crested eyes on the cat head it was making him feel like his mind was trapped in a trance.

"Mr. Wayne," Vedette said. " I thought you said you were leaving?"

Bruce blinked his eyes and found himself escaping the trance.

"Hmmm..." He paused with his words feeling tip tongued. "Leaving?"

"I thought that was what you said, Mr. Wayne?"

"Please , call me Bruce."

"Alright Bruce ." Vedette sneered as he moved in closer and placed his hand on her shoulder. "What do you want to do know?"

Bruce was under her power . Her looked at her lips.

"Anything you want Miss Countess." He slurred his words.

"I love it when men say that line."

She placed her hand on his chest and started to undue the buttons of his shirt.

"Kiss me Bruce."

"As you wish."

The billionaire leaned his head in forward resting his hand on the hand of her hair touching the straight thick black hair . His m shaped lips pressed against hers as she was showing a look of satisfied lust in her piercing ice green eyes.

Bruce pulled away .

"Miss Countess. I don;t know what came over me. Please forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive Bruce." She said. "I'm the one that kissed you."

He lifted up an eyebrow.

"You know I've never been in a manor before?"

"Really?" Bruce asked . "Then how about you and I have dinner at my place tomorrow night ."

"Sounds delightful."

Bruce nodded and then walked away .

Vedette watched him entered through the glass doors .

"Enjoy your life while you still can Bruce Wayne because when I'm done with you all your friends will act like they don't even know you prince of Gotham."

* * *

Catwoman dressed in her skin tight leather suit opened the window and stepped onto a small bookshelf. She removed her goggles and jumped down into the floor.

"Let's see what you're really hiding Miss Countess."

She pulled opened the drawer hoping to find information concerning the location of Blackstone. Instead she found something very disturbing in cased in a vial. She lifted up the glass tube and looked at the crimson liquid. Her deep brown eyes went wide as they peered at the name on the white label.

"Blackstone."

Selina removed a small camera from her belt and snapped a quick grainy photo of the vial and then placed the glass tube back into the drawer only to see that something else was hidden in folder.

Being a woman of curiosity, Selina placed the folder on the desk and scanned through the documents that were lists of names on the first born sons of the wealthy of Gotham including Bruce Wayne. Under the small photo of the billionaire as a word marked in red ink.

Selina's expression became crossed as she read the word out loud. "Death" She removed a mobile phone from her belt and dialed for Wayne Manor.

"Good evening," Alfred said in this pleasant English voice on the other line. "Wayne Manor."

"Alfred, it's Selina." She said in a worried voice.

"Miss Kyle? Is something wrong?"

"You might say so." She replied looking at the list of names. "Has Bruce returned from the party yet?"

"I'm afraid not. He should have been in on the Batpod by now."

Selina's heart was racing.

"Miss Kyle you sounded worried?"

"Alfred this is just between and you and I . I'm in at the Gotham Natural History Museum looking over a few inquires on a certain woman I met today and I have found something very disturbing."

"What?"

" A vial of blood of one of my good friends who work here and a list of names of the sons of Gothams' elite with Bruces' name. It states that death is coming to all the son's the wealthy and Bruce is the prime target."

She paused for a moment as her brown eyes glared at the cat statue on the corner of the desk. "Wait a minute."

"Miss Kyle?'

"Alfred . I will call you back in a few minutes. Something as gotten my attention."

"Understood and if Master Wayne arrives I will tell him to give you a call."

"No. Tell Bruce to meet me at our usual place."

She hung up.

* * *

Bruce arrived back at Wayne Manor with a looked on his face that Alfred only seen once in the young man's life time.

"Master Wayne, you were gone a long time."

"Yes I was." Bruce responded smirking with a glimmer in his dark intense eyes . Alfred could see that he was missing his tie and the dress suit had three buttons undone.

"I can see that you enjoyed the fundraiser a little too much."

Bruce smacked his m shaped lips together, he could still taste the sweetness of Vedettes lips. "It was delightful."

"Delightful?" Alfred asking cocking up an eyebrow. "Since when do you use that word?"

"Since I had the purr-fect night and shared the purr-fect moment with a compete stranger."

Alfred was listening to the different tone of his master's rich, usually is a whispering tone with despair but this tone was lively and not to mention mimicked the sound of cat.

"Yes but you've known Miss Kyle for a long time." Alfred explained. "She is no stranger to you ."

Bruce gave his butler an dumbfounded look.

"No this was a no woman I met Alfred." He said . " She is the cat's meow."

"Speaking of cats," Alfred said. "Miss Kyle called and told me to tell you that she wants you to her part at the usual place."

"Why?"

"She has important information to gave to you."

Bruce nodded and walked to the library towards the grandfather clock and turned the hands at the time of his parents murder.

"What kind of information Alfred?" He asked and turned in onto his butler who was entering the room.

"Deadly."

* * *

A few minutes later Bruce pressed the button at the computer desk. A glass in case cabinet arose from the cave's floor near the waterfall, water was dripping from it as Bruce typed in his password and unlocked the cabinet. He pulled out the sharp high tech sharp angled Kevlar armor and began to pull of his white dress shirt and dress pants showing his black briefs.

Alfred was standing by the computer desk.

"So who was this stranger that you meant at the party ?"

Bruce pulled on the suit's leggings and then the combat boots.

"Her name is Vedette Countess."

"That's quite a name."

The billionaire nodded. He pulled on the chest piece through his arms .

"I invited to dinner tomorrow night."

"What about Miss Kyle?"

"Like I said before Alfred," Bruce said. " Selina and I are just good friends."

"As I recall those were the exact words you said about Rachel but then you kissed her at any chance you two had even through you know she didn't love you."

Bruce formed his lips into a scowl.

"Rachel played me for a fool Alfred. She wanted to have both Dent and I danging on a chain that she forged." He paused. "You don't know how that messed up my life Alfred."

"I bloody well do sir." Alfred replied in a direct tone. "Do you remember who stood by you in those eight longs years of your utter despair when you made yourself a total recluse?"

He gave Alfred a anger showing his smoldering anger inside. Finally he pulled on the graphite cowl and became Batman. "I don't have time for this ." He growled in a deep voice .

"Master Wayne,"

Batman turned and faced the old white haired butler. "What?"

"You better tell Miss Kyle the truth. Women don't like to be kept in the dark."

Batman reminded silent as he strolled to the parked Batpod and slid his slender body on the saddle. He switched on the gears and sped off through the passageway under the rushing waterfall.

* * *

Meanwhile Selina was still in Vedettes office looking few the texts that the strange woman marked with red ink. Most of the text was about the two twin cat statues. On one of the documents and stated the statues were set to be cursed by being dipped into the blood of the high priestess of the cult in the city called the House of Bastet . Selina read onward knowing to no more about the curses and if they ad any effect on human biology.

Just then she heard footsteps echoing through the halls. She quickly pulled on her cowl and jumped to the window ledge and slid her slender sleek body out through the frame of the window.

After jumping down from the roof top ledge and landing on the balls of her feet with perfect balance Catwoman reached for her mobile phone and dialed for Alfred.

"Wayne Manor," Alfred answered.

"Alfred it's Selina." She said. " I found out more information on the cat statue that Bruce broke. It states in a the document I read just moments ago that the statue was set to be cursed by the blood of ancient cults leader whom was a witch. The text also states that the curse effects human biology as well making the person who get infect become different in their personality and their body functions become unstable ."

"Unstable?"

"Meaning that their bodily nutrients literally gets suck out of them into tell look frail and sickly. Now did Bruce arrive at the manor yet?"

"Indeed. Master Wayne in on his way to meet you."

"Thank you Alfred . Oh Alfred this is just between us. I don't want Bruce to know."

"Understood."

* * *

Inside a basement of an apartment Narrows a Blackstone was strapped in a chair with an IV in his veins as blood was draining into a long tube and filling up a clear plastic bag. His body was growing weaker with his eyes sunken in and pale skin.

The sound of a woman's high heel shoes echoed in the shadows all around him.

"I hope your comfortable Mr. Blackstone."

He spat on the floor. "How could you do this to me? I trusted you."

The woman laughed.

"Then you a poor sense of judging character Mr. Blackstone. I'm not the kind person that you should get to know. I've many things that you would never believe a human being could do."

Blackstone gulped down.

"What do you want with me?"

"As you can see I'm draining your blood at the moment for it will be used a purpose for my plan. But with the rest of you I just every master must put down their dog once they are no longer useful."

She removed a dagger from a case and walked over.

"Do not worry Mr. Blackstone I promise you won't feel a thing."

"Burn in Hell!"

"You first."

The woman suck the blade into his chest and watched his eyes roll back and then pulled out the dagger. "There that was quick." She looked at the blood dripping on the floor. "But not painless."

* * *

On the ledge of the Phoenix building Batman was perched with his head pointing head and lips firm. He listened to the sound of high heel boots moving in closer on his position.

"This better be important Selina." He growled as he turned and focused his intense glare at Catwoman.

"Oh it is handsome."

He stood up as she moved in closer to his chest.

"Spill it!"

"Why are you acting like this Bruce?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Your acting so out of character towards me and Alfred."

He could feel the anger rising inside his body.

"So you and Alfred are friends now?"

"No we are both concerned about you?"

"You have nothing to be worried about I'm fine. Besides you should be the one letting a lecture Selina. I thought you'd changed your ways but I can see that you lied to me . And now I can't trust you anymore ."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know pretty damn well what Selina?" He growled. "I'm talking about you little breaking and entering at the Gotham Museum tonight. You stood me about at the fundraiser just so you could collect another statue. Do you want to get thrown into jail again?"

Catwoman kept her mouth shut. She was speechless.

"How can I have you as a partner if I can't even trust you?"

Anger was arising inside her slender body. She tensed her back ready to give him a piece of mind .

"After all we've been through together Bruce. Don't you forget I was the one that helped you and Gordon reclaim the city from Bane and the League of Shadows. I almost got myself killed but I still did because you made me realize that there are good people in this city and that I can do change my ways."

She moved in closer.

"I don't want your approval Bruce . I just want you to know that I have changed."

"Then prove it." Batman asked. "Prove to me that you are reformed."

Catwoman pulled off her cowl and threw it onto the ground. Batman looked down at the cat shaped mask. "Why did you do that for?"

"Your the detective you figure it out!" She snapped looking at his lips noticing that there was smear of lipstick at the corner of his bottom lip and it wasn't her shade of crimson. "I can see that I'm not the only one that changed."

Selina kicked the cat mask to the other side of the roof out of her anger.

"Selina?"

" You talk about trust Bruce but I have never loved another man other than you but I can see that you a man that was maybe tastes when it comes to women. I wanted to tell you something very important that concerns your welfare but now you've changed my mind you arrogant pig."

She did a round house kick in his mid section and pushed him down.

Batman landed hard on his back as she pinned her body against his and whispered in his ear. "Consider this out last time of roof romance Dark Knight."

"Selina get off of me!"

Selina leaned her head closer to his lips and gave him a kiss. She pulled away quickly and moved to the ledge. Batman looked at her with confusion.

"Enjoy your new lover Bruce Wayne . She will never give you what I could."

He watched her jumped down from the roof as his hand reached for the cat cowl.

"Selina." Batman said in a whisper feeling remorse for the words he spat at her. He knew that he was wrong to say those cold words. He did love her but it was a different kind of love. After all they been through together risking their lives saving Gotham from Bane and his army, running from cops chasing them on the narrow streets during the late hours of the night. He never did say thank you to her for saving him from the prison Bane placed him in making live in the darkness with guilt while Gotham turned to rubble . If it wasn't for Selina coming down from the well of the pit he would of died behind the rusted bars and Gotham would have been wiped off the earth.

Selina was the one the brought him back to his senses . Making him realize that Batman had to rise from the ashes and face the truth that he was the hero Gotham City deserved.

Now Bruce was feeling like he was trapped in trance . For some reason he felt weaker in his body and it wasn't because he was getting older . He knew that it had to to with the broken cat statue.

"What's wrong with me?"


	4. Chapter 4 : Innocent Cats

**Chapter 4**

Inside the abandoned apartment basement, Vedette Countess was looking at her collection of blood which she drained from Blackstone. One of her soldiers entered the dusty room with his automatic weapon strapped to his bulky shoulders.

"Everything is ready my mistress." He said bowing his head in a respectful manner.

"Very good Syde." She answered placing the vials into a box. "I am sure that you have made our guest comfortable?"

Syde nodded.

"Yes." He looked at the decaying form of Blackstone that was still strapped onto a chair. "What do you want us to do with the body mistress?"

Vedette moved to Blackstone and looked at the yellowish flesh flies buzzing around the professor's head.

"What we usually do when we want to get rid out our secrets. Burn his flesh until there is nothing left but ashes to blow into the wind. Make sure you remove anything that is of value to me."

"Of course. As you command."

Vedette pulled on a black mask that only revealed her rosy tinged lips.

"Make sure you remove the stench of his flesh once you're done."

"Yes my mistress."

The masked woman sneered as she stepped out of the room and headed through the narrow hall way. The smell of dried blood and decay hung in the air as she opened another door and stepped inside.

A teen was bound to a chair with duck tape around her hands and ankles. She looked sickly from the lack of nutrients her body was failing to produce. Her head lifted up as her eyes looked at the slender form standing in the doorway.

"What do you people want with me?" The teen screamed almost sounding like a plea. "You've killed my best friend what more can you do to me?"

Vedette laughed under the black mask.

"You're friend proved to be worthless to our cause my dear. She didn't have what we needed. But you do."

"You think that my family has been looking for me?"

"Probably but soon the hunt will be over."

The teen arched up an eyebrow.

"What are you planning to do with me? Kill me like Amy?"

Vedette shook her head.

"No. Like I said before Amy was worthless to me but you're the real prize."

She moved in closer and started to circle around the bound teen and then she dig her long nails into the girl's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" The teen spat.

"Come on, didn't your mother ever teach you some manners Grace?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know everything about my prey my sweet. Including the weakness and the loved ones that they cherished. I make it apart of my business to know everything about your life."

Grace gulped down.

"Including that you cherish your 7 year old sister Mattie."

"If you touch my sister. I will..."

"You'll do what little girl? You have no weapons to defend yourself and no one is around to rescue your wretched soul. You're all talk and do you know what I do with little girls who are nasty to me?"

Vedette pulled out a dagger from her black overcoat. "I make sure that they remain silent."

"I'm not afraid of you witch." Grace tried to show that she was brave.

"Good girl. Now you know what I am underneath." Vedette replied. "But I'm not the common witch that you read about my dear. I kill children like you just because I find death amusing. It's like biting into a plum at first. It's bitter but than when you get used to the taste it becomes so much sweeter than you expected."

Grace was starting to shake in fear when she saw the blade coming closer to her cheek.

"So who is going to save you from the nightmare now? Is the great Batman going to come and wrap you in his strong arms?"

There was no reply from the teen.

"Well I can see that no one is coming so I'm going to have to do a little blood work. Don't worry my dear I promise you won't feel a thing."

Vedette lowered the blade to the teens throat.

"Now I want you to count to three and picture one person that makes you happy."

"Why?"

"Because they will be joining you."

Grace's blue eyes went wide as she felt the sharp blade dig into the veins of her throat. She began coughing up blood and then she gave her last breath.

Vedette took a needle and drained the blood from Grace's neck.

"There now, that wasn't all that bad." She said removing the mask and throwing it onto the lifeless body. She removed a clear vial and poured the liquid over the body making the form turn into a dead black cat. "What's a witch without a black cat?"

Syde entered the room. "Everything alright?" He asked looking at the dead cat on the chair.

"I got what I needed."

"What do you want me to do with the cat?"

"Throw it into an alley trash can and let the rats finish her off." Vedette said "I have to prepare myself for a date with the prince of Gotham."

"Why?"

"He's going to be very useful to me and when I don't need him I'll make sure he will never speak again."

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth stepped into the dark room with a tray of morning coffee and freshly made oatmeal with a few blueberries on the top. He sighed as he walked over and placed the tray on the nightstand.

Bruce was dead as a log in his massive bed with covers curled up over his body. It had been a long night battling Jack Ratten's thugs at the Gotham Docks and then catching robbers at the Gotham Diamond Exchange. The old man nearly smiled as he pulled opened the curtains to allow the morning sunlight to pour in.

Bruce began to stir. He flailed one of his muscular arms uselessly as Alfred watched with a small smile creeping across his aged face. Bruce covered his face with his hand to block out the sun and moaned.

"Good morning Master Wayne." Alfred said pouring the coffee.

Slowly the shirtless Bruce Wayne sat up in bed with a pillow to support his sore back; his chocolate brown hair was messy and greasy from the endless sweating his body poured out during the late hours of the night.

Alfred noticed that his arms were littered with fresh purple and yellow bruises and there was a knife wound near his collar bone.

"I trust you had an eventful evening?" he asked handing Bruce the coffee.

"It had its -," Bruce yawned loudly, "moments. What time is it?"

This was always Alfred's favorite part of the day at Wayne Manor. "Eleven o'clock sir. Your breakfast is waiting on the nightstand."

Bruce turned and looked at the tea while sipping his coffee. He stood up and placed the coffee on the table.

"Any news?" he asked while dropping on the carpeted floor to began his morning exercise routine.

"Let's see." Alfred said, skimming through the pages.

Bruce began to do his pushups, two per second while breathing in and releasing. Sweat was already rolling down his face as he listened in on Alfred's morning report.

"It says that the body of the missing 16-year old was finally found."

Bruce paused and sat on the ground then began his breathing exercise to make his lungs strong and heart beat steady.

"I thought for sure Gordon would find her alive. I looked all night and found her cell phone."

"Well at least you tried sir. That's all that matters."

Bruce lowered his head. "No. I should have looked harder old friend. She had her whole life ahead of her and now she's just another victim of senseless murder."

Bruce stood up and walked over to the window. "You know that's the third 16-year old found dead this week. There must be a connection hidden and I'm going to find out what it is."

He headed for the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Alfred asked.

"To talk to Fox."

"Master Wayne?"

Bruce turned around. "What?"

"May I suggest that you shower first?"

Bruce gave his butler a small smile. "Yeah I guess that would be a good idea. What would I do without you Alfred?"

"I really don't even want to think about that sir. Oh and please once you're done freshening up have something to eat."

"I'll try."

* * *

Three hours later Bruce Wayne was laying on the leather couch in the main library trying to catch up on his rest. He had been lacking three days without proper sleep. For the past two afternoons he tried to have a nap but his mind was racing with endless thoughts about the three murders of the sixteen years and Selina.

Finally with the peaceful sound of ice rain hitting the window, he managed to close his blood shot eyes and rest, until Alfred walked in with a pressed dress shirt hanging on a hanger and a pair of black pressed dress pants in his left hand. He looked down at his master who was finally sleeping, mouth open.

"Master Wayne?" he said gently.

Bruce groaned as his dark hazel green eyes slowly began to open. "What is it Alfred?" he rasped sounding annoyed.

"It's time to get ready sir,"

"Get ready for what?" Bruce asked with a long yawn. He lifted his head and looked at the time on the oak finished grandfather clock. "It's not even five o clock. I have plenty of time until the late hours."

"You're date will be arriving in an hour. Unless you forget, which is high unlikely because you were blessed with a photographic memory."

Bruce gave his butler a small smirk as he sat up and yawned. Alfred looked at the young man with concern. "Since when do you ever take cat naps?" He asked placing the shirt on the chair.

"I feel out of sorts for some reason. Usually my body is in peak condition but these past few days are making me feel so worn down."

"It must be the change in the air."

"Could be but I'm going to have Leslie take a few blood tests just to make sure. Do you think she's back from South America yet?"

Alfred shrugged.

"Most likely but I would not make any assumptions. She is a very busy woman." He looked at Bruce. "I am sure she would take the make to see you sir. After all she loves you like if you were her own son."

Bruce nodded.

"Now are you going to finally get ready?"

"Yes Alfred." The billionaire grumbled. "Right away Alfred."

"Will you stop sounding like a child?"

"I would if you stop treating me like one."

"You wouldn't survive a day without my guidance."

"I survived on my own for seven years traveling the cities of the world Alfred. I think I could handle everything if you decided to take a vacation."

"You know I will never take a day off. Just like you won't take a night off of crime fighting."

Alfred looked at his watch. "Now hurry up and stop dotting around. Your promising date will be here shortly."

"My promising date?' Bruce asked with a firm face. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Master Wayne don't take it the wrong way but you do go through women like your Tumblers."

Bruce crossed his arms.

"Women and cars are both different things Alfred."

"Yes but a woman is not a thing, Master Wayne. She is a living being that thinks straight forward."  
"I'm done with the lecture for today, Alfred. I guess I'll hit the shower."  
"Very good, sir."

* * *

lfred Pennyworth opened the front door and found himself staring at a beautiful woman, in a black over coat.

"Miss Countess. Please, do come in. Master Wayne is in the dining room waiting."

"Thank you..."

"Alfred."

Vedette smiled and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. May I take your coat and gloves?"

Bruce could hear her voice echoing down the halls. He stood by the fireplace, holding his cane firmly. Vedette entered the room. She looked stunning to his eyes.

"Hello again." She said with a soft tone.

Bruce walked over to her. "You're even more stunning than I remember."

"Thank you."

He leaned his head forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She looked at his face and smiled.

"So this is where the billionaire prince of Gotham lives? Cozy."

"Yes."

"You must get lonely in this huge mansion; and spending your days behind these walls must feel depressing.

Bruce gave her a silent nod. "In some ways."

"I've never seen a full mansion before. Usually just the dining room and the library. With my work I'm lucky even to enter the library."

"Would you like a tour Vedette?" Bruce asked holding out his hand.

"If you're up to it."

"Of course, but dinner is going to be ready."

"I can wait."

"For dinner or the tour?"

"The tour."

"Good because my butler went all out tonight."

Bruce grabbed her hand and led her to a pulled out chair.

"You're such a gentlemen Mr. Wayne. Are you like this most of the time?"

"Not really. I do have a short temper... with a few animal qualities to it."

"Like what?"

"Growling." The billionaire said.

"Growling?"

"Yeah you know like how a wild beast growls in the jungle. I do that a lot if I don't get my own way. But I usually do."

Vedette looked into his dark hazel-green eyes.

"I can see that you have a dark side as well."

"Everyone has a dark side Vedette. It just depends on what color shade you're referring too."

Vedette rested her elbows on the table. "Do you think I have a dark side?"

Bruce looked at her ice-green eyes and then looked at her cat-head pendant.

"No. You don't."

"But you don't know that for a fact Bruce. I could be a real witch underneath."

"Maybe, but I usually go by what a good friend told me once. It's not who you are underneath but it's what you do that defines you."

"Well put."

Alfred entered the dining room with a serving tray in his hands.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." The butler said placing a plate of salad in front of Vedette.

"Cooking takes patience and time."

"Thank you Alfred." Vedette said.

"Would you like something to drink Miss Countess?"

Vedette smacked her lips together. "Do you have milk?"

"Of course."

Bruce looked at his butler.

"I'll have a glass of milk too."

Alfred cocked up a white-haired eyebrow.

"Since when do you like milk sir?"

"Let's just say it's the cat in me."

Vedette smiled.

* * *

On the stone stair well that led to the upper level of Wayne Manor, both Bruce and Vedette were holding each others hands as they walked up the steps. He paused on the second last step and then looked at the beautiful woman standing face to face with him.

"Bruce?" Vedette questioned. "What wrong?"

"Vedette." He said looking at her cat-head pendant around her neck. "Your such a mystery. Even your name is mysterious."

"Well blame my mother for that. It was the name she had chosen to give me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that way."

Vedette shook her head. "It doesn't matter, both of my parents are gone. They are just fading memories that will soon be lost in the sands of time."

"How did they die?" Bruce asked.

"They were murdered, but that was such a long time ago. I made a choice not to dwell in the past. But if you really want to know, my mother was the first to die. She was taken from her own bedroom and used as a puppet for some form of unspeakable evil. When I saw the body she was unrecognizable to my eyes. There was nothing left but bone and bits of flesh."

Bruce was beginning to feel sick to his stomach.

"I'm sorry for telling you all the gory details but that's what happened."

"What about your father?"

"Died the same way, except he was burned alive by someone he trusted deeply."

"What did you do?"

"What everyone does when they lose someone they love: I moved on with my life and sent most of my years in England learning about history and archeology." She paused. "I'm not the only one that grew up without the guidance of parents am I?"

Bruce nodded.

"My parents were murdered in front of my eyes when I was eight years old."

"I'm sorry."

"You try to forget about your loved ones but deep down you know that sight of horror will never leave you. I tried to move on with my life Vedette but those memories still had a away of coming back to hunt me."

"So is that why you chose not to have someone close enter your heart?"

"I just haven't met the right woman."

Bruce brushed the hair off her forehead. He leaned his head over and they became locked in a deep, heartfelt, passionate kiss. It felt as though time froze around them. Vedette was loving every moment of it, knowing she was slowly draining the life force out of him.

She pulled away.

"Sorry to make this date a short one but I have to get back to the office. There is something I need to finish before the night is over."

Bruce released her from his arms.

"When can I see you again?" He asked sounding hopeful.

"Don't worry you'll be seeing much of me soon enough. Enjoy the rest of your night Bruce."

As Vedette descended down the steps her lips formed into a smile.

"Ever tonight, Mister Wayne you will belong to me."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Bruce was starting to unbutton his dress shirt as he descended from the lift.

"Computer on." He commanded in a deep voice.

The large computer monitor flicked on revealing the news report of the teenager murdered.

Bruce moved towards a steel inclosed case. He opened it and looked upon the high-tech angler sharp batsuit hanging inside. The cowl rested on the shelf, staring at him like a haunting phantom. He reached in for and it and grabbed his chest armor while listening to the police report.

"Commissioner Jim Gordon confirmed that the cause of death was blood-forced trauma to the head."

"We'll see." Bruce muttered as he placed the graphite cowl of his head, transforming him into the creature that lurks in the shadows: the Batman. He clipped his gold-utility belt into place then checked his grappling gun before attaching it to the holster hanging from the right side of his belt.

Alfred descended from the lift with a displeased look on his face.

Batman looked up. "Alfred keep me informed on anything unusual that appears on the news."

"It's a bit nasty out there sir. Drive safe."

Batman hopped onto the saddle of the Batpod and switched on the engine.

* * *

At the North-end of the Narrows filled with a cluster of boarded up apartments, Commissioner Gordon was waiting by his unmarked pick up truck. He sips from a paper-cup of coffee while watching one of his detectives snap pictures of the body of the teenage victim.

He crushed the cup and moved over to the entrance of an alley then threw the cup into a trash can. As he was about to walk back, his hair stood as he hears fluttering come from behind.

He turned slow and saw the Batman standing behind him.

"Do you ever make an entrance like a normal person? You almost gave my a heart attack."

"Force of habit." Batman replied in a deep tone. His eyes shifted to the UV lighted area.

"Is that the teen?"

Gordon nodded.

"You received a call about two hours ago stating that a body was found in a trash dumpster. That's not the body that was found down here."

"What else?"

"Cats. Black cats found in trash cans with red collars on labeled 'innocent blood.' Gordon rubbed his right temple. "I don't know what is more sick to see a dead body of a teenager or three dead cats."

Batman began to move from the alley way. "I need to get a blood sample from both the teen and the animals."

"Understood. I will have one of my detectives take a sample for you."

Batman nodded then removed his grapnel gun, ready to fire the wire to the roof.

"What do you think we are dealing with here my friend?" Gordon asked.

"A cult."

Batman fired the grappling hook to the roof and shot up.

Gordon just stood there shaking his head.

"Why do things like this only happen in Gotham?"

* * *

Perched on a fire escape Batman sat. His head felt fuzzy, making it difficult for him to think clearly. He jumped down from the old fire escape and staggered through the alley way. Everything was spinning around him. He banged his body into a trash can making him fall hard into a pile of trash bags.

"What's happening to me?"

For some unknown reason his body felt numb as he tried to lift himself up with his hands but he was too weak. He reached for a small mobile phone in his belt and dialed for Alfred.

"Alfred... Alfred!"

Batman rolled onto his back and began to throw up bile. His insides were burning as everything was turning red around him. Finally he shut his eyes and fell into an unconscious state.

Batman's dark intense eyes flicked open as he felt the warm presence of a small body curled up beside him. Instantly he shot up and looked down at the small form leaning against his armored plated body. To his surprise it wasn't a random thug. It was a small girl covered with grim and neglect.

"What?" He growled. "Who are you?"

The child was trembling as she heard his booming voice.

"Answer me."

He could see that there was a huge cut on her forehead and another small seeping wound under her lip.

"They took her." The girl said in a small frighten tone.

"Who?"

"My sister. They took her away from me."

Hearing those words from children always made Batman feel humane when it came to helping people other than just letting his creation vent off the spoken words in a few brawls. He slowly knelt down and placed her gloved hand on her thin shoulder.

"Where?"

The child pointed to an apartment .

"Your home?"

She nodded, backing away as he arose to his feet. To her he looked like a monster that she would only see in her nightmares. Batman could see that the child was scared so he moved closer to her.

"No stay away from me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you little one." He said in a rich tone sounding a lot like Bruce Wayne. "I'm going to help you. Now tell me what happen?"

"I don't... I don't remember."

Batman nodded. "It's alright. Can you tell me your name?"

The child was a little hesitant. "...Mattie."

"Alright Mattie. Can you show me what happened?"

"I can bring you home."

Batman smirked at the child's comment. "Lead the way." He said.

"But you're scary."

"I'm only scary to the bad guys Mattie, not to children."

She nodded with an assured look feeling that he wasn't dangerous.

A few minutes later Batman entered the dark apartment. It was filled with blankets on the floor and paper plates. He looked at the small girl. "Where are your parents?" He asked, his tone filled with sorrowful.

Mattie walked over to a table and grabbed a small metal picture frame. "They died." She said, looking over them.

Batman lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

"Grace is all that I left."

Mattie was beginning to shed tears.

"Without her I am all alone."

Batman did something that he had never done before when in costume. He walked over to the child and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll find Grace." He said. "I promise you. I will bring her back... Now is there any clue of who might of taken her?"

Mattie sniffled as she pulled away then walked over to the balcony window. She bent down and grabbed a small cat shaped object, laced with silver coating. She moved back to where Batman stood and handed him the object.

He narrowed his eyes at the sharp cat object and squeezed it in his hand.

"Catwoman!"


	5. Chapter 5 :One Less Boring Night

**Chapter 5 : One Less Boring Night  
**

Commissioner Jim Gordon stood next to the bolted down searchlight, both hands in his overcoats pockets. He had a look of worry written on his aging face.

Megan Heart, one of the youngest female detectives in the force, walked from the stairway door and moved closer to her boss. Her hair was tied back into a tight ponytail that showed a bit of fizzy around the ears. She had a small-structure and a skinny high cheekbone face. "Sir?" She inquired in a firm youthful voice that sounded like a 16-year old.

Gordon turned around and acknowledged the 5'4 detective. "Heart," He said. "I thought you had the night off?"

Megan shook her head. "I don't know how to relax in this city. It's not like home. That's not the reason I came up here. The autopsy report came in and I wanted to make sure you that you received them before I headed out onto patrol with Bullock..." She sighed, showing that riding in a squad car with an overweight detective that looked like an unmade bed was not something she look forward too.

"You sound not too thrilled about the idea." Gordon said smirking.

"Don't get my wrong sir," Megan replied in an earnest tone. "I respect Detective Bullock as a man of the law but not as a human being. He's too..." She trailed off, uncertain of a proper term.

"I know that Bullock is little rough on the edges. But he's a good cop; the best there is on the force. He has never let me down." Gordon affirmed.

Megan nodded and then she pulled out a small vial of blood from her pocket. "I almost forget to give you this." She handed the vial to Gordon. "It's all I could get on short notice for our shadowy friend."

Gordon looked at the vial. "Is it from the victim we found in the North-side alleyway 24 hours ago?" He asked.

"Yes. I must say it was sickening to see those black cats in plastic bags. I know seeing a dead human body is pretty nerve-racking but seeing three dead sleek black cats that didn't deserve to die... that is just inhumane. I mean what kind of a person who do such a thing like that sir?"

"I can't make any assumptions Heart. But all I know is that we're dealing with a whole different sort of madness."

Before Megan could reply, one of the detectives that worked in the Family Crisis Department, Bev Graceland, walked from the stairway and onto the cemented roof. "Sorry to bother you sir," She said looking at Gordon. "But we've just received a call from Mayor Gracia's wife stating that their 7 year old daughter Brianna went missing two hours ago.

She was supposed to be dropped off from dance school at 9 p.m. Mrs. Garcia claims that her daughter's dance teacher is missing too."

"How old in the teacher?" Gordon asked.

"18 years old. Name is Haley."

Gordon looked at both of his detectives. Get a unit down at the Mayor's penthouse and seal off the building. No one in or out until I get there." He instructed Heart. "Beverly I want you to go to Haley's home and tell her parents that she's missing. Find out if she has any friends that might be involved with drug related problems or gangs."

Beverly nodded. "I'm on it."

Megan looked at the commissioner. "Aren't you coming sir?"

"I'm waiting for some more backup." Gordon answered looking at the bat-signal. "Let me know if they are any changes with the investigation."

Megan nodded.

"And make sure you bring Bullock with you."

"Got it."

She left the roof and headed on the stairs.

* * *

Across down on the Narrows side Batman was carrying Mattie in his arms heading towards his parked Batpod when he noticed a slender figure sitting on the saddle with her arms crossed. "Selina," He quickly growled. "What are you doing here?' Looking at the dark haired woman he noticed that she was wearing not skin tight leather or the cowl.

Selina stood up revealing her leather jacket and leather pants. She still had on her sharp stilettos and her lipstick shade was still crimson . Batman sensed that there was something different up this woman. He knew her too well to see changes in her actions not to mention her bitter attitude towards the rules he lived by.

"Whose your little friend?" Selina asked looking at Mattie.

Batman narrowed his eyes down at the child resting in his arms that he knocked out with a sleeping gas. "Mattie. I found her in the alley. She told me that her sister was abducted and she lead me to the apartment ." He wanted to asked her about the cat object her found but instead he just left that assumption in the depths of his mind. "Care to explain why your sitting on my bike?'

Selina placed her hands on the steel hand bars. "Look I just came to apologize for losing my temper." She smacked her lips together and moved closer to him. "I was just so angry with you handsome about your actions towards me."

Batman kept his guard him. If he said the wrong word she would kick him or knock him off his feet. He kept his dark hazel green eyes steady as she circled around him.

"I know that something is wrong with you. You're acting strange. Distracted ."

"I never get distracted." Batman answered in a spite growl defending himself at her comment. He knew her game , the first move Selina always did was place her hand on his armored chest and then move into closer until both off their torso's banged into each other. Finally the last move she did would be pressing her lips onto his m shaped curved lips to distract him. That was her tactic a cunning lustful game to get want she wanted which was either a passionate kiss on the roof tops or reclaiming her treasure that she stole from the wealthy.

This time Selina asked stood with her back against the wall and gave him a long hard look trying to confine her emotions towards the bat she carved each night .

"Yes ." Selina replied in a retort. "You always distracted by the least important things . Right now you probably don't even realize that the bat signal is shining above the city waiting for you to answer ."

Batman turned and pointed his head upward . He could see that signal in the clouds . He tensed his back and turned his gaze back towards her. " I need you to take Mattie to Leslie Tompkins."

"I'm no delivery girl ."

"Selina. Do it!" He demanded in sharp tone but then it turned soft. "For me."

Selina tighten her jaw . "Fine." She took the child from Batman and began to walked down the alley way. "Remember we have a lunch date tomorrow."

Batman shook his head and then fired his grappling hook.

"Women. Can't live with them and can't live without them."

He shot up to the roof and smacked his feet hard on the cement .

Selina turned and looked at the roof. She caught a glimpse of Batman's cape .

"Men." She grumbled as something caught her eye. Quickly she moved to the spot of the red cloth in a puddle of rain water and bent down . She picked up the cloth with her head and looked at the black hairs attached to the fabric. "Cat hair?' She questioned looking at black hairs. " A black cat's."

* * *

A sound of high heels echoed on the pavement. Selina turned around and saw a hour glass shaped woman wearing a black cat mask over her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Selina growled in a Catwoman tone. "Answer me!" She yelled after no reply.

"And here I thought Batman was the only one that needed anger management Miss Kyle." The woman said. " You may present me as Nuita"

"How do you know my name?" She inquired suspiciously.

"I know everything about you: How you lost her mother and father, your sister Maggie was murdered in an asylum. I know about your little teenage friend Holly Robinson but most importantly I know everything about what you care most."

She moved a plastic bag and threw it in front of Selina.

The 29-year old looked down at the clear bag and saw a black cat inclosed inside. Right away she felt sick to her stomach. "No," She said in deep distress gazing at the lifeless animal. "What did you do?" She was shaking angrily, ready to scratch the strangers eyes out.

"I'm not much of cat person. Their unpredictable and distrustful. I prefer the smaller lest powerless animals that can be so helpless when their trapped in cages."

Selina's eyes went wide as she thought about the time when she lured Batman into a trap. She locked into a grated cell off the sewers and watched in horror as the the Dark Knight fought for his life while Bane struck his body with thundering blows with his fists. That was the first time that she saw that Batman and Bruce Wayne were both the same men under the mask.

"What do you want with me?" Selina hissed.

"I just came to give you a warning. How much does the little bat mean to you?"

"None of your business... you sick..."

Nuita sneered underneath.

"Wither and die that's happens to those who cross my path." She moved closer to Selina who seemed to be frozen with thought and whispered in her ear. " You think that you can save him. When I'm done with your bat you will see just how nasty a witch like me can be Miss Kyle."

"You don't know me." Selina snapped. "I can be unpredictable."

"Yes, I know. The question is are you unpredictable with your motives or emotions? The bat's time is short. He's already under my power thanks to the broken statue. Soon he won't be able to defend himself or anyone he cherishes."

"You witch!" Selina placed Mattie gently on the ground and formed her body into a fighting stance.

Nuita looked at her almost coyly. "What do you want to have a cat fight me?" Selina didn't respond only waited for the witch to make her move.

"If you insist...

Selina made her hands into fists. She was ready to strike.

"What is the reward for the winner? The child perhaps?"

"What do you want with Mattie?"

"Simple. Her soul. I've already gotten her sister."

Selina's eyes went wide. "You're the one that kidnapped..."

"Indeed. Youth is wasted on the flesh of the innocence. I usually peel it off until there is nothing left but bone or drain the blood and take a wonderful bubble baths in to refresh my lovely form."

Selina's face turned ghost white, she felt like gagging in disgust.

"I know what you're thing. Where's Batman when you need him?"

Selina was backing up to the wall as the witch in the cat mask drew closer.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you Miss Kyle. You've done well in my image and that is why you will prevail until the mission is over."

"Mission? You mean taking children's souls and killing cats?"

"Silence. I thought you would be a lot stronger but I see you find your inner strength when the Bat's around. The only thing is Miss Kyle the bat isn't going to be around much longer."

Selina's face became crossed. Finally she had enough and threw a round house kick to the woman knocking her to the ground. "Shut and fight!" She hissed removing her whip tied to her belt. She cracked it onto the pavement. "Or are you all talk and no action?"

"Oh I can fight."

"Really?" Selina waved her over. "Then come on show me what you got."

Nuita removed a jewel in-crested dagger from the side of her belt. "Like thief? I thought you would. I've killed many worthless souls with this blade including a recent friend friend of yours."

"Blackstone."

"Sadly he only had one life to waste but you have nine." She mocked.

"So what are you going to talk me to death or are you going to fight?" She yelled impatiently

"There's one other thing that you should know about evil." She threw the blade, Selina jumped in the air grabbed the rung of the fire escape just before the blade went through her chest and pulled herself up. "It cheats."

Selina cracked her whip and grabbed Nutia's ankle and yanked her to the ground. Then she jumped down and raced to Mattie.

Nuita looked at the two of them. "You think you've won kitten. This is just a trial. The real challenge has yet to begin."

"Looking forward to it."

Selina bolted out of the alley and headed towards her parked ninja bike.

Nuita picked herself up off the ground and smiled while chuckling an eerie laugh.

"If I can't get you little cat I'll get through to you by your little bat."

She walked over to the the spot of where the plastic bag laid and took out a match book and lit the match. Then she dropped it onto the bag.

"I love the smell of charred feline in the evening."

Nuita turned at looked at Brianna Gracia trapped in one of her armored soldiers arms.

"Isn't that right Brianna?"

She looked at Syde.

"What do you want me to do with the brat mistress?" He asked looking at the dark haired child. "Do you to get remove her out of this worlds like all the other ones?"

Nuita pulled her mask off to reveal the face of Vedette Countess.

"No I have a different fate for this little girl."

* * *

A few minutes later Selina was walking up the stone steps of the Thomas Wayne Clinic that was opened for the general public. It offered free health care to those who couldn't afford to go to Gotham General.

She entered through the old white painted doors and stepped onto the tile. Inside were empty chairs and black and white prints of downtown Gotham from the late thirties.

"Doctor Leslie Thompkins?" The young woman called out, waiting for a reply. A older silver haired woman with blue eyes entered the waiting room area wearing a white coat, her hair was done in a bun.

"Selina Kyle." She said in pleasant but firm voice. "What brings you down here?"

"I have a little friend that needs to be looked after."

Leslie looked at the small frail child. "She looks very weak and dehydrated." She walked over to where Selina stood and checked the child's pulse. "Pulse is faint and from the color of your skin she's been fighting a fever for at least 48 hours. Where did you find her?"

"It was Bruce. He was at the Narrows working on a case when this child crossed his path. He asked me to bring her to you."

Leslie gave a small smile. "He's a lot like his father Thomas, God rest his soul. Both caring for a complete stranger's welfare."

Selina thought about Bruce's bodily changes that she noticed. He seemed to be pale in the face and sweating a lot.

"Speaking of Bruce, Leslie I need to tell you something."

"All right."

Selina gulped down. "I think Bruce is in danger." She spoke gravelly.

Leslie was perplexed but mostly confused. "What kind have danger are we talking about? Police chasing him down the streets again? Getting framed for murder?"

"No. His welfare is in danger. Tonight when I saw him in an alley at the Narrows he looked different. Like his body was slowly draining."

"This interesting Selina. Can you tell what other symptoms you picked up when you spoke to him."

"He just looked pale in the face, just like Mattie." Selina explained looking at the unconscious child in her arms. "Sweating a lot. But one change that I noticed right away was his personality."

"I can see that you're worried about him."

"He's my friend." Selina replied in a distraught tone.

Leslie shook her head. "No. It's something more than that."

"Well maybe there something Doctor Thompkins."

"That's all I'm saying on this subject. Can you move Mattie to the examination room I want to check her blood pressure and vitals."

Selina followed Leslie down the hall. She entered the room and placed Mattie on the medical table.

"Well I should go."

"Selina,"

Selina turned around and faced Leslie. "Yes?"

"I noticed a change in you my dear. I think Bruce's caring heart is starting to rub off on you."

"I haven't changed. I'm still have a bit of the cat left in me."

"Don't all women."

"Look if you love Bruce then tell him the truth." Leslie implored.

"I've tried." Selina looked away.

"I know. But I can tell you're a very determined young lady. So don't give up. The right time will come. I like you Selina. "

Selina smiled at Leslie. She needed to here that.

* * *

On the rooftop of Gotham's MCU building, Gordon was tired of waiting. He flicked off the searchlight and headed for the stairwell when he heard a fluttering from behind. The sound would usually make him nervous but as of now it was a welcomed relief. He turned his head and saw Batman standing next to the floodlight, his cape blowing behind him.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had taken the night off?" Gordon said.

"I never take a night off." Batman quickly stated.

"Good to know. Mayor Gracia's daughter Brianna went missing three hours ago along with her dance instructor."

Batman looked at Gordon with a brooding scowl, the news provoking him.

"The Mayor got a call stating that his daughter is somewhere at the Gotham Docks."

Batman moved to the edge of the roof. He turned and looked at Gordon with his eyes set to purpose.

"I'll find her. No one does that to a little girl." Batman growled turning his gaze at the city lights. "Innocence is important to this city. If you destroy innocence than you destroy the promising future that it holds."

He dropped down and glided into the night. Gordon sighed.

"Good. You're all the hope she has left my friend." Gordon said looking downward at the misty streets below.

* * *

Batman encountered traffic as he raced through the streets heading towards the East side that would lead him to the Gotham Docks, the same place where he made his first appearance as the Dark Knight nailing Falcone and his thugs.

His lips were tighened as the rapid wind, from the passing cars, was bit his face. He made a right turn and entered the loading dock area that was three miles away from Falcone's old hang out. He quickly made the Batpod halt by a fence. He climbed off and raced to the stacks of shipping crates.

Under the cowl Bruce was showed much concern for the child was he intended to save and hoped that she was unharmed. He found the shipping crate that had a smear of blood on the door. He pulled open the steal door with both hands and peered inside. "Brianna." He called sounding like Bruce Wayne. "Brianna Gracia..."

There was small whimper as he moved inside the darkness and bent his knees to where a small girl laid. He scooped her up with his arms. "Let's get you home."

The child nodded while trembling in fear. Batman guessed it wasn't because of him.

"Please ..." She pleaded in small voice. "That woman is after me..."

"What woman?" Batman asked.

"A cat."

Bruce arched an eyebrow underneath as he peered at the cat-shaped object around the child's neck. It was the same make of the one he found in the apartment in the Narrows. He had to assume Selina was the prime suspect.

* * *

The next day, Selina Kyle was sitting at a window table in the Golden Swan Cafe; the oldest dining sensation. The food was spectacular: a fusion of French with decadent desserts dipped in caramel or white and dark chocolate.

She was accompanied by Holly, dressed a black sleeved-shirt and a pair of buck cut jeans.

"Are you sure that's appropriate?" Selina asked looking at the 18 year old.

Holly shook her head. "You should talk. This is coming from a woman that spends her nights dressed in a skin tight leather suit."

"Yes but I'm hidden from the public eye."

"I'm not a kid anymore Lina," Holly snapped. "I am a young woman and besides I wear a lot more revealing clothes for the work I have been bribed countless time to do."

"You don't have to work from him, Holly."

"Yes. I do." She said tersely.

Selina shrugged. "Why?"

"I want to move out and make a living on my own."

"You're still too young to make those kind of decisions."

"You're sounding like my mother." Holly huffed. "Acting too protective."

She looked around to see if there was any sign of the dashing billionaire but all she could see was the waitresses serving costumers.

"Let me guess he's not coming?"

"I planned this dinner two nights ago, but I guess he's too busy."

"With what? He doesn't work for that company he owns it."

Selina smirked. "He does other work outside Wayne Enterprises."

"So I guess his work is important to him?"

Selina nodded. "Its his life Holly. And he chose to spend it alone." She spat with bitterness in her voice.

The redheaded teen smirked as she looked over Selina's shoulder at Bruce Wayne who was entering with a tall dark haired woman on his arm.

"Who's his date?" Holly asked pointing at Bruce.

"What do you mean?" Selina asked.

"Turn around."

Selina turned around. Her deep brown eyes went wide as she looked at the attractive woman standing next to Bruce. "Vedette." She growled sounding like a cat. Her back tense and eyes became filled with rage. "Of all the sick..."

"Cool down, Lina," Holly said in a calm tone. "You're acting so out of character."

"Sorry Holly, it's just the cat in me." She gave Vedette an intense cat glare. "I can't believe he would actually go for her. Of all the woman he's ever been swooning with this is this worst."

"Do I sense jealousy? I thought the stuck up billionaire and you were just good friends." Holly quoted.

Selina tapped her polished fingernails on the table. "We are. But I'm beginning to think about changing that."

Bruce and Vedette walked to the table. "Selina," He said. "Sorry I'm late."

Selina took a deep breath and turned to look at Bruce. "We almost ordered without you. Who's your date?"

Bruce kissed Selina on the cheek. "May I present Vedette Countess." He said looking at the tall woman that was holding his hand.

"We met already." Selina said glaring at Vedette. "So is the new exhibit up yet?"

Vedette nodded. "Yes. I went up yesterday after Blackstone departed for Hawaii. For his long vacation away from the office."

"Really? Well I took the liberty of contacting Blackstone's daughter and she said that her father just came back from a trip."

"Well he left from Gotham Airport for another one." Vedette hissed.

"Selina," Bruce said. "Don't be rude."

"Sorry like I said to Holly 'it must be the cat in me.'"

Bruce pulled out a chair for Vedette.

"You're such a gentlemen Bruce." Vedette said grinning at Selina.

"Wait until you unmask the real Bruce Wayne honey." Selina mumbled. Bruce shot her a warning glare.

"Selina, can I talk to you outside."

"Why not?" She said indifferently. "I could use some air."

She arose from the table and marched down the isle of tables.

"We won't be long." Bruce said as he trailed behind her.

"Now what's wrong with those two?" Vedette asked Holly who was sipping a glass of water.

"Those two, you could write a book about them." Holly replied. "A very long book."

Outside in the back alley Selina had her back leaned against the restaurants wall with her arms crossed.

"Care to explain what that was all about?" Bruce asked walking up to her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied. "She's your date and it wasn't in my place to speak those words to her."

"I know you're lying to me Selina. I know you too well."

Selina rolled her eyes.

"So are you going to explain yourself?"

"What is there to explain handsome, I don't trust this woman Bruce. She's hiding something."

"You're jealous." Bruce smirked playfully.

"Jealous, me?" She asked. "Don't be obscured. Why would I be jealous of another woman that is dating a man that dresses up like a bat with pointy ears that doesn't even look like a bat. More cat."

Bruce was beginning to become offended.

Selina paused. "But the question is do you like this woman?"

"Yes..."

"I see. Than I guess I will not say anything more about this."

Bruce grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey hands off!" She yelled angrily.

Bruce removed the sharp silver cat-object from his pocket. "Care to explain this?'

Selina looked at the object. "So just because it's in the shape of a cat you're assuming that I know something about it?"

She shook her head with disposition. "That's your problem Bruce, you assume too much. Just like you assumed that you couldn't beat the Joker."

That was cold. But right now she wasn't in the mood for pity talking him. She needed to get way from him before they would become engaged into fight. She walked away from him.

"Selina!" He yelled out of anger. "Come back here."

"Sorry handsome..." Selina shouted. "I don't take orders from a man that is blind as a bat when it comes to his own heart. If you want me than you know where I live. Until then ..." She turned and blew him a kiss. "Something to remember me by. I hope Vedette gives you all that you need in life."

Bruce was not going to put with this game she was playing. He raced to her and grabbed her apprehensively as a cop would.

"Bruce let go of me!" She dug her nails into his arms.

"You know something don't you?" He questioned.

"Maybe I do... What's in it for me?"

"How about a night away from jail?"

She was shocked that he even said that word.

"I've been clean for nearly a month. Granted that I've been tempted; so very tempted. What do you want from me?"

"Your help with this investigation." Bruce said in his Batman voice. "If you care about me Selina then you will help solve this mystery."

Selina looked at his face. Under his eyes were dark circles .

"On one condition."

"Name it?"

"You don't mention Vedette's name to me anymore." She spoke, an angry gleam in her eyes.

"...Fine." He conceded.

She poked at his chest. "I mean it Bruce. Even the slightest mention of her name..."

"I get the idea." He replied. "Meet me at the Gotham Subway." He released her and stepped away.

"What time?"

"Midnight. Wear your equipment."

"You're lucky."

Bruce gave her a smirk.

* * *

Inside an abandon butcher shop located on the East side district, Vedette Countess entered the eerie space with a brief case in her hand. "Hello?" She called out.

"Why hello there beautiful," An eerie voice replied in the shadows. "I must say you are looking quite beautiful." The voice was like a cold draft of air.

"I'll take that has a compliant."

"And what brings you to here? Hmmm? Come here to share a few laughs?"

Vedette shook her head. As a sociopath she had no emotions. The prime skill that she harnessed was to fake your own emotions. Especially when she killed her victims slow and painfully without any remorse towards the fact that she took a human life.

"I've come here for a business proposition." She sneered looking into the shadows. "You can come out of your hiding place. I don't fear flesh and blood let alone the supernatural forces that I so love to play with."

"Is that so? Who are you lady?"

"Just a woman that has too much time on her hands. Now are you going to come out of your hiding place and speak to me like a normal person?"

There was a sound of maniacal laughter, if Vedette were a lesser woman it would have made her tremble. Instead it made her shrug her shoulders with annoyance. "I am anything but normal." The voice called. Vedette raised an eyebrow.

"I know. That's why I came here."

The figure stepped out from the shadows. His green hair reflecting from the dim ceiling lights.

"Hello Joker." Vedette smiled. "At last we meet."

The Joker licked his lips with interest as he looked over the woman, seeming surprised. "You've got guts lady, coming here to see me. Most women that come here are forced or already dead."

"I wanted to gaze upon that pale face badly."

The Joker peered at Vedette, he could see tiny smears of blood on her neck. Vedette had trouble reading the man, and it had little to do with makeup on his face. He could be thinking of anything be it his next question or how he intended to make a joke of her death. Instead he hissed lowly at the blood on her skin.

"I see that you've been a busy woman."

Vedette smeared the blood off with one of long fingers and then licked it. Slowly. Intimately. Maliciously. Joker raised an eyebrow.

"I love the taste of blood in the evening. Do you know that there are all types of flavors of blood out there? I prefer the youthful; it adds a bit more bite to the taste."

The Joker looked at her as if he found a soul mate. "What is your name sweetness?"

"Vedette Countess... but my enemies, well my alive ones, call my Nuita."

He moved closer and lifted her hand then kissed the back of it. "Charmed." Vedette allowed an evil smile to creep to her lips.

"Now about my business offer?"

"I'm listening, but make it fast." He leans back against a wall, arms crossed.

"I need to have a certain cat put down."

Joker looks up thoughtfully as if debating her request, but it became clear to Vedette he was being coy. "Hmmm well, I'm not one for harming animals, but what the heck I can add that onto my list of experience."

"You don't understand. I want the bat's little cat taken care of."

"Oh the Catwoman."

"Indeed."

He licked the inside of his cheek as if in deep thought. "Funny I was just planning that same idea a few days ago but then I got distracted and offed a few nurses on the west end. Although I must say they were fun to play with until I got bored."

"I will pay you what ever price you want."

"What about batsy?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head my mass murdering clown. He's being taken care have of."

The Joker smiled showing his yellow stained teeth.

"You know there is one way to break the bat. First you capture his favorite kitty, then when he comes to her rescue he'll only find a trap and that's when I'll unmasked his kitten right in front of him before I pull the final curtain on the cat; shooting her or slicing her whatever is easier." He babbled almost giddily as his sick fantasy seemed to be playing in his head.

Vedette watched him almost bemused. Joker chuckled deviously. "Then the real fun begins. But I'm a man that doesn't like to plan his nights in this city. I do things that come to mind." Vedette placed her hand on his chest. "What do you want to you know?"

"Something dangerous and messy." He grinned sickly.

"You're speaking my language." She returned the grin with equal wickedness.

* * *

Gotham Subway Tunnel

"What are we doing down here?" Catwoman asked looking at rats crawling on the ground. "You really sure know you to a lady a night out of town." Her sharp stilettos clicked on the cracked cement as she pasted a dead decaying body. A chill ran down her spine as her brown eyes looked at the frail yellowish form that showed the dark eye socket holes.

Batman could tell that she was tensed with the notion that they were surrounded by the decaying victims of the subway. Most of them were runways that hopped on trains to escape for a new life but it the end they found out how ugly Gotham was under the cement sidewalks.

"So tell why you had my tag along with you in this awful place?" Catwoman replied rubbing her arms together. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for you night with the Egyptian princess?"

Batman turned and looked at her.

"We have work to do."

Catwoman rolled her eyes as Batman removed a chemical light stick from his belt. He pointed the LD light to an area of tunnels.

"Playing hide and seek are we?"

"Stay here." He commanded moving inside a narrow tunnel. He looked around at the walls and found spray painted words written on the brick wall.

"Find anything?" Catwoman yelled outside the tunnel.

Batman poked his head out and pulled her inside.

"Cutting it a little to close are we handsome?"

He pointed to the writing on the wall. "Read it."

"Don't tell me what to do." Catwoman snarled in defense.

"Selina, this isn't a game. Now read it."

Catwoman looked at the strange images on the walls. "There paintings of black cat with what appears to be images of spirits around them."

"Take an image scan with your camera."

"My camera is used for things of my tastes not history lessons. But since you asked so... nicely I will do it as you wish stuck-up rodent with wings."

Batman gave her a scowl.

She quickly snapped a picture with her small camera . Something caught her attention a word under one of the silhouettes of a black cat. "Bruce," She said waving him over. "I think you should listen to this?"

Catwoman removed her cowl and began to speak the words .

"The blood of the innocent will drip in the gutters of this city once the black cats were nonexistent to the human eye for during that time many of the innocent will die."

Selina turned to Batman. "What is this suppose to mean?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know. You're the worlds greatest detective. What are they planning to do with the cats?"

Batman gave Selina a steady gaze." There's something that you should know."

Selina crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

"At one of the crime scenes three dead black cats were location in the same alley for the murdered victims. All three of the animals were wearing red collars with innocence written on them."

Selina knelt sick to her stomach. "I don't hear any more about it." Her hand formed into a fist. "Children and cats... ?"

"Children?" Batman asked looking insightful. "Selina tell me?"

"Last night when you left me in care of Mattie I ran into a woman that you probably would think she was part of nightmare. She had a black cat in a plastic bag. It was dead with a red collar around it's neck."

He crossed his arms.

"On the collar was the number two. Black cats. children and a witch. What is the connection Bruce?"

Batman searched in his mind. "Halloween."

"That night is not for another three weeks." Selina spat pulling on her cowl.

"The thirteen days of Halloween."

"I guess you would know a lot of Halloween since you dress up as a symbol of darkness."

Selina under the cowl excepted a intense death glare from those dark hazel green eyes that burned through the slits of the pointy eared cowl with a bit of dramatics such as shouting and then accusing. She loved playing this game of emotions with him. It made their relationship far more interesting than a normal couple that spent nights in hotel rooms or on park benches.

Batman gripped Catwoman's slender waist with his powerful gloved hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" Catwoman growled ready to break free from his grasp and give him a round house kick in the graphite grey midsection . "Get off of me!" She gritted her teeth. "You're a real piece of work."

Batman was almost in a trance as both of their chest rubbed together. His lips had captured hers. Catwoman tired to step back to break free from his grasp but she lifted her head and looked at his inviting lips. Heat was coming off of him as she ran her gloved fingers onto his armored chest. She pressed tightly against his bulky Kevlar body feeling the sensation of lust come over her. Then he lowered his pounced chiseled jaw and crashed his lips onto hers.

He kissed her ... like never before. It was full of passion, lust and desire. His mouth was warm as he angled her head to deepen the kiss further.

Batman placed his hand on her back and ran it up to her thick dark hair. It had been a while since he kissed her usually she was the one that made the move but this time it was his turn to take the lead.

Catwoman broke away gasping for air as he looked at her with his dark gaze that softened thoughtfully.

"I thought you were dating Vedette?"

"I'm ..." He trailed off with a grimace.

Catwoman crossed her arms. She caught him in the act.

He swallowed stiffly.

"You're what?" She pressed him suspiciously

"...she's not like you Selina."

"Well that's really reassuring."

Catwoman placed her hand on the side of his cowl. "Bruce is there something you wish to tell me? I know that your sick?"

He grabbed her hand and moved it away.

"I'm fine." He mumbled with his pride.

"You're always concerned about others around you when you should be more concerned with yourself."

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then walked out of the tunnel.

"See you around Dark Knight."

He stood there placing a finger on his lips as he thought about their kiss.

"I'm standing at the crossroads." He said under his breath. "Of my own heart."

As Batman was about to make his leave, there was a sharp pain in his side. It was still lingering like a scar. He winced trying to work through the pain as he made it outside the tunnel. Sweat beginning to pour out of him as he was walking towards the tracks.


	6. Chapter 6 : One Sick Billionaire

**Chapter 6 : One Sick Billionaire  
**

Bruce Wayne was in the manor's library sitting on the hardwood, busy typing on the keyboard of his Apple laptop when Alfred entered carrying a tray of his usual breakfast; a tall glass of orange juice and dark Rye bread toasted with apple butter.

"I trust you had another eventful evening," Alfred said nonchalantly, as he placed the tray next to a pile of medical books. Gazing over them, he could see they we're about blood types and known toxins. Bruce kept his eyes focused on the LD screen. He looked a bit more paler than usual lately, much to Alfred's concern.

"Master Wayne,"

Bruce shifted a gaze to his butler. "Alfred, sorry I didn't hear you," he mumbled. Alfred startled by how vacant in his eyes were. He wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep or something else but his master looked to be, for the lack of a better term, "out of it".

Alfred gestured to the pile of books on the table. "What's all this for?"

"Research." Bruce explained. "Something didn't fit about the two Jane Doe blood types. One of the female's was type A and the second victim, the male, was type B. Both of them were supposed to be the same substance but I can't be sure that they died the same way."

He closed the lap top and arose off the floor. Slowly. Alfred noticed.

"...Would these be the same victims that were found in the alley way two nights ago, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked curious.

Bruce nodded.

"Gordon had one of his detectives swap a blood sample from Gotham General last night. It was from the victims that were sent to the city morgue. The thing I am puzzled about was the two dead cats they discovered in the trash can. I checked the report from the vet this morning and it stated that there were traces of human DNA within the two animals blood."

"Human DNA in a cat?" Alfred asked arching up an eyebrow. "What do you think that means sir,"

Bruce crossed his arms and began to go deep into thought. His lip curved as he turned his head to the book shelf. "It means that someone is hiding something." He paused. "Two children went missing on the night when both victims were found by GCPD. Their bodies haven't been recovered."

"So you're assuming the children are dead?"

A long harrowing silence filled the air as disturbing thoughts filled Bruce's mind on this subject. "The cats." He dark hazel green eyes widened. "The two black cats represent the two missing children."

"Oh my." As preposterous as the idea sounded, Alfred never doubted his master's competency in detective skills.

"I need to get a closer look at the sample of the cats blood."

"This looks like a job for a certain Fox doesn't it sir?"

Bruce nodded gulped down the glass of juice and head out the doorway. Despite how sickly his Master appeared a moment ago, renewed fire seemed to ignite him as he set to purpose.

"By the way, you might want to wipe off Miss Kyle's smeared lip stick."

"How did you know it was Selina's?"

"I never forget that shade of crimson. I've seen it too many times. But what about Miss Countess?"

"Look Selina came on to me. I was trapped." He replied recalling the last 5 hours.

"I've heard that one before. Just be careful. Having two women can lead to danger."

"Alfred, Selina and I are just good friends..." He said timidly as though feeling a bit unsure of himself.

"Friends that kiss when no one is looking."

Alfred could tell that his master was at the crossroads of a choice to be with Selina or the new women in his life Vedette Countess. The wise old butler trusted Selina, she was a good friend to him but Vedette he just couldn't figure out why he sensed deception within her.

As Bruce was about to talk he felt vile creeping up this throat. Alfred immediately wished he hadn't brought up this subject as the fire he saw in his master's eyes seemed to diminish along with his condition. Bruce's hands clenched his stomach as he groaned.  
**  
"**Master Wayne?" Alfred paced over to the young man. "Sir are you alright?"

Bruce looked at Alfred, his eyes became blurry and then he spat up vile along with the juice he recently consumed onto the floor.

"Master Wayne," Alfred wrapped his arm around Bruce. "Come on, let's get you to the bathroom."

"No Alfred. I have work to do." Bruce replied as yellow saliva dripped from his mouth onto his sweater. Alfred reached into his pocket for a handkerchief and used it to clean the mess left on Bruce's face and clothes.

"I'm afraid you're taking the day off sir. Sorry but this is out of your hands."

Bruce remembered that he had a date with Vedette in the evening.

"Vedette is coming to dinner." He tried to swallow the vomit back instead it arose in his throat making him spit up again. Bruce felt his muscles start to constrict and ache like if he just ran a marathon. He spat out the vile in his mouth with disgust and panted. "Sorry Alfred," He said looking at the mess he made on the nice clean floor.

"You have nothing to apologize. I'm more concerned about you than the floor. Now I will call Miss Countess and cancel your dinner arrangement."

Bruce shook his head slowly. "No. I'll be fine. Just need to take a cat nap."

Both man entered the small bathroom on the main floor near the kitchen. Alfred flicked on the light as Bruce walked to the toilet, flipped open the lid and knelt down. Sweat was pouring out of him as he released the vile. Alfred was running a cloth under cold water.

"What's happening to me Alfred?" The billionaire asked as he winced. "I never get sick. My body is always in peak condition."

Alfred stood next to his master and placed the cold cloth on Bruce's head. He could sense something was amiss with his master since this morning but now he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"It must of been something you ate."

He offered the only excuse that came to his mind. Bruce shook his head looking at the mess. "No. I..." He trailed off as though he were debating his next choice of words. He exhaled heavily and rubbed his forehead. "I started feeling like this when I cut myself on that cat statue. The symptoms weren't so severe then. It was only mild dizziness, then chills but now its nausea and... soreness. I don't know how else to put it, but my muscles are stiff right now."

Alfred stood silent in thoughts as he placed the rag on Bruce's forehead. "For all I know the statue could've been doused with a deadly poison," Bruce theorized. Alfred regarded him with a condescending look.

"And you didn't think that was worth mentioning or looking into then?"

Bruce's only response was an exhausted sigh. "Stubborn boy," Alfred said.

* * *

In the basement of an abandoned complex, Vedette sat at a table looking at a vile of ashes. They were the remains of Blackstone. She had remorse in her eyes as she thought about Selina Kyle. She could only imagine the sickening and yet humorous ways the Joker would kill her rival and if anything she'd say she fancied his style and imagination.

A gifted killer, she thought admirably though not someone she wished to work with beyond their necessary partnership in dealing with the Bat and his feline friend. She sets her thoughts of the clown aside as she sees Syde her right-hand man enter the room. "The child is ready for you my mistress."

"Is the blood fresh?" Vedette growled.

"I believe so. She looks healthy."

"That doesn't matter. When the blood was draining from her veins what was the color? Dark red or crimson?"

Syde paused. "Crimson."

Vedette's green-eyes glowed with delight as she smiled sinisterly. "Perfect." Vedette arose and placed the black cat mask over her head and became Nuita. "Has the Joker arrived?"

"Not yet. He's taking care of some unfinished business with a few cops in the meat locker."

"We're so close Syde. So close to completing our mission in cleansing this city. We just need a few more children to devour and then the time of the cat will be at hand once the witches moon reflects off the waters of Gotham Bay." She stared off into space with a dangerous smile. "Then we will have our reckoning."

"What about the Batman?"

"He will be nothing once he sees the surprise I have in stored for him. After all his kitten only has one life to spare." She grabbed the vial of ashes and handed it to him. "I want you to make sure the Mayor's evening meal is well seasoned."

Syde nodded. "Where will you be heading after your pleasant conversation with the child?"

"Wayne Manor."

A few minutes later ... Nuita entered the locked room and flicked on the light. Sitting in a steel chair was a small child. The frightened girl looked to be around 10 years old.

"Hello my dear," She hissed. "I hope you're comfortable?"

"Where's my mommy?"

"Shhh... don't worry you'll see her real soon."

"What do you want with me?"

Vedette smiled under her mask as she stood and faced the child. "How old are you my dear?"

"Nine."

"Nine. Did you know cats have nine lives?"

The child didn't respond.

"Tell me do you like cats?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever wish that you could be one?"

The child appeared confused but then nodded.

"Perfect." Vidette said with delight.

"Can I go home?"

"Of course. I just want to give you a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

"Close your eyes. Don't peek."

The nine year old closed her eyes as Nuita removed her dagger from her overcoat and walked behind seat like a predator. "I'm going to count to three and I want you to tell me your name." She ordered. "1, 2, 3."

"Vera."

Nuita raised the blade. "Well Vera. It was so nice to meet you but I'm sorry we're going to have to end this conversation. For I have lost interest in you." She slashed the child's throat and listened to the fatal scream.

"I love hearing innocents scream. It's so delightful for my soul."

The child's head rolled back.

"What ever should I do with you?" Nuita questioned. "Place you in the oven until your body becomes ash, send you gift wrapped to the Commissioner of police or maybe I'll just turn your dead lifeless soul into a cat and leave it for the Batman. So many choices."

She removed the vial of red liquid and poured it on the body. Instantly the child's form became a small cat. If the Joker were present, Nuita had no doubt he'd be laughing uncontrollably at the punchline to this murder. He does loves jokes, Nuita thought as she looked over the dead "girl" who wanted to be cat.

"I must say you look much better." Nuita pulled off the mask. "Now for the billionaire."

* * *

In the master bedroom of Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne the most daring and handsome billionaire of Gotham and maybe even America woke up in a panic state. The silk bed sheets drenched with sweat twisted uncomfortably around him. His face was livid and covered with tears and unwanted perspiration. He swiped away the sorrow with the back of his hand.

With steady impulse he pulled the covers off his frail body then slowly walked over to the large floor mirror, opposite the king-sized bed.

When he was a boy it was times like this when his father came in and treated his illness' and soothed his worries and now Bruce found himself wanting, missing those days dearly. Though he had Alfred to help him the same way, times weren't as simple nor joyous now as they we're for him then. He gazed upon himself in the mirror and grimaced at his discolored features. He looked like a man who hadn't slept in a week.

Traces of the young boy that was once there were very visible in his dark hazel green intense eyes that now had dark circles beneath. His kissable lips and his dark chocolate brown hair that was always neatly comb was greasy and shaggy looking. His pale skin made his scars more visible. His torso and shape itself looked... leaner. As if he hadn't eaten in longer than a week.

Bruce looked harder and realized that he no longer looked like a Wayne. There were no traces of his mother's lovely elusive smile or his father's strong features. Nothing except a sickly swelled up form of a man that was cursed to live in solitude without good memories. "Why is this happening to me?" He thought angrily, fists clenched. His eyes began to water. Years of restrained rage and grief that he'd kept bottled inside we're threatening to break free.

With a strangled yell, he pushed the mirror down and watched it shattered to the floor in dozens of pieces. He watched them shatter, he felt his own resolve doing the same. Slowly, he knelt down covering his face with his hands.

Alfred came running into the bedroom.

"Master Wayne, is everything alright?"

He saw his master on the floor staring lifelessly into space next to a broken mirror. Silent tears trail down his face. Alfred was at his side immediately, "Master Wayne!"

"Leave me alone Alfred!" Bruce snapped out of frustration. "I just want to be left alone."

The old butler placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "It's alright Master Wayne." He assured him in the way his father used to.

Bruce wiped away the tears from his eyes that were created by his high fever. He looked at his friend skeptically.

"Alright? Alfred, look at me."

Alfred looked at his young master who looked unsettling different than what he was three days ago. Much more sickly and it discouraged Alfred to say: broken. But despite all the changes he still loved him because he knew that what was inside was all that counted.

"This is not how I'm supposed to look," he says quietly.

"What ever do you mean?" Alfred asked. "I see nothing wrong with you."

"Nothing?" Bruce snapped. "I look like a corpse Alfred!"

"Everyone gets sick."

Bruce's lips tightened. "Not me." He released a heavy breath and leaned his head backwards against the wall. "How can I be Batman, or Bruce Wayne when I look and feel like this?" He asked mostly to himself than Alfred. The Batman was determined to work no matter how bad he looked or felt, but he also knew the danger his condition would put him and others in the field.

Bruce Wayne felt mostly concerned about hiding his appearance from his new lady friend. "Vedette..." Bruce said suddenly. "Did you tell her I'm sick?"

Alfred crossed his arms. "I tried to get a hold of Miss Vedette but I all I got was her voice box." Bruce gave no response as he continued to stare into space with a blank look. Alfred shook his head. "It'll do neither you nor Miss Vedette any good for you to be in this state, especially should she show up this evening." He stood up and headed for the doorway.

"Alfred?" Bruce called out, not turning to his gaze away from the space in front of him.

The butler turned around. "Yes Master Wayne?"

"Did Selina call?"

Alfred shrugged. "I'm afraid not. Were you excepting to hear from Miss Kyle?"

"No. I just thought..." He trailed off. "I should take a shower." He steadily pulls himself up off the floor, avoiding the pieces of broken mirror.

"Very good sir. What will you be wearing for the evening?"

"Bruce Wayne's usual costume: dress shirt and pants." Bruce replied as he walked towards the bedroom's bath and closed the door.

"Of course sir." Alfred said quietly.

* * *

Two hours later...

Vedette Countess stepped out of the yellow Gotham Taxi cab and slammed the door. She hated taxi drivers in this city; they would not stop their lascivious flirtations and attempts at getting her phone number. If she had no clear purpose here in Gotham she'd happily make them suffer. Twas no matter she reminded herself. Once she was done with the Bat, the rest of his city would fall after. The taxi driver honks his horn and lets loose a wolf-whistle in her direction. Vedette sneered her eyes at the vehicle. "Soon," she thought haughtily.

She walked up the steps to the manor and rang the door bell. Moments later Alfred opened the door and gave her a welcoming smile as she entered.

"Miss Countess, please do come in. Master Wayne is upstairs getting ready."

Vedette grins with her crimson stained lips. "Do you always answer the door for your master?" She asked, mildly curious.

"Yes. It is my job; that and taking care of Master Wayne."

"You really do care for Bruce don't you? Almost like a father." Vedette regarded him admirably.

Alfred offered a modest nod. "Something like that. But I can never replaced Thomas Wayne. Now if you follow me I will bring you to the dining room."

Vedette looked at the butler and waited for him to make a turn down the hall. She quickly bolted up the stairs and headed to the master bedroom.

Bruce sat on the edge of the bed. His dark hair was drenched with sweat as Vedette knocked softly on the door. He turned and saw her standing in the door way, observing him with a satisfied grin. Her gaze held a hint of lustful intent.

"Vedette," he gasped, standing onto his feet feeling unbalanced. "I was supposed to meet you downstairs." He took the moment to look over her appearance. Her dark hair was tied back in a loose bun, her green eyes surrounded with mascara and lips pasted with blood-red lipstick. She also wore a dark green blouse and a black skirt. Both articles of clothing hugged her curves enticingly. He felt a small blush rise to his neck.

"I thought I would save you the trouble handsome." She stepped away from the door and moved into the room slowly.

Bruce paused for a moment. Only Selina called him that. Vedette moved in closer, her ice green eyes staring him down as he backed away unconsciously.

"Vedette. You shouldn't be up here." For some unknown reason he felt unnerved by her sudden presence up here.

"Why afraid that your butler will catch me kissing you?" she lightly teased.

"You don't know Alfred." Bruce commented. "He's very protective over me."

"Just like Selina Kyle?" Her voice turned sour. Bruce stiffened at this conversation.

"Vedette about yesterday. I'm sorry; I don't know what came over her."

"I can see that she cares for you. We're you too once..."

"Just good friends."

She looked over him with denial. "Bruce men and women can't be just 'good friends'. There was something going on between you two wasn't there?" She looked down at the floor and noticed a few broken shards of mirror. "What happened?" She pointing at the floor.

"Nothing." Bruce quickly said grimacing. He felt dizzy. "Sorry I'm just not in the mood to eat." Vedette observed him knowingly, feeling immense satisfaction at his demeanor.

"What wrong?" Vedette asking pretending to care. "Got cat scratch fever?"

"No. I'm just feeling a little out of sorts. I've haven't been sleeping well. Too many late night parties."

"I know something that can make you feel better." She placed her hand on his chest that felt boney and leaned her head forward. Bruce was a little hesitant to kiss her compared to the last time. After all she was still a stranger. He only shared his lips passionately with two women: Rachel Dawes and Selina Kyle. His eyes looked at the cat head pendant.

"Come on Brucie, kiss me. You know you want too," she purred, a dark hunger in her eyes that left was unsettling. Bruce's willpower was strong. "I'm not in the mood Vedette."

Her facial expression became sour as she crashed her lips onto his.

Bruce began to feel drained as he pulled away from her seduction. "I think you should go. I'm not feeling well and I'm afraid I won't make very good company."

Vedette masked her delight with a sympathetic look. "Alright. I understand."

Bruce nodded. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep handsome," Vedette said as she exited the bedroom. "Because you might not be around to fulfill them."

* * *

One hour later...

Batman stood on the ledge of the Gotham Radio Tower listening to the police dispatch. He was finding it hard to move, his body ached too much to even attempt the idea.

He sighed deeply, clearing his mind and focusing on the pain that was coursing through every fiber of his body. Using a meditative method that he learned when he was in Asia he focused on pushing the pain away. He breathed in deeply and held it and then release. Closing his eyes and relaxed his mind and listened to the sound of his own heart beat pulsing through his chest.

Soon the sharp agonizing pain faded away to nothing more than a few dull aches in his joints. His throat burned and his fever was getting worse.

Batman felt dizzy as he slowly lifted himself up and then fell again.

"No," he winced as he felt his body starting to give out. "Not now."

He pressed the radio transmitter in his cowl.

"Alfred," he coughed. "Alfred, are you there?"

"Always Master Wayne," the old butler replied. "How are you feeling sir?" The concern was evident in his voice.

Batman coughed. "Lousy. Have you heard from Selina?" He asked worried.

"Not yet sir,"

Alfred could hear the sound of his master wheezing and coughing. "Sir I think you should call it a night. You're not well."

"No. I have to…" he felt sick, the vomit coming up his throat again. "Gotham needs me." He groaned aloud.

"Master Wayne, listen to me sir. You're not well. You're of no use to the people of Gotham in this condition especially if trouble should find you. Come home at once." There was a rare hint of anger in Alfred's voice that Bruce felt obliged to listen to.

"Alright Alfred," he said in hoarse voice tone. "Right after I see Selina."

"I'm sure Miss Kyle is fine. You know how she likes to be private and independent."

"No. Something's wrong Alfred."

* * *

It was almost 3:00 A.M when Batman climbed up the fire escape stairwell that lead to Selina's apartment. He stepped into the apartment, his long cape dragging on the floor. "Selina," he called.

Selina awoke from a deep sleep and muttered. "Who is it?"

"It's me," he replied in a deep tone.

Selina shot up from her couch with surprise and looked at Batman. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I needed someone to talk too."

"What about your new girlfriend?" She asked bitterly.

Batman shrugged. "Vedette is not my girlfriend."

The tone of his voice caused some alarm. Observing the Batman closely, Selina could see he was a bit slouched in his stance. Selina arose from the couch and walked closer to the dark knight. "Why are you here?" She asked but then noticed the pale flesh tone of his face. It was ghostly white, if she had knew no better she'd have assumed he just had a run in with the Joker and his twisted machinations.

"What's happening to you Bruce?"

He looked away from her observing eyes. "Nothing."

"Stop being so prideful handsome and tell me."

Batman looked into her deep brown eyes. He pulled off the cowl to reveal a sickly looking Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce," Selina gasped. "No." She placed her hand on his cheek. "Oh handsome, who did this too you?"

"I don't know. I've been feeling these effects ever since I cut myself on that cat statue." He said quietly. Selina turned around and moved to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Sit down."

"I don't want any anything Selina."

"Sit down Bruce." She ordered. Bruce rolled his eyes and moved to the couch. He plopped down sitting on his long cape.

"Now tell me the symptoms."

"Since when do you care about me Selina?" He growled out annoyingly.

"I care Bruce because I..." Like so many times, she paused short of completing her desired sentence. He arose and picked up the cowl and quickly and pulled it over his face.

"Where are you going?" She looked at him with confusion.

"Gotham Museum." He stepped outside to the balcony. "You coming?"

She smiled with a sense of thrill.


	7. Chapter 7 : One Crazy Night

**Chapter 7: One Crazy Night  
**

A midnight storm made its way above Gotham City, every five minutes lightning would flash in the orange glowing sky along with the rumble of thunder. On the roof of Gotham's National History Museum, Catwoman was crouched down using one of her lock picks to open the latch of the skylight while Batman stood there, his cape draped over his shoulders trying to stay clear headed.

A sense of dizziness entered his body as his gloved hand touched his armored mid section. "What's happening to me?" He thought as his dark hazel green eyes gazed at Catwoman.

She lifted up the frame and placed her hand on the steel edge which switches odd the silent alarm. Catwoman turned her head and looked at the Dark Knight. "Patience handsome," She purred. "Breaking and entering is an art."

"Which you are a natural at right?" He commented.

"You would know."

She formed her crimson lips into a smile. Batman walked over, wrapped his arms around her waist and both of them jumped down landing on an office desk. "That was easy," She said with an insightful tone. "Care to explain just what are we doing here?"

Batman was silent as he tried to regain his focus. That jump if anything made his swimming mind feel submerged and he waited as the wave passed and he felt like he regained his composure.

"Always the silent type," Catwoman said as she jumped off the desk and headed for the Egyptian exhibit that was directly across them. She flipped her ear shaped goggles over her eyes and zoomed in on the red lasers that surrounded the floor.

"Careful handsome," She addressed placing her hand on Batman's armor plated chest. "Allow me." She positioned her body and carefully slid her slender shape through the lasers without touching one of them. She crawled and then did a back flip landing perfectly on her feet.

Batman was looking at her attractive features including her curved hips as she made it to the other side and arose. Catwoman used one of her skeleton keys that she used in secured areas and opened the lock of the switch and turned off the lasers. "Clear," She whispered.

Batman nodded.

Catwoman removed a vial of graphite power and smeared it over the lock to remove finger prints. Batman was right behind her, his long cape touching the floor. "Who says I'm not a good at what I do…"

He smirked and shook his head.

Catwoman removed to the office that had the name plate William Blackstone in black lettering then she lock picked the door and slowly entered the room.

"Now can you tell what we're doing here Bruce?" She asked in a direct tone and called him by his name.

"Gathering in-tell." He spoke shifty as both of them moved to the desk. Catwoman flipped up her goggles and sat in the leather desk chair looking through files.

"Nothing important." She said slamming the folder down and moving to a book shelf. One book caught her attention as she removed it and flipped through it.

"Selina," Batman growled. "Put it back where you found it."

Selina rolled her eyes under the cowl. "So enlighten me about Vedette the goddess of your desires handsome."

"That's nothing to talk about." He answered. "Stay focused."

"Focus? Why there's nothing that speaks murder in this place." She bought her attention back to the book she was holding and read: Bubastis or the House of Bast. The cat was sacred animal and the representation of the goddess Bast." She closed the book and placed back on the shelf.

"What does Bast have to do with Blackstone." She thought shifting her eyes back to the desk. "There's something hidden in this room."

Catwoman quickly walked over to the desk and checked for a locked drawer.

Batman turned and glared at her. "Selina,"

"Not now ," She instructed pulling out a lock pick from her belt. " Blackstone is hiding something and I'm going to find out why. Three nights ago I found vials of blood in ..."

"In what?"

Catwoman unlocked the drawer and pulled out it. Inside was a journal. "Found something handsome," She whispered in a playful tone. "And here I thought you were the detective."

Batman walked over and took the journal. He scanned through the pages.

"Well what does it say?"

"Mostly about his views on cults. Primarily the Bubastis cult in Egypt."

Catwoman smacked her lips together. "Hmmm..." she thought .

"Selina," Batman responded. "I sense that is something you're not telling me."

She moved in closer to the desk and pulled out another drawer. "Blackstone is dead Bruce."

"Do you know that for a fact? Remember it's unwise to make wrongful assumptions."

"You would know."

Batman acted standoffish to her.

"Look I'm not making an assumption I'm following the pattern here handsome." She pulled out a folder. "Blackstone was in Egypt, my guess is that he was going research about the Bubastis cult for an exhibit but he got carried away and met up with the wrong people." She paused. "He didn't come back empty handed. He bought the two twin cat statues and returned to Gotham."

Catwoman opened the folder and pulled out a sign statement of a shipment from Zagazig. "Zagazig is a town in lower Egypt and also where the temple of the cat goddess can be found." Her eyes met up with his. "Not bad for a cat burglar right?"

Batman bit his tongue.

Catwoman sat in the desk chair with her feet on the edge of the desk and read the journal. "According to these notes, Blackstone was doing most of this research on the two goddess of the Egyptian mythology Sekhmet the goddess of sickness that was originally for healing and Baset the goddess of the sun and moon. Looks like he's been investigating on a few underground cults that have the obsession with draining blood from..."

"From what?"

Catwoman looked up at him. "Part of the page has been ripped off."

Batman was beginning to have a dizzy spell. He loss his balance and fell onto the floor.

"Bruce," Catwoman said as she instantly walked over and helped him back onto his feet.

"I'm fine."

Before she could use a retort against them a small whimper made both of them turn their heads to a closet.

* * *

Catwoman acting on impulse walked over to the closet door carefully. She could hear a small faint cry coming from inside. Her instinct was to use her lock pick to unlock the door. She quickly removed a pick from her belts compartment and knelt down to placed the pick inside the hole and twisted her hand.

"Selina," Batman growled feeling light headed struggling to pull himself to onto his feet. He could not believe the effects he was feeling. He hated feeling weak and not in control of his faculties.

"Relax handsome. Let this woman do her work," she says while still focused on her task.

She unlocked the door and slowly turned the knob only to find a small child sitting in the dark with a blanket wrapped around her frail body. The child shook in fear at the sight of these two strangers.

"Batman," Catwoman said. "I found the treasure." Catwoman bent down to the child's level and could see the apprehension in the girls eyes. "It's OK. I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl's eyes widened when they gazed at Batman. She gasped and withdrew further into the small space she was confined in. Batman stood in the background, doing his best to stay lucid.

Catwoman pointed her thumb at Batman. "He may look scary but he's not going to hurt you either." Batman gave her one of his trademark scowls and an intense glare showing that he wasn't amused by her comment.

Catwoman could tell the child was unresponsive. She pulled off one of her gloves and tried to place it on the girls forehead. The child jerked her head trying to back away. Catwoman relaxed her movement to try and calm the child.

"I'm not going to hurt you little one," Catwoman said in a calming tone. "I just want to check your temperature to make sure you're alright."

Batman gazed at the woman in the leather cat suit. Never before had he seen her with much compassion for a stranger. He was beginning to wonder maybe Selina Kyle did change her spots. Maybe she's done being a self-serving woman that only cared about her own survival.

"I know that you don't trust me." Catwoman looked into the child's eyes. "Maybe this will help." She pulled off her cowl to reveal the face of Selina Kyle that had a hint of grey makeup on her eyes and bangs hanging down.

"See I'm just a woman that wears a mask."

The child cautiously held out her hand and touched Selina's face. "You're a..." She coughed.

This was Selina's chance she felt the child's forehead and then looked at Batman with alarm. "She's burning up."

Batman nodded. "Let's get out of there."

Selina scooped up the girl who held her cat cowl in her arms, looked at the door. "Shall we handsome?"

Just then the alarm went off, flashes of red entered the room.

"What?" Batman growled looking at Catwoman.

"Don't look at me. I didn't touch anything."

"No. Someone else tripped the alarm," he grimaced at the noise which didn't help his tortured mind regain any of its composure since climbing to his back onto his feet.

"Then I suggest that we leave before security turns the whole place into lock-down."

Leaving no room for argument, both of them headed to the door, Catwoman still held the child in her arms.

"Batman," She said knowing that it was unsafe to called him "Bruce" as that could give away his identity and children pick up things.

"What?" He quickly said.

"Could you be a dear and hand me your cape. It will keep her warm."

Batman unclipped his cape and wrapped it around the little girl. There was a sound of footsteps coming towards them. Selina looked at Batman. "Now what handsome?"

Batman unhooked his grappling hook from the belts' holster and lifted his chin upwards to a closed barred window. "I've got an idea."

"Oh. I hope so."

He grabbed Selina , pushed her up to his chest and wrapped his free hand around her. "Hold her tight." He commanded referring the sickly child. Selina put the cape over the child's head. Batman looked at the locked window above.

"That's our ticket out of here."

Selina turned her head in question. "The window?"

"Now is not time for complaining," Batman growled as he fired his grappling hook on the ceiling tile above and pressed the button on the middle part of his bronze belt.

All three of them shot up and Batman fired a mini bomb at the window, which exploded breaking the steel bars. Then he swung his whole weight with Selina and the child weights as well and then swung again.

"We only got one chance." Selina placed her hand over the girls head as all them broke through the glass.

Batman landed on the pavement hard, he felt the impact through the sole of his boot. He winced and settled Selina and the girl down gently.

"Well that was fun." Selina said releasing her body from his arms. She quickly looked the child over for cuts.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked.

"Since when are you the concerning type?" She asked placing her free gloved hand on his chest. Tension was forming between them but she pulled away and looked at the child. "I'm fine but I don't like our little friend is."

Batman pressed the radio transmitter in his cowls right ear. "Alfred."

"Master Wayne," Alfred voice answered.

"Patch me through to Gordon's cell phone."

"I'm on it sir."

* * *

Jim Gordon was making his way home in his black pick up when his cell phone rang. "This is Gordon," He answered.

"I found a missing girl. Gotham Museum." A deep voice stated.

"I'll be right there."

"She needs medical attention."

Gordon dialed 911 for the Gotham Emergency response unit and told them the situation.

Few minutes later...

Batman saw Gordon's black pickup pull into the parking lot. Gordon emerged from the truck and walked over to where Batman and the unmasked Selina Kyle stood with a child in her arms.

"How is she?" He asked looking at the child.

Selina narrowed her eyes down. "She's fading."

"I called for the emergency response team. They should be hear any minute. Any idea who this child belongs too?"

Batman shook his head while the sound of sirens echoed in the distance.

Selina handed the child to Gordon. "It's alright little one," She said with sorrow as she lifted her head and looked at the grey haired commissioner - a good man that she learned and respected over previous encounters.

"You're in good hands."

Gordon gave her a smile and nodded. Selina looked at the child who was now gazing upon her with gratitude in her eyes. Selina blinked and couldn't the help the feeling of immense satisfaction. "Is this what it feels like to be a hero?" she thought to herself.

Selina walked over to Batman who stood staring into the distance, appearing a shaken judging by how his shifted frequently as it did in the museum. She decided now wasn't the time to question him about it.

"So I guess I will see you around Dark Knight?"

Batman kept his mouth shut, he felt embarrassed showing his affection for a woman. Before he had the chance to reply to her question, red and white flashes reflected off the museums windows as an ambulance pulled into the lot.

"Thank you," Gordon said.

Batman gave Gordon a quick nod and turned to leave before the ambulance would arrive. He disappeared into the shadows trailing Selina but to his surprise she was gone.

* * *

The smell of dry blood underneath the finger tips that was touching flesh.

"Hello there," An vile eerie voice whispered like a hissing snake in the shadows. A middle aged man sat bound to a chair in the middle of dark office - blindfolded. He blinked repeatedly as his blurred vision could only make out a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

It swayed back and forth over head, the motion casting haunting shadows to move about the room aside from make his head feel like it was spinning with it. A slouched shape stood back against the wall watching him with sick amusement in his eyes.

"Where am I?" The cop asked with panic as he struggled against his bounds. His heart was racing as dozen scenario's raced through his mind and all of them spelled trouble for him. In the corner of the room the shape whose face was conveniently hidden by the moving shadows traced the edge of his weapon in his hands.

"What the hell do you want?" the cop yelled, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. He heard the sound of a tongue licking a pair of lips. He didn't know where he was, all he saw was darkness. There was no answer.

"Answer me!" he cried. He knew what kind of creepy place Gotham had become since Batman arrived and if he was lucky this was just a mob boss trying to buy or intimidate him.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid? Tell me do you fear death?" The sound of switchblade popped opened. The shadows shifted in the background enough for several clippings of a woman wearing a catmask to be seen. Bloody smiles are drawn on her face.

"What..." He was beginning to breath heavy; sweat was rolling on his bulky face.

"Answer me." The rough tone made his body quiver.

Fear overtook the detective as he imagined who his captor was and the very small likelihood that he might get out of this alive. He closes his yes, restraining tears. "Please I'm..."

"What a good man? There are no good men in this depraved world detective, you may think you're a good man wearing that fancy uniform but deep down there is something inside good men that turns them into monsters. A monster that can become useful in destroying justice." The captor paused as if thinking to himself.

"I'll give you an example, you see the average men walking the sidewalks without an idea that there is something lurking in their minds. Something that forces the monster to come out and devour everything that was once good to them. That made them feel noble to this society of law and order. You see once you take the fall and become senseless to your own power than you will become something that you hate," he hissed. The detective could feel footsteps circling his position and tried to control his trembling heartbeat.

"What?" he whispered quietly.

"Me."

The Joker removed the blindfold and placed the knife on the detectives lips. "Do you want to be a freak like me ?"

"No please..." The detective could do nothing but stare wide-eyed in fear at the psychotic clown in front of him who felt had nothing to fear or feel remorse in killing him. Threatening him wouldn't work, neither would bribing him, reasoning with him and he soon doubted that his pleas for help wouldn't sway him either. Joker chuckled maliciously.

"Come on it's not all that bad, sure you get judged for the scars and the yellow teeth but you'll find one day that acceptance comes from within. Now we just have to find the inner clown."

He took the knife and slashed the throat without missing a beat. The blood sprayed onto the Joker's white pained face and the clown barely blinked while the detective choked and started coughing up blood.

"There he is. Now laugh for death is a joke, it makes you feel free."

The detectives eyes rolled back.

"There. Now we're starting to understand each other." Joker gave the corpse a pat on the shoulder while he walked off cleaning his knife.

Nuita pulled off the black cat mask to reveal the face of Vedette. "I must say that your work is delightful to watch."

The Joker fixed his purple overcoat collar with pride, eyes skidding over his handiwork. "Well I do have a way with people."

Vedette smiled. "I know. That's what I like about you." She circled around him placing her polished finger nails on his shoulder. "You and I are going to own this town." She licked her lips. Joker remains still and watches her with a devilish glint in his eyes.

Countess stops in front of him and traces a stain of blood of his painted face. "Once the Bat is disposed of I will let you keep him as your pet. To torture, to mock, to do break as you would."

The Joker was liking the sound of that. In his insane mind he was picturing Batman in a cage with a chain wrapped around his hands and knees on the ground as Joker subjected him to watching his city burn and its people turn into the rabid monsters he believed they all were.

"I like the sound of that." He licked his lips then cocked his head to the corpse behind them. "Tell me what do you want me to do with the dead cop over there? Pinata? Gift basket to his loved ones?"

Vedette walked over to the lifeless body, untied the bounds and threw the body onto the floor. She pulled her sharp edged dagger from her over coat pocket.

"Ever watch what a butcher does to a dead pig?"

She hissed waiting for an answer from the clown. Joker didn't answer sensing it was a rhetorical question. "At first he drains the blood from the body." She bent down and sliced the neck releasing the crimson liquid onto the floor.

"Then they go for the limbs."

The Joker's eyes were beaming. Never had he met a woman that shared this level of blood lust like himself. Sure she didn't do it for laughs, but her imagination was impeccable. He was loving every bit of this woman.

"Usually most of my victims are alive like Blackstone snd that worthless fool that thought he could hide from me," she licked a smear of blood off her finger. She rose to her feet then sat back into the chair the dead cop had been tied to. She crosses her legs and smiles sinisterly.

"Yes. I heard that. You killed him didn't you?"

"I did more than that handsome. I killed his family. As we speak and loving family is at the Gotham Docks in crates waiting to the so called Gotham police to find them. I took the liberty of killing them by myself but the youngest daughter the seven year old, I kept her alive so that the Bat would find her."

"So you let the brat live?" Joker rested his shoe on the cop's severed head and rolled it like it was a soccer ball.

"No. I'm not that generous. She's been doused with a toxin that will kill her frail body within 48 hours."

Vedette rose from the chair and watched as the Joker gave the head a kick and turned halfway with a slouch and gazed at her with awe. "You are an amazing woman."

He moved in closer to her. "You got any more plans?"

"I don't plan. I do things on impulse. The perfect murder is never planned. There are no blue prints you just have to go there and do it without any concept of feeling guilty. But I have no guilt. I have no reason to care for the worthless souls of this city. They will all die soon enough." She soaked in her own words as she would in the power she wielded. The Joker approached the back wall and stared up at the photo he marked with a smile. -

"So what about the Batman's girlfriend?"

"I'm leaving her up to you."

The Joker licked his lips with thoughts of making her one of his best jokes.

"Do whatever you like to her but don't kill her. We need to have her alive so that the Bat will wish that he was dead." Vedette removed a match box from her pocket and stood up over the remains of the corpse.

"Poor man," she said looking down at the body. "He had so much potential in his life but I will gladly pay for his funeral." She lit the match. " Do you how to get rid of body?"

"Cut it up into pieces feed it to some dogs." Joker offered with a sadistic smile.

"That's one way. I prefer the less messy approach. All you have to do to get rid of unwanted remains is to light the match and watch it burn." She threw the match onto of the body. "We're done here."

* * *

Two hours later...

Bruce Wayne emerged from the passageway behind the grandfather clock that led to the cave. Alfred was sitting in a wing back chair enjoying a late night cup of tea as the dark haired billionaire winced holding his stomach.

"I warned you about too many late nights having a toll on your body," Alfred stated putting the cup down. Bruce turned and looked at his butler with a pale face.

"I don't know what's come over me," he said grimacing. "I've never felt these effects before." He thought about the time the Scarecrow gassed him in the Narrows with his fear toxin but this was a different feeling. He could feel the contents of his stomach rising in his throat.

"This is worse. It feels like my stomach is slowly tearing apart from the inside." Bruce had thought these ill effects had subsided after his last outing as Batman, but they wouldn't cease its hold over him.

Alfred arose with a condescending look. "You've always been a stubborn boy," he quickly stated. "Granted you have strong will- power when it comes to the common need of saving people but you need to learn how to take care of your own body. You're not getting any younger..."

"I can still do the things I used too." He interrupted with a growl. Alfred slightly grimaced at his outburst, he knew if there's was one thing his master hated talking about besides his health was his limits. Right now it appeared his limits we're being tested by whatever sickness had grabbed him.

"That may be but right now you look like you about to fall over. Sit down and I will go prepare a herbal tea," he eased Bruce into a chair and turned to leave the room.

"I saw her again, Alfred."

Alfred turned around. "Who?"

"Selina."

Alfred's face lit up. He adored Selina Kyle, she was a woman that had fire in her soul and never took no for an answer. He knew that the truth about the independent cat, that she was in love with his master. Deep down he wanted Bruce to settle down with her but he knew that would never be not when Gotham needed the Dark Knight to endure it's battles on the streets.

"Did you engage in another romantic moment?"

Bruce shook his head. "No." He said wincing and panting. "We found a little girl in a closet of Blackstones office."

"Who in there right mind would dare put a child in a closet with proper nourishment?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." Bruce arose but then felt uneasy so he sat down again. Sweat was pouring out of him and he could feel faint chills.

"Indeed. You stay right were you are and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Bruce nodded and made his way to the leather couch. He plopped his body onto the soft chair and pulled off his sweat drenched shirt. He swallowed hard and averted his eyes away from his torso. His skin had grown even more pale over the last 48 hrs. His hair was greasy and untamed, dark circles formed under his eyes from lack of sleep, his cheek bones had become more pronounced as his body fat seemed to be shrinking and his throat was scratchy while his stomach turned.

He laid his body down and swiped the sweat off his forehead. He thought over his performance tonight and how he was was disoriented for most of the mission. Had he been less capable of resuming his mental focus, he felt he would've put Selina and the child in danger because of his weakened condition.

"What happening to me?" He grumbled.

The sound of the door bell rang.

"I got it Master Wayne," Alfred shouted heading to the front door. He had a sinking feeling that it would be Vedette Countess standing on the stone steps. He had a unsettling feeling that with each visit she paid Bruce his condition seemed to be decline even more. He prepared himself and unlocked the door. He slowly opened the door with much surprise to see a youthful dark haired woman standing in a brown over coat.

He smiled, "Miss Kyle?"

"Hello Alfred, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" She asked looking at the white haired butler. "I need to talk to you about... Bruce."

Alfred nodded. "Alright. Let's go in the kitchen."

She nodded.

10 seconds later... both of them were sitting at the kitchen table, Selina was still wearing her overcoat. "How is Bruce holding up?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Not good. He seems to be getting a bit weak and yesterday he was throwing up vile."

"Tonight it the museum he lost his balance," she said with grim reflection. She'd said nothing about it at the time as she had a feeling he would merely shrug it off. Alfred wouldn't though.

"He didn't tell me that part. Knowing him he never does."

Selina smirked. "The real reason why I came over is to warn you about Vedette."

"Yes, that woman appears to be very deceptive."

"I know. I don't trust her and I think she is the reason why Bruce is sick. The cat statue that Bruce sliced his finger on was dipped into cursed blood. I've done my research and found out that many worshipers of this deity Baset which the statue resembles have died from sickness."

"You think Master Wayne has been infected with this..." he asked unable to mask his worry.

"I'm not sure. For now we just have to keep an eye on him."

Alfred arose as he heard the tea kettle whistle. "He's in the study if you want see him, although he's a bit out of sorts."

Selina arose.

"I know something that will make him feel better."

Alfred smiled as he poured the tea in a cup.

Selina left the kitchen, her high heels echoed down the hardwood floor making Bruce raise his head and looked at the direction of where she was coming from.

She entered the room.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"I had an appointment to keep." She moved closer to the couch. "Alfred is worried about you Bruce as I am."

"There's nothing to be worried about."

"Stop being a stubborn brat."

Bruce moaned as he sat up and let her sit down beside him.

"I'm here because I'm worried about you handsome."

He laughed. "You worried about someone other than yourself, that's a first."

She gritted her teeth, trying to restrain her annoyance.

"Fine if you don't want my help than I'll leave seeing that it's almost four in the morning." She arose but he stood and rubbed his bare chest against hers. She shook her head and tried to push away.

"No Bruce... I'm not going to watch you wither in your own destruction." He wrapped his arms around her. "No. I'm not going..."

"Oh shut up-" He said crashing his lips onto hers and they became embraced into a full minute kiss. Every thought of his sickness and Vedette melted away as he felt Selina's body heat rub off of him. The chills in his body were fading by her warmth.

Alfred entered the room and stopped in his tracks with a gleeful smile.

"Just what the doctor ordered," he turned and left the room still grinning.


	8. Chapter 8 : Underestimating

Chapter 8 : Underestimating

Wayne Manor

With heat of their bodies and the warm flames of the fireplace Selina curled closer to Bruce who was bare chest. She placed her hand on the center of his chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat.

Bruce opened his eyes and looked into her soft brown eyes that were full of mystery. "Hey why aren't you sleeping?" He asked with a concerned expression on his face as his dark deep set eyes glared at her crimson lips.

"You of all people should know that I only get a few hours of sleep. But you go on ahead handsome. You need to get your health restored." She run her hand through his greasy chocolate brown hair and he formed his lips into a frown.

"Selina I know that you're hiding something?" He questioned.

"I'm not hiding anything handsome. Go back to sleep." She sunk into the covers as he embraced her. Deep down Selina wanted to taste the freedom of cool air blowing through her thick brunette hair.

Smell the scent of fresh bed backing in the ovens from nearby East End bakerys. She need to released from his arms .

"I can't sleep Selina." He arose. "Not one there is work that needs to be done."

"You're a stubborn piece of work." Selina teased as she leaned her head closer to his and crashed her lips onto his. They were locked into a deep kiss , he ran his hand down her slender back as she laid on top of him showing her passion by not releasing her lips.

Bruce had his eyes closed as he felt her heat enter his body. He didn't want to part his lips. He wanted more.

Selina opened her eyes and waited for him to settle down . Her kiss worked and he was starting to sleep. She gently pulled her lips away and looked down at his pale featured face. "Handsome," She whispered as her lips kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams Bruce." She arose off his chest and stood on her feet.

"Excuse me handsome, but I have a city scour." She blew the slumbering billionaire a kiss and collected her things.

A few minutes later Selina was walking down the long hallway heading for the front door. She noticed the Alfred was waiting for her by the stairwell with her coat.

"You know me too well..." She smiled as Alfred moved closer and helped her adjust her black leather jacket.

"How is is Master Wayne doing?" He asked.

"Well it took a well but I finally got him to sleep. I believe the fever has left him."

Alfred nodded. "What about you Miss Kyle?"

"I'm a tough girl Alfred. I don't let little things like the common cold render my nightlife. She grabbed her helmet for her motor cycle and headed for the front door. "If Bruce awakes tell him that I said something important to attend."

"I will. Have a good night Miss Kyle."

Selina pulled on her helmet over head and walked down the cement steps that lead to the driveway. She slid her sleek body on the saddle of her bike and fired the engine.

She couldn't help but think what else Vedette Countless was planning to do with the man she loved. "Vedette," She growled in a silent mutter under the helmet. She sped out through the entrance gates and made a right turn to the freeway.

Alfred entered the study and saw that the 38 year old billionaire standing near the window with his arms crossed and lips formed into a frown.

"She left didn't she Alfred?" Bruce rasped with a cough.

"Indeed. Master Wayne. She had important things to address."

"Why am I not surprised?" Bruce grunted as he moved to the piano and pressed the keys, the book self opened revealing a passageway.

Alfred glared at him with disapproval. "And where do you think you're heading?"

Bruce turned around. "She could be walking into a trap."

"With all due respect Master Wayne, you're in no condition to track her down."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Alfred it's just a common cold." He began to cough again.

The white haired butler shook his head. " Your choices have been your own destruction to your body Master Wayne. For one night will you just stay away from the rooftops and dark alleys. Miss Kyle is a strong woman. She knows how to defend herself."

"No. Alfred I can't lose her. Not like how I lost Rachel." He narrowed his eyes to the picture of Rachel Dawes on the book shelf next to his parents. "I can't lose her..." He trailed off thinking about how he failed to save Rachel.

In some ways he still loved her but he was in love with Selina. For the moment he laid eyes on the young 28 year old woman who bought him out of his cave and shown him the thrills that life had to offer freely.

"I know Master Wayne. Selina is her own woman. She knows the risks."

Bruce still wouldn't listen he slipped away and entered the tunnel that let him to the hidden elevator .

Alfred shook his head. "He never listens."

As Bruce was walked on the platform that lead the massive computer desk. He felt a sharp pain in his wounded leg that he sustained with a leg brace because of no cartilage left in his knee.

"What?" He growled as fell landing on his knees. Tears came out of his eyes. "No this again."

Alfred came pacing after him. "Master Wayne, are you alright sir?"

"I'm fine," Bruce growled with his pride as he tried to stand.

"Oh really well you don't look fine. I'll go get the cane."

"No. I don't need that stupid cane. It makes me feel like an old man." He looked at Alfred. "No offense ."

"None taken." Alfred helped his master up the computer chair. "Stay here. I'll be back with the cane."

"I don't need the cane Alfred," he refused with a grimace.

"Sorry sir, but this is out of your hands."

Bruce lifted his pant leg up and looked at his scarred knee. The knee brace snapped and a bone was popping out. "Great. Nothing lasts." He rubbed his knee cap and winced in pain as Alfred entered his sight holding the black cane in his hands.

Bruce sighed as his butler handed him the cane.

"Stop being a stubborn child Master Wayne and take it."

Bruce glared at Alfred and grasped the cane. "Great Alfred, how is Batman suppose to fight using this cane?"

"Well now you have a reason to stay way from the cape and cowl until Fox can construct new leg brace."

The billionaire turned his attention to the computer screen and looked at the police files.

"Three missing children in the past three days. All the victims are girls. Two turned up dead but the youngest of the group is still missing."

Alfred stood over his shoulder and looked at the child's photo.

"Why do the young always have to endure so much pain?"

Bruce shifted his eyes downward and thought about his childhood. "Evil always goes after the innocent Alfred." He typed in on the keyboard, eyes focused on the screen. "We need to figure out the reason Alfred and the cause."

His hand firmly grasped the cane as he arose and began to ponder. "We know that dead black cats have been found in alleyways with red collars around their necks labeled 'innocence'; what's the connection?"

Alfred shrugged wishing like his master that they had all the answers.

* * *

Across town...

Selina Kyle flipped on her goggles as she sat on the saddle of the batpod keeping a sharp eye on a tall dark haired man walking through the glass doors of the Gotham GoldArrow high rise complex that housed some of the wealthiest lawyers in the city.

She'd done her research and found out that one of the victim's stepfather lived on the top floor.

He was owned for illegal royalties that he got from his clients and was also a close business partner to Vedette Countess for the museum and was also in charge of the legal affairs of Blackstone. Selina slid her body off the saddle and moved through the shadows of the alleyway.

Inside his penthouse living room, Cameron Strifer was sitting on his leather couch watching a Gotham Rogues game on the big screen while enjoying the taste of sweet white wine. His partner Eric Bexer stood behind him with arms crossed.

"Vedette said that she disposed of the body." Bexer confirmed. "Got rid of all traces."

Strifer turned his head and looked at his partner. "Vedette is a proper business woman that likes to make deals in cold blood. She will not disappoint."

"What about Bruce Wayne?"

"What about him? Vedette said that she would take care of the billionaire pig just like she took care of the others."

In the shadows of Strifer's office Selina Kyle had her goggles over her eyes and was crouched in front of safe. She used her safe cracking device and waited for the codes on the lock to appear on the tiny screen.

She overheard the conversation of the two men as the safe opened. "Bingo," She purred as her gloved hands opened the door and she gazed at the contents of the safe.

There was a folder inside. She carefully removed the folder and flipped through the documents. She removed a tiny camera and snapped a few pictures. Mostly information about Bruce Wayne and Wayne Enterprises. "You're just full of surprises."

There was sound of movement coming from the halls. Selina quickly placed everything back into the safe and slid into the shadows as a bodyguard entered the room. She moved to the living room and gazed at Strifer. Bexer was out of sight .

She moved closer with her high heels clicking on the floor.

It got his attention. He turned his head and arose as a slender figure emerged from the dim light, her hips swaying and eyes burning.

"Who the hell are you?"

Selina moved closer as he moved to the safe and tried to take out his gun. She lifted her leg and locked his wrist into the heel. She squeezed. "What's wrong big boy, cat got your tongue?" She purred in a spiteful tone.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just curious Strifer. I overheard that your planning to harm the billionaire Bruce Wayne."

"Why would a alluring dame like yourself care for the rich pig?"

Selina licked her crimson lips. "I have my reasons big boy." She removed a pistol from her belt and pointed it at his head. "Now talk."

He looked at the gun then towards Selina with forced bravado. "You wouldn't dare. You don't have the guts."

Selina smiled coyly. "I don't bluff with guns. I'm a classy gal but when certain friends of mine are on somebody's death list, it brings out the cat in me."

"You want to know what Wayne's fate is?" he admonished.

"That would be nice."

"He's a goner. Vedette is making sure of that. He's been poisoned."

"How?" Selina growled showing the anger.

Strifer shook his head in refusal. "That would be telling. I don't to turn against Vedette. She's a woman that you do not want to cross."

Selina placed her gun back into the hostler of her belt and pressed his hand. "I'm a woman that you don't want to cross." She released her grasp and kicked him in the gut.

He coughed and fell to one knee. He looked up a her with contempt. "Bruce Wayne only has a few days left. "

Selina's eyes went wide. "You're lying." She was showing her vulnerability. "He'll live."

"All Vedette has to do is give him one more dose and it's goodbye Bruce Wayne," he mocked.

Selina formed her gloved hands into fists and was ready to strike when three of his bodyguards entered the room guns pointing at her. Selina looked at the window and bolted towards it.

She kicked the glass which broke and dove into the air. She dropped and rolled on the cement roof and ran to the edge was bullets flew after her. She turned her head and glared at the lawyer. "Next time."

She jumped down onto a fire escape and then jumped down few inches until she was on the ground level.

One of the bodyguards looked at Strifer. "Sir, do you want us to go after her?"

Strifter shook his head. "No. She'll cross our path again."

"Why?"

He held out a vial. "Because I have the antidote." He smirked arrogantly as pocketed the vial and watched the Cat retreat out of sight.

* * *

Wayne Manor

8:30 A.M.

Selina Kyle arrived at the front doors. She didn't care how early it was in the morning. Bruce was in danger. His life was fading. She had to warn him about Vedette. She knocked on the door.

"Come on Alfred," she whispered impatiently.

The door unlocked and opened.

She peered at Alfred Pennyworth standing in the early dawn's light. He looked surprised to see her this early. "Miss Kyle?"

"Sorry to come so early but this is urgent where is Bruce?"

Alfred lowered his head. Selina's face became anxious.

"Alfred where is he?" She asked with panic in her voice.

"Upstairs," he said solemnly.

Selina raced up the stairs in haste. She ran to the master bedroom and saw Bruce sitting on the edge of the bed looking into the empty space showing his despair.

"Handsome," she purred despite the unease in her voice.

Bruce turned his head and looked at her. "Selina," His voice sounded hoarse. She moved closer and saw the cane resting beside his left leg.

"Bruce what happened?"

He looked at his cane. "My leg brace broke. Without it I can't walk without the support of the cane."

Selina knelt down in front of him and looked up at this face. He was slowly dying.

"Oh handsome," she reached out to touch his face. He grimaced at her tone.

"I don't want any pity Selina. Especially not from you." He sighed and lifted his cane him his right side leaned on the cane as he moved to the window. Selina looked at the man she was in love with. He was acting like an old man.

She stood up and looked down at the cane.

"I'm no good to you Selina. You deserve better." He turned and looked into her brown eyes. "You're young and have a whole life to experience." He placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm old and have no life left."

"Bruce, don't say that. You're only 38 years old. You're not an old man."

"Than how come I feel like one?" He growled feeling dizzy.

Selina sighed. "There's something I need to tell you but knowing your attitude you won't listen but I'm still going to spill."

"Alright spill it then?"

"The reason why you're like this is because Vedette has been poisoning your body Bruce. You only have a few days left."

Bruce's dark hazel eyes became cross. "Selina I know that you're jealous of Vedette but she's a good woman."

Her eyes darkened with scorn. As much as she loved this man she often forgot how stubborn and ignorant he could be.

"I'm not jealous," she snapped. "She's a witch. Why can't you see? Unless you really are as blind as a bat." She retorted. Bruce said nothing but stared at her with an unflinching look that said nothing she'd said had stuck.

She left the bedroom and headed down the stairs. "Good bye Dark Knight." She raced down the stairs and stood before Alfred.

"Miss Kyle?"

Selina looked up at the upper level. "Don't say I didn't warn him Alfred." She headed out the front door. Alfred followed.

"Miss Kyle wait, before you zoom off with anger at least tell me what's going on?"

Selina calmed her nerves and breathed slowly as tears threatened to spill. "Bruce is dying Alfred."

"What?" Alfred's expression turned very grim. "You mean..."

"It's the witch. She's poisoned him. He's only got a few days."

"Vedette Countess?"

Selina nodded. "My advice: keep the stuck -up billionaire far away from the witch while I try and figure things out." She slid her body on her bikes saddle and pulled on her helmet. "Let me know if she comes over?"

"Don't worry. You'll be the first one I'll call."

He nods as Selina starts up her bike and drives off away from the manor leaving him to ponder just how he could manage to keep a determined witch away from here.

* * *

Downtown Gotham - Business District

Vedette Countess was in the back seat of her Buick Escalade wearing a pair of sunglasses over her head as the Joker sat next to her, his hair combed back and wearing a different emblem of clothing. A fancy suit.

"I hope you understand that in order for our plan work we need to create some chaos." She handed him a vial. "This will liven up the afternoon."

The Joker smiled as he drained the vial. His appearance changed; his scars melted away into his flesh and his green hair became darker. In a few minutes he was whole different kind of man. Vedette handed him her compact mirror.

He looked at his reflection and laughed. "Now that's what I call an extreme makeover."

"You're name is Jack Blackstone. Nephew of William Blackstone and rightful heir of his inheritance. All you have to do is sign your name on the dotted line." She opened her briefcase and handed him an automatic pistol. "In blood."

He laughed. "I love your taste my sweet." He couldn't help but smash his lips onto hers and then opened the door. "There's more to come after I have a few shots."

Vedette grinned wickedly as he closed the door. She looked at her driver.

"Where to next?" He asked.

"Wayne Manor. I have to give Bruce Wayne one last kiss." She dabbed on her lipstick as her ice green eyes watched Jack entered through the buildings doors. "You know what they say..." She rubbed her lips together, already feeling Wayne's life-force draining beneath her touch.

"A kiss can be deadly," she grinned ominously.

* * *

Gotham National History Museum

Selina Kyle, dressed in a sleek black dress wearing a hat that covered the top half of her face, entered the swinging doors of the museum. She passed the gift shop and moved through the crowd.

Her brown eyes were focused on the Egyptian Exhibit down the narrow hall.

Silently she moved past the glass cases and gazed at the black Baset statue that was near the far right corner of the roof. She looked at the sleek statue that had Ruby eyes. The twin of the statue Bruce accidentally broke .

Selina's eyes shifted to the exit that lead to Blackstones's office. She slipped through the shadows of the hall and used one of her lock picks that was hidden in her handbag.

Carefully she picked the locked door knob and opened the door. "What are you hiding," her voice muttered as she entered the dark room.

On the desk was a folder with Blackstones journal wide open. Selina moved to the desk and sat down in the leather chair, she rested her legs on the edge of the desk and began to scan through the documents in the folder.

"This is interesting," She said to herself looking at photos of Bruce Wayne walking out of Wayne Enterprises heading for his parked Lamborghini. There was a red circle around his black and white face and the word: change.

She folded the piece of paper and placed it into her handbag. Her attention turned to the movement in the hall. She had to act fast and bolted to the door. She closed the door and continued down the hallway keeping her head down as two security guards passed her.

Selina looked at their uniforms as they made her stop in front of Vedette's office.

"You're not suppose be down here lady," The older grey haired man said looking directly at Selina who gave him an innocent look. "Care to explain what you were doing?"

She fluttered her eyes. "Look I was trying to look for the woman's bathroom and it seems I got lost. Maybe you can point me to the exit?" She looked at the gun in his hostler. "I'm late for something very important,"

He looked at her and smiled. "Of course. The exit."

Selina grabbed his arm and twisted it, earning a painful yell from the guard. The other came after her as she side kicked his gut then struck him at the back of the head with a spin kick, grounding him.

"Sorry boys. But I'm a woman that likes to do things by herself."

The guard nursing his twisted arm, removed his gun and aimed at Selina but she was quicker and spun backward in time to kick the gun out of his hand then bombarded him with a series of shuffling kicks before finishing him with a spinning chop across the face, sending him hurtling against the wall.

She removed both of their guns and kicked one of them down the hall. She crouch down and peered into one of their eyes. "Now tell me where is your boss?"

"Miss Countess is not here. She's gone to see Wayne."

Selina clenched her jaws tightly and then quickly stood up. She ran down the hall and through the back door outside. She hopped onto her Augusta MV and dialed Bruce's number her mobile. The ringing made her all the more impatient.

"Come on, handsome pick up," she said frantically.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Bruce Wayne sat in the upper level dining room looking at the light rain run down the window as he tried to ease the sharp pain in his right leg. Alfred entered the room with a tray of chicken noodle soup and French bread in his hands.

He looked at his gloomy master and released a sigh. "Brooding again, Master Wayne?"

Bruce slowly turned and looked at his butler and then he looked down at his cane. "I thought I would never have to use this thing again Alfred." He said in with despair.

"Looks like I second guessed myself thinking that I could still fight the way I used to when I was younger." He began to cough.

"Miss Kyle called for you. She left a message stating that she's on her way."

The weathered down billionaire sighed. "I'm not in the mood for her company Alfred."

"When are you ever?" Alfred teased trying to be serious with the comment.

Bruce shot him an intense glare.

Before Alfred could retort the doorbell rang. "There's your lady Master Wayne." Alfred moved out of the room as Bruce just sat there near the bookshelf wallowing in his thoughts.

Alfred walked down the stairs, for some reason he felt cold as he moved to the front door opened it. "Miss Kyle..." His pale blue eyes widened as they met Vedette Countess'.

"Miss Countess. I'm afraid Master Wayne is not here at the moment," he bluffed hoping his blank expression was more convincing than his excuse. Vedette turned her head and looked at the parked Lamborghini in the driveway. She smirked with amusement.

"It sure looks like he is old man," she insisted. "Mind if I come on? I won't be saying long. I just have to tell your master something."

Alfred stood his ground. "I'm afraid you'll have to make it another time."

The witch by now had enough of this charade. She smacked her lips together with an impatient look then looked at her driver. "Deal with this old man."

The driver moved to the door way and grabbed Alfred's neck and began to squeeze. Alfred struggled against his grip but the driver overpowered him with a choke hold.

"But him in the wine cellar," she ordered.

"Master Wayne!" Alfred called out hoping that Bruce would snap out of his depression and be alerted of the situation. Vedette chuckled sarcastically.

"What's wrong old man, trying to protect the billionaire prince? This will be the day that you failed to save his life." She moved up the stairs and headed to the dining room.

"Master Wayne!" he choked out.

The driver pressed a pressure point into Alfred's neck and knocked him out. Vedette entered the white painted room and looked at the sickly billionaire, staring out the window blankly, his weight supported by a cane. She suppressed a victorious smile as she approached.

"Hello handsome," she purred mocking Selina's voice.

Bruce turned around with confusion. "Vedette, what are you doing here?"

She moved in closer and took off her black overcoat which fell onto the wooden floor. "Oh I just had to come and see you Bruce. I need to tell you something." She looked at his cane, feigning surprise. "What happened?"

"I had too much wine and fell down the stairs." Bruce replied with a bit of charm and a fake smirk. He walked over to her with the cane is his right hand. She leaned her chest into his broad chest and placed her hands on his cheeks.

Bruce wasn't sure what it was, but her embrace brought no comfort, not like he had with Selina, nevertheless he placed an uncomfortable hand behind her back.

"What is it you want to tell me?"

"Have you ever tasted death?" Vedette asked drawing her lips closer to his.

Outside in the driveway, Selina slid her body off the sports bike and entered the opened front door. She knew that Vedette was there because of the SUV parked outside. She raced down the hallway. "Alfred," she called. "Bruce?"

The driver emerged from the basement downstairs with a snake grin on his face. She pounced on him, knocking him to the floor and wrapped her leg around his neck holding him down.

"Where is Alfred Pennyworth?" She hissed.

The driver was losing oxygen. "Down there." He pointed to the basement. Selina got off of his chest and ran down the basement stairs. "Alfred?" She yelled. "Alfred?" She heard the sound of groaning near the wine cellar.

"Miss Kyle?" he raspy voice called with relief.

Selina moved to the direction of the voice and saw Alfred was tied up with wires to a chair. She quickly untied him. "Are you alright?"

"D-Don't worry about me. Vedette is upstairs with Master... Wayne," he barely managed his words, still weak from his attack.

Selina's brown eyes widened. "No," she raced up the stairs, jumped over Vedette's driver and headed to the second floor.

Bruce wrapped his arms around Vedette.

"Kiss me Bruce and I will give you a taste of freedom that you so carve." Bruce leaned his head forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Selina entered the room. "Witch!" She growled body ready to strike. "Get away from him!"

Vedette pulled away and smirked at Selina. "Miss Kyle, come to say your last good bye to your lover?"

Selina looked at Bruce who looked shaken and pale. Her eyes were fueled with rage. "What did you do to him?"

Vedette faced her with a mock-innocent look. "Why I gave him a kiss. A harmless little kiss. Oh wait maybe not harmless." She pushed Bruce down to the floor with a thud. His cane fell beside him.

Bruce was gasping as he stared up at Vedette with betrayed eyes. "Vedette why?" He could feel his insides burning.

Vedette bent down and squeezed his cheeks with her polished nails. "Because I'm not what you think I am Bruce. I'm vile, vindictive and cruel and I enjoy it. Just as I love seeing the weak suffer for their sins." She turned and looked at Selina. "You can't save him Miss Kyle. He only as three hours to live."

"There's always a catch with you witch." Selina replied.

"Clever little thing isn't she Bruce," she mocked.

Bruce looked at Selina with a look expressing just how guilty he felt for not listening to her. Vedette chuckled.

"Yes. There is always a catch with me. I like playing the game of chance. Life and death. I'll let you play my game Miss Kyle. You have two hours to find the antidote and save Bruce. If you fail than you will spend the rest of your days putting roses on his grave."

Selina was shaking in anger.

Vedette arose as she watched the young dark brunette kneel beside Bruce.

"Don't waste any time. Unless he means little to you." She disappeared out of the room and rushed down the stairs, out the front door where her driver was waiting.

"Home," she commanded as she slid into the backseat of the SUV and closed the door. "Let the games begin," she laughed.

Inside the manor Selina was trying to help Bruce on his feet.

"Selina," he slurred. "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. You were trying to warn me." His body began to jerk violently.

She arose with his arm around her shoulder, doing her best to control her emotions. "Hold on handsome."

Bruce pulled away and fell back on the floor at the edge of the bed. He felt drained and almost paralyzed. Kissing Vedette was just as pleasant as being stabbed. He would be of no use to Selina in this condition. "No. Selina. There is not much time."

"Yes. I can still save you."

He sat back against the bed as Selina knelt beside him. He grasped her arm with a dazed look and pulled off his Rolex. "Use this to determine how much time you have."

Alfred entered the room and saw both of them on the floor. "Master Wayne,"

Selina turned her head and looked at Alfred with a torn look. "He's dying Alfred. But I'm going to save him."

Alfred had tears in his eyes despite the strong composure he tried to present. Looking at his master all he was reminded with was his own failures to protect and guide him. He looked at Selina with a stoic expression that would appease even Batman. He cleared his throat.

"How?" He said feeling the pain of his heartbreaking as he looked at his dying master whose skin was pale as a ghost. Fire and contempt returned to Selina's face.

"I'm going to beat that witch at her own game," she growled and raced out of the room. "She won't win," she yelled heading down the stairs while Alfred knelt down beside Bruce who seemed to be drifting away.

* * *

Inside Stifter Law and Claims building, Jack was sitting on the receptionist desk waving his gun in the air with a sick grin. His dark eyes gazed at the lovely receptionist shaking in her chair as the nose of his gun touched her cheek.

"What do you want?" she asked, trembling. All around the room, the other employees and clients were shaking with fear ever since this lunatic arrived and held up the entire building, demanding their compliance.

They all sat on their knees, hands behind their heads while the gunman decided to toy with one of the receptionists.

Jack merely smiled at her question. "A contract written in blood," his dark eyes glinted with malice.

She gulped down while looking at the two lifeless bodies of the security guards beside the desk.

"Not theirs," he chuckled eerily as his fingers rested on the trigger. His eyes savored everything from the look of fear in her eyes to the way her body shook under his gaze. He smiled evilly. "Yours."

Her eyes widened as he pulled the trigger and he looked at the smear of blood dripping on the wall. Everyone in the room started panicking from their position, most crying.

Jack released a satisfied sigh then stood up on the desk and kicked off the books and documents with glee as he did a little dance, and hummed, "Tonight. Tonight. It all began tonight. I saw you and the world went away..." He continued, gun waving in the air with each movement as his frightened audience shook beneath him.

Eric Bexer entered the lobby through the elevators and saw a dark haired man standing on the receptionist's desk waving his gun into the air as he sang. "Tonight. Tonight. Won't be just any night. Tonight there will be no morning star..." The clients were on the ground, hands covering the top of their hands.

Once Jack felt satisfied with himself he turned back to his audience with a smile.

"Everyone should start writing their wills out!" he blared.

Bexer dialed his cell phone. "Cameron. We've got a problem," he said as watched the gunman address his audience.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Bruce Wayne sat in the master bedroom looking at the news footage on his laptop from the Gotham News website. It showed the security video footage within the Strifer Law and Claims building.

His dark hazel green eyes peered at the figure dancing on the desks while waving a gun with a gleeful smile on his smooth face. It was all too familiar to Bruce.

"It can't be..." he barely managed to whisper.

His speech had slurred considerably since Vedette had attacked him this afternoon and since then he had a hard time doing even the most trivial of things for himself.

He glanced at his bloated hands that were once rugged and strong and represented a lifetime of hard work and fortitude. They were now swollen to the point he could barely work the keyboard on his laptop.

Touching his face he knew it had fared no better. With his attention returned to the dancing gunman on the security footage, Bruce narrowed his eyes at the unscarred face sporting that familiar smile.

He looked towards the red stain on the wall behind the desk and the number of bodies on the ground with remorse on his pale face. His remorse turned to self-loathing as he reprimanded himself for being so careless and ignorant.

If he hadn't, he would be there saving these people who needed him instead of withering away into death and despair. He clenched his jaws and closed his eyes from the taunting figure on the screen.

The fire he used to feel when provoked with anger was now extinguished with an icy touch of dark magic that slowly seemed to be consuming him from the inside and out. The heavy robe and the blankets surrounding him were of no help to his cold and pale skin he knew. He glanced up as Alfred entered and sat beside him.

Alfred handed him a cup of warm tea. "Careful sir," he said calmly. Bruce reached out with shaky hands and managed to palm the warm cup in his large hands. The warm temperature caused his cold hands to drip and he felt the cup shake in his weak grasp.

Deftly he brought it to his lips and grimaced as most of the liquid came down his chin as the cup spilled away.

"Master Wayne, take little sips. It will help..." he placated, a concerned look on his weary face. He hated seeing his master like this, even worse he felt frustrated with himself for not being able to help him.

Bruce looked at his faithful butler with a faint look. "I never thought it would end like this old friend." He spoke as his eyes began to fill with tears while he looked at his alarm clock.

"She's running out of time," his body began to shake as blood began to leak out his mouth.

Alfred suppressed an emotional look as he wiped the blood off of Bruce's lips with a towel. He needed to be strong for both of them right now. He was no good to his master as a babbling mess.

"Fight sir. Fight for your life," he grasped the billionaire's hand and firmly squeezed his hand. "I'm not giving up. You shouldn't either."

Bruce lowered his head.

The old butler walked over to the dresser and lifted up the empty cowl. "Gotham needs both Bruce Wayne and the Batman." He moved to the bed and placed it beside his dying master. "This city needs you. Don't lose hope."

Bruce looked back up at the security footage of the gunman on the screen and hardened his eyes into a glare.


	9. Chapter 9 : Saving Grace

Chapter 9 : Saving Grace

Alfred entered the room carrying a silver tray of a couple of crackers and a bottle of water. His eyes took a glance at Bruce whom was under the covers shivering as the toxin was taking it's full effect on his body. Alfred exhaled in dismay.

"I prepared a little something to keep your strength up Master Wayne,"

Bruce groaned under the covers. He was in no condition to eat. He could feel acid in his stomach spinning.

"Alfred... I'm not in the mood." He grimaced.

Alfred being stubborn when it came to his master's welfare, placed the tray down on the night table and wiped Bruce's head with a warm rag.

"Stop acting so stubborn and snap out of this sir. You're stronger than this." He tried to lift up Bruce's spirits.

Always he tried very hard not to think of the outcome of the toxin, convincing himself this was another obstacle like many his master faced and that he felt certain he would soon overcome.

Bruce took the bottle water with large unsteady hands and took a weak sip.

"I was stronger," Bruce winced. "When I was younger," he said with a heavy breath.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean? You're only 38 year old. Out there is a woman that is fighting for her very life trying to save you Master Wayne," Alfred chided.

Bruce sighed as he lifted his covers and rubbed his eyes. He'd never admit that he needed anyone's help as he believed it was a form of weakness. His own death in the field he'd often prepared for every night since he'd become Batman would've been acceptable for him since it would've been for Gotham itself.

The only other times he desperately needed help, Alfred had been there to save him. Now Selina was risking her own life to save his while he wallowed in his own pain and misery. Whatever her reasons, he couldn't deny that despite her many faults that she was a hero in her own way.

"You're right Alfred. I have to be strong and not back down." He felt his body jerk and he groaned. "I know that she will do her best Alfred. That's all she can do..." he stressed. Despite how encouraged he felt to pick himself off this bed and regain his strength, his body constantly protested him.

Alfred arose from the chair. "Miss Kyle is as stubborn and hardheaded as you Master Wayne. She is not going to give up this fight. Look at all the times that she risked her own life to save you. I know that she let you down many times but you formed a bond through that stronger than any man or woman that walks the streets of Gotham. And I know for a fact that you have never given up on her."

Bruce pulled the covers off his face and sat up, leaning his back against the headboard. He looked bloated into the face. "Blood, sweat and tears is what we endure Alfred." He moaned. "I don't know what will happen to me if I lost her."

Alfred knew what those words meant.

Bruce was in love with Selina now he was to afraid to tell her the truth about loving her. He didn't want to lose her like he lost Rachel.

"You need to tell Miss Kyle, Master Wayne," he said knowingly.

"Tell her what?" Bruce arched an eyebrow which his lips slurred, ignoring Alfred's deducting gaze.

"That you love her." He said.

Bruce was hesitant to respond. He was practically pessimistic by nature so all he could see were consequences and dangers in pursuing a relationship with anyone. " Alfred I can't..." he stuttered.

"Master Wayne, when your father met your mother, he was afraid just like you are now. He almost lost her to another man. Because of that it gave him the strength to rise above his fear and let his heart take over. Soon after he told her that he loved her and then they were married. You see a woman maybe sometimes be a man's weakness but she is also his strength," he encouraged.

Alfred placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder, he could see the blood dripping from his master's bottom lip meaning that Bruce was bleeding internally. Tears were forming in his eyes. Alfred was stood firm despite how concerned he was feeling inside.

"Don't lose your heart nor grace sir..."

He moved to the tray and handed Bruce a cracker. "At least try to eat. I haven't given up." He gave Bruce a nod as he took the food.

Bruce bit into the cracker and swallowed. It was painful. His mouth felt sore and afflicted. "Alfred... she's going to make it..." He was growing faint. "I haven't given up on her..." his eyes closed as he sunk his head into the pillow.

Alfred shook his master's shoulder. "Master Wayne, try to stay awake sir."

Bruce slowly flicked opened his eyes.

"I'll try," he said with a raspy voice as he took another drink of water.

* * *

Deck of Cards was a small squared-in bar where most trouble happened during the late hours. It was full of men that worked at the midnight shifts of the shipping yards.

Selina Kyle, dressed in a long sleeved black top wearing a pair of leather pants, entered the front doors of the bar. She passed a few drunks sitting on the stools and tapped their shoulders as she passed them.

"Might want to take an easy," she purred in a surly voice as her brown eyes gazed at Cameron Stifter, sitting at a middle table sipping a shot glass.

"Hello tall dark and good looking." Selina said touching Cameron Stifters shoulders with her finger tips as she breathed into his strong aftershave that was making her eyes water.

"Mind if I cut in..." She asked, pulling out a chair with her high-heeled boot. Stifter was looking at her curved hips as she sat down beside him.

"Where have you been all my life?" Stifter asked with a lecherous grin as she took a sip of his drink.

"Around." Selina purred as her dangerous brown eyes looked at his pockets. "Tell me what is a big shot like you doing in an unhealthy environment like this handsome. When I mean unhealthy I not talking about the rats in the back."

She flicked her hair off her shoulder. "You carry most of your money in that wallet. You keep it on the left side of your pants along with your Lincons keys," she fluttered her eyes pridefully.

Stifter was impressed. "I'm impressed lady. Not too many women in this city have talents like you."

"I'm a woman of many talents." She carefully slipped her pistol under the table and pointed it directly at his gut. Stifter's expression became apprehensive upon contact."I even know how to fire a gun." Her left boot rubbed against his leg.

He instinctively moved his hand beneath the table where his gun rested in an ankle holster.

"Don't," Selina warned, pressing the weapon further against his gut. He retreated his hand back onto the table with a look of surrender. Selina smiled and Stifter looked at her crimson lips.

"Wait you're... that dame in leather that invaded my penthouse."

"More like breaking and entering." She had her hands steady on the gun. "Now you're going to do exactly what I tell you quietly... Unless you're done having kids," she raised a daring eyebrow.

Selina could see the sweat rolling down the tip of his nose. "What do you want?" he said through gritted teeth.

"The vial that your employer gave to you for safe keeping."

He smirked with understanding. "So you're here for Bruce Wayne." He laughed. "You're a fool to come here. Vedette will track you down and kill you just like the billionaire pig."

Selina's glared at him with warning.

He scoffed at her. "That's right he's a pig. Probably as we speak his handsome face is bloated like one."

Selina remained calm as she pulled out the pistol from under the table then pointed the barrel at his face. His bravado faded under the cold look in her eyes. "Place the vial on the table and I'll count to three. This time I'm not bluffing."

"You don't have the guts." He snapped .

"I see that you don't know how to understand a woman's motives." Her finger was on the trigger. "I'm a woman that gets what she wants. By the time it takes you to dial for the police I'll be gone. Don't think that the people in this bar know my methods. I come here a lot. Now be a good little rat and put the antidote on the table."

Stifter grumbled as he reached into his coat and pulled out the vial and set it on the table in front of her.

"There's your prize. Take it and leave," he spat irritably.

Selina grabbed the vial and placed her gun back in the hostler. She jumped on the table, leaned in closer and gave him a kiss. She pulled away. "See you around slick." She did a back flip and exited through the back door. Stifter sat in his chair dumbstruck.

Selina ran down the alley, high heels clicking the braised pavement. She reached her parked August MV and slid her body onto the saddle. She placed the helmet over her head; her brown eyes looked at the Rolex. Only 45 minutes left to save Bruce. She knew she had to hurry.

She focused her eyes on the exit and floored the bike into traffic. The sunset was fast approaching. She knew that Bruce would die at sundown. "Hold on handsome." She swerved the bike to the right side of the street and turned off to head for the tunnel.

A large full duty pickup truck was speeding closer to her. It turned into the right lane ramming it's bumper close to her, forcing it forward. Selina turned her head and looked at the driver. One of Vedette's men dressed in a black tactical suit.

Her brown eyes went wide as she swerved the bike to the other lane, skimming the tires while trying not to impact the passing traffic. She looked at opening in between two SUV's and raced to the spot.

The driver in the pickup was talking on the a three way. "I have Wayne's girl in my sights." He spoke with a rough Russian accent.

"Take her down." A voice commanded. "I don't care if it's messy. We can't let her reach Wayne."

"Understood." The driver answered with a smirk and floored the gas pedal.

Selina kept her body alert as she came up to the exit. She turned and went up the ramp of the overpass. "You want to play dangerously?" She muttered under the helmet as the truck came in her view. "Alright then... She parked the bike on the side and waited for the truck to drive up the ramp.

She removed three caltrops from her belt wrapped around her slender waist. "Come on big boy," she said with determination.

The pickup was closing in on her as she threw the sharp caltrops on the pavement and listened to the sound of tires popping. The driver crashed into a cement phone, the airbag went off and blocked his head from hitting the steering wheel at full force.

Selina looked at him and then continued down the road. "One down," she thought knowing that there was always more waiting.

The sound of a truck's horn blaring made her turn around and stare at a driver waving to her in the cab tractor trailer heading straight for her.

"You got to be kidding," she grumbled, trying to focusing on the drivers white painted face.

She recognized him from Bruce's database that he kept on file. The Joker. For some reason she guess that he liked using transport trucks in getting the job done. This was similar situation like when the Joker almost terminated the late Harvey Dent in the armored truck.

Except Selina had no protection only a helmet and one pistol on a hostler.

Selina looked at her surroundings. The intersection that lead to the road of Wayne Manor was not far, about three miles ahead.

The Joker looked at her through the cabs windshield and grinned devilishly. "I always find it such a delight to run over a cat." He laughed looking at his goon wearing a clown mask in the passenger seat. "I wonder if she'll leave a nice greasy stain on the road... let's find out."

Selina looked at the exit ramp of the Lower 5th overpass. This was her only way to lose him. She accelerated to the lane and made her turn.

The Joker gazed at his target with a humorless smirk. "That's the thing about cats, they never look both ways." He pressed the gas and was about to ram straight into the bike. Selina's eyes went wide as she found herself staring at the trucks grill.

"I don't think so," she mumbled under the helmet and made it to the exit. She dove into a nearby alley way and adjusted her position on the seat. The sound of footsteps echoed behind her. Quickly she got off the bike and jumped into the air, her hands caught the rung of the fire escape ladder as bullets began to fly.

She lifted herself up and started to climb. The vial was in a compartment of her belt as she made it the stairway and ducked into the shadows.

The transport truck blocked the exit as the Joker pushed his goon out and hopped out the cab. His eyes peered at the empty bike. He licked his lips and looked at the slender figure crouched in the shadows.

"Be a good little kitty and come down." He laughed as his goon handed him a pistol. "Come on," He fired the weapon. Bullets bounced off the windows nearly missing Selina's head.

She released a small gasp of then moved from her hiding spot. She dove down on the grate and covered the back of her head as glass shattered. "Don't make me come up there," Joker hummed.

Selina lifted her head. Her only chance was to jump down, go underneath the truck. She pictured what she had to do in her mind while keeping a cautious eye on her insane pursuer.

The Joker moved in closer, eyes glowing with sickly delight. "Here kitty kitty."

She rolled her eyes then leaped from the stairway. Her boots smacked on the pavement as she ran towards the tractor tailor, slid her body underneath and crawled to the other side.

The Joker bent down and fired bullets under the truck laughing.

Selina was hidden in the alley across, her shoulder wounded from one bullet that nicked her. She winced as she could feel the sting burning. Survival instincts kicking in she knew it wouldn't be long until they noticed her blood trail.

"I can't worry about my own body. I have to make it Bruce before sundown."

The Joker and his goons looked across the street in search. One of the clowns in his hands up in defeat.

"You missed."

The clown pointed his gun at the goon that gave the comment and shot him in the head. "There that makes me feel much better." He looked at the rest of his thugs and they stood quietly, afraid to make eye contact despite the masks they wore.

Selina ran down the alleyway, keeping herself alert as a slender black figure stepped out of the shadow dressed in a cat mask with a small skinny black cat in her arms.

"I can smell your blood a mile a way kitten." The woman's spiteful voice came from behind her.

Selina stopped dead in her tracks and gazed into the figure's ice green eyes surrounded by darkness.

"Vedette," she snarled.

The masked woman chuckled underneath the mask. "I see that you're trying to be the good girl. Trying to save the billionaire's life. But you're going to fail." She looked at Selina's pistol on the hostler. "Tell me do you really want to take the chance of risking your own life to save his? What makes him worth saving? Is it all wealth, good looks or maybe it's something else..."

Selina glared at Vedette

"Don't waste your time. Once the sundown goes down. He will give his final breath and you will be alone in this city without the comfort of his arms to shelter you."

Selina removed her pistol with a sneer. "Don't count on it."

Vedette smiles mirthlessly as she placed the cat on the ground. "Are you going to shoot me Miss Kyle? Kill me?" she asked rhetorically.

Selina watches her carefully as she paces back in forth in front of her. Vedette gave her a knowing look.

"Go ahead. I don't think your beloved playboy will take kindly to the idea you killed in cold blood to save his own life. With a gun no less," she taunted. Selina's gaze stiffened.

Vedette smirked. "He doesn't seem like a pro-gun sort of man, correct me if I'm wrong. Not too many fond memories of them."

She gazed at the weapon in the young 28 year old's hand.

"I can see your bluff, kitty. You're kidding yourself," she taunted.

"I don't bluff." Selina growled as she fired the pistol at the wall, making Vedette distracted as she lunged at he,r knocking the witch off her feet into a pile of trash bags. Vedette saw the wounded shoulder and swiped her nails across. Selina winced as she was pushed off to the ground.

"I must give you some credit for standing your ground. But as I said, you're wasting your time. He is a goner."

"No." Selina snarled. She did a back flip, landed on her boots and then did a round house kick into Vedette's chest slicing the mask. "I will not fail him." She did another spinning kick, the witch had it scouted as she ducks and catches Selina's shoulder in a grip, her finger sinking into the wound mercilessly.

Selina cries out in pain as she shoves Vedette looked at Selina's wounded shoulder.

"Save him if you can. But there's no way you can make it."

Selina looked at the sun setting, feeling dread for allowing this evil woman to toy and distract her.

"I'll make it." She struck the woman then shoved her away back against the wall, then ran to the blocked exit were a large massive container was. She pressed the button on the side and the door flipped up revealing another Augsta MV inside. She slid her body onto the saddle then fired up the engine .

Vedette stood there scowling as the rider sped past her and headed towards the exit.

"You'll find that time will be your enemy Miss Kyle."

She stood with a glower as she recovered her cat with a look of gratification and walked away.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Bruce closed his laptop with a frustrated groan, barely audible, since he carried a mouthful of crackers and soup. The police had lost track of the gunman that held up the building downtown that had killed multiple civilians.

As irritated as he felt about the Joker's attack and escape, Bruce didn't bother to think of his motive or method of escaping. He couldn't explain it but somehow his mind didn't seem to care about anything other than the food Alfred had prepared for him.

He lifted his cup of sweetened coffee and downed it with a few gulps. He licked his lips then finished his soup with a loud sip then consumed the last of his crackers with a satisfied groan.

Across from him Alfred watched with fascination though a bit of unease. He didn't know what to make of it. As soon as his master had tasted those crackers he brought in earlier it was as if his appetite returned in full force and he had swiftly demanded something more plentiful to eat.

Alfred had been delighted at first but now, seeing his master eat like a man who just arrived at a buffet, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about his famished behavior. He berated himself at first as he felt this was a good thing, his master would be up and about and this poison he was infected with would slow long enough for Miss Kyle to arrive, but seeing his master face him with a wide-eyed look he couldn't be certain.

"Alfred, dessert! Now!" He commanded as he reached to his side and opened a pack of chocolate turtles and began devouring them.

Alfred peered his eyes at him. "Excuse me, sir?"

"I-swaid dissurt nyow," he muttered through a mouthful of candy. Alfred rose with an annoyed look.

"Ok sir, firstly-I think you've had enough, and you should remember your eating manners and lastly-where the bloody hell did you get that candy?!"

He gestured to the wrapper on Bruce's surprisingly visible waist above his covers. Bruce stared at him with a blank look and a mouthful of half-eaten candy before he swallowed.

"They fell out of Selina's purse when she left. Don't tell!" he quipped.

Alfred rolled his eyes as Bruce finished the last of the candy.

"Now about that dessert," he reminded him. Alfred shook his head condescendingly before he nodded and left the room to prepare another meal for his master. He'd taken no more than a few steps out the door before Bruce's voice cried.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Alfred froze then bolted back into the bed room where he sees his master looking down at his belly with a horrific look. Alfred himself was stunned by what he saw. It was strange. No more than a minute ago his waist hadn't been that noticeable and now it seemed to be lifting the covers up closer to his chest.

Bruce looked at his waist with a horrified look then back to Alfred with question. Alfred's eyes went wide as he noticed the swelling in his master's face was becoming more pronounced. Bruce grunted as he held his aching waist and shifted on his side, groaning loudly in pain.

"Master Wayne are you-"

"This is your fault Alfred!" he said with a painful voice.

Alfred cinched his eyebrows. "Come again sir?"

"Your fault! You wanted me to eat, like you always do and look what happens. If I get through this I'm starting a new diet."

Alfred chuckled. "I suppose you'd prepare you're own meals as well sir?"

"Maybe I will!" He groaned again despite his stubborn retort.

Alfred scoffs, "Well at least your heart and grace remain intact," he quipped.

"Not funny Alfred!" he groaned against his pillow.

Alfred nodded with an apologetic sigh. "I'll fetch some Pepto Bismol for you sir. Do try not to eat your bed sheets."

Bruce groaned louder into his pillow or perhaps it was a growl? Alfred turned and left his master to his thoughts.

* * *

Inside Cameron Stifters penthouse, Vedette Countess was looking at the two clear vials on the desk when Stifter entered the room. He stood shaky as he fell under Vedette's angry glare.

"You failed to keep the antidote from Selina Kyle," Vedette growled. "Failure is not an option." She tapped her polished fingers on the wood and moved closer. Stifter shifted uncomfortably as he struggled to find a way to appease the witch.

"Countess I-"

"Silence!" she hissed.

He bit his tongue and swallowed softly as she approached and stood behind him. He maintained a composed look despite the thudding of his heart beating against his chest and the voice in his head telling him to run like hell.

Vedette sat at the edge of her desk and studied him closely. He was too timid to meet her gaze.

"What happened did you give into her charm?" she asked knowingly with a look of disdain.

Stifter immediately shook his head. "No. She had a gun pointed at me," he affirmed.

Vedette rolled her eyes and looked at Syde, her right hand man, standing in the doorway. "Leave us." She commanded.

Syde nodded and made his exit. He closed the door behind him. He stood outside and listened in on the conversation. Vedette redirected her cold gaze at Stifter in front of her.

"I can't afford to have my plan jeopardized by a senseless fool who thinks that he has all this power. All the wealth. Who gave you the power and the riches?"

Stifter gulped down. "You did," he said nervously.

Vedette nodded with narrowed eyes. "This is how you repay me, by failing to keep a small vial away from Miss Selina Kyle?"

Stifter shook his head. "Like I said she had a gun pointing at me. She was going to kill me."

"No. She wasn't."

Vedette removed a dagger from her overcoat pocket. "Tell me something Cameron have you ever felt the cold blade touch your flesh. It's a sensation that most people feel all the time. It makes your blood pressure rise, heart beat faster as the blade starts to pierce slowly."

She moved the blade closer to his throat. "The wonderful thing about it is you don't feel the skin rip, the blood leak out. All you feel is the cold numbing sense of death trickle into her veins." She began to slice.

"Please..." he pleaded.

"Do you feel the blade?"

Cameron shook his head. She smiled and slashed his throat, making blood spatter on the white painted walls. He fell to the floor in his own puddle of looked at the blood stained on the knife.

"Crimson has always been my favorite color.

The door opened and Syde walked in. "I take it that Cameron's answer..." He looked at the body.

"He made a mistake and it cost him his life."

"What do you want me to do with the body?"

"Make the flames rise. Make everything burn."

Syde nodded and picked the body off the ground while Vedette stood at her window, watching the sunset with a grim smile.

* * *

As Selina raced down the street that led her to the intersection of Wayne Manor, she looked to see a shadow was forming on the pavement. The sun was slowly going down.

"No," she thought. The bullet wound was making her arm begin to feel numb. It was harder for her hands to grip the handles of the Augusta. Selina knew that if she stopped now she would lose Bruce.

Selina breathed in slowly and tried to stay calm. She made a sharp turn and recoiled in pain as blood was seeping from the wound. "Damn it." She cursed trying to keep the pain at ease.

Inside Wayne Manor, Bruce was slipping away, all he could see was the flickering and shapes of bats flying out of the dark spaces of the caves. His body jerked as he shouted. "Alfred!" In a hoarse tone .

In any other circumstance Bruce never called for help or assistance, his pride wouldn't allow him to, but what he was feeling now couldn't be managed without some of form of comfort or easement. In the doorway, Alfred arrived and froze with horror at what he was seeing. His master... "My goodness what is happening to him?" he thought apprehensively as he looked him over.

His body mass had begun to grow beyond his once fragile form making him look like an overweight individual which was far from what Bruce Wayne was. He couldn't eat a regular breakfast without trying to burn off the calories he felt he'd gained from it. His skin tone had become ghostly pale to the point he looked like a corpse, matted with cold sweat. His arms and neck revealed his discolored veins beneath his skin where it appeared his blood was running feverish and poisoned.

Standing in the doorway, Alfred swallowed and did his best to put on a placating look. He only hoped his master wouldn't ask for a mirror if he wasn't already aware of what he looked like.

"I'm here, sir," he said warmly.

Bruce's skin complexion seemed to be growing paler by the second. He was gasping for air as his swollen throat was constricting the airways. His hair was messy and sweat was pouring out of his pores like buckets. He knew that there wasn't much time.

Alfred moved the chair closer to the bed and looked over his master's drifting look. It appeared he had all but given up on himself. Alfred places an encouraging hand on Bruce's forehead. "Come on Master Wayne fight it."

The 38 year old billionaire's eyes swayed as they moved back and forth. His chest began to rise and then descend as his breath was growing faint.

"Tell ... Selina... that I love her..." he said weakly.

Selina made it to the entrance gates of the manor and was apprehended by Syde, Vedette's right hand man. She bared her teeth with a livid look. She hadn't come this far just to be thrown off by a damn henchman.

She pulled off her helmet and threw it to the ground.

"Let me through those gates," she growled, showing the burning rage in her eyes.

Syde grinned at her and cracked his neck. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to."

Selina knew that this was challenge and she had to take charge. Bruce was depending on her.

"Tell me Miss Kyle do you want it to be quick and painless like how a vet puts down a cat that is suffering." He laughed, knowing that she was referred to as the Cat the practical cat burglar from the police database.

Selina rolled her eyes impatiently. "Let me think..." She paused looking at the top cement ledge of the gate. "No." She kicked him, elbowed him as he pulled on her hair and threw her to the ground. She then flip and kicked him in the chin, sending him fall back a few steps.

As she fought images of Batman entered her mind. Him crouched on the rooftop looking at her brawling with a few of Dagget's thugs on the roof below, and then how he jumped down, wings spread and smacked his feet on the cement. He looked powerful.

There was the time they spent a night together before they went to war with Bane and the League of the Shadows. She wanted to have more memories like that. She glared at the henchman across from her.

"You're going to fail!" Syde taunted, wiping the blood off his chin.

Selina could feel her heart beating through her chest. The rush of adrenaline was taking over her body. She rammed herself into him knocking him to the stone wall of the gate. Then she did an upper cut right into his nose.

"You'll pay for that," he cried.

"Sorry I don't have the money." She teased with a grin as she jumped high then lifted herself to the wall and made it to the top. She jumped down and headed down the driveway of the manor. Syde wiped the blood from his broken nose and took out his three way with a displeasing look.

* * *

Across town in her 13th floor penthouse apartment, Vedette Countess was showing her acrimony as her polished finger nails tapped on the clear glass vials. Her mind replayed the chase across the city and her fight in the alley.

"That Selina Kyle will pay for the trouble she's caused."

She placed the vials on the desk and arose looking out the window. "The gutters of this city will be filled with the impure blood." She said with bitterness. "I know whose blood I'll exude first."

The sound of the door being opened made her turn around.

"That was quite an entertaining show you put on," she replied with a wicked smile as the Clown Prince of Crime entered room. She looking directly into his shark like eyes. She stood near the window, arms crossed; keeping herself guarded.

His eyes appraised her slender form from behind with a hungry look.

"I watched the news footage. You really know how to put on a show that is worth watching," she complimented.

"I always like to preform, to a captive the audience." The Joker replied as he pulled himself closer to her body. His red scars mixed well with the fading sunlight. Joker looked at her sidelong, seeing the glower on her face. "I can see that you're not smiling today my sweet."

Vedette's lips formed a scowl as her eyes beamed. "I'm not in the mood."

Joker pursed his lips with question. "What's wrong?"

"Selina Kyle," she snarled.

"The Batman's little kitten?"

She gestured her head to the vials on the desk. "Cameron Stifter failed to keep the prize from falling into her hands. Don't worry I already took care of him. I gave him his eternal reward for being unsuccessful. I guess you just can't trust anyone. You have to do everything on your own," she sulked.

The Joker moved in closer to her. Both of their chests touched as he placed his purple gloved hand on her cheek. Vedette could see the lust in his eyes and it was almost mesmerizing. She pulled away and moved to the table holding up a new vial. "Soon you and I will be dancing in the blood covered streets." She threw the vial to him. He caught it. "Did you get the will?"

He pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Signed in blood," he smiled with sick pleasure. Vedette reciprocated.

"Excellent. Eric Bexer will be wondering where his boss is hiding since Cameron is indisposed at the moment." Vedette licked her lips. "When I mean indisposed I mean spitting up a red fountain."

The Joker laughed. "You killed him didn't you my sweet. Did you do it yourself?" He asked with an adoring look as if he were an avid fan speaking his favorite artist.

Vedette lifted her hand and looked at her long polished finger nails. "I did more than that handsome. Let's just say Mr. Bexer will be receiving a gift wrapped with a black bow." She looked at him pridefully.

The Joker rubbed his gloved hands together. "I love it how your vile mind thinks," he said with a throaty voice as he slowly approached her like a predator. Vedette could see the intent in his eyes and smirked dryly.

"Ashes to ashes." Vedette sneered as she moved closer, grabbed the front of his overcoat and kissed him. Her hands moved through his dyed green strands as he licked her neck carving for more. She emitted a sigh of pleasure, as she licked her own lips and looked up at the window where the sun was beginning to set then released an inhuman chuckle, thinking about Bruce Wayne's fate; knowing that Selina was going to fail.

"As we enjoy our lust my other victim, Bruce Wayne is enjoying his last moments. His little kitten is going to fail. When she finally arrives all she'll see is lifeless bloated billionaire. He'll be round as a pumpkin which I will give you the honors of carving."

"Yes. Maybe old Brucie can bleed us out all his good looks," he snickered.

She smiled and then pressed her lips until they were both locked in a hungry kiss, basking in the death and chaos they had planned for their enemies.

* * *

Selina Kyle rushed through the front door at Wayne Manor. "Alfred?" She called out. Only her voice echoed through the empty halls. She looked at the Rolex. "Fifteen minutes," she said calmly as she raced up the stairway, the vial was safe in her closed fist. "Hold on handsome," she said with apprehension.

She raced into the master bedroom and found Alfred sitting in the chair holding Bruce's bone chilling swollen hand with a defeated look. Selina paused in the doorway, her heat sinking with grave fear as she noticed Bruce's condition.

"Am I too late?" she thought to herself with a racing heart, ready to collapse to her knees if she had failed him. Alfred looked and noticed Selina's presence across from him.

"Miss Kyle," he spoke with tears in his pale blue eyes as they gazed at the slender young 28 year old standing in the doorway.

"How is he, Alfred?" She asked, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her brown eyes. Her wounded shoulder had blood seeping. She felt failure swept across her face as she moved closer to the bed and looked at the man that stole her heart but in truth she gave it to him.

She looked at his form swollen limbs that were once physically sculpted, now they were a mass of pale flesh. His weight had increased substantially to the point it seemed the side of the bed was caving in. His stomach was disturbingly large as it stood high from his body. His arm hung loosely at his side while the other Alfred held comfortingly in his grasp.

"Handsome," Selina sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on his swollen face. It was ghostly and almost unrecognizable. He gave a weak stutter, she assumed it was an attempt to speak. He opened his eyes and stared at her with a distant look. "I have the antidote." She fought the urge to shed tears despite how timid she was feeling of herself.

Selina looked at Alfred and handed him the vial.

The butler nodded and removed a syringe from the first aid kit lying on the floor next to the chair. He immediately filled a syringe with the liquid. He looked at his master and jammed the needle into Bruce's right arm.

"S-Selina..." Bruce said in a weak tone as he could feel his breath fading. Selina looked into Bruce's deep set eyes, one hand resting on his plump stomach.

"Please Bruce. Please don't quit the fight." Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she dug her face into his chest and crunched her fists. All she could feel is heart beat slowing as his eyes were slowly closing. Alfred stood there gazing at his master, trying to show his strength.

"Master Wayne... please don't leave us," he said with all the composure he could show.

Selina lifted her head and placed her warm hand on his cold flesh. He was shivering. "No, please handsome. Don't leave us." Her tears ran down his chest as he held up his hand and touched her face. "Please Bruce," she nearly sobbed. His eyes closed and his hand went down against the side of the bed. Selina's eyes widened in terror. "No!" She wept.

"I don't understand. It should've worked," she cried in distress. Alfred placed his hand on her shoulder.

She moved her head closer and pressed her lips gently to his. "If you can hear me Bruce. I love you. Come back to me. Please come back to me." She held his hand and squeezed. Her eyes closed as flashbacks of her favorite memories they'd shared together from the recent years of their first encounters entered her mind.

_-"I have a special assignment for you." Alfred Pennyworth said to Selina who stood by the counter among with the other maids and servers that were talking about the recluse billionaire under their breath._

_ Alfred handed her the key. "Take this tray up the stairs and place it on the table in the empty room and then close the door. Use this key and lock the door then come back down stairs," he instructed._

_ Selina nodded and lifted up the tray._

_ A few minutes, after climbing a flight of stairs, she entered the empty dimly lit room that was full of furniture covered with white linen. She placed the tray on the table and was supposed to exit the room but her mind was curious._

_ There was a light turned on in the empty room across. She moved through the doorway and poked around._

_ A sound of footsteps creaking echoed through the empty space. Selina recalled hearing the maids stories about how the master of this castle like is home could be repulsive. Most of them said that he was disfigured from an accident eight years before and hand long finger nails._

_ Hearing those words she remembered reading the children's storybook about a French beauty named Belle who fell in love with a beast who welled in his own despair and shuttered himself from the outside world because of his cursed appearance._

_ "What if his face is disfigured?" She muttered, moving to a dart board. "No one has seen the rich stuck up recluse for eight years." An arrow missed her head by an inch. Her eyes widened and she released a scream._

_ "What are you doing up here?" A deep rich tone, sounded depressing asked. "You shouldn't be up here."_

_ Selina turned around and a saw a bearded man in a bath robe leaning on a cane. He didn't look disfigured. A little older but she gazed at his frail body. "Mister Wayne? She gasped. "I'm so sorry." She looked at his fingers. "And you don't have eight inch nails."_

_ Bruce rolled his heads and gazed at the string of white pearls around her neck. "That's a nice necklace almost reminds me of my mother's."_

_ She stood still and her body tensed. _

_ "No those could not be them because they're in a safe that is uncrackable." He used his cane and opened the safe. It was empty. He looked at Selina._

_ The slender maid smirked her crimson lips. "Oops..." That was her answer. "No one said it was uncrackable." She moved closer to him, hips swaying. "Besides what are you going to do about it? You're in no position to hit a woman and I won't hit a cripple." She eyed his cane as he focused on her playful expression._

_ "But in this case handsome... I'll make an exception." Selina kicked his cane from his hand and watched him fall to the floor._

_ Selina jumped on the window frame. "Thanks for the lovely encounter Mister Wayne." She smiled and did a back flip out the window._

_ Bruce slowly arose with a smirk. There was something about this alluring woman that he was intrigued by. She was bold, daring and not afraid to cross him._

_ -"I'm sorry you lost your money Mister Wayne."_

_ Bruce placed his hands on the door frame, showing the indent of his chest as his white dress shirt hugged his body and shot her a playful smirk. "No you're not." He pulled himself back and then looked at her apartment._

_ "By the way. I like your place." He commented trying to be a gentlemen with his charm. He could not stop looking at her dark eyes that was surround with a dark shade of makeup. Then he moved back and made his exit._

_ Selina stood there in the dark looking at her suitcase that was resting on the table. "There is nothing for me in this city." She thought, as her hands closed the suitcase. Something made her eyes turn their gaze to the window. She walked over and peered at the rundown ex-billionaire that lost his wealth because of a plot she allowed herself to be involved with._

_ Deep in her cold heart she felt contempt towards the elite that spent their wealth like fools, though she felt a change come upon her thoughts. "Maybe he's not like the rest. Maybe he actually does care..." She paused rubbing her lips thinking about how she kissed the man that could smile for free. "Am I falling for Bruce Wayne?"_

Selina opened her puffy brown eyes that were filled with tears to a familiar sense of warmth onto her moon-creamed flesh. The heat from the sunlight beating against the window shielded her with comfort. Only the sound of utter sorrow from Alfred J Pennyworth filled the room.

She didn't want to let go the man she loved. "Come back to me," she whispered.

Selina opened her puffy brown eyes that were filled with tears to a familiar sense of warmth onto her moon-creamed flesh. The heat from the sunlight beating against the window shielded her with comfort. Only the sound of utter sorrow from Alfred J Pennyworth filled the room.

She didn't want to let go the man she loved. "Come back to me," she whispered in a soft tone.

Alfred sat in the chair with his head pointed down.

A hand ran softly through Selina's thick brown hair. She lifted her head from his chest gazed down and looked at Bruce Wayne, his stunning complexion was coming back and the swelling and discoloration was going down showing his razor sharp cheekbones. She looked into his steady deep set dark hazel green eyes.

Her crimson lips formed into a smile as Bruce placed his hand on her cheek. "Hey beautiful..."

Selina sunk into him and crashed her lips against his as his arm embraced her. Alfred lifted his head and looked at his master whose health who fully restore. His body mass was slender showing his tight muscles that give him a defining look.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred asked with a small chipper smile wiping the tear from his eyes.

Bruce lifted his head and gave him a nod as his arms were locked around Selina's body. He held onto her not wanting to let go. She arose and punched his arm.

"Ouch. What was that for?" He grumbled rubbing his arm.

"That's for scaring me and Alfred to death." Selina said.

Bruce felt the strength in his arms coming back, he lifted himself up as Selina sat down next to him. He looked at the sunset through the window. He arose from the bed feeling a little light headed. He felt his stomach area, it was still a little swollen.

Alfred arose from the chair and helped his master to the floor mirror. Bruce looked at his reflection and saw that he had changed. There was more light into his eyes making them look bright.

His defining sharp features showed: razor cheek bones, m shaped lips that would curve if he smirked, his chiseled chin was back and even his pronounced chest pecs.

Selina crawled off the bed and stood behind him with her arms crossed. "Are you always this vain?" She asked looking at his bare back.

Bruce turned around and looked into her eyes. "Sorry, wanted to see what damage was done to my body." He looked at his stomach. "Why isn't this going down?" He said with indignity.

Selina smirked. "I think you needed to have some meat on those bones of yours."

Bruce rolled his eyes at her and Alfred's amused smiles .


	10. Chapter 10 : Lust and Explosions

Chapter 10 : Lust, Bullets and Explosions

24 hours later...

The afternoon sunlight was reflecting of the white halls of the east wing office of Wayne Manor as Alfred placed a tray down next to a refreshed, casually dressed Bruce Wayne. Bruce sat in a leather chair looking at documents that Fox needed him to sign.

A ball point pen was in his hand as his leg was crossed. The laptop was on his lap as he typed in a few words on the keys. Alfred looked over him with pleased expression with a twinkle of humor in his eyes.

"I must say Master Wayne, you're looking much better. A part from the weight."

Bruce shot his butler a look and looked down at his stomach. "Thanks to Selina." He replied in a soft tone.

"Indeed. Miss Kyle has proven to be a great ally to you sir."

The dark haired billionaire shook his head. "No. She's more than that Alfred."

"Than I believe you should tell Miss Kyle the truth about how you really care about her."

Bruce trailed off into his own thoughts. "One day." The was the only word he could think of at the moment. He arose from the chair and moved to the window near the bookshelf that had the picture of Rachel Dawes and his parents.

Bruce picked up the photo frame of Rachel and looked with a sorrowful gaze. "I lost Rachel because I told her the truth that I loved her."

Alfred stood there thoughtfully. "Miss Kyle is a very different woman than Rachel. She's a headstrong, take charge kind of woman that knows how to fight a start but also how to end one as well."

Bruce placed the picture back on the shelf and looked at Alfred. "I can face mass murdering psychopaths and deranged doctors but telling a woman that I love her is a whole different kind of battle."

"Well they do say that love is a battle field sir."

The billionaire walked over to the window and stared at the Lamborghini in the driveway.

"Planning on going out today, sir?" Alfred inquired.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at his stomach. "I can't. Not looking like this." He felt embarrassed at his appearance. He knew that Vedette Countess was his enemy now.

"I'm sure it would be hardly noticeable by now sir. Why don't you take the Lamborghini for a spin. After all you've been bed ridden for a few days so a little fresh air might do you good."

Bruce was silent for a moment.

"Fine, Alfred. You win. I'll go out. But I'm not entering any places of the general public." He walked out of the room and began to make his way to the stairwell.

"I trust that you'll be seeing Miss Kyle."

Bruce gave no response as he grabbed his brown leather jacket, sunglasses and keys. He opened the back door and headed to the parked sports car. The fresh air was cold to his flesh as he pressed the remote start button and heard the engine roar.

He placed the sunglasses over his dark hazel green eyes and flipped the door opened. He slid his body onto the cream white leather seating, adjusted himself into a comfortable position with the seat belt and then put the car into reverse.

Alfred was still in the office. He looked out the window and watched the silver sports car gunned through the entrance gates and headed to the freeway. He couldn't help but worry as he always did for his master.

* * *

Meanwhile in her small apartment in Old Town - a small district near most of the night clubs, convenience stores and one of the finest bakeries in the city - Selina Kyle sat on the fire escape with her black cat Iris curled onto her lap, dressed in a plain black sweater and jeans.

In her hand was a book that she got off her friend Jane a few hours ago. Her brown eyes scanned the pages looking for any information on the type of cult Vedette belonged too. She knew that Baset was the main cult that Blackstone was doing research on but there was something missing.

Her attention turned to the sound of a roaring engine. "Speak of the devil," she thought as she shook her head and headed back inside.

Bruce Wayne was walking up the stair well, his sunglasses were resting on the top of his head as he made his way to her apartment. He knocked gently with a charming smile on his face. Selina opened the door.

"I bet you're happy to see me." He smirked with a red rose in his hand.

Selina gazed at the rose. "Trying to be a suck-up? What I did was a favor." She looked his m shaped lips and then looked at his plumped stomach. Bruce looked disappointed.

"So all those things that you said in front of Alfred about how you loved me, that was all an act Selina Kyle?"

Selina was speechless. The truth was she loved him but she was afraid to get her heart ripped out knowing that one day she would be standing in front of his grave.

Bruce moved closer and placed his hand on her cheek. "Tell me the truth Selina..." He urged with a soft look.

"Bruce I..." She had to find the courage. This was the man that she cherished as her most valued treasure in this world. All she could do was smack her lips onto him. Her chest rubbed against his as she wrapped her arms around him and then crashed her lips tenderly and full of a passion onto his.

The she pulled away leaving him breathless.

"Well that's one way of getting the truth out." He smirked handing her the rose.

She gladly received it and moved to her dresser. "I thought that you were going to be a shut in for a few more days." She placed the rose mirror and looked at his reflection in her vanity's mirror.

"Alfred said that I need to get some fresh air. The old butler of mine can be very demanding when he wants to be."

She smirked her crimson lips. "Reminds me of someone else."

Bruce looked around at all the paintings, books and clothing. "It's been so long since I came up here." He quickly stated.

"Did you buy all these?"

Selina shrugged. "Somewhat."

He's guard went up. "Somewhat?"

"I know what you're thinking Dark Knight. I didn't steal any of these items. Most of them were given freely to me."

Bruce flicked his eyes with amazement. "Freely?"

Selina looked slightly irritated. "Did you come here to accuse me or to visit Wayne?" She growled.

"Visit. But with that attitude. I think I'll be changing my mind."

Selina's lips become tight. "So why are you here? Don't say because you want to give me that rose or a kiss. I know you too well."

Bruce nodded with a serious face. "How did you get the antidote?"

"Let's just say that it was a thrilling experience."

"Thrilling. What happened?" He looked at her with concern. "I want the truth Selina."

"The truth. Alright I was chased on the over pass by a clown in a transport truck."

Bruce's eyes went wide but not with surprise. "Him?"

She nodded. "Don't worry. I got away before he filled my sexy body up with lead." She lightly joked.

Bruce crossed his arms. "You did all that to save me?" He asked. No one has ever done that for him before." He said with a hint of disbelief.

"Let's just say it was a one time thing, handsome."

He pulled her closer with his arms and embraced her. His lips crashed onto hers.

"Can you give me a little breathing room." She said with a small laugh, her cheeks red.

He released her and she awarded him with a grateful nod.

"Thank you. I have a feeling that Vedette is not through with you yet handsome."

Bruce narrowed his brow with contempt.

"Let me worry about that witch." He said bitterly.

Selina shook her head. "I always thought that you could see right through people. You let your guard down too many times." She admonished.

He agreed. "I did. But at least I learn from my mistakes."

He moved to the door frame as she stood there in a silent manner. Her eyes were glaring at him. Bruce turned around with his hand on the door frame. His shirt hugged his small round stomach as he took one last glance at the woman he was in love with.

"I never did say thank you for saving my life."

Selina smacked her lips together. "I think the kiss sealed that topic."

He flashed her a bright smile and then pulled away. Selina turned around and looked at the rose. A symbol of eternal love. She rolled her eyes and looked at her black cat.

"I guess I am a sucker for loving Bruce Wayne."

Outside in the hall, Bruce was standing near the door listening to her soft alluring tone. He smiled and made his way on the stair well.

* * *

Across town...

Vedette Countess threw her knife into one of her armed mercenaries out of uncontrolled anger. "So the little cat saved the billionaires life?" She growled as her hands pulled out the knife without mercy.

"I had it all planned." Her ice green eyes were burning with fierce hatred. "But plans change don't they?"

The wound mercenary nodded as Syde stepped away while Vedette drew closer to him.

"All it takes is one simple mistake and the whole plan is ruined. Know I'm not pointing any figures at any names but who made Selina Kyle reach Wayne Manor and the sick billionaire. Who!?" She snarled, shaking as her body was reaching the boiling point.

Many of the mercenaries were afraid to meet her condemning stare. They knew what she was capable of and they knew if they were lucky she'd kill them quickly instead of drawing out a long painful torture.

"I will have to kill all of you. That won't be a mistake in my eyes!"

The three of them gulped down as their mistress was becoming diversivolent. They could see the rage steaming off her moon creamed complexion as her black leather hands held the dagger firmly. Blood was dripping from the tip of the blade. She eyed all of them venomously.

"One last chance gentlemen. Who defiled my orders?"

Syde stepped up feeling the guilt with a small sense of honor.

Vedette looked at him coldly. "Syde. I am so disappointed."

"It was not my fault Mistress. Selina Kyle was too quick to the feet."

"Selina is weak. She finds her strength when the people she cares about are harmed. I have done my research on her. She really only cares for herself and of course the billionaire. You are trained to kill when instructed Syde."

Vedette shook her head. "I can't trust you anymore." She moved in closer and slit his throat with trace of guilt in her eyes. She watched the body of one of her most loyal men drop to the floor and land into the puddle of blood.

The other two mercenaries looked at her in fear. If her right hand man was expendable they knew they she wouldn't give it a second thought to send them following him. She glared daggers at them as they trembled.

"Get rid of the corpse. He's no good to me now."

They nodded and immediately scooped up the body and carried it out of her midst. The Joker entered the room with a grin on his scarred white painted face. He took notice of the crimson puddle at her feet.

"Did you have a little party my sweet?" He asked moving closer to her.

Vedette threw the dagger into the floor. "More like a going away party."

He laughed at her comment. His cold eyes could see that she was fuming by the sour expression on her face. The need to cheer her up suddenly came over him.

"Tell me what's wrong?" The Joker titled his head looking at Vedette with hunger in his cold dark eyes. A reflection of his dark twisted soul. She continued glaring at the puddle in front of her with a cold expression. "What's wrong with my sweet?" Joker tried again with a slight hiss.

"Understand this. Failure is not an option. My right hand failed me."

The Joker looked at the puddle of blood.

"Bruce Wayne lives because of Selina Kyle." Vedette's lips formed into a scowl. "You really want to you what would make so happy." She pointed her chin up with a bright seductive smile.

The Joker rubbed his purple gloves in excitement. "Tell me," He demanded.

She leans forward against his chest with her gloved hands caressing his shoulders.

"To smell the cold stench of death as it creeps onto the flesh of Eric Bexer." She glared with insightful eyes. "He needs to get his reward for his services that are no longer required."

The Joker licked his lips. "Ask and you shall receive."

Vedette looked down at the blade. "Soon I will have the heart of Selina Kyle beating in my hands as the lonesome billionaire watches her take her final bow."

"That's more like it. You know sweetness I don't say this much, but sometimes you give me the chills."

Vedette gives him a wicked smile. The Joker rubs her arms in his embrace.

"Death is a joke I've reveled in, but you..." He puts his hand on her cheek and smiles sadistically, "You make it an art!"

They kiss hungrily both of them furious in their lust until they part and share an evil giggle. She turned her head and looked steadily in his dark eyes.

"Want to have some fun tonight? Go out and dance in the pale moonlight as the blood pours out of a senseless victim." She licked her lips as he stood there as still as stone; looked at the movement of her tongue feeling the lustful desires burn inside him.

"It sounds like a date." He grinned.

"I'll go get my coat." Vedette said.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Bruce Wayne headed towards the glass in-cased armory. He opened the glass doors and started to grab a few of his gadgets. Alfred stood behind him looking concerned as Bruce stripped off his black shirt revealing his swollen abs.

"Let me make this clear, Master Wayne. You think that the Joker, the mass murdering demon that turned Harvey Dent into a twisted soul, is back out on the streets."

Bruce nodded. "I have an assumption that the Joker and Vedette are working together. That's why he attacked Selina on the overpass. I also believe that the both of them are developing a relationship."

Alfred's pale blue eyes widened with disgust. "Who would want to love that clown?"

"People are sick Alfred." He said practically.

"Which is not a common thing in this city."

"Vedette has the same lust for blood and destruction as the Joker. He is attracted to her for those obvious reasons."

"Maybe a few other reasons as well."

Bruce pulled on the Kevlar armored chest piece. "If these two become an item than it will make a deadly combination for Gotham. We need to figure at what is the real reason why Vedette is targeting Gotham."

In a few minutes Bruce was fully transformed into Batman. He clipped his compartment belt into place then adjusted the long black memory cloth.

Alfred handed him the grappling gun as Batman looked at the screens of the police data base and the maps of the city. His gloved hands typed on the key board and his eyes gazed at the incoming 911 call sheet from Gotham Police dispatch.

"Keep me informed." He growled as he walked to the platform of where the Batpod was parked.

He slid his body onto the saddle. Stomach rubbing against the seat and arms and shoulders wide. He started the throttle and sped out into the night not knowing what he was going to endure.

* * *

Gold Arrow Towers - Parking Garage

Eric Bexer was making his way towards his parked BMW, keys were in his hand as looked for his vehicle near the cement column. A sound of high heels echoed onto the pavement as he unlocked the car door.

His brown eyes glanced at the shadows and without any hesitation he slid his body onto the leather seat then adjusted the rear view mirror. A pair of purple gloves touched the back of his neck.

Bexer could hear his heart racing through his chest as his eyes shifted to the pale white figure in the darkness sitting up behind him. The greasy split grin reflected into the mirror.

"What do you want?" Bexer asked trying to calm his nerves.

"Oh I want a lot of things." The Joker replied, pulling out his switchblade and placing his hand around Bexers neck so the tip of blade touched the bottom lip.

Bexer knew who he was dealing with and searched frantically in his mind for a way to appease the twisted clown behind him.

"You want money. I can get you a lot of money. More than what Countess is paying you. My boss has a Swiss bank account. I know the pin number."

The Joker thought for a moment as the switchblade was across Bexer's mouth starting to pierce the flesh. "I'm a man of many things Bexer. But betraying a lovely woman like Vedette Countess..." He licked his lips. "one of them."

Bexer gulped down as the blade went lower to his throat touching his Adams apple. Joker paused in his movements and baited Bexer's fear as he watched him tremble through the rear view mirror.

"Do want to know why I use a knife."

Bexer tried to shake his head but only managed a grunt of protest.

"You see once you pull the trigger. It happens all to fast like a blink of an eye. To quick to see the last emotions carved into the pale tinted flesh. I can't show the main emotion that every one etches into their face when they see the pale face of death looking back at them. Mocking them with laughter..."

He pressed the blade harder into Bexer's throat forming a line of blood. "A knife is slow and steady. It can be a tool of an artist. It shows all the details. All the expressions that were missed."

The Joker flicks his fist and jabs the knife right into Bexer's chin and then pulls it out. Bexer's head smacked into the steering wheel with a thud.

The Joker opened the back door and saw Vedette standing there with a pleased look on her face. He through her a small remote detonator.

"Press it my sweet. It will save you from lighting a match."

Vedette eagerly pressed the button. Bexer's car explodes, the flames heave the car upward as the doors blow off. Joker erupts in a fit of insane laughter while Vedette laughs malevolently.

The Joker stand next to Vedette and grins. "That's how you get rid of a bad joke."

Vedette looked at the flames rising and then turned to face the Joker. She pressed her lips onto his scarred ones while chaos was forming around them; glass shattering, the smell of charred flesh.

"The heat of the moment," The Joker whispered as their lips parted.

* * *

Gold Arrow Towers - Parking Garage

One hour later...

Commissioner Jim Gordon emerged from his black unmarked Ram pickup with a look of uncertainly on his brow. He walked over to the crime scene; the smell of charred flesh and gasoline hovered in the air as he looked at the remains of a blacked human skeleton.

"Did we get an ID on the body yet?" He asked one of the forensic detectives.

"Nothing yet, sir." The young man in uniform replied.

Gordon moved closer to the car and looked at the melted tires, broken glass and burnt metal. His attention turned to movement in the shadows.

"I was wondering when I would set sights on you again?" He asked. For two nights he was worried about the Dark Knight as he stood on the rooftop waiting to hear the sound of a cape fluttering in the wind.

Batman emerged from the shadows. His cape was draped over his shoulders and eyes focused on the burned BMW. A strong smell of the burnt flesh made him feel sick to his stomach as his dark eyes narrowed at the deformed charred skeleton.

"We can't ID the body."

Batman moved closer. "It's either Cameron Stifer or Eric Bexer." He replied in a gruff tone.

"How can you be so sure?" Gordon questioned.

Batman looked at the license plate of the BMW. "Stifter owned the same BMW model and his penthouse is on the top floor. He went missing for two days. No phone calls or text messages from his Blackberry," he said grimly.

He removed a device then took a picture of the plate. He then waited for the image on the small LD screen to come through. "The plate is registered to Stifter." Batman looked at the skeleton and could see a wound to the chin. A knife hole.

He knew that wound on lifeless bodies all too well from his encounters with the Joker. Batman stood there trying to piece everything together.

"When you have the results on the cause of death..."

Gordon nodded as he turned, about to say something else, but he only found himself staring at shadows.

* * *

Selina Kyle was crossing the street heading home after a quick drink at the Deck of Cards. She shuffled into her purse to the keys of her apartment and then stood at the side door.

A cold chill ran down her spine along with a familiar sense of danger. Her defenses were up as she turned 360 degree fists ready to strike. To her surprise no one was there. She stood still for a long moment listening for anything suspicious.

After a long moment of silence, she unlocked the door and walked inside. She took no more than a few steps when a gloved hand covered her mouth as she tried to kick and bite. Her attacker apparently hadn't come alone.

"You got a little fight in you. I like that." An eerie sadistic voice came from the shadows near the stairs.

Selina's eyes went crossed as the Joker emerged flicking a switchblade. His eyes favored her slender body. "I must say you are one beautiful creature. Sleek as a black cat and full of fire like a tiger." He licked his lips.

Selina elbowed the goon holding her in the face and lunged at the Joker. He backed away laughing.

"What do you want?" She growled as the goon grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to the ground. She was gazing at the Joker's withering shoes.

The Joker looked down at her.

"I always find it amusing to play cat and mouse." He bent his knees and touched her cheeks.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted.

The Joker clicked his tongue, reprimanding her. "Now that's not very nice. No it's not nice at all. I'm going to have to teach you some respect."

He suddenly jabbed the switched blade into her shoulder. Selina's brown eyes began to fill with tears but she refrained from crying out in pain. Doing so would only entice Joker further.

"Bats would snap if he found out that I misused his kitten." He laughed showing his yellow stained teeth.

Selina was wincing in pain as she held her bleeding shoulder. The Joker watched her with sick humor.

"We're going to have so much fun," he arose and snapped his fingers as another goon emerged from the stairwell with her leather stealth suit in his hands "...playing dress up."

He could see the rage in Selina's eyes as her hand covered the wounded shoulder.

"Don't worry about Brucie. When he comes and knocks on your door. He'll be surprised."

The Joker kicked Selina in the head. Selina's eyes slowly closed as the last thing she saw was the Joker's scarred mouth.

"Sweet dreams," he rasped.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Alfred Pennyworth was sipping a cup of Earl Grey in the main study when Bruce Wayne emerged from the bookshelf.

"Finding anything?"

Bruce shook his head. "Nothing. Not even one green hair at the crime scene." He replied, trying to get rid of the smell of charred flesh out of his nostrils. "Did Selina call?"

Alfred shook his head. "Afraid not."

Bruce's expression became grim as the summation of intel and events began to weigh in on him. Vedette had to know by now that he wasn't dead. She would be out for blood. Only this time she wasn't alone.

"Master Wayne?"

Bruce was locked into morbid thoughts as he often did when he knew the Joker was at large. He could take no chances.

"I'm going to her apartment right now. Something doesn't feel Alfred."

Alfred placed the cup on the table and rose expectantly.

"Taking the Lamborghini or the Batpod?"

"The Lamborghini." Bruce quickly replied as he bolted out of the room and headed in a pace down the hallway.

"Let me know if you here from Selina." He yelled over his shoulder.

"I will."

The hour was almost close to the "witching hour" as Bruce parked his Lamborghini in front of Selina's apartment located in the Old Town District. Not a fancy place for a world class cat burglar that reformed herself thanks to Bruce's generous offer and a heated kiss in the rain.

He lifted his chin upwards to catch a glance if Selina's light was on. There was a faint light near the window.

He walked across the street. A black cat was curled near the entrance way of the convenience store. He recognized the cat from the silver collar. "Iris," he spoke in a soft tone as the female cat lifted her head and glared at him with her haunting golden eyes.

Bruce opened the side door and raced up the stairs. There was a faint smell of gasoline hovering in the air. He reached the top and stood at her door. Gently he knocked. "Selina," he called.

There was no reply.

Bruce was starting to get worried. He knocked again more urgently. "Selina, it's Bruce. I need to speak with you..." The smell grew stronger as he heard a ticking noise. With reaction he used his foot and kicked down the door.

The apartment was dark with her clothes on the bed and no sign of her leather suit.

The ticking sound grew louder as he moved to the kitchen. His dark hazel eyes went wide as the stove was rigged to blow. In an instant he ran out the balcony window and caught the rung of the fire escape.

The ticking did a sudden stop and the apartment became engulfed in flames then exploded viciously. Bruce jumped down on the pavement, smacking his New Balance shoes as playing cards began to fill the air.

Glass and debris showered the ground as he covered his head, shielding himself. He groaned as he pulled himself to his feet, trying to shrug off the slight ringing in his ears. Around him, civilians gather and look up at the blazing apartment windows in shock.

"Call 911!" One of them yells.

Bruce growled as he pulled himself to his feet with a wince then stopped at the sight of the burning windows. Panic and dread filled him.

"No." His tone was grim.

A look of despair, that all too familiar feeling that came with guilt for something he knew he should've anticipated and prevented came over him like a cold draft.

A playing card landed by his feet, faced up. Bruce bent his knees and looked at the picture of a Cheshire cat printed in the middle with the words written in red ink.

"SAVE HER IF YOU CAN."

Bruce clenched his jaws tight and squeezed his fists as his eyes burned with rage.

He had to save the woman he loved. "Selina," he whispered while looking at the blazing apartment as the sound of firetrucks filled the airways. Bruce raced out of the alley, grabbed the cat and headed to his parked sports car.

He slid his body onto the leather seat. He gently placed the cat on the passengers seat while hoping that her claws wouldn't ruin the leather. He looked at the red and white flashing from the incoming fire engines and put the car into reverse.

His mind raced about Selina.

"I will not fail her." He thought.


	11. Chapter 11 : Saving Selina

Chapter 11 : Saving Selina

Gotham Warehouse District

Selina Kyle groaned as she opened her brown eyes to the smell of dried blood and decay. Her throat was burning and there was a tight pull to her waist.

"Where... am I?" She spoke groggy as the drug that she was dosed with was wearing off. All she remembered was answering her apartment's door and seeing a pale white face standing there with rag in his hand. She coughed as the smell of chloroform lingered on her suit.

"Hello there kitty," An eerie voice blared from the shadows.

Selina's defenses went up. "Who's there?" She growled with anger. "Show yourself!"

"You are a fiery little cat aren't you. I like fire in a woman."

Selina's lips curved as a figure dressed in a purple overcoat stepped into the dim light with a Glasgow grin.

"Joker!" She hissed recognizing him from her previous encounter on the overpass. Apprehension and rage filled her as she knew what this monster was capable of. She'd read and seen enough of it over the years since he first came to Gotham.

"I'm glad that you remember me so well. After I was so close to making you roadkill."

She felt her stomach spin as he gave her a once-over with a sickly smile.

"What do you want clown?" She was daring him with no cocky attitude. Her brown eyes glared at the Joker as he stepped forward looking at her slender body. "So you brought me here to just to get a good look?"

"Demanding tone." He licked his scars. "No wonder the Batman likes you."

"Answer me clown? Why did you bring me here?" She persisted.

"I like to play the game of cat and mouse." He removed a switchblade from one of his pockets and waved it around. "And also the game of life and death. It's just fun game. The winner takes it all while the losers..." He looked deep into her eyes. "Lose."

Selina rolled her eyes. "You think this is a threat." She smirked. "That's more like a joke, that is not funny to laugh at." She was playing with his emotions. She knew she was playing with fire, but all she could do now was stall him until she could figure a way out of this.

"You don't know anything about jokes." He teased. "I know how to make every punchline different." He moved closer and placed the cold steel on her cheek. Selina smacked her head into his skull making him fall backwards. "There's that fire again. I love that in a woman."

"There's more of that coming..." Selina snarled. "If you dare to touch me again."

The Joker laughed as he arose and lunged at her. He dug the blade into her shoulder and pressed hard. Selina was shocked with the amount of pain she was feeling and had released a loud gasp. Her heart was thudding rapidly against her chest and her breathing felt stiff as if her lungs being held in a vice grip. The Joker giggled sadistically.

"I find that knives are a much better tool to use on a woman."

She winced as she felt her blood flow freely down her skin beneath her suit.

"Tell me does it hurt?"

Selina growled. "You bastard! I'm going-"

The Joker places his gloved hand over her mouth. "It's going to be such a fun and exciting night."

Selina jerked her head around trying to break free from his hold.

"Let's start his party with a bang." He moved his pistol and fired the gun to the ceiling.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Bruce Wayne sits at the computer desk looking at the video screens that displayed images of the playing card he collected in the alley at the back of Selina's apartment. He scanned the card for prints and looked at the words in red ink.

He zoomed it and saw a row of small words on the edge. "Gotham Warehouses District." He growls and then turns to Alfred. "I know where he's keeping her."

Alfred nodded. "You do that you are walking into a trap."

Bruce steps away from the desk and walks down to the platform as a glass encased cabinet rises out of the water.

"I'm not going to fail her. Alfred. She risked her own life to save me from the toxin. I can't lose her not when..." He drifted, looking at the empty cowl in the case.

"Not when what?" Alfred implied.

Bruce shrugged. "Not when there is so much to lose."

Alfred looked at his master. "Then go and save her." He smiled.

Bruce nodded to his butler's encouraging response and lifted the cowl off the holder then began to strip off his black dress shirt. His hand touched the armored shoulder of the suit.

A few minutes later...

Batman slid his body on the seat of the Batpod and started the throttle. "Send Gordon a text message with the coordinates I gave to you." He growled as the engine roared and sped off the platform, through the waterfall and down the narrow road with his eyes burning.

* * *

Selina Kyle was gasping heavily as the breath from her lungs was growing faint. The Joker used a playing card with sharp edges and sliced her leather stealth suit violently. Selina winced as she felt the sting.

He looked into her dark eyes. "Are you having fun yet?"

She recoiled from the pain that struck her chest as he dug the switchblade deeper into her collar bone. He reveled in the strangled cries his new pet was eliciting. She was trying to contain herself, fight against the screams she wanted to unleash but withheld out of defiance.

Joker didn't mind. He appreciated the fight in her, it made his efforts and her ultimate break down all the sweeter. He traces her lips and her cheeks slowly with his gloved finger. Selina jerked her face away.

"For the final part of your new makeup kitten," The Joker removed a pair of trimming shears from his purple overcoat's pocket and placed the cold steel on her neck. "How about a smile ?"

Selina was choking on her own blood. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as her dark eyes watched the Joker's gloved hand grab her neck and placed the steel blade on her lips. He was beginning to carve.

"No!" She slurred as blood dripped from her swollen lips. Her body flinched as pieces of her leather suit fell to the ground like dead leaves on a cold winter night.

The Joker was smiling like a master at his work. He sliced through the strands and waved the pieces of suit across her face, tickling her nose .

"You son of a..." Selina winced. Her hand was forming into a squeezing fist ready to give him a blow to the jaw but she was too faint to even lift her arm. Blood was seeping out of her shoulder running down the torn black leather of her suit. Flashes of red is all that she glimpsed at as the smell of dried blood entered her nostrils.

Selina could feel the sharp blades touching her cheeks. She felt helpless. Selina Kyle was never a helpless woman. She was a strong sexy daring woman of challenge not this shaken up form.

"We're almost done." The Joker proclaimed with a sour tone.

She was trembling. He snickered at her demeanor.

"Come on kitten, smile. You still look beautiful in my eyes." The Joker mocked.

Selina spat blood next to his shoe.

He looked down and clicked his tongue. "Tsk tsk. No that's not very nice. I'm going to have to teach you some manners." He cracked his neck and licked his scarred bloody smile. His chest rubbed onto hers as she tried to kick him.

Blood was draining from her face. Turning her complexion into ghost white. The Joker licked his tongue onto her lips to taste the blood. She growled in revulsion like an angry cat.

"So sweet." He laughed and then drove the shears into the right side of her ribs. Digging deep into the flesh and bone. A loud gasp escaped her before it turned into a strangled cry. Tears unwillingly spilled but she refrained from sobbing. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Selina was breathing heavy as his cold words spoke in her ears. "Now all you need is a dress." He snapped his fingers and a goon appeared from the shadows of the roof holding a torn wedding dress.

The Joker started to unzip her suit. "I love playing dress up."

Selina's brown eyes widened as she felt his cold touch run down her chest to her abs.

"Bats is going to be so proud of you kitten. You manage to survived this long."

She looked at him with a tired look however a glow of defiance still reigned in her eyes despite the pain she was going through.

"I got... nine lives..." Selina gasped as the Joker starting stripping her as if she was a toy doll used for dress up. Inside she felt ashamed as her bare skin gleamed from the glow of the industrial lights ahead.

Her arms were lifted as the white laced dress was pulled over her body. Nearly her entire side was coated in blood from the wound he inflicted on her ribs. She looked down at her torn black leather suit that was full of blood stains, next to the chopped pieces of leather.

The Joker stepped back and looked at his creation of twisted art and smiled, showing yellow stained teeth. "I must say I do great work." His dark soulless eyes looked at her pale lips. "That's not right. You always have crimson stained on those lips. We're just going to have to fix that."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and wiped the blood off. Then he dabbed the blood on her lips. "Much better. Now you look like a true bride. A bride fit for a dead man." He chuckled sadistically.

Selina lowered her head.

"Cheer up sweetheart. I do believe that your groom to be is coming to the church on time."

"Bruce..." Selina said in a whispering tone.

The Joker took out his pistol and swung it into the air. He turned and looked at his goons wearing clown masks. "Who's going to be the best man?" He gazed at one of them that was shaking. "I think you are fit for that position." He fired his pistol and watched the bullet entered the goons head.

Selina's body jolts at the sound of the gun. Blood splatters onto the masks of the other goons who stand still in fear as their comrade falls with a thud on the floor.

The mass murdering clown turned his head and looks at Selina, rubbing his lips together as he pulled his body closer. He runs his hand through Selina's drenched hair. He snapped his fingers and one of the goons stepped forward with a gas can.

Selina could smell the gasoline as he poured it over her shaken wounded body. She flinched under the contact and released an agonizing cry as it made contact with her exposed wounds. The smell itself was nauseating.

"I hope you have your vows ready," Joker taunted.

Selina watched him disappear in the shadows. The lights above flicked off.

She felt cold and weak as she trembled in the darkness, wet and fearful. Instead of worrying about her own skin she was more afraid of what the Joker was planning to do with Bruce.

She was being kept alive to purposely draw him in. Knowing Bruce, Selina had no doubt he would come after her. She chided herself for being so careless and so ignorant in her capture. She suspected who the clown was working with and she should've been prepared for retribution. She should've kept her guard up. Now she was being subjected to a humiliating, never mind painful, ordeal and she felt even if she managed to survive, she'd hate herself forever if Bruce got killed because of it.

She could smell the dead corpse in front of her and grimaced at the wet clothing clinging to her cold body.

"Looks like this wedding might be turn into a funeral." She thought morbidly.

* * *

Batman encountered traffic once he got past Central Gotham and into the area of rusted warehouses with broken glass windows and manufacturing lofts that formed a half mile border between the city and the train yards.

It wasn't a region that people would go to; only for jobs and at this hour everyone had gone home for the night. Batman braked the Batpod at the entrance way of the fence in area of the Old Gotham Steel factory. Before the engine had died he was running towards the warehouse's bolted door.

With rage he kicked in the door to a steel storage facility and saw that he was in some kind of shipping depot for steel beams. Cardboard boxes were stacked next to piles of unwanted pieces of steel and there were a couple of forklifts parked against a cement wall.

There was a glimmer of light coming from a flight of stairs that ran downwards. Obviously the basement. Batman ran down the stairs, his heart was pounding as he went through another door.

Batman had expected to see Selina unharmed as a hostage as he kicked down the door but instead he saw something that filled him with dread and apprehension. Selina's high tech goggles were on the floor covered with splatters of blood on the lens. He bent down and picked it up.

"No," he said under his breath. "Selina..."

Batman's eyes went wide as the horrid sound of laughter entered his ear drums. He turned around and behind him with his cold shark like eyes was the mass murdering clown known only as the Joker.

"Where is she?" Batman growled. as the clown stepped from the shadows wearing his dark purple overcoat that was stained with the blood of his victims. Joker gave no response as he held his head low. His face was masked with long green hair.

Batman moved closer. "Where is she?!" He was shaking with anger as he lunged at the clown and pushed the body to the ground. White paint smeared his armor. "What?" He growled looking down at the lifeless eyes of a dead cop.

"Hehahahahaha hee hee hee hee!"

Batman's eyes went wide as the horrid sound of laughter entered his ear drums. He turned around and behind him with his cold shark like eyes was the mass murdering clown known only as the Joker.

"Joker," Batman rasped. He didn't want to believe this nightmare. "I thought you were in Arkham?"

The Joker laughed. "I was released on good behavior."

Batman growled as the clown stepped from the shadows wearing his dark purple undercoat that was stained with the blood of his victims. The Joker gave a bow like a magician.

"Where is she?!" Batman snarled making his gloved hand into a fist.

"Oh your little cat? Don't worry she's dying to see you." He laughed. "In fact if you follow me I'll let you see her. But you have to promise to be good."

Batman growled angrily. "I don't have time for this."

"Sure you do. Because if you don't play by my rules I'll waste every single one of her nine lives."

Batman froze. He had no choice. Selina was counting on him to save her from this horrific nightmare.

"Bring me to her."

The Joker rubbed his purple gloved hands together. "Oh this is going to be so much fun isn't? But first remove your belt. I don't want any little surprises during the unveiling."

Batman clenched his jaw and unclipped the belt. He threw it on the cement floor.

"Much better. Now put one foot in front of the other and follow me to see your lover."

Anger surged inside Bruce's body, but he forced his feet to move forward. Never before did he feel so weak and uneasy but he looked at the back of the clown's head, giving himself the idea that when he had the chance he would lunge at the mass murdering lunatic and thrash him into a point of no return, to the point where the clown would be on his knees pleading for his life and then Batman would make his move and end it.

Batman shook his head. "No. I will not become a monster like him. He kills because that is what he enjoys." He thought to himself.

He made a vow a long time ago on the graves of his beloved parents that he would never take a life. He didn't want blood on his hands though all he saw was blood dripping from the bodies of victims he failed to save as it dripped down the pavement and into the drains of the city, becoming a part of the foundations and designs that formed this once great city.

He had to clear his mind and devote his heart into saving the woman he loved and wanted to be with when Gotham no longer needed the Batman and neither would he.

The Joker opened a metal door and turned around. "Ready to see your favorite cat?"

Batman was silent and only glared at his enemy in front of him.

The Joker opened the door of a dark room that smell of dust and decaying flesh. It burned Batman's eyes as he peered into the darkness.

"It's time for the spotlight." The Joker flicked on the lights and clapped.

Selina Kyle was bound to a steel pole with blood dripping down her face, hair was drenched with gasoline and the white dress she wore was drenched in blood. Standing behind her was Vedette Countess grinning at Batman with her cold green eyes. Batman gritted his teeth.

"How do you like your kitten now?" The Joker hissed.

Batman walked closer and kept his eyes on Selina who had duck tape over her mouth. He looked at Countess.

"Let her go," he growled. "I'm the one you want."

Vedette laughed and looked at his stomach. "Not with those looks handsome."

Batman bowed his head, repressing his anger to lash out against his enemies and save Selina. They would kill her without any hesitation if he made a single move against them he knew.

"Do you love her?" Vedette asked squeezing Selina's cheeks in a grip around her face. "Do you love her more than that cute little assistant DA that you lost so many years ago?"

Batman nodded. "Yes." He felt a lost of breath as he spoke. "Now let her go."

The Joker stood in front of Selina, his back was to her. He smiled at Batman with amusement.

"Alright I'm through playing with your kitty. Although I would still like to know if cats really do have nine lives." He flicked opened a switchblade. "Let's find out."

He turned around and placed the cold steel on Selina's face, in the reflection of the blade was Batman.

"Get your hands off of her," the Dark Knight snarled.

The Countess looked at Joker with placating grin. "Yes. Let the Batman have his cat. She's served her purpose to us."

The Joker removed the knife away from Selina's face. "Well I guess I don't need this cat anymore. No I've found a new animal to play with. A sick little black bat." He looked at Selina who was regaining her awareness. "Watch and learn kitty cat, I'm going to show you how to clip a bat."

Selina's eyes went wide with apprehension.

Batman looked at Selina with his soulful hazel eyes and whispered. "I'm sorry."

Selina nodded. The Joker circled Batman as Countess watched.

"Kneel." The Joker snarled. "Or I'll put a chestier grin on the cat's face."

Batman knelt down.

"That's a good little rodent. Now on all fours."

Batman went down on all fours. The clown walked around him and then stabbed him in the side with the knife. Batman's body jolted in pain.

"Now let's listen to you squeal like a little bat that you are." Joker laughed.

Countess was loving moment of this. Selina had tears running down her cheeks. Batman lowered his head giving a defeated look. The Joker pursed his lips in mock-uncertainty.

"I can't hear you."

He jabbed the knife again into Batman's side and twisted the blade. Batman wailed in pain as the clown and Vedette just laughed. She snapped her fingers. "I think we're done with him for now. Besides you don't want to miss the fireworks."

The Joker padded Batman's cowl. "Well Bats its been a fun." He backed away and looked at Selina with a sick smile. "Don't forget about me Miss Kyle."

Batman was trembling with anger as he held his wounded side. Vedette walked over to him and bent down. She lifted his head up and pressed her lips onto his with Selina watching.

"A kiss of death."

She pulled her lips away as the Joker grabbed her hand.

"Let's go my sweet."

Batman watched both twisted lovers leave the basement from the stairwell. He wiped Vedette's offending touch off with his lips with the back of his gloved hand. He slowly arose off the floor gripping his wound on his left side. He walked over to Selina and placed his gloved hand on her blood stained cheek. "Selina..." He slurred.

Selina shifted her eyes to him. "Handsome... what took you?" She lightly joked.

Batman resisted the urge to kiss her in relief. He used his sharped edge gauntlets and sliced through the chains. "Can you stand?" He asked sounding like the soft tone of Bruce Wayne.

Selina shook her head.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She held onto his shoulders as the ticking sound entered both of their ears. Batman cursed under his breath. "It's never easy with that clown."

Batman wrapped his cape around Selina and raced up the steps. He hurls through the door as the explosion blasts. Glass shatters everywhere as he dives from the platform and lands on the pavement as a fireball almost consumes them both.

He looked down at Selina who was fading. "Hold on," he whispered.

A pickup swerved in front of him. Gordon opened the driver's door and raced to the injured Dark Knight and Selina.

"What happened to her?" Gordon asked.

"Joker," Batman growled. "I need to get her to Gotham General."

Gordon turned his head and looked at the pickup. "I'll do it."

Batman was ready to object. "No..she's..."

"You saved my family once. I think I should return the favor." Gordon offered.

Batman nodded and moved to the back door of the pickup. He carefully placed Selina down on the seat and looked at her.

"Don't worry," Gordon assured. "I will make sure she arrives safe."

Gordon closed the door and raced to the other side of the truck. He hopped into the driver's seat and drove off. Batman stood there motionless and then finally he fell to his knees as the flames reached higher to the power lines. Sparks flew all around as he pounded his fists into the pavement .

"Why!" He yelled.

* * *

Gotham General Hospital

Dawn's early light reflected off the white painted walls of the hospital as Selina laid in the bed heavily bandaged, hooked up to various machines. Her heart rate was steady and the cuts on her limbs were clean and covered with cotton.

Batman was standing at the foot of the bed looking down at her with teary eyes. His body was shaking as he surveyed her inflictions that the Joker caused with the blades he housed in his overcoat.

He moved closer and ran his gloved hand through her strands of her dark hair. She looked like death. Her skin was pale and cold, her eyes carried dark circles beneath them and her now short hair a mess from a violent humiliation that resulted in puncture wounds to the shoulder and ribcage.

The fact that she was alive right now was due to her multiple lives. Even still the Dark Knight shuddered to think of what might've happened to her if he'd not found her in time. What great lengths Joker and Vedette might've taken to grab his attention towards her whereabouts aside from her apartment explosion.

Outside looking through the door Commissioner Jim Gordon stood watching his trusted friend break down with sorrow.

Batman leaned his head and kissed Selina on the forehead. "I'm so sorry..." A tear dripped onto her pale face. "I should of..."

The beeping sound of the monitor made him looked at her EKG that was showing the rate of her heart. He know that she was fighting for her life. She had lost a excessive amount of blood and her body temperature was decreasing making her flesh feel like ice.

Batman whispered in her hear the words that he had been wanting to say since the first time they shared a kiss on the ballroom dancer floor. He bent his knees and placed his gloved hand into hers.

"Selina... I don't know if you can hear me..." He was choking up. "I love you." He lifted her hand and pressed his lips to it. "I love you so much Selina Kyle." He whispered somberly.

He arose and stood above her never once turning his gaze away from her face.

Gordon bowed his head mournfully, feeling empathy for his friend. He could only imagine how he would feel if Barbara were in Selina's position and he in Batman's. He blinked away tears threatening to spill as he looked at Batman crouched down on the window frame. Batman gave one last glance at Selina and then jumped out.

"I'm sorry my friend," Gordon thought.

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

Batman was standing on the charred remains of Selina's apartment in 'Old Town. His head was pointing down as his eyes looked at all the ash covered items that once belonged to her apartment. He bends to the ground on one knee.

The pain in his side burns but not as a painful as his broken heart. His black gloved hand spreads against the debris as he finds a cat shaped pendent under pieces of wood.

He lifts it up and grasps it tightly.

"Selina..." He whispered remorsefully.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Alfred Pennyworth moved through the upper lever, east wing of Wayne Manor silently. He did not know what to say to his distraught master as he entered the east wing drawing room and saw an unmasked Bruce Wayne slumped in a chair staring blankly out the window as the sun rays shone across his face. Tears were rolling down his sharp edge cheeks.

"I prepared a little breakfast." Alfred spoke gently as he heard his the 38 year old silently sniffle. He set down the tray and looked at the cat shaped pendant in Bruce's gloved hand. "Very well. It will be on the table waiting for you."

Bruce lowered his head covering his face with his gloved hands. "Alfred..." He wept showing that his heart was shattered as images of Selina's wounded body entered his mind. A memory that would haunt his nightmares for a long time.

Alfred turned. "Yes, Master Wayne."

Bruce turned his head and looked at his butler with a desperate look in his dark hazel eyes. "I should have been there with her. I could have protected her, brought her here where she would have been safe." He closed his eyes briefly. "I failed her Alfred. Just like I failed Rachel."

Alfred spoke no words as he placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"She's fighting for her life. It's all because of me." Bruce said, thinking how she had risked her life to save his own life from Vedette's toxin. "I love her Alfred."

"I know." Alfred nodded. "She loves you."

Bruce looked out the window at the sun rising through the evergreens from the garden.

"I was going to ask her to marry me? When things got better." Bruce shifted his eyes and looked at graphite cowl on the floor. "Things in this city will never get better. There will always be crime, corruption and death. I will always be Batman. She and I will never be free from the horrors of Gotham's underworld."

Alfred picked up the cowl. The real face of a hero and placed it on his master's lap.

"One day you will be free, Master Wayne. When Gotham no longer needs the Batman. When the Batman has given everything he can to save the lives of the people that believe in him. You will have a reward it maybe small."

"The only reward I had ever have is a far better rest."

Alfred looked at his master's wound on the side. Blood was seeping out.

"We all seek a better life, Master Wayne." He attended to the wound. "Then we come to realize that there is only just life."

Bruce's lips formed into a frown. "I just want to be alone Alfred."

Alfred respected his master's wish.

"She will come back."

Bruce closed his eyes as Alfred left the room.

"Don't lose that hope," Alfred urged him.

* * *

Golden Arrow Penthouse

Vedette Countess, dressed in a sleek black evening dress, was enjoying a glass of red wine in the dining room with the Joker who was shirtless showing his defined chest. He wore no makeup and his hair was slicked back as he lifted a glass of wine and took a few sips.

No words were spoken between them. Only tension of lust forming in their veins as he gazed at the woman across from him with hungry eyes. He was craving to touch her flesh and press his lips against hers.

"Selina Kyle proved to be weak just like I told you." Vedette took a sip. "Now she is fighting for her nine lives. Just like Brucie was two days ago. My how the tables can turn."

"Yes. So what are you going to do with the billionaire pretty now my sweet? Blow his Lambo up while he's driving to hospital?"

"No. His punishment will be very soul twisting." She smiled. "Imagine having your soul trapped in a body that is weak, demeaning and pitiful to the eyes."

"What kind of body would that be?"

"Something that he would never expect my dear. For now we will let the billionaire be confined into his mansion and let the guilt slowly eat away at his soul while we have our fun filling up the graveyards."

They laughed evilly, reveling in the pain and suffering they've inflicted on their enemies they city they protected.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Bruce sat in the darkness alone with his own thoughts to haunt him. In his hand was a tub of ice cream that he got from the freeze down stairs. He began to scoop the sweet cream dessert out with a spoon. He didn't worry nor care about Gotham.

His lips touched the frozen strawberry cream and he began to devour it until there was nothing left. He was depressed about what had happened to the woman he loved. Seeing all those knife wounds and smelling the gasoline poured onto to her made his soul rip in two.

All he could now was wait for Alfred to enter the room and tell him that she didn't make it. That she died a slow painful death where her heart gave out on her. He looked at the darkened sky. "There are no rewards in my life."

Alfred entered the drawing room. "Master Wayne," his blue eyes peered in the darkness until he saw a form sitting near the window.

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce asked with solemn tone.

"The hospital called. Miss Kyle is doing fine."

Bruce felt some relief enter his body but it was not enough to make him return to the night as Batman. He wouldn't be able to focus out there with his mind in turmoil and worrying about Selina. He needed to have more time.

"That's good," he spoke in the darkness.

"I hope you are going to see Miss Kyle tomorrow?"

There was no reply as he just kept his gaze at the window in gloomy thought.


	12. Chapter 12 : Recovery and Threats

Chapter 12 : Recovery and Threats

Downtown Gotham

The afternoon was cold and long. The time was 3 pm and the bank was full with the usual clients taking out their withdrawals from the First National Bank. The tall towers of the business district of the North side were gleaming in their brilliance with yesterday's rain drops still painted on the clear glass of the thousand windows on its surface.

On the rooftop of the building next to the bank, three men in skeleton masks were tying their ropes to their waists. They were professional thieves called the Black Jackals. They leader of their pack was named Bomani, The second in command of Vedettes Countess's armored mercenaries.

In the alleyway, two men stepped out of the black pickup truck holding their guns in their hands. They looked around and then opened the door. Out stepped Bomani. He wore a black leather jacket and leather gloves with his dark hair slicked back.

"Remember the Mistress wants us to show this city that she will not be underestimated. "He stated as he pulled on his black Jackal mask.

"What about the police?" One of his men asked with a worried tone.

"Don't worry. They'll be here. Let's move in." He commanded as they assembled to the back doors of the bank.

* * *

Across town...

An undercover police officer was sitting in a unmarked Honda sipping a cup of coffee. His eyes were focused on the parked cars, keeping alert for any movement in the shadows. There was a tap on the window. Annoyed, he rolled down the window. "Yeah what do you want?" He asked in a New York accent as he looked at a red hooded stranger.

"Can you help me with riddle?" The stranger asked, grinning his blood stained lips.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"Tell me what is big and fat and screams a lot?"

"I don't know freak."

"You!" The stranger removed his hood and revealed the face of the Joker sneering at his victim with a switchblade in his hand. He sliced across the officer's throat and watched the blood pour out. He pursed his lips ponderously.

"I have to say red and black mix so well together." He laughed, referring to the officer's black jacket. The Joker walked over to the side of the gas tank and flipped the lid open and then he lilt a match and dropped in inside the tank.

The Joker walked away, humming with his hands gesturing like a conductor of an orchestra. "1, 2, 3," He turned around and watched the car flip into the air as flames engulfed. He stood there watching the flames rise high, hearing the sound of glass shattering accompanied by his laughs in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the bank, the tellers were packed and there were some impatient clients grinding their teeth while waiting for their turn. From loans being made to small deposits from various accounts everyone seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Gentlemen to your places."

Bomani ordered on a black three way radio.

The three armored men on the roof jumped down and crashed into the third floor windows. Glass was everywhere. An accountant was at his desk eating lunch. One of the men shot him in the chest point-blank and grabbed his body.

"Overboard." One of them screamed as they dropped the body from the broken window to the streets below.

The two of them looked down. The body was lying on the hot pavement with a puddle of blood underneath it. People covered their mouths as they dialed for 911 on their cell phones. Women were screaming.

The bank doors opened and Bomani, wearing a black pointed jackal mask, entered with his men shooting rounds into the high ceiling. Everyone inside began to panic and scatter.

"Everyone this is a robbery." One of the Black Jackals commanded, looking at the soon to be hostages. "I would kneel if I were you."

Bomani ordered his men to tie the victim's hands with black tape and to cover their mouths. A teller named Susan was behind her booth shaking like a leaf. She looked at the woman with the cat mask and started to cry.

Molly looked and saw a woman sitting on the ground with the mouth of the gun beside Susan's cheek.

"No!" She screamed in fear.

The sound of thunder rattled through the bank. The woman's head fell backwards on the floor. She was dead. People on the floor were praying that they were not next in line of the shooting gallery.

Bomani knew that Molly was pregnant by her baby belly, he did not dare to tie her up instead he walked over and looked at the mother to be.

"Don't you touch me monster!" Molly screamed, wrapping her arms around her baby bump.

"How many months are you?" He asked.

"None of your business."

"You carry the future of innocence for this city." Bomani snarled removing the dagger from his jacket pocket and placing it onto Molly's throat. "I should kill you. One last innocent soul to burn." He laughed as his green eyes grew cold and his gloved hand pressed the knife down harder.

"All it would take is one slash to the throat and would be quick and painless for both of you."

Tears escaped Molly's eyes. "Please..."

Bomani lifted the knife. "It would be too heartless to endure at time like this."

Molly was shaking thinking what the man in the mask was going to do with her. Surprisingly nothing. He walked away. Molly fainted to the ground.

"What about the mother?" One of the Jackals asked.

"We don't have to worry about her," The leader sneered under the mask. "She's knocked out." He pointed his gun to the woman and shot the mother in the right leg. "There just in case."

He walked over to the vault room and stared at three men dressed in black unloading bundles of bags of cash.

"Two million dollars of Gotham's riches." Bomani looked at the Black Jackals as they worked. "I think that will come in handy once the city is covered in a river of blood."

Outside of the room the manger was shaking in fear, when he pulled the silent alarm under his desk.

"What the hell !" Bomani screamed. "Grab what you can and move out."

The five men started filling up their bags with cold hard cash. He was looking around making sure the cops weren't pulling in. "A few more minutes." He muttered under the mask knowing the response time for Gotham Police to enter the bank doors. He moved to the vault as one of the his men dragged in the body of a hostage.

"It's time to spread the word." Bomani bent down and sliced the hostage's throat tissue making blood pour from the veins. He swiped his gloved on the opened wound and then moved to the wall.

He smeared the blood on the white painted walls and wrote the words: The Fading of Innocence. He pulled way and looked at the blood dripping down. The sound of sirens echoed. "Move!" he screamed to his men.

They all ran out the back. One was still there collecting more cash.

"Greedy bastard." Bomani snarled aiming his pistol to the man.

"No boss." The man screamed but Bomani fired the gun and the man hit the floor.

"Never question my orders." he snarled at the lifeless body as he kicked at it.

The Black Jackals were just finishing loading up the stolen bags of cash. Inside the bank manger just about had enough. He arose trying to act tough in front of the other hostages. "No one steals from my bank." He blared at the leader of the Black Jackals.

Bomani turned his head and looked at the manger with a piercing soulless gaze under the black mask. He moved closer giving off a cold presence to the hostages around.

"This is your bank? Does it have your name written on the walls in bold letters? No it's the public's bank." The leader of the Black Jackals said forming his arms into an arc. He bent down and placed the nose of the pistol on the manager's lips.

The manger had a look of terror on his face. "You're going to kill me?" He muttered feeling the cold steel numb his lips.

The masked leader of the Black Jackals laughed. "I'm not going to kill you. No, I have no need do."

He pulled away then shot the manger in the leg. The man screamed in pain cursing at him as he fell to his knees.

"You bast..." He groaned loudly.

"A little something for you to remember just how close you came to entering the afterlife."

The sirens of the police patrol cars were blaring down the street. Bomani looked up and saw a security camera. He waited for it to angle at him and then said his comment for the police.

"This is a message for all the preservers of justice." He turned and shot a security guard kneeling on the floor near a clerks desk. The bullet entered the back as he smiled under the mask.

After he was done with his rude and haunting comments he went through the back door, leaving three dead people and three wounded in the glass shattered bank. It was a mess for Gordon and his officers to clean up.

The manager watched him disappear through the shadows of the back and headed out the door, not realizing that there was a small canister of Arsine on the floor that was opened, releasing a colorless and orderless gas into the air.

Outside Bomani removed his mask and slipped his body into the backseat of a parked SUV waiting in the back alleyway. Sitting on the other side of him was Vedette Countess dressed in a black long sleeve top and her hair long.

"I trust that the mission was a success?" She asked with a cold tone just thinking about all the victims that would die within the hours including the officers of Gotham Police.

Bomani nodded. "Everything went according to plan. Money is secure and I left the message that you asked me to write in blood for the Commissioner to read."

Vedette looked out the window as the SUV drove out of the alley and headed down the main street passing patrol cars. "How many victims were there?"

"Seventeen on the ground floor." Bomani replied. "Four on the top which my men took care of."

"You have done well for me." Vedette answered in a pleasing tone. "Did you release the toxin agent into the air."

"Arsine. Yes."

"Do you know what Arsine does to the human body? It makes the exposed have convulsions, paralysis the body and then leads to a slow silent death causing the the respiratory system to fail." She looked at her right hand. "I want the toxin released in these exact places Bomani. City Hall and Gotham Major Crimes Unit within the next 48 hours. Make sure Gordon is no where near the scene. He will be of much value to me."

Bomani nodded. "As you wish." He said in deference.

* * *

Wayne Manor

The sound of October rain echoed through the dark halls of Wayne Manor. Inside the master bedroom Bruce Wayne, bare chest, was tossing and turning under the silk sheets of his bed. Sweat was pouring out of him.

His mind was beginning to enter a dream state which usually only occured every once and while given to the amount of hours of sleep he lacked from his nightly escapades as Batman. Now being in a depressed state of mind, sleep was the only thing that made him not think about his failures and Selina.

Her voice, the alluring and practical voice rang in his eyes as images began to enter.

_The November air blew flakes of snow all around as he stood there in front of a gravestone. The only expression etched upon his sharped featured face was sorrow as he peered down at the grave. Words of comfort surrounded him as a firm hand grasps his shoulder. He turns and sees Alfred standing there with teary eyes._

_ "I'm so sorry." Alfred said trying to hold back the tears. "So sorry, Master Wayne."_

_ He looked at Commissioner Gordon and his wife standing by the graves of his parents dressed in black overcoats. "Alfred what happened? Whose grave is that?"_

_ Alfred pointed to the gravestone that read the name "Selina Kyle" in the center, red roses were placed underneath. "No, no-" He said in a solemn tone. "She can't be gone." He said frantically. _

_ He stood there as they disappeared into the snow and fell to his knees with tears rolling down his cheeks. "No!" He cried. _

_ A cackle of laughter echoed though the air. "Look's like she didn't get the joke."_

Bruce awakes with a gasp. His body was shivering from the cold. His eyes were red eyed from the tears he produced from crying. He tilts his head and sees Alfred sitting at his bedside, watching over him with hopeful eyes.

"Alfred," Bruce's voice was hoarse.

"Master Wayne," Alfred spoke calmly. "I hope I am not disturbing your sir. It's been two days since you left this room."

"Leave me alone Alfred." Bruce growled . "I don't want..." He paused trying to find whatever words he could muster up. "I just want to be left alone."

"But Gotham needs you sir."

Bruce released a distraught laugh. "Gotham needs me... and what has this deprived city done for me. All I've received from this city is pain and death."

Alfred shook his head. "I am not putting up with this sir. I'm sorry but you are too good of a man to be reduced to this pitiful state. Miss Kyle is fine condition. The doctor said that she would be out in a few days. So you have nothing to worry about ."

There was no response.

Alfred looked at his weathered down master.

"But here you are sitting in the darkness letting the guilt take over just like Rachel's death. I will not bare to see you become a recluse again sir. You need to rise up and face this storm."

"You don't know what that massing psychopath did to her Alfred." Bruce spoke in a soft tone. "I almost lost her."

"But you didn't." Alfred confirmed. "You managed to save her just at the right time."

Bruce shifted his eyes to the window looking at the rain drops running down the glass. "It was chance Alfred."

Alfred looked at his disheartened master that he had looked after for 38 years. All he ever wanted was for Bruce to have a life. "Do you want to have a life beyond the cave sir?"

Bruce lifted his head and looked at his white haired butler. "She is my life beyond the cave, now I know that I can never escape to that life." He thought thinking about what the Joker had done to Selina. Misused her like a careless child playing with a doll. He almost lost the woman that he loved from the mass murdering clown's hands if he did not act in time.

Maybe the dream he had just a short while go was a warning for what was to come in the future. What if he failed to save her again and watched her die in his arms? How could be move on knowing that her death was his fault because he never told her the truth and pushed her away.

"She can go anywhere she wants. Away from this city. She can. She won't."

He knew that Selina was in love with him. She had been in love with him since the first time they dance together at the Wayne Enterprises Gala. They danced and flirted but then she unexpectedly crashed her lips onto his giving him a challenge to chase after her. After that night that's all they did was chase on rooftops, main streets and subway tunnels. He loved the challenge and the games she played. When he did catch her and pin her to the ground they became locked into a romantic moments under the moonlight. All he could do was show her his love through action not words.

Selina had proven to be more than romantic partner to kiss on the roof tops . She had proven to be so much more. She was his greatest love and the woman that he would love for always. Seeing her free spirit be trapping a hospital bed made his heart shatter.

"What if she had left Gotham?" Alfred asked. "What if she moved on with her life would you go after her?"

Bruce sighed. "I couldn't."

"Why, Master Wayne? Why would you let her go and have a new life?"

Realization dawned. Bruce looked at his butler. He felt this entire world stop when Alfred spoke those words. He had to tell the truth that was eating away at from the moment Selina's crimson lips crashed against his at the gala. He had been in love with her even before that when he was dressed as a maid and stole Martha Wayne's pearls.

Seeing now what his love for her would cost, seeing the wounds she endured made him think that she did deserve a better life. Bruce lowers his head, looks down at the floor and whispers in a soft tone the truth. "Because I love her ."

He remembered what he said to her unconscious body in the hospital room when he kissed her forehead. He told her how much he loved her but that was not enough.

Alfred moved closer and placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Then go to her, Master Wayne. She needs you."

Bruce turned his back and walked out from the bedroom.

"If you don't tell her. Than you will lose her."

"That's what I am afraid of Alfred. Losing her just like my parents and Rachel." Bruce answered as he made his way to the stairs.

* * *

MCU

In his office of the Major Crimes Unit, Jim Gordon felt a deep stroke of sadness as his grey blue eyes looked at the playback tapes from the security footage of the bank robbery. He could not help but think about all the victims that had died from the airborne attack. He moved to the window and looked at the sun setting meaning nightfall was coming.

Gordon grabbed a folder that was on the desk as he was about to call Barbara, telling her that he would be arriving home late. His attention turned to a knock on his office door.

"Come in," He spoke in a direct tone placing his cell phone down.

The door opened and detective Megan Heart entered with papers in her hand.

"Detective?" Gordon asked looking at young woman.

"Sir, we received news that two of our officers did not survive it." She replied with a serious expression.

"Damn it!" Gordon cursed slamming his fist on the desk. "Where are the rest of the victims?"

"Gotham General."

"Get a unit over there right now. Tell them to only allow visitors with identification."

Heart nodded. "I'm on it."

Gordon paused. "Where's the Mayor?" He asked knowing that with attacks like these the Mayor was the prime target.

"City Hall, sir." Heart confirmed.

"Get some units at City Hall. Tell them to seal all exits and let no one in or out until I get there."

"Yes. sir."

Heart left and Gordon dialed his cell phone for his wife.

* * *

City Hall

Commissioner Gordon, wearing a bullet proof vest underneath his overcoat, enters through a tight line of police officers at the main doors. He turned his head briefly and looked at the squad cars parked around the perimeter of the building.

Detective Harvey Bullock was waiting by the glass doors biting into a doughnut as Gordon stood there watching.

"Bullock. I need you to remain outside."

"No problem Commish," The chubby detective that looked like an unmade bed answered as Gordon entered through the doors.

A few minutes later Gordon enters the Mayor's office and sees the Mayor sitting at his desk guarded by armored cops.

"Gordon, what the hell is going on here?" He demanded.

Gordon checks the windows and then turns to his officers.

"Everything is secure. I want a floor by floor search of the entire building including the air ducts." He turns to the Mayor. "Sorry Anthony, but we believe that the terrorists will be making a threat for your life."

The Mayor nodded. "Where's my family?"

Gordon looked at him with assured eyes. "They are being moved to a secure location."

The Mayor sighed with relief. "You think of everything don't you Gordon."

"It's my job to make sure that the Mayor of this city is safe."

"I want to call my wife."

Gordon nodded and handed him his cell phone.

* * *

Gotham Heights

Two men knock on the Mayor's apartments door. The Mayor's wife answered with her seven year old daughter in her arms. The two officers hold up their badges.

"We're ready when you are Ms. Gracia."

She nods and follows them down the stairs to an unmarked car. The second officer opens the back door.

"Does my husband know the location of where we are heading?" She asked.

"The Commissioner told him." The officer confirmed as he closed the door.

The mother and daughter huddle together in the back seat .

There is a sound of gunfire and one officer goes down. She looks and sees the other officers running and then sees him land on the road. Her eyes grew wide and heart starts racing. "No," She wails.

"Mommy?" The seven year old asks.

"Don't look baby. Just don't look."

The door opens and two masked men lunge forward.

"Great away from me!"

One of the men points his gun at her and fires it, missing the child. The other scoops up the crying little girl and closes the back door. They walk to a black van and climb inside, closing the door. The van pulls away.

The unmarked car explodes, heaving upwards under a fireball and Joker cards fly out as a passing walker falls to the ground and looks at the destruction. He reaches for his phone and dials 911.

* * *

Gotham General

One hour later...

Leaves were dancing in the chilling wind as Bruce stepped out of his Lamborghini Aventador which he parked in the visitors parking lot at Gotham General. He closed the flipped up door and adjusted the collar of his long black overcoat. His bangs were dangling on his forehead from the harsh wind that blew through his hair.

He walked down the parking lot and onto the sidewalk passing a few nurses whom seemed to be on their breaks. The sound of ambulances pulling into the emergency section made him turn his attention to the paramedics wheeling out a victim from the bank robbery. Bruce could clearly see that the victim had an oxygen tank.

As Bruce walked closer and saw two police officers standing near the entrance doors.

"Great," He muttered as he strode up to them.

Both officers looked at the billionaire. "We need to see some identification, Mister Wayne?"

Bruce nodded and pulled out his wallet and handed them his driver's license.

"Who are you heading up to see?" One of the officers asked.

"My girlfriend Selina Kyle." Bruce answered.

The officer nodded. "You're clear to enter."

"What this all about?" Bruce ask being insightful. "As a concerned citizen I have a right to know?"

"Safety precaution."

Bruce nodded. "Thanks for the warning."

He continued through the automatic doors feeling the guilt that if he wasn't in this depressive state he would have been there and saved all those people that he saw in the footage on the Gotham News Channel. He walked to the elevators and pressed the button remembering which floor Selina was in from Alfred. He stepped inside and stood next to an older woman with tears rolling down her wrinkled cheek.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked with a sincere expression looking at the distraught woman.

She turned and looked at the him. "Thanks for asking young man." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"My husband has to go under for an operation on his kidneys and I just found out that our insurance doesn't cover."

Bruce felt something rise up as a glimpse of his father entered his mind.

"How much will it cost?" He asked removing his check book.

"Oh no, I will manage." She said. "But thank you."

Bruce wrote out the check and signed his name. "Will this be enough?" He asked, handing the woman the check. She looked at the number of zeroes on the check and was amazed once she looked at the signature.

"I don't know what to say?" She said with joyous eyes.

Bruce gave her a smile. "My father believed that helping people is far greater than any riches." The doors opened. "If you need anymore help just ask." He walked out of the elevator leaving the old woman smiling as the doors closed.

Bruce removed a red rose from his overcoat's pockets as he continued down the hall passing nurses and then stopped at the room labeled 123. He paused for a moment, trying to figure out what to say to Selina. He had to tell her the truth.

Finally he stepped inside the bright room and saw the woman he loved resting peacefully. He moved closer and looked at her flawless features, dark long hair covering her shoulders, porcelain like skin and crimson lips.

He placed his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry Selina." He whispered knowing that had already said the sincere apology wearing the cape and cowl. But that was Batman not Bruce Wayne saying those words.

Selina was beginning to stir as he sat down in the chair by the bed and removed his gloves. "I promise you that he will pay for what he did." He growled thinking about the Joker torturing her. "Make no mistake about it Lina."

Selina opened her brown eyes. "...Bruce." Her voice was hoarse.

"Hey beautiful." He reached for her hand and grasped it firmly.

"Bruce.. the Joker.. he ..."

"It's alright. You're safe that all that matters."

Bruce stood up and placed the rose on the table beside her. He bent his head down and kissed her on the forehead. "Get some rest." He walked to the door.

"The doctor says that I can go home tomorrow."

Bruce felt a lump in his throat. He had to tell Selina about her apartment.

"I'll be picking you and taking you back to Wayne Manor." He said plainly, leaving no room for argument.

"No thanks handsome. I have my own apartment to go home too."

"Had." Bruce replied.

Selina's eye's widened. "What do you mean had?"

Bruce sighed. "The Joker set your apartment rigged to blow." He stated. 'When I went to see you there was an explosion."

Selina felt anger sweep across her face. "That son of a..." She growled. "Where Isis?"

"She's safe. I brought her back to Wayne Manor."

"So I'm again a cat without a home." She said bitterly.

"No. You're staying with me at the manor. You'll be safe." He insisted.

For once Selina agreed. She looked up at him. "Thank you for saving my life Bruce." She had a sweet innocent expression on her face that he knew all too well. "I mean it." She implored.

"Sure you do." Bruce replied with a small smile before he pulled away from the door and walked down the hall leaving Selina sitting up in the bed shaking her head with a small smirk.


	13. Chapter 13 : Devil in the Darkness

**Chapter 13: The Devil in the Darkness**

* * *

The time was six in the morning as the fog began to lift off the pavement, giving a clear view of the streets below. All was quiet though in the distance, the hum of a ships fog horn blew in airwaves.

Standing on top of the ledge of the Gotham Radio tower stood a lonely figure with his long cape blowing in the wind. His head was pointing downward as he listened the sound of silence and thought about one thing: Selina.

He had more important things to do than worry about the woman he loved. "She's safe," He thought as the sounds of incoming 911 calls babbled through the radio transmitter ear piece in the cowl's right ear. One voice stood out from the voices, clear and eerie. A voice that he knew all too well. His blood boiled as he listened to the threats.

"Sir state you name?" A voice from Gotham Police dispatch answered.

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust." The eerie tone replied. "Gotham Heights, there's a surprise waiting for the gutless fool of a Mayor. He better hurry the clock is ticking." The call disconnected.

* * *

Gotham Heights

An unmarked Ram pick up and two squad cars parked in front a condo. The commissioner and Megan Heart emerged from the truck as four officers followed to the steps. A pile of playing cards were littered on the sidewalks.

"Sir," Heart pointed at the cards.

Gordon's eyes widened as he kicked down the front door and entered with his gun drawn. There was an awful stench coming from the long hallway that made Heart gag as she followed the commissioner towards the bathroom.

Gordon flicked on the light and saw blood smeared on the mirrors and droplets on the tiles. "Heart, stay back." He ordered as the smell grew stronger as he moved to the bath tub. He bent his head, looked down and saw a charred body of a female skeleton lying in vital fluids with a playing card imbedded into her barbecued rib cage.

He slammed his palms onto the ledge. "Dammit." He cursed, turning and looking at the female detective. "Heart get the Mayor's office on the line. Tell him that we have a homicide..."

"Kidnapping." A deep voice spoke from the shadows behind the young detective. Gordon turned and saw Batman walking into the bathroom. "I checked the daughter's bedroom. She was the prime target." He implied, proceeding to the sink and removing a cotton stick from his belt and collecting a sample. "We have 48 hours..." He replied pointing at the smear of blood that was used to write numbers.

Gordon looked at Heart. "Tell the Mayor that we have a kidnapping. I want officers with him at all times until we find a safe house."

"That won't be needed. The Joker has what he came for. The daughter."

Gordon exhaled wearily. "Any leads on locations?"

"It's never easy with the Joker." Batman growled, placing the sample in a compartment of his belt. "The game is in his favor."

"So what... we just wait here while he has his fun with the girl?" Gordon said with frustration.

"He won't harm her. She is much too valuable to his plan."

Gordon shook his head. "You of all people should know that the Joker never has a plan. Look at what he did to Selina Kyle..."

Batman shot him a glare.

Gordon lowered his stare with a sigh, feeling regret for his words. "Sorry I did not meant to say that..."

"I'll let you know if I have any leads in a few hours." He said sharply.

Batman cleared out of the bathroom and the officers moved, giving him a clear way as he passed them.

* * *

Gotham General

The feeling of being overwhelmed had come over Bruce Wayne as he searched his black overcoat pockets for an English mint that he took from the candy bowl in the dining room before he left.

Dark circles were covered up with lotion applicant to make his eyes appear to be more awake and focused. That was all a lie. The truth was he felt exhausted, only getting two hours of sleep from the busy night he experienced hours before.

He waited outside the hospital room. A couple of nurses passed him as the short raven haired female doctor walked out from Selina's room and gazed at him with sincere brown eyes.

"Mister Wayne," She said in an European accent.

Bruce responded with an attentive nod, his expression was welcoming.

"You have nothing to worry about. I ran a few more tests and checked her heart rate. Miss Kyle has a clean bill of health." She assured him with a sincere smile.

The dark haired billionaire felt relieved. "Thank you." He answered in a soft tone.

"The inflammation of the rib cage will be at ease once the painkillers I prescribed take effect."

The physical scars were not his main concern. It was the self-depression that may have come over Selina that he was worried about. The Joker tormented her like a sick kitten, abusing and demeaning her humanity.

The doctor placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Mister Wayne, it might take a few days but she'll pull through. What Miss Kyle is suffering from is post-traumatic depression from the effects of the psychological trauma she experienced."

Bruce knew what the meant. Selina would be experiencing the flashbacks of the nightmare she endured. The switchblade placed on her lips and the smell of gasoline dripping from her thick hair.

"How long will it last?" He asked looking in the doorway, remorseful.

"It's hard to say Mister Wayne. The important thing is that she never endured sexual assault just physical abuse."

He felt inner rage boiling inside his veins at the thought of the Joker even touching Selina's flesh with his blood stained hands. It was all just a funny sick game to that clown. What disturbed him the most was that Vedette was there to watch the abuse.

"With Selina's condition. She has to remain indoors at all times. No going out into the public." The nurse urged him.

"I understand."

"Alright. You can go in now if you like. She's waiting for you."

Bruce nodded and entered the room's doorway quietly. He looked at Selina who sat on the bed rubbing her bruised arm. Her hair was in a pony tail. There was no makeup on her face but she still looked flawless and beautiful.

"Hey beautiful," He said.

Selina looked up at the billionaire with surprise. "Hi handsome. Isn't it a little early for you to be visiting?" She asked knowing that Bruce Wayne was the type that slept in 'till three in the afternoon or sometimes longer. This was a rare occasion.

"I know. But don't get used to it." He lightly teased.

She smirked and stood up.

Bruce walked over and helped her.

She lightly shrugged him off. "No thanks handsome. I can do this on my own." She spoke in a strong sexy voice as her lips formed a scornful expression. She hated being treated like a helpless woman that received pity from the people she loved. Selina Kyle was not that type of woman.

She was outgoing, with sometimes a bitchy attitude if she did not get her own way. She was a real woman, not fake. What you see is what you get?

Bruce stepped back. "Well OK Miss independent. I was just trying to offer my help." He joked.

She ripped off the patient ID bracelets and threw them into a trash can.

"Ready to go?" Bruce asked taking off his overcoat and placing it over her body.

Selina placed her hand on his cheek. "Sometimes Wayne you can be a real gentlemen." She smiled.

"Sometimes." He replied taking her hand and walking out of the hospital room.

A few minutes later...

Both Bruce and Selina exited through the entrance doors only to see two Gotham Police officers standing in front, speaking to one of the doctors.

"What's all this about?" Selina inquired, looking at the two officers.

"Security measures. A lot has happened in the last 24 hours. The Mayor's wife was found dead in a bathtub this morning and his daughter is missing." He muttered with a frustrated look.

"Missing? He took her?" Selina gasped knowing it was the demented clown.

Bruce nodded and then noticed the parked Rolls Royce waiting with Alfred standing by the open door of the backseat.

"Miss Kyle," The English butler spoke with a small smile.

Selina nodded with a friendly look. "Hello Alfred."

Bruce guided her to the car. She slid her body into the leather seat and moved to the window. He sat next to her as Alfred closed the door.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked.

Selina sighed roughly. "Wayne. If you ask that one more time..." She said with an annoyed tone. "I'll scratch your eyes out."

"Ouch. I was trying to a considerate."

Selina released a small laugh. "Well it's not working."

Alfred smiled as he listened to the conversation going on between them in the back. He looked at their reflections from the rear view mirror and then put the car in reverse.

* * *

City Hall

Tension and grief had formed in the office of Mayor Anthony Gracia whose expression was grim and full of remorse as he listened to the report given to him by the GCPD.

"You mean to tell me that my daughter is being held captive by that son of the b!tch?" The Mayor yelled as he arose from the desk and moved to the window. He did not have time to mourn for his dead wife. All that raced in his mind was his daughter.

Gordon sat in the chair silent. "My detectives are working the best they can." He offered sympathetically, knowing what it was like to have his child taken by a madman.

"Any leads?" He asked sharply, trying to maintain a confident posture despite his growing fear and grief for his family.

"No. Nothing yet. Just the Joker card pinned to the remains of the body."

The Mayor's eyes began to fill with tears. He was ready to breakdown but instead he stood firmly and looked out at Gotham. "How much time do we have to save my little girl?"

"24 hours."

"That's not long." He turned and faced Gordon. His expression revealed his crumbling restraint towards panicking in this situation. He didn't know what else he could do.

Gordon sighed. "I know what you're going through, but you need to remain in check. We will find your daughter." He said doing his best to keep the mayor motivated and assured.

The Mayor didn't respond, just turned with teary eyes to face the city once again.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Three hours later...

Light rain fell from the glass windows of the guest bedroom as Bruce Wayne stood in front of a closed door with a saddened expression. Alfred stood behind him and observed his demeanor. "Sir, is everything alright?"

Bruce released a dismal sigh. "I can't get used to seeing her like this Alfred. That's not the woman I love."

"Master Wayne, behind that door is the woman that you've shared your greatest adventures with. She may be not the free spirit that you are used too but she is still Selina Kyle. Right now she needs all the love she can get." He advised.

Bruce nodded and gently opened the door.

"I will be downstairs in the kitchen if you need me sir." Alfred said as he made his way to the stairwell.

"Alfred?" He called over his shoulder.

Alfred turned and looked at his master. "Yes, Master Wayne?"

Bruce turned around and faced his old friend with a steady gaze. "Thanks for knocking some sense back into me."

Alfred formed a smile small. "That's what old men do."

Bruce entered the guest bedroom in a silent manner. He looked at the still form of Selina Kyle under the covers. She wore one of his black sweater shirts and her pet cat was curled onto a pillow next to her.

He sat on the edge of the bed and just stared at her beauty. Selina felt his presence and slowly flicked opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked groggy. Her throat was dry.

"It's late."

She turned her head and looked out at the afternoon sun. "Late?" She arched an eyebrow.

"In the afternoon. You've been sleeping all day."

Selina was silent for a moment. "Sorry..."

Bruce furrowed his brow. "Why apologize Lina," He hadn't called her by that name in a long time. "You need all the rest you can get at this time. How are you feeling?"

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Selina spoke in a cocky tone. "Bruce Wayne acting like a nurse? Now I have seen it all." She teased.

"Judging by your spry tone. I guess you're doing just fine." He replied with a grin.

She shrugged.

"If you need anything Alfred will attend to you." He said dismissively.

"And where are you going?"

"I have something to do at Wayne Enterprises. I won't be long."

"I heard that before." She retorted.

All Selina wanted to do was push off the bed and pin her body onto his. Her lips craved to melt into a kiss but her bruised limbs and injured ribs stopped her before she could act. "Dammit."

Bruce crawled closer.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Her defenses were up as he placed his hand on her face and looked steady into her brown eyes. He crashed his lips which locked them into a sealed kiss. Selina wrapped her arms around his neck as he embraced his arms around her sleek body carefully avoiding her chest and right side.

Bruce had a disciplined mind when it came to control of his thoughts.

Gazing at this woman he cherished more than anything made him think that he was ready for the next step. Selina was no long a stranger in the moonlight that he kissed with passion on the roof or chased on the main streets of Gotham with a challenge in their eyes.

Selina Kyle was his treasure, he felt the guilt knowing that he almost lost her because he didn't have the "will to act."

Sweat poured from his pores as his body temperature was increasing. Thoughts were racing as he felt the urge. He might only have one chance to share himself with her. To take off the mask and show her who the real man was underneath. Bruce Wayne was ready to the take his guard down and form a bond that stated his love for her.

Bruce pulled away looking at her vulnerability. "Another time ." He muttered and arose onto his feet. He swiped the sweat off his gleaming forehead and took one last glance at her before he headed to the door.

"I won't be long..." He said dryly as he exited the bedroom and swiped the sweat off his forehead.

* * *

Wayne Enterprises

Lucius Fox walked through the doors of his office and saw Bruce Wayne sitting in a chair reading the Gotham Times morning paper.

"Mister Wayne," He greeted him.

"Hmm?" Bruce breathed, looking up to see Lucuis Fox. The African American man with silver white hair stood over him. His eyes narrowed with confusion.

"Mr. Fox what are you doing here so early?" Bruce asked.

The man smiled pleasantly before walking over to the desk and sat down.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Fox said. "Anything good for reading?"

"If you call a murder mystery reading material good." Bruce gently tossed the newspaper upon the desk, sighing and folding his hands. "I have a DNA test for you to examine." He said to the point.

Fox nodded. "Alright let's have a look."

Bruce handed Fox a wrapped tissue.

"It's a blood smear Batman picked up at the crime scene at Gotham Heights."

"The Mayor's daughter?"

Bruce nodded.

Fox wore an amused expression on his face, nodding slightly. "I see. May I go back to my meeting; I have important decisions to discuss over before I go to the lab, Mister Wayne?"

"Yes, you can, Mister Fox," Bruce said rubbing his eyes.

"Another late night?" Fox asked, placing the sample in his pants pocket.

"It had its moments. Right now I'm fighting a headache that doesn't same to be going away."

"How have you been sleeping?" Fox asked with concern.

"Off and on during the day, when I'm not worried about..." His voice drifted.

"Selina." Fox said knowingly.

Bruce lifted his head and looked at his friend with teary eyes however a restrained expression.

"Well you should get some rest. You look so worn out."

Bruce shrugged. "Why do you and Alfred always worry about me. I'm fine."

"We're just looking out for you."

Bruce rolled his eyes as he arose from the chair.

"Is there anything else Mister Wayne, our conversations usually end with a challenge."

"I need you to re-enter into R and D. And prepare the governmental telecommunications project that is collecting dust down there."

Fox looked at him with a troubled frowned. "I'm sorry but that project was shut down years ago. It was unethical to human privacy."

"I understand that. It's the only chance we have into finding the Mayor's daughter. I will not let another life fall to that mass murdering clown's hands. Not this time Lucius." He said with a tone that left no room for argument.

Fox sighed for a moment. "I am about to do something I am going to regret. Seeing that it is the only way to find a child." He nodded. "I'll do it. But after all this madness is over. I am locking that division up good and tight."

Bruce nodded and walked away. "I'll be in touch."

He said over his shoulder as he walked out of the office.

* * *

Hidden in an abandon warehouse...

Victoria Garcia's mind was racing a hundred miles per hour. Everything that came to her was like twilight. She remembered hearing her mother scream her name and a hand grabbing for her face but that was about it. After those moments everything went dark.

Her green eyes glanced at the movement in the shadows as the sound of a woman's high heels clicked on the cement floor.

"Hello?" She called out in a small voice as her body quivered. "Is any one there?"

Inside the room smelt of gasoline and dust from the old vents that surrounded the room's airways. The only light was from the full moon that was being covered with clouds. There was a distant sound of a train's horn blaring throughout the hour.

She could sense that something was in the room with her, hidden in the shadows of her own fears, planning her death. Tears rolled down her face, she wanted to scream for her mother but it was like something was covering her mouth.

A gloved hand.

"Be a good girl my sweet." Those words like poison in her veins as her eyes shifted at the pale faced man standing next to her wearing a purple overcoat. To her he looked like a whimsical figure but in reality he was a monster. "Now we're going to play a game. Do you like games?"

Victoria shook her head.

"Come on. Everyone loves the game of Life. Sometimes you win and then sometimes you lose."

Victoria gulped down. Her throat was so dry. "Where's my mommy?" She asked, quivering in fear as her heart rate increased.

Vedette Countess emerged from the doorway, stroking a black cat in her arms as she looked at the Mayor's daughter with elusive eyes. "Your mother can't be with you." Countess spoke in an unemphatic tone. "If you're a good little girl, I'll let you see her again."

"What do you want with me?"

Vedette moved closer and placed the black cat on the child's lap. "Innocence is so fragile to break. All it takes is one simple action." She removed a vial from her overcoat. "Like it?"

Victoria looked at the red liquid. "What is it?"

"I like to call it the death of innocence." Vedette looked at the Joker. "If you would be so kind to open your mouth my dear. I promise this won't hurt. Much."

The Joker smiled at Vedette's comment as his gloved hands squeezed Victoria's cheeks together. "Open up."

The child struggled as she felt the sour liquid run down her throat. She tried spitting it up but the Joker held her head back which almost made her choke. Vedette threw the vial onto the ground and smashed it with her right foot's high heel.

"There. Wasn't that easy?"

Victoria felt dazed as her eyes closed and her head went down.

"And now my sweet..." Vedette said, looking at the Joker, "we wait and see."

"How much time is left?"

"Midnight. After that her soul... well the get the idea. Just another grave to fill." She smirked wickedly.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Four hours later...

Bruce Wayne sat across from Selina in the dining room sipping a glass of Ginger ale, his substitute for wine. Alfred entered the room with a tray of dessert. Usually Bruce would humbly refuse such a rich favored New Style Cheesecake but since his near death experience and sudden weight change to his stomach he was learning how to enjoy desserts. Just not all the time.

Selina dabbed her lips with a napkin. She wasn't used to living with the billionaire and sharing dinner with him near the fireplace. This was a whole new experience for the society grifter that used to fend for food on the streets and take whatever chances she could get to try the rich meals that the rich upper class splurged on weekly.

"Miss Kyle," Alfred said, handing her a plate of cheesecake that had caramel dipped on the top with crushed pecans.

"Alfred, really you didn't have to go through all the trouble just for me."

"He didn't." Bruce joked. "I was the one that made the request."

"I see." Selina stated, looking at the billionaire taking a bite of the rich dessert. She looked at his round stomach and was waiting for it to expand with every bite.

"Excuse me sir," Alfred said. "If you don't mind, I wish to return to the newscast I was watching."

"Did they find the Mayor's daughter yet Alfred?" Selina asked, acting curious.

Alfred turned to her. "Afraid not, Miss Kyle." He left the room.

Selina turned her gaze back to Bruce. "Are you going out tonight handsome?"

Bruce dabbed his m shaped lips. "Yes. Later. Gordon needs me." He replied. "I can't fail him or the Mayor. Not tonight."

"So what are you going to do until then?"

Bruce looked at her lips for a moment. "I have a few things in mind."

"Oh really? Would that involved sitting on the floor by the fireplace eating another piece of cake?"

"You read my mind."

A little while after, Bruce was on the carpet by the fireplace with Selina's head resting on his lap. He stroked his hand through her thick dark brown hair and wanted this moment to last forever. He remembered how close he was in the bedroom with sharing romance with her without limits.

Maybe once all the chaos with the Joker and Vedette as over. Maybe he would finally be with Selina. For now he would have to endure and wait to see what happens next.

Selina up at him and smiled. "I can get used to this."

"You wouldn't mind living in this gloomy old mansion?" He asked.

"I have to admit that its cold and dark. Sort of like you."

"Oh thanks." He released a dry chuckle.

"It has it upsides as well." She offered.

"Upsides?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

Selina sat up as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Lina, what's wrong . I know that something is troubling you. You can't deny that from me."

"Sorry. I'm just not use to living like this Bruce. It might take awhile to get used to, granted that I still want to have my independence."

"You can have all the freedom you want Selina. Just promise me something..."

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry I'm not very good at keeping promises."

"Alright let's seal a deal. I will give you the independence that you desire but on one condition."

"I knew there was catch. Name it."

Bruce reached in his pocket for a small dark blue box and was just about to pull it out when Alfred entered with grim news.

"Sir,"

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce asked as he arose onto his feet.

"I think you should see this."

Bruce followed Alfred in the living room and looked at the figure on the screen rambling deceitful words as his yellow stained teeth became a close up.

"Joker," Bruce growled, staring at the pale face and blood smeared makeup. "Alfred attend to Selina. I don't want her to see this."

Alfred nodded. "Of course sir."

Bruce walked closer to the screen.

"Hello Gotham did you miss me? Well I missed you... Just to show my appreciation I have a small surprise in store for you at midnight. Something that will make everyone crazy."

The footage showed a small child bound to a chair blind folded.

"Tell them your name?"

"Victoria Gracia."

"Are you the Mayor's daughter?"

"Yes. Daddy please come and save me." She cried.

"Yes, daddy come and save your little girl. You see... at midnight if you decide to be the coward instead of the hero, you'll lose and then you'll have to call a grave digger and tell him that he has another grave to fill. The clock is ticking."

The feed cut out.

Bruce stood there with his hand clenched into a fist. "Midnight," He whispered.

Alfred entered the living room with a worried face. "Master Wayne," Alfred asked showing concern. "Is everything alright sir?"

Bruce turned and gave him a glare. " The Joker has made it clear. If I don't find the daughter she'll die at midnight." He growled.

* * *

Across town, Jim Gordon stood in front of his son's bedroom door as his wife Barbara closed their daughter's door.

"She's finally asleep." She replied with tired eyes, looking at her worn out husband. "He's been asking about you all day Jim."

"I'm sorry Barbara. Work as been hectic these past few days. Now that the Mayor's daughter is being held captive."

Barbara gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I know that you'll find her Jim. It's what you do."

Gordon nodded and turned the knob of Jame's door and entered. He crouched down at the bedside and touched his son's cheek tenderly.

Jame's eyes opened. "Hi daddy." He whispered.

"Hey," Gordon replied looking into his son's eyes. "I just came to say goodnight."

"You have to go back to work don't you? To find the Mayor's daughter. Is Batman going to save her like he saved me?"

"Yes."

The cellphone in his pocket chimed. "I'll see you in the morning." He arose and walked out knowing that it was going to be another long frustrating night.

* * *

Wayne Manor

"I need you to keep me posted on any news flashes." Bruce instructed, moving to the bookcase. He stopped at the grand piano and played the keys. The book case shifted open, revealing a passage way. "The Joker likes to have as much attention as he can. He leaves hidden clues."

"Anything else?" Alfred asked.

"Selina. Make sure she stays here."

"I'll do my best."

Bruce nodded and entered the passage way as it closed. He walked to the gated elevator and pulled the leaver which shot him downwards to the floor of the cave. He quickly emerged out of the elevator. Bats stirred above, showing their annoyance of being disturbed by his presence. He walked onto the platform, pressed a button under the computer desk and moved to a rising glass in cased cabinet. He unlocked the door with a thumb print scan and then proceeded to transform into Batman.

After a few minutes Bruce pulled on the final touches of the armored suit. The scallop blades and his cape. Then he moved to the small mirror and smeared on black camouflage war paint over his eyes, covering the flawless flesh making him appear more menacing.

His iris's became dark hues. Finally he pulled on the hard graphite cowl that gave him sometimes splitting headaches but he used that for intimidation and worked through the pain.

Just in case he popped an Advil in his mouth and swallowed.

Batman moved to the platform that held the Batpod parked in the middle. He slid his body onto the saddle and thought about the mission he was about to carry through. Without any more thoughts to the matter he started the throttle and sped out of the cave through the waterfall heading to downtown Gotham.

* * *

City Hall

Inside his office of City Hall, Mayor Anthony Garcia watched the news cast with tears welling up into his dark brown eyes. Gordon and a few of his men were guarding the door as they listened to the sound of the Joker's menacing voice as his hands touched the girl's neck.

Gordon entered the office when the Mayor flicked the flat screen off.

"Gordon," Garcia said in a distraught tone. "What are the chances that my daughter will survive this night?"

"Fifty–fifty." Gordon replied as images of Dent's two sided coin flipped into the air and the face of his son James with tears in his eyes, entered his mind for a brief moment. "My officers are searching every warehouse in the city. I ordered them to give a floor by floor sweep of the perimeters."

"She's my daughter." Garcia said as tears rolled down his cheeks. "My daughter…" He was trailing off thinking about his deceased wife whom died in the car explosion 24 hours ago. "She is all I have left."

Gordon nodded with a sincere gaze. "Do not worry, I always have backup." He assured.

* * *

On the curb by the riverfront, Batman sat of the bat-pod, his eyes looking onward on the river front as he listened to sounds echoing through the streets of downtown Gotham. "Fox?" He finally spoke in a raspy growl with a hint concern.

"Have you fixed the broadcasts location?" He asked as the sound of the Joker's laughter rang into his ears.

"The clock is ticking Gotham. Once the church bells chime on the twelfth hour this sweet little girl will be such a fading memory."

The Joker touched Victoria's frozen cheek.

In the Applied Sciences subbasement, Lucius Fox looked at the console screens zeroing in on the Joker's voice. He had done this too many times for his trusted friend that hearing the Joker's mocking laughter was a melody that he could hear in his sleep. The Mayor's daughter's life was all of Gotham's concern. He knew that without a doubt Batman would find the child and bring the mass murdering freak to justice.

"I am zeroing on the location."

Batman waited.

"The source is coming from the East End division."

Batman fired up the engine and pressed the comlink in is cowls ear. "Alfred I need you to send a text message to Gordon. Tell him that the location is the East End."

He turned to the overpass, his cape bouncing off the suit's plated shoulders. His jaws clenched as he roared off into the night.

* * *

City Hall

Commissioner Gordon took a sip of coffee to calm the nerves when his cell phone buzzed in his overcoat pocket. He looked at the screen and read the small text: "East End Warehouse district. Assemble on the North side opposite."

"Heart," He called out. "Let's move out."

Megan Heart nodded. "What about the Mayor?"

"He stays."

Heart nodded and followed the commissioner to the patrol cars outside.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Selina Kyle placed Bruce's lap top watching the newsflash. She placed it on the coffee table and arose. She moved to the window and looked out at the faint orange glow from the streets of Gotham.

Alfred entered the study. "Miss Kyle?" He asked with a tray of tea.

Selina turned around her eyes burning for the thrill of danger.

"Oh no." Alfred spoke in a worried protective tone. "I know that look all too well."

"It has to be done Alfred. Besides I can't let him have all the fun." She undid her pony tail which made her thick brown hair fall loose off down her shoulders and then moved out of the room.

Alfred followed. "You're in no condition to fight."

"Sorry Alfred, but you're not my butler." Selina replied, grabbing her black leather jacket and zipping it up.

"You are just as stubborn as Master Wayne." Alfred paused, "But also caring ."

She smirked, lifting a red helmet off the bench. "I need you to remain plugged into the comlink of the helmet. "You'll be my conscience for the evening. Check in all the known construction sites that were registered to Eric Baxer." She instructed.

Alfred could not believe it. He was staring at a female version of his young master.

"Any idea what I would be looking for?"

"A steel mill." She replied, remembering overhearing Baxer talking on the phone once about a steel mill heading for the back door. "There's two registered to his name."

"Will you be taking the Lamborghini or the Augusta Miss Kyle?"

She smirked. "I was hoping the Rolls but seeing that it was noticeable vehicle... the Augusta."

"Drive safe."

Selina closed the door and moved to the garage.

In a few minutes later she rolled a sleek black sports bike out onto the driveway. She slid her sleek curved body onto the saddle and started the throttle. "I'm going to regret this decision," she thought as she pulled on the helmet and sped off through the gates. "What are you talking about Selina, you love the thrill of the hunt. You're a risk taker. Maybe that's all I am?"

Selina remembered that time when Bruce told her the truth.

_Fresh snow was forming on the cement ledge of the overpass as Selina Kyle regained her composure after a quick hand to hand combat with a few low life thugs that were chasing a boy. Things were rough in the city. Food was scarce and people were becoming distrusting towards each other._

_ "This is not what I wanted." Selina thought as she zipped up her winter jacket and began to walk down the overpass steps. "It's what I thought I wanted."_

_ She felt conflicted with her own emotions. Before she had a cold heart to her fellow man but ever since she had met Bruce Wayne, kissed him on the lips. Her heart started to melt. For she always thought that life was such a game, that chances decided if you lived or died by the scum of humanity._

_ Seeing the man that could smile for free made this spiteful woman become more humble ._

_ Tears flowed down her cheeks as her face gave a distraught expression. "It's my fault. He trusted me and I let him down." She kicked the snow with her boot. "He's probably dead. No one could survive that spinal injury not even the Batman."_

_ Selina proceeded down the sideshow as the sound of footsteps hitting the ice covered cracks made her turned around._

_ "And here I thought thieves are never generous."_

_ She peered at the shadows and saw a man coming up to her wearing a worn out jacket and face full of grime. Her facial expression softened as his eyes met with hers._

_ "I thought you were dead," Selina said trying to hide the tears. "I ..."_

_ Bruce stood in front of her and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I had to come back to my city Selina. I need your help."_

_ Her guard went up. "Why would you want my help Wayne? After what I did to you. You trusted me and I let you down."_

_ "I have to admit that it was a let down. But I think there is more to you than this Selina Kyle."_

Selina regained her focus and made a right turn to the East End overpass.

* * *

East End Warehouse District

Batman got off the Batpod and raced to the warehouse when an unmarked squad car pulled up. Gordon climbed out looking at the Dark Knight.

"Do you think she's in there?" Gordon asked.

"I'm going in." Batman replied as he moved to the warehouse's side door. Gordon stood by the car only to be distracted by a roaring engine of a sports bike closing in on the site.

Batman raced to the door and entered. There were a few decaying bodies on the floor in puddles of blood with their throats slashed. It was a scare tactic for the police that Vedette had planned. The smell was strong as he pressed on down the hallway sprinting down to the basement.

He kicked down the basement door and saw nothing but darkness. The smell of gasoline was strong as his eyes glanced at the shadows. "Victoria," He growled.

There was a small faint whimper coming from a corner.

"Victoria?" Batman removed a light stick and shone it on the child.

She was shaking her head as Batman came towards her, his gloved hands quickly removed the gag from her mouth. She had a splitting headache thanks to the lack of oxygen that her lungs experienced while in the closet. He could see that there was a mark on the right side of her face, a hand print and a cut on her arm from some kind of sharp object.

Batman could hear the sound of ticking; a time clock was hitting the minute. He quickly untied the girl and scooped her up with his strong arms.

"I'm scared." Victoria said, shaking against him.

"Don't be," Batman reassured her. "It's going to be alright." He heard the sound of high heels echoing from the steps. Quickly he turned and saw Selina Kyle wearing a leather jacket running into the dark space and looked at Batman who had a surprise look on his scowling face.

"I thought you would need some help." She purred.

There was no time to tell her off for leaving the manor with recovering injuries.

Batman nodded.

"We have to move fast." He handed Selina the child. "Take her up the stairwell. Gordon should be waiting outside." Just then the sound of an eerie laughter came into the room as a shadow hit the wall. "Selina get out of here!"

"Not with out you." She pleaded.

Batman grasped her arms. "I'll be fine. Get out now!" He roared.

He stared at Selina for a moment.

"Handsome," Selina said with a sense that he was walking into a trap.

"Get her to Gordon." Batman ordered as he ran into the darkness and out into a small narrow hall.

The sound of laughter echoed through the walls as he pressed on. He made to the exit door that was smeared with blood and walked outside near a dumpster.

Inside Selina was attending to Victoria who was shaking like a leaf. The child's skin felt like ice.

"What's happening to you?" She asked, looking down at the girl.

Victoria was unresponsive.

"Victoria," Selina asked in a soft voice. "Don't fail on me now."

The child looked at Selina. "It's was the witch. She gave me..." She trailed off.

The Joker walked down the alleyway, humming a melody that was racing through his mind as his gruesome appearance reflected in the puddles under his feet. He heard fluttering in the shadows and released a small chuckle as a flash bomb exploded, creating a blinding light. Batman stood behind him. The Joker blinked.

Wham!

The Joker's face smacked onto the pavement as he fell. He came up for air only to be met by dark eyes peering from slits of the graphite cowl. Batman stood in front of him with a scowl. Joker looked at his better half with fascinated eyes as blood dripped from his scarred lips.

"You're just full of surprises. Just like Selina." He licked his lips almost like he tasted her name.

Crack!

Batman's booted foot pressed on the Joker's hand.

"Playing a rough aren't we?"

"You've crossed the line this time. A child almost died." Batman growled.

"Close calls are always my specialty. Ask the lovely kitten of yours. By the way how is Selina? Still breathing I hope..." He laughed. "I must say that is quite a love you have there Bats. Full of fire and determination. She put a good fight. Then you had to come in and spoil all the fun... I would have return her to you in a wrapped gift box with a silver bow." He smiled sadistically.

Batman gritted his teeth. "What did Countess do to Victoria Gracia?"

"Those fools of this city have no idea what they're dealing with. The freaks will hunger for innocence until there is none left to devour. Soon there will be no stopping the guttering from filling up with blood pouring down the drains. Changes are coming. Everyone in this dark hole of a city will experience change."

"Victoria Gracia? You and that witch did something to her..." Batman sneered at him.

Joker looked at him with a dry humor. "Witch? How dare you call that tasteful woman that name. She is a woman that I love to dance with in the pale moonlight or maybe Selina Kyle dressed in a white wedding dress stained with blood. Crimson blood."

"You think that threatens me?"

The Joker started to laugh. At the moment of the burst of laughter he started to make sobbing sound.

"Threats with you? No. I don't want to kill your kitten. She's too pretty to die. What would you do without her?"

In that moment Batman paused as an image of her grave stone flashed and a black cat holding a red rose in it's mouth sat in front with it's eyes shut .

"Would you snap at the moment you watched her kiss me." Joker stood up and dusted his pants off. "A long heated kiss right in front of you? That would be funny to laugh about afterwards." He pointed at Batman. "You would feel defeated by my power over the cat."

"You're a monster that carves for pleasure. Selina would never stand for that."

"You don't have to rude about it Bats. Now you've made me change my mind. Maybe I will make her into a freak like me... how can you love a freak?" He laughed tauntingly.

The Joker waited for Batman's expression to become grim and then showed pity.

"Then again you are just a freak in the eyes of Gotham that they use as a scapegoat whenever the chips are bad and the stakes are high. Look at what you did for Harvey Dent, my ace in the hole. You took the fall. The lies. All those years of rotting away as a captive to your own body. Feeling hopeless and wanting to die. That's all your life as been about death. All the people you loved died because of the choices you made Brucie."

Batman froze.

"I may be insane but I'm not stupid. I knew all long who you really were. So take off that mask and let the eyes of Gotham see who is the little boy crying for mommy and daddy, playing dress up. You would be locked away in Arkham and Selina would die alone." He put up a ponderous look. "Well maybe I'll keep her as a pet." He laughed.

Batman grew tired and yanked him upright into the brick wall.

"Truth hurts doesn't it Brucie?" The Joker searched in his overcoat and pulled out a switchblade. He jabbed it deep into Batman's collar bone.

Batman breathed heavy as he stumbled backwards and fell hard gasping.

The Joker pulled the knife out.

"This look familiar?" The Joker questioned as the blade of the switchblade gleamed as the moonlight reflected onto the blood stained blade. Batman was on the ground catching his breath as the demented clown placed his full body force onto the armored chest of the suit.

"Get off me!" Batman snarled as the foul smell coming of the Joker's blood tinged purple coat entered through the cowl's nostrils. His eyes stared at the crimson stains on the overcoat that appeared to have never been washed. Some of the stains were from the noble men and women of the law departments such as lawyers and police officers.

Batman punched the Joker in the jaw but the clown just laughed.

"It's midnight Brucie time to unmask." He pulled the cowl off and looked into the smeared eyes of the billionaire.

"Hello Bruce..." He hissed.


	14. Chapter 14 : The Stroke of Death

**Chapter 14 : Stroke of Death**

* * *

"Come on Brucie smile..."

That sordid laugh. It echoed in Bruce's ears as he tried to regain composure. He could feel the amount of blood loss leaking through the Kevlar armor from the wound of his collarbone where the clown jabbed his blade into the muscle. Bruce could feel the warm crimson liquid dripping down his chest. His body ached as he shook from the recoiling pain.

All he think could about at the moment, all he saw was Selina's cold corpse in Crime Alley wearing a white gown and blood dripping from her lips.

"No!" He raged, gripping himself back up.

The Joker popped open his switchblade. "I was going to use this on Miss Kyle." He licked his scarred lips. "But I guess you'll have to do."

Bruce felt the edge of the blade touch his chin. He clenched his jaw and reacted with a hard blow to the clowns skull using his head sending the Joker falling backwards laughing.

"You just like to make people dizzy don't you?" He licked his lips, looking at the "sweet spot" which was behind Bruce's arm, left of his spine. "Looks like the joke is on you Brucie."

He crawled to the unmasked billionaire and looked steadily to the left of his back. He cocked his head in contemplation. If he was feeling generous, going for the sweet spot would give Batman a quick death. Going for a higher spot would cripple him permanently.

The clown smiled sinisterly. Nothing would be a bigger joke than putting the Bat in a wheelchair and forcing him to watch his city burn and feeling helpless to do anything about it. The Joker licked his lips as he set his sights on the spinal cord.

"Just one jam and you'll be a flightless bat." He mumbled, knowing that part would render Bruce paralyzed giving him the advantage to take control of Gotham making it the ultimate circus ground filled with freaks and monsters that he would create. He'd debase the minds of the good people that once believed in the concept of justice.

"Imagine everyone like me. Crazy driven souls that think that death is just a joke." He hissed, picturing the billionaire prince as a cripple watching helplessly in the shadows as his city fell apart through madness.

"You would be subdued into a shell, wishing you could save their lives but in the end you'll just be wishing I'd finished you off tonight."

The Joker lunged forward, stumbling momentarily as he dug the blade deep into the back of Batman's armor.

Bruce cried in pain. "Get off me. Bastard!" He grunted at the Joker placed his elbow onto his side armor and pressed down hard. Joker grunted as he tried to dig deeper through the tough armor and the cape tangled around the blade.

"Stop fighting it Brucie... You can't win this fight."

Bruce struggled to break free from the clowns grasp. The blade was reaching in deeper. He could feel the sting.

"Yes I can!"

"Think about all these pitiful lives you're are going to fail. Mostly your dear sweet... when I mean sweet I mean delicious kitten. Just the taste of her red lips makes the joy rise up within this clown."

Bruce looked up at him.

Joker looked thoughtful. "She does have more fight than... what was her name, that beautiful woman of Dents. Rachel."

Bruce shook with anger. He lifted his arm and fired the scallops at the Joker's face making small cuts as the Joker tumbled off. He lifted himself slowly and pulled out the blade from his back with a soft cry.

"Looks like you've got a little fight within you. But for how long."

Bruce picked up the cowl and pulled it back over his head as the Joker was busy removing the scallops. Batman's eyes burned with rage. He picked up the Joker and hurled him into the brick wall with a little less force then he usually managed.

The Joker was bleeding from his cheeks and lips. Laughing.

"Its amazing how words of encouragement can give a man strength."

Batman stood over him and starting punching as blood dripped from his wound near his lower back. Joker giggled and laughed through the whole onslaught of pain.

"Killing me is not going to save them, but hey its a win anyway to see that I've pushed the Batman into breaking his own code" The Joker said.

Batman stilled in his assault, realizing the truth of the Joker's words. He felt dizzy from the amount of blood loss. He stared at the devilish clown and then stumbled to the ground falling weak in the arms. Both men were bloodied.

The Joker smiled. "Big old bats is on the ground." He kicked him hard in the chest as a pair of headlights flicked on down the alley. "Well Bats it's been fun." He pulled out another switch blade and sliced Batman's arm. "Something to remember me by."

Just like that the clown took off like a shot out of hell laughing.

Batman's eyes flickered as his head smack against the pavement and be fell unconscious.

* * *

Inside the warehouse Selina Kyle was walking in the dark shadows of the upper level carefully carrying Victoria in her arms as she made it to the exit door.

"Hold on sweetheart." Selina said in a comforting tone as she could feel the pulse growing faint. She pushed herself feeling the pain coursing through her rib cage from the bruised ribs she endured. None of that mattered. She promised herself that this child would make it.

Seeing such innocence slip away from this world from a cruel act of fate made was Selina's greatest weakness. Under that cocky and facade of not caring was a soul that sheds her own internal tears. Now she know that innocence that hide into the shadows of the city , behind the stone walls of apartment buildings and huddled up in homeless shelters were now threaten . No child was safe from that witch and her purpose to rid the future of this once great city that still had hope left on the streets.

Selina felt the pressure in her ribs . She fell to the ground not letting go of Victoria. She took a few deep breaths and looked into the young girls eyes and saw beauty inside the hues. "Don't you give up the fight."

The child was going into shock. Panting heavy and skin reaching a cold temperature.

"No!" Selina yelled as flashes of blue and red came through the broken glass windows. "Gordon." She thought knowing that the Commissioner of the Gotham Police would be waiting outside to bring Victoria to Gotham General . She looked into the girls fading eyes. "No please sweetheart don't give up on me..."

Selina began to shed tears. It had been a long time since she wept. The last time was when her wrist was broken by her drunken father who used to beat her if she would defend her mother. She made a promise that she would not cry and became cold hearten to her own emotions.

Victoria made the real Selina Kyle emerge from the shadows that covered her soul.

Selina placed a hand on Victoria's forehead.

"Am I going to see my mommy now?" Victoria asked in a faint whisper.

Selina nodded. "Yes. Close your eyes and just picture her . She's waiting ..."

Victoria smiled. "My mommy that Batman is the only hero of Gotham... she was wrong." She looked at Selina and gave her a smile. "You're a hero."

She lowered her head and watched the child give her final breath.

"I'm sorry."

After a few minutes...

Selina Kyle a woman that used to be careless to others carried the lifeless body of Victoria in her arms with tears streaming down her cheeks smearing her black eye shadow as her hands firmly grasped the child's cold flesh.

Jim Gordon raced towards her with a sadden expression. He stopped and gazed at the daughter of a good man.

Selina fell to her knees holding the child close to her chest. Her body was shaking with anger.

"I tried to save her.." She whispered. "It was too late."

Gordon lowered his head and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We were both too late."

Selina arose from the pavement and wiped the tears from her eyes. She glanced at the child one last time before she took off into the shadows running with her high heel boots clicking on the pavement leaving Gordon and his officers in care of the body.

As Selina raced feeling the pain through her chest and thoughts racing , she all of sudden felt the burning fire of determination. Something had rose up inside . Something deeper that she had never experienced. "I will save the innocence of this city from that witch even it if means sacrificing my own life."

* * *

Batman limped to the side of the warehouse, his gloved holding his left side as blood dripped from his upper lip and his wound. He was bleeding. A lot. He'd been fortunate the Joker's aim was sloppy and his kevlar protected him enough that the clown's knife hadn't struck the abdominal aorta or his critical nerves.

Had his aim been any higher, Batman felt he'd be paralyzed if his spinal cord was hit, any lower he'd be dead. Was it the clown's intention? To prolong his suffering? Batman could ill afford to contemplate what that psycho was thinking right now as he sees the red and blue lights flashing outside the building across from him.

His cape hung off his shoulders as he looked at Gordon standing next to a blue body bag. Dread and panic filled the Dark Knight.

"No," He thought thinking that maybe the Joker had gotten to Selina when he was unconscious. "No, please... don't be her..."

He'd have felt guilty any other day for his selfish thoughts, but right now he could barely focus. He felt dizzy and was about to fall over when a hand wrapped around his waist.

"Easy handsome."

At the sound of that alluring voice, Batman sighed in relief. "Selina." He turned around and embraced her with a tender kiss.

He gestured to the body bag. "I thought you were..."

Selina placed her hand on his lips. "No, Bruce. It's the Mayor's daughter." She pulled away, feeling her heart breaking. "I was there when she died. Vedette poisoned her. I tried to save her handsome. I did. But it was too late."

Despite how distraught she felt, Selina was quick to notice crimson mess, painted on Bruce's left side. "Were you planning to bleed to death before saying anything?!" She glared at him angrily.

Bruce clutched his side vehemently. "Its a flesh wound, I'll be fine once we get back to the man-"

Batman looked at the blue bag being loaded into the back of the ambulance. He spotted something underneath. His eyes widened quickly as he reacted. "Gordon!"

Gordon turned around and saw Batman racing forward.

"Get away from there!"

A blast from the ambulance made Gordon fall onto the ground covering his head. The paramedics were dead from the glass piercing their throats. Batman wrapped his cape around Selina and fell to the ground as glass exploded everywhere along with flaming debris.

Selina held tightly onto him, as she listened to the inferno rising. Batman pulled up and gazed at the flames. Despite the explosion across the parking lot, a whirl of playing cards landed everywhere.

He bent down and lifted the playing card. His fist clenched while up ahead he can see Gordon rising to his feet, yelling orders into his radio, calling in the fire department. They meet each others gazes a moment, communicating silently and the commissioner nodded his assurance to Batman.

He would handle this. Batman looked down at Selina who looked shocked and angered by this scene.

"Let's go home." Batman rasped helping her stand straight. "There's nothing else we can do."

Selina gazed at the flames and the lifeless bodies. She dug her head deep into his chest and sobbed.

Batman and his gloved hand through her hair.

"Is death all we have Bruce?" She asked. "Is it all we have ever known?"

Under the cowl Bruce Wayne could not answer that question. Instead she looked into her eyes and spoke in a soft tone. "You tried Lina. That's all the matters."

"No. I could have done more."

Batman placed his gloved hand on her shoulders, while the other still held his wound.

"We both... could have done more."

* * *

Two days later...

Commissioner Jim Gordon stood in front of two coffins looking down at the pile of roses laid on the flat sleek surfaces. A few tears welled up inside his blue eyes, making it hard for him to speak words of comfort to the mourning father hiding underneath an umbrella with his head pointing down.

The man he'd failed.

"No words can express..." He choked on his words. No words he could say right now would possibly make his friend feel any better he felt.

"I'm sorry Tony."

Standing in the crowd, dressed in a black dress, hair tied into a bun was Selina holding a red rose in her black gloved hand. A black hat covered half of her face as Bruce Wayne, wearing black attire stood beside her, motionless and eyes focused on the coffins of the Mayor's family.

Selina waited for the minister to say his final words and then she moved to the coffin and placed the rose on the lid. Everyone in the crowd looked at her whispering under their breaths. But she didn't care. In someway she deserved to be spoken about. Most of these people were victims of her crimes.

She wished that her lips could speak the truth and tell all of them that she changed her ways. She was no longer the cat burglar that was written in the Gotham Times instead a justice fighter.

There were a few cops standing around her that made tension form.

Selina back away from the coffin and went back to Bruce. Today wasn't about her, she wouldn't make things worse than they were.

The billionaire prince of Gotham stood in front of all the members of City Hall and some of the elite as he placed his hand over hers. He not did care about what they thought. He loved her and now he was not going to let it become a secret from the public eyes.

In the shadows behind an bare oak tree, dressed in a black overcoat with her long hair straight and eyes showing no emphatic emotions stood Vedette Countess with her body standing motionless as she peered at the coffins. Standing next to her, wearing no makeup on his scarred face or green hair dye in his blond dirty hair slicked back was Jack.

"Get used to this sight my sweet." She said looking at all the headstones that surrounded them. "I plan to turn this city into one big graveyard. The only sounds that we shall hear are the whimpers of the mourning as their tears flow through the drains."

Jack smiled.

"Mixed with blood..."

Vedette looked at the billionaire and Selina. "It seems that we have more work to do Jack. On the two lovers. I want to make them suffer like never before. Bruce will be the first one to taste my wrath. I thought the potion I poisoned him with would work but I underestimated Miss Kyle's love for him. But this time he will be helpless and hopeless."

"What about kitty?"

"Don't you worry. I have few tricks up my sleeve to make her nine lives a living hell." She glared at Bruce. "One of them involves making some changes to her boyfriend."

"Another makeover?"

Vedette shook her head. "Some much more cruel."

They both grinned sadistically at their ignorant foes.

* * *

Inside the halls of Wayne Manor, Alfred Pennyworth walked slowly, carrying a tray of tea to comfort the two saddened souls that he cherished. He walked through the gloomy halls heading to the study.

Curled in a chair with her head slumped down was Selina wearing one of Bruce's old Princeton sweaters with bare feet resting on the arm rest. Her hair was in a pony tail and she wore no makeup.

Alfred entered and approached her. "I prepared a little something to warm the bones."

Selina looked up at him and nodded.

"It will be waiting for you. When you're ready." He said placing the tray on the coffee table.

"Alfred." She spoke in a distraught tone.

"Yes, Miss Kyle?"

She lifted her head up and looked at him with desperate eyes.

Alfred sat down in a chair across from her.

Selina narrowed her eyes, looking down, trying to hold back the tears that were leaking out. "I can't just sit here and wait for everything to get better Alfred. I have to prepare for this fight... whatever it is." She paused. "When that little girl died in my arms I thought about all the other innocent kids whose lives are at stake. I have to fight for their freedom from that witches hands."

Alfred was silent, he could not believe that these were the words coming from Selina Kyle. He always remembered her tone as cocky and practical. She was changing, growing more mature and having a better understanding about the outcomes of human error.

"I can't bear to see innocence become a fading memory. This city has lost so much hope because of madness and death." She stopped, thinking about her own life and the mistakes she made because of the loss of her innocence which was taken from her at very young age.

"I know I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. That can never change. But I never thought innocence was a great treasure in this city that is worth keeping."

She looked at the old butler. "I have to confess something to you Alfred. This is just between you and me. Bruce Wayne's heart was the greatest treasure that I stole."

She felt conflicted.

"How can he love a woman like me? I mean come on I can be a real ** sometimes and I always like to tease him to get what I want from this playground of ours. He doesn't deserve me. He deserves someone far better that when she is out with him in public she won't be judged by past sins."

She sighed.

"Miss Kyle..."

"I don't want to hurt him."

She arose, heading to the door when a bare chested Bruce with a his left side bandaged stopped her. She knew that he was in the hallway listening.

"Handsome," she said with surprise.

"Selina I won't let you go out there. Not without me." He confessed looking at her flawless features and thinking how precious she was to him. He could not risk to losing her again. Not after what the Joker did her.

"Sorry handsome. I made a promise. I intend to keep it." She growled knowing that it wasn't going to be easy. She would get wounded but if it meant saving the innocent children that deserved to live... Than it was worth the challenge.

He looked at her with sincere honest eyes. "I know that you're hurting inside because of what has happened in the past few days."

"You don't know how I feel Bruce. I'm dangerous to you right now. It's because of me you always get harmed."

He shook his head. "I beg to differ. It's because of you I live Selina Kyle. Without you I would have died along time of ago."

"Things have gotten worse Bruce. A lot of lives are at stake."

Bruce placed his hand on her cheek. "I need you Selina, alive and so do the people of Gotham. If you're the hero that you are meant to be then you make the right choice right away. That's the Selina Kyle that I know."

Deep down he wanted to say 'love' but he was too well guarded with his heart. What if he lost her through an act of violence just like his parents? How could he move on knowing that he had failed the woman he loved.

"Don't go out tonight Selina." He knew that the Joker was scheming something deadly in the shadows.

Selina looked into his dark hazel eyes and then looked at his wounded side. "Fine. You've talked me into staying." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he ran his hand down her back.

Alfred sat there sipping a cup of day and shook his head.

Bruce pulled away and grabbed her by the hand.

"Let's go somewhere quieter."

"What did you have in mind?"

Bruce smirked. "The cave."

* * *

In the cave, Bruce Wayne didn't say anything the moment his eyes laid on her flawless features as the woman he called his "enduring love" laid on the cape that he had on the floor of the cave's platform.

Her chest was still bruised from the Joker's hands, there were a few faint marks on her neck. His jaw was flexing as she took out her pony tail and let her hair down. Without warning he grasp the back of her head and crashed his lips onto her crimson lips.

Selina felt his powerful hands grip at her waist but he was careful not to touch her ribs. She pressed against him and kissed him like never before. No more playful lustful thoughts or retorts came from her lips. Just a moment of romance that they both carved. His hand ran down her long hair as her head fell back and she sunk to the ground.

Selina dug her fingers into his back.

All the pain they endured melted away.

Then he went for the danger zone of any woman. First he pulled her closer not wanting to let go and then he moved his hand down her abs. Her hands dug into his dark brown locks, his chiseled jawline that defined the Batman costume and then his well defined chest.

Selina grabbed his hand and placed it onto her abs. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Bruce looked breathless.

He looked at her and saw the innocence and the youth.

"I... can't.." He hesitated and pulled away. His lips gently touched hers. "I can't give everything to you Selina. Not yet."

Selina was slightly disappointed but understood his hesitation as she understood him. Bruce pulled away from her arms and arose. He moved to the computer desk and sat down.

"I have patrol to do tonight." He looked at her for a brief moment.

"Time to suit up." He moved to the glass cased armory and pulled out the graphite cowl.

Selina arose from floor and sat into the computer desk chair.

A few minutes later Bruce Wayne was transformed into Batman. He clicked his belt into place and checked his grappling hook.

"I should be gone most of the night." He rasped. "Don't wait up."

Selina nodded. "Don't worry I won't."

Batman moved to the desk and typed on the keyboard. He looked at the files on the screen and then shifted his dark eyes to Selina. He gave her a small kiss on the lips and then moved to the platform of the Batpod. He slid his body onto the saddle and started up the throttle.

Selina watched him exit through the waterfall and then she sat there in the empty cave thinking.


	15. Chapter 15 : Shadows in the Moonlight

**Chapter 15 : Shadows in the Moonlight  
**

Inside the interview room of Arkham, Johnathan Crane sat in a straight jacket. His face was frail and ashen from the torment waging in his mind. His arms felt like Jello due to the tight bounds of the straight jacket as he was cursed to wear.

Behind his dark blue eyes was the hidden world of angst - haunting memories of torture he gave to his victims and the nightmares that coated the very thoughts of a human mind.

Outside Vedette Countess - wearing business attire and a briefcase in her one hand - buzzed the gated door as one of doctors of Arkham met her inside the dead space of a yellow brick hallway.

"Miss Countess, the arrangements have been prepared just like you have asked." The doctor affirmed not knowing that she was under one of Vedette's mind spells that clouded the thoughts.

"I trust the fees meet your expectations, doctor."

The doctor gestured a nod as she opened the door and allowed Vedette the access to enter. The witchy woman entered the room and placed her briefcase on the steel table.

"Hello, Doctor Crane."

Crane twisted a grin. "That's not my name anymore. It was taken from me by the so called Protector of Gotham. The Batman." He replied with a glint in his eye.

Vedette exhaled with a faint smile. "I understand that you've had a few encounters with the Batman in the past. He maimed you and left you to rot in a cage."

Crane gritted his teeth. "He is a man that can turn fear against you."

She laughed. "All men have fears that come then awake in the night. We just need to dig a little deeper into his mind and find out what concealing horror he keeps hidden under that cowl."

"What do you want?" Crane asked.

"I have an offer for you, doctor. A little job that I know feels fit your lifestyle."

"I'm listening."

Vedette opened her briefcase and handed him a vial. "Fear is your power, doctor." She leaned forward and looked at Crane in the eyes. "Power that you love to control. I know that you've grown restless being trapped in this prison of debased minds."

He nodded slightly - looking at the vial. "What kind of job?"

Vedette handed a code for a Swiss bank account.

"Something that brings the worst fears out of people. Make a little performance that brings out the Batman. Let him come find you at this address." She pulled out a piece of paper with a labeled address.

"Leave the rest to me." She arose. "The vial is a new form of fear toxin. I studied your news and tweaked the formula into a recipe that I found fitting for the occasion."

Crane looked at the vial studying the mixture. "What will you do to the Batman?" He asked showing interest in the demise of his foe.

Vedette sneered with motionless eyes.

"His fate will be far worst than death."

Crane smiled. "When do I start?"

* * *

The bleak cold air nipped the bridge of Commissioner Gordon's nose as he leaned his sheltered body onto the cement ledge of the Gotham Major Crimes Unit. In his hand was a cup off luke-warm coffee that was prepared a half an hour before hand by one of the female officers downstairs who worked in the office.

A surge of torment entered his mind. Thoughts raced about all the missing children that had vanished in the last few weeks. He spent most of his days talking to the victims' parents and taking down statements. He knew the fact of the hidden truth, the children were deceased and their bodies were removed either by cremation or they were dumped into the cold unforgiving waters of Gotham Bay.

Watching his good friend , the Mayor of Gotham shed tears as he watched the coffin that held the body of Victoria being lowered six feet under .

A fluttering sound came from the shadows as the searchlight switched off.

Gordon's wary body felt jolts of panic as he slowly turned to see a tall dark figure standing next to the bolted down searchlight. Under the slits of the cowl showed the ghostly darken eyes of Batman.

"I prefer to be kept in the dark." Batman bellowed.

Gordon placed the cup on the cement ledge.

"Two Jane Doe victims were found at the east end reservoir this afternoon, cause of death unknown. But this was found on top of their chests." Gordon handed Batman the plastic bag that held an image of a black jackal printed on a thin piece of paper.

Batman flipped the bag and gazed at the inked in address.

"East end foundry," Batman grunted, analyzing the evidence.

Gordon nodded. "The forensic team is examining the bodies right now. So far no leads on the murder weapon."

Batman moved to the mantle of the roof and undid his grappling gun, hanging from a hostler hid on his right back side. He expelled the grappling wire to another cement ledge on the building across. Placing both booted feet on the cement, his lips moved as he replied.

"I'll look into it."

He swung his body into the night air as Gordon looked at him with a leery gaze.

* * *

Inside the master bedroom of Wayne Manor, Selina sat in front of a vanity wearing a silk white laced gown dabbing a hint of makeup over her flawless skin that was the same color of the rich Irish cream drink called Baileys. Her dark hair - with a hint of bronze highlights - captured the light from the poorly lit room.

Isis the black Bombay jumped onto the vanity and rubbed her sleek body against Selina wanting to have the full attention of her alluring master.

Selina twisted a small smile and lifted off the black cat as she moved to one of the bedroom windows and gazed at the crescent moon as dark clouds passed by - revealing strange formations of shapes into the azure night sky. She rubbed her crimson lips together savoring the taste of Bruce's lips that lingered inside her heated mouth.

The old butler, Alfred entered the room with a tray of hot chocolate in his hands. He carefully placed the tray on the desk and looked at the beautiful woman whose face was etched with dark shades that she tried hard to conceal from the grim past she had grown up from.

"I thought you make like a little something to warm the bones on this cold night, Miss Kyle."

Selina turned and faced him with a hint of a smile. Her hand stroked Isis. "Men like you, Alfred are the ones I treasure."

Alfred smiled at her kindly comment as he handed her a cup of coco.

Selina placed her cat on the bed and grasped the cup with her gentle hand.

"What I said before..." She felt gutted with remorse for those words she had cursed herself, knowing that the desires of her melted heart was to be with Bruce and to share a life with him beyond the cave. She didn't want to a have a fairytale romance like the ones in storybooks but just a passionate bond that they would share through words, actions and pouring emotions that would devour the very ideal of taking life for granted.

"I know, Miss Kyle." Alfred answered with compassionate eyes. "You must know something..."

Selina prepared herself.

"You have brought life back into my master. Given him a chance to love someone that shares the same interests and pain as his own. And I thank heaven for you because he would have fallen into that abyss with no hope of ever climbing out. I have watched your love grow with these tired old eyes of mine. Both of you have gotten stronger by the choices you made. I fear that there is a challenge of the heart coming and you must ready to face it."

Selina recollected her memories of what she had been through. Almost losing Bruce to Vedette's toxin that would of destroyed every fiber of his body if she did not act and gotten the antidote in time. Then what the macabre monster the Joker did to her - treated her like a child's doll and abused her enough that she almost became shattered like a unwanted ceramic doll whose pieces would be hard to glue back together.

...what more can she endure...

Her dark endearing eyes looked into Alfred's with hope in the rim of the pupils.

She thought about the enticing romance they shared in the bat cave. It was still full of reluctance but deepening closer into a burning passion that both Bruce and she craved.

"Whatever challenges life throws at me Alfred - I will be ready."

Those were the words that had rose above the depths of her soul. She knew that loving Bruce could to be a test of fate. They would endure many battles together, losses of loved ones that they cherished and mend the inflicting wounds that the city cursed them with. She turned her gaze back to the window. "I am ready." She confessed to the butler. "I love Bruce, Alfred. And I will never leave his side. This is my choice." She looked at the vast room. "This is my home."

That was Selina's truthful promise.

Alfred placed the cup down and embraced her with a gentle hug. "Thank you, Miss Kyle. You have bought peace to his old mans soul."

* * *

In the cold vast shadows mixed with a Gothic approach of Old English bookshelves - the fire was lit kinderling its flame. A glass bottle of red wine, the color of spilled red, was placed on the center of the floor with two filled glasses.

Vedette Countess laid on the floor, admiring the glow of the fire as the Joker, with a well defined bare chest, was stroking her smooth back. His finger tips felt the surface that was like raven's ebony wings.

His soulless gaze hinted with an urge to lick her flesh. To taste the blood that followed through her veins. Vedette broke the wine glass and sliced her arm, revealing the maroon liquid that dipped slowly down the flesh.

The Joker lowered his head down , tongue ready to swipe the blood.

"Taste the pure nectar, my love." Vedette hissed with her eyes burning as she felt his tongue lick the blood off and swallow it down like fine wine. She took her hand and rubbed the blood off onto her fingers and dabbed it onto his scarred lips like gloss. Than she reeled herself upwards and moved her lips closer. The blood on his lips aroused her lust. Both lips opened as she pressed hard against his own. She bit fiercely making blood drip onto her lips as she tasted the satisfaction.

The Joker slid his body down as she was on top of him. He was grinning while feeling the pressure of her sleek body rub against him.

"Come on," He dared

Vedette lifted her head up and licked her lips as her tongue grazed the indents of his chest.

"Now this is what I call a happy hour." He laughed as blood trickled down his throat.

* * *

Batman raced through traffic amidst honks and gasps of surprise as the civilians caught a glimpse of the caped crusader before he vanished from sight up ahead of them. His cape blew high in the wind, its fabric sounding furiously as its wearer.

Batman growled as he steered away from crowded intersection and into a vacant alley. Images of the Jane Does shifted through his mind. Their cold, pale and lifeless faces burned his fury as he hit the accelerator harder in his race towards the East End foundry.

He needed to get to the bottom of this madness and soon. Too many people - his people - were dying at the hands this evil witch and that crazed clown since they teamed up. If the Jackals were associated with them, then at least he could take out his frustrations on them tonight.

And he would.

He narrowed his eyes at the dark warehouse up ahead. He slowed his Batpod to a complete stop near a few storage containers outside the perimeter of the building. He set his gaze of the warehouse. A wall surrounded the perimeter with a security gate that held it closed - barbed wire wrapped about the top of it.

That wouldn't stop him.

He reached to his belt and pulled free his grapple gun. Taking aim, he fired at the top of a container and zipped up to the top of it. He stood high and observed the area beyond the wall. A few cars were parked outside the warehouse which would suggest that it wasn't empty tonight. He reached to his earpiece and spoke.

"Alfred. I'm at the warehouse. Inform Gordon. Tell him to keep him men back until I give him the go ahead."

"Understood sir."

Batman disconnected the call and stood tall before racing off the edge of the container and opening his cape into a rigid shape to glide over the wall surrounding the warehouse. He landed with a quiet drop behind one of the SUVs parked across from the main entrance to the building.

He would need to be as discreet as possible so his stealth training would be of much use tonight. He quietly skimmed behind the rows of cars, keeping to the shadows and avoiding line of sight of any of the windows overlooking the outside of the warehouse. If there were sentries they would be keeping watch inside since there seemed to be no one moving about the exterior of the building.

Batman engaged the frequency to his audio enhancer in he war of his cowl and could detect small hints of conversation occurring with the building. Some were conversing in foreign languages, but he had enough to feel encouraged to proceed. He moved the side of the building and looked both ways along the exterior before firing his grapple cable to the roof and zipping up.

He wasted no time in moving to the skylight.

The inside was dimly lit with but a few operating light bulbs hanging from the ceiling. The light was sufficient enough that he could make out five armed shapes moving about near the north end of the warehouse at ground level below him. Batman drew a small set of binoculars and spied on their appearances. Two of them wore noticeable tattoos on the side of their necks.

"Jackals," He muttered to himself.

They carried automatic weapons with a few noticeable empty handguns sitting on a few tables nearby under repair. They appeared to be henchmen in the matter of authority within their group. So their leader...

The Dark Knight noticed a door open on the upper level balcony and a man dressed in a black armani suit, stepped out of an office room and approached the railing to look down on his men. Batman immediately took notice of the weapon laced to his hand. A glove covered with sharp metal spikes with a black jackal printed on the front of his coat. His men formed beneath him and listened.

With the lack of lighting in the room and their small numbers, Batman decided now would be the best time to act. He could see or sense no trap of any kind. He reacted immediately and crashed - feet first - through the skylight and sailed down into the warehouse.

He was greeted to the sounds of startled voices followed soon by a hail of gunfire headed towards him.

"Its the Batman!"

"Waste him!"

They cried as they continued firing at the fearsome dark shape. Fortunately Batman landed quicker and immediately dashed into the shadows while the jackals and their leader scrambled in search of him.

Batman stood calmly in the shadows on the balcony above them, watching them fan out and search the area - weapons aimed. Their leader stood in the back, arms crossed waiting for them to uncover Batman's location.

Batman needed to wrap this up and get them into interrogation - their leader included. He set his sights on the nearest jackal and waited as he moved beneath his location. Batman connected a cable to the rail of the walkway then dropped and captured the hostile in a cocoon of black cape and armor.

The hostile gave a startled noise before Batman subdued him by hitting a pressure point. He pressed a button on the side of his grapple gun and the cable detached with the hostile hanging upside down from it. As he was lifted, his weapon fell from his grasp and clattered loudly on the ground.

"What was that?!"

The other jackals were alerted to the noise. Batman retreated into the shadow again and waited as they ran in the direction of the noise. Two jackals came into view and stood looking up - incredulously - at their hanging comrade. One of them shook in fear.

"Oh crap! We're dead! You hear me! We got to get out of here! Now!"

"You gutless cowards! Its one of him against five of ya, and you're telling me you can't even see him coming?" Their leader berated them angrily.

Batman wasted no time in advancing on the two distracted jackals. He grabbed them from either sides of their heads then bashed them together, knocking them unconscious.

A fourth jackal advanced from behind and sees Batman standing over his fallen comrades. He fires immediately but Batman reacts in time to avoid the gunfire then threw a batarang at the jackal's weapon - sending it out of his hands to the ground. The jackal had a send to process what had happened before a hard fist to the head subdued him.

"Four down. Two to go." Batman whispered to himself.

He fired his grapple gun to sail back onto the balcony above him - into the shadows. He could see the last jackal and his leader standing at the front, listening to the still silence. Reaching into his belt he pulled free a round object them let it sail in their direction.

A cloud of smoke instantly engulfed the two remaining jackals as one of them coughed and fired his weapon blindly into the air.

"We got to get out here boss!"

"Let him come! I'm not running!"

"But boss I-" The fifth jackal didn't finish as he found himself locked into a sleeper hold.

His loss of speech was enough for his leader to react and strike blindly into the direction the voice was last heard. He felt his wrist caught by a gloved hand before it was followed by a kick to the gut. The smoke began to dissipate enough for him to see Batman's shape towering over him.

"Rest assured Dark Knight, I won't be so easy to defeat."

He lashed out his spike hand and felt it slash against the side of Batman's cape as the Dark Knight had expertly stepped backward to avoid contact with the blow. The Black Jackal began to throw a series of hard elbows and fists which Batman took considerable effort to block. The jackal leader was a man with brute strength and aggression. He would have to be evasive and quick with his attacks.

Batman blocked a kick to his side only for the Jackal to hit him hard in the shoulder with his gloved fist. He growled as he felt the metal get stuck in his armor. Any further and he'd be bleeding. Batman grunted as he kicks the Jackal from the back of the knee twice and forces him down to a one knee in front of him. Batman elbowed his exposed arm still held up by the spike in his armor.

Batman puts strain on the Jackal's wrist, forcing him to relax his fist so he can slip off his hand - disarming him.

"Damn Bat!"

The Jackal yells as he drew a dagger from inside his coat and lashed at the Dark Knight. Batman caught his grip as the Jackal stood on his feet trying to put as much strength into his efforts as possible. Batman narrowed his eyes at him.

"You work for Countess," He hissed.

"I ain't saying anything to you, freak!"

Batman released the grip and ducked expertly to throw a hard fist beneath the Jackal's chin, then a second across his face - sending him spiraling to the floor unconscious.

"Sleep on it then." He growled.

Batman stood over him and looked around the area and the subdued enemies. The light bulb above flickered hauntingly over his dark shape in the dimly lit interior of the warehouse. He reached to his cowl ear and spoke.

"Alfred. Send a message to Gordon. Tell him to proceed to the warehouse."

"Very good sir."

Batman disconnected the call then began to tie up the jackals.

* * *

In the Batcave, Alfred was watching the news report of the two Jane Does - the roaring sound of Batpod echoed off the cave walls. The bike rolled onto the platform, Batman slowly arose from the saddle.

Batman pulled off the hard cowl and winced - feeling the aches of his body.

Alfred took the cowl from his master and the cape. They both walked to the computer desk. "From the information that the police gave out the young women were poisoned with an odorless compound called arsine."

Bruce sat onto the desk stair and began to run his gloved fingers on the keyboard. He looked drained as his eyes felt heavy.

"Why don't you call it a night, sir."

Bruce nodded at his butlers request. He flicked off the screen.

"She's waiting for you."

The billionaire stopped dead and turned around looking at his butler. "Selina?"

Alfred gestured a nod. "I know that you've been through a lot sir, but right now there is a woman upstairs that needs you."

Bruce exhaled a sigh. "I was so close tonight, Alfred. I wanted to tell the truth of how I feel. But I'm not sure if she..."

"Miss Kyle loves you. Now go up stairs and tell her that you love her. She needs to hear those words."

A few minutes later, Bruce made his way down the hall. Alfred followed with a towel as Bruce hit the bottom of the stairs. He turned around and looked into his butlers pale blue eyes. "How is she doing?" He asked with concern.

"She's been upstairs all the night."

Bruce shifted his gaze to the stairwell. "The doctor told me that she would be experiencing the effects of post-traumatic depression. I thought I wouldn't have to worry about Selina. I assumed too much... after what she had been through. What that clown did do her."

Alfred placed his hand on Bruce's broad shoulder.

"It takes time."

Bruce agreed.

* * *

Selina sat on the bed - her long brunette hair covering her slender shoulders. She only wore a Victoria Secret lace satin slip. She stared at the faint shafts of moonlight off the glass of the windows. There was calmness to her soul when her dark eyes gazed at the blue tinged light.

The blood was pumping through her veins as she recollected her thoughts of the time she shared lust, passion and desire to the man she was in love with. The man that she gave her heart to even though she knew that the shady past that haunted her would never fade away.

Tonight the tears were running dry.

Her eyes drifted to the dim shadows of the room. The picture frames of Thomas and Martha Wayne and Rachel Dawes - shadows of Bruce's past that he kept as a collection to remind him of the faults he caused his life to endure. She understood that there was so much turmoil in his life that she wished she could just give him the freedom that he craved behind those sparking hues of hazel.

The piercing eyes that saw right through her restless shell and knew that she was more than the woman that she had cursed herself, and that she believed to be, in the shadows of which she walked every night.

"Dammit Lina," She spat. "You're condescending yourself again."

She moved to the window and placed her hand on the glass to feel the cold air that was blanketing all of Gotham. The moonlight captured the shades of her uncovered flesh. The mixture of crimsons dark and light that made her lips look like the colors of a winter red rose surviving in the frozen prison of snow.

Inside, her heart beat a rhythm as she thought about the Joker's cold hands touching her flesh and reaching to grasp her breasts. Her hands felt shaky as his scarred pale face entered the depths of her mind. She could smell the stale stench of death pouring out of his grimy flesh. The taste of blood dripping down her throat as he slapped her in the face and laughed as the crimson poured.

In her mind she tried hard to bury that demon's face in the hollow walls of her thoughts. She narrowed her gaze down at the bruises on her arms. The marks that he inflicted on her without mercy.

Selina was ready to break down and shed the tears that she tried to conceal. She shook her body. "No. Big girls never cry." She regained her composure as her throat became dry from her hidden vexation that was surging through her veins. There was no contentment in those dark chocolate hues.

The words that Alfred spoke to her entered like a bleak sound that she tried to block out as it replayed.

"...I fear that there is a challenge of the heart coming and you must be ready to face it..."

Selina was never one for her own destruction. Tonight she was feeling the power of rage coming for her. She fell to her knees, pounding her fists hard into the wood as tears streamed down her soft cheeks. She was pouring out her grief-stricken emotions.

The morbid images of coffins flashed as her eyes flickered. She knew that dark days were pulling her forward. And the truth that Alfred had revealed to her, telling her that Bruce and she would face a challenge that would test their love or defeat their mortality.

She tried grasp strength and show no weakness.

Deep down she felt defeated.

Bruce stood at the doorway of the master bedroom of Wayne Manor. His hand grasped the metallic door knob. All he could smell was the stench perspiration that was covering his flesh under the black armani shirt that matched his emporio armani soft lounge pants. He heard the sound of faint whimpering coming from behind the thick oak door.

He turned the knob and slowly opened the door. The darkness of his eyes glanced at the dimly lit room and saw Selina on the floor holding her bruised arm. Her face was hidden by the shady shadows of her hair that covered the side of her face.

As he advanced closer, the shroud of sadness of her face is what his eyes focused on. He was seeing a different side of her without the elusive masquerade she always cloaked herself with in a bitchy attitude and a spiteful playful tone that made any man aroused by the untamed pleasures she could give with the charm she amused them with, only to be a heart breaker.

Bruce's heated gaze went to the black laced silk she wore revealing her flawless classy legs. Inside he felt the impulse to grasp her thighs. He felt weakness from of her sexy body that he craved to touch with the gentle brush of his hands.

He crouched down to her level and stroked her hair.

"Couldn't sleep?" His voice was calm. "You really are a child of the night aren't you?"

Selina wiped the tears from her eyes. "You should talk." She breathed out as her fixated eyes matched the darkness of his hazel eyes that showed the burning intensity he kept locked away deep within.

He nodded at her response.

"I know what you need." Bruce used his hand to wipe away the remainders of the salty tears. "What we both need."

Selina looked deeply into his eyes with a tender gaze as he pulled his shirt off, threw it onto the floor and began pressing his warm soft lips onto her shoulders - tasting the sweetness of her skin.

She felt hot-blooded as his lips moved to her uncovered chest. He was pacing himself, taking in every surge of flavor she produced. His hands grabbed both of her shoulders. He tipped her back as she gently rested on the wooden floor.

Selina placed her hand on his six pack abdomen - feeling the scars of his encounters with switchblades, bullets and the shards of broken glass. They were reminders of his victories and also his failures. Her finger tips gilded against the smooth skin, enkindle of flame that was burning deep within his flesh and bone. There was no greater warmth than the human body. No sensation could compare.

Bruce rubbed his chest onto hers, absorbing the intense combustion that was flowing through her pumping veins. His hand softly ran through the silk dark strands as he breathed in the luscious aroma of her body.

She reeled her body up and pinned him to the ground playfully as her crimson lips curled with satisfaction towards his well-proportioned body.

The moonlight captured into the dazzling hues of hazel and green in eyes as she leaned in closer. His hand moved under the the slip feeling the sleek flesh of her back, as they moved down to the curved hips that was perfectly formed like an hourglass.

Time was frozen around them.

Overwhelming desires they both kept locked were finally breaking out. Tension was forming as his hand gripped her shoulder and squeezed.

Bruce felt his breath hitching as his body sizzled. He felt the tip of her nose press against his. Tenderly Selina pressed her lips on the edges of his m shaped mouth as his emotions wielded into sheer pleasure.

"Well what are you waiting for, Selina Kyle?" He said, rephrasing the same words that she had asked in the cave when he was so close to being intimate with her but refused.

Selina twisted her lips into a smile. "No being an escape artist this time,"

Bruce placed his hand on her cheek.

"No," He said. "This hour belongs to both of us, Selina." The confession was etching at the walls of his soul. "I was a fool for not giving you all I could give. You deserve so much more than a simple moment on a roof top." He gulped down ready to reveal the truth with his lips.

"I used to think that I would spend my dark days alone in this nightmarish world that I have confined my mortal being to be trapped within. I let the pain and guilt dominate my life. No more."

Bruce attacked her lips hard sucking the breath off her lungs. He pulled back.

"I love you, Selina."

There was a flight of emotions that entered her mind. Her soul was blazing. "You love me?" It was barely a whisper.

He nodded.

She positioned her curved hips over his as her legs locked onto his thighs. Bruce tilted his head back as she pulled off her silk slip and showed him the real woman underneath. Flawless to the human touch and shaped to the exceptions for any man's aphrodisiac. His hand moved upwards to the richer tone of her flesh.

"You're beautiful."

Selina leaned in closer, her chest touching his pecs. She moved her lips to the strong jawline, then the slope of his nose as he kissed her neck. The rise and fall of his chest is what she felt as the rhythm of his heart beat was racing.

Bruce arose from the floor. He wrapped his strong arms around her and lifted her as she rested her head on his chest. He moved closer to the bed.

"Not in the mood, dark knight?" Selina questioned, feeling the sheer bliss of the power she had over him.

"The floor wasn't romantic enough."

Selina looked at the bed. "Always have to be the gentlemen, don't you Bruce."

"I try not to be. Sometimes."

He placed her gently on the cotton sheets and marveled at her allure, the shadows darkened her features. He attacked her like a wild beast that he was inside. All the sounds that echoed in the walls of the bedroom were gasps - panting.

The moment that they shared took the pain away. He poured himself into her, showing her the thrills that he craved.

After their moment, both of them collapsed on the the sheets - breathless and looking flushed. His arms enveloped her and pulled her close. He embraced her tightly, not wanting to let go, before he settled her back down gently.

"How do you feel?" Bruce asked.

Selina rubbed her lips.

"Better. I think we can do a little more if you're up to it?"

Bruce slowly licked the flesh of his lips and then he answered.

"Oh yeah, lets go baby."

"Is that a challenge, Dark Knight?"

"You know it is."


	16. Chapter 16 : Nefarious

**Chapter 16 : Nefarious  
**

* * *

It was four in the morning as Commissioner Jim Gordon, wearing a bullet-proof vest, entered the office was his gun drawn. He moved to the scene, taking mental notes of the room as a whiff of cringing death caught his attention.

Quickly he turned his gaze to the wall behind him. His eyes were wide with fear as he gazed at the head of Cameron Stifter which was wedged into a hook on the wall. Blood was dripping from the tissue forming a puddle underneath. The smell was sickening, becoming choked up bits of vile. Inside the mouth was a playing card.

Gordon stared at the crude leers of scars on the head. It was like the face had been carved as a pumpkin. The eyes were gutted out and his nose sliced off. The same with the eye sockets which were triangular.

Megan Heart entered the scene and looked at the panic stricken commissioner.

"Sir," She asked, looking at the gutted head. His feet almost touched the puddle of blood on the floor. "You alright?"

Gordon looked at his the rookie homicide detective."Heart stay back," He warned with a look of horror etched into his face.

"I just never seen anything like this before in Gotham. Not to this extent." His eyes fell to the puddle and looked at the small boney black furred cat lying in the blood as its fur was had become stained with crimson.

"The card." A growling voice blared from the shadows of a corner.

Heart shot a piercing gaze at Batman. "How the hell did you..."

She looked at the opened window. Never mind." She mumbled.

Batman stepped from the shadows and moved to the wall. He used his gloved hand and pulled out the card from Stifers mouth. He was still feeling flushed from the hour he spent with Selina. Her sweet mouth still lingered on his lips. He had to gain his focus back.

His eyes narrowed at the playing as he flipped it over and glared at the image of a Joker with a devils tail holding a justice scale. On each corner was the number 5. Then he crouched himself down and looked at the dead black cat lying in the blood. Around the animals neck was a red cloth with number 4 printed on the fabric.

"What do you think it means?" Gordon asked, covering his nose with a tissue. The smell of decay and dried blood was starting to get to him.

Batman arose. "A warning." He held up the card. "They're telling us that there is going to be another murder. Victim number 5." He peered at the black cat. "A judge's child. Age five."

Gordon nodded. "I'll have my detectives look for any judges in the city that have children of that age." Gordon turned to Heart. "I need you to stay here with the forensics team. Let me know if you find anything else that can tie into the murder."

Megan Heart nodded. "Yes, sir." She looked back at Batman and saw that he had vanished and the window was closed. "Why does he do that?"

Gordon shrugged.

* * *

Across town...

Vedette Countess soaked her full body into the warm empowerment of crimson fluid. Blood depreciated from victims of her past. Candles illuminated around her as her flesh became consumed with the deep rich reds that were mixed with a few dark clots that floated around the rim of the tub. Her long hair was drenched with the blood as she inhaled the heavy noxious fumes of bodily fluids.

Her body was being cleansed as she lowered herself deeper, tasting it on her lips and licked the drops that ran off the edges of her mouth as if it were saccharine wine. Inside the vile depths of her mind she was conjuring up the perfect way for the all the innocents to receive their reward, the children that her wicked aphotic soul loathed.

Her long polished finger nails tapped against the ceramic edges of the tub.

"How to rid existence completely?" She appraised. "Subject their parents into become the condemn fools in this gutless city. A city that will soon be one big graveyard to mourn." A sordid laugh zipped through her lungs.

The door slowly opened as the Joker stepped inside with a bottle of red wine in his pale hands, there was no white creamed makeup on the flesh of his cheeks, scars were not covered in blood and he wore nothing but a pair of silk deep purple sleep pants. His darkened gaze lusted after the bewitching form of the woman he became entranced with while making hungry kisses on her lips.

The smell of blood burned inside his throat as he advance and sat down beside her.

"Now this what I call releasing your inner beauty," he laughed, dripping his free hand into the warm blood. "I gotta say, I've never seen someone put blood to good use before."

"Blood purifies the soul." Vedette countered.

Joker clicked his tongue in playful thought. "I don't have one. But the body I can appreciate, my sweet."

Vedette's lips formed into a sneer as she reeled her body up and climbed out of the tub. Her skin was stained in red, puddles flowed in her footsteps as he moved to the pile of towels and dried herself. When she was done, the towel was infused with colors of gore.

The Joker licked his lips.

"Sweetness, you are a one devilish masterpiece to gaze upon into the pale moonlight."

* * *

The hours of the daylight crept into the master bedroom of Wayne Manor as Selina stirred under the covers, a pillow held tightly in her arms. She rolled onto the spot that he had lain and felt the warmth through the sheets. Cozy and content.

"Bruce," She murmured into a faint whisper as her eyes flickered, capturing the sunlight that shone through the window. She reeled herself up looking at the empty pillow. An eyebrow arched up. "Why am I not surprised?"

She pulled the covers off, revealing one of his dress shirts that covered her chest. Bare feet touched the cool floor underneath as she walked to the floor mirror and fixed her wild mass of chocolate brown hair.

Selina heard the sound of footsteps creeping down the hall. She had a good sense that it was Alfred. "Great," She bit her lip and grabbed the pair of jeans that laid on the floor. Little big in the waist but it was better than nothing at the moment. With haste, she tied her hair into a ponytail and pinched her cheeks to restore color back into her ashen creamed flesh.

The footsteps stopped.

"You slept in," Came a smooth flowing voice from the doorway. Selina cocked her head over her shoulder and looked at the billionaire playboy dressed in a black jogging sweatshirt. She stood there motionless and feeling rosy as her eyes were studying every detail of his face.

"At least one of us did," She teased in a cocky manner. "Slipping out during the hours of early morning isn't really your style."

Bruce's expression shifted as though he was condemned. "There was a 911 response call that I had to investigate." He was direct. "Gordon found the head of Cameron Strifer."

"The head?" She asked, swallowing her words.

"Carved like a pumpkin. With a Joker card in his mouth."

Selina felt her skin crawl. She shuttered thinking of that sight.

"Vedette murdered another child." Bruce stated with a grim tone in his voice as the image of the black cat lying in the crimson puddle flashed. "She plans to murder the 5th child. A judge's daughter." The image was blurred away in his thoughts as he began to piece everything together.

"The black cat..." He paused as blood began to drain from his face.

"Bruce," Selina moved closer to him. Her finger tips gently touched his warm pulsing chest "You seemed to be spooked,"

Bruce rested his hand on the door frame. "Vedette Countess is a member of the cult of Baset." That didn't make sense to him. He dug deeper, remembering how he had fallen ill from the statue that shattered into pieces. Something was adding up.

"She is the high priestess of the Cult of Baset." He recalled reading the segment in Blackstone's journal, the page that had been ripped from the man's investigation of the underground cults. "The cult's obsession is draining blood of children."

"Draining blood of children? You mean all those missing kids were victims of bloodletting?" Her voice was calm, as her eyes studied his strong jaw line and his piercing gaze. She became entranced by the rise and fall of his bare chest that still had thickness from Countess' toxin that nearly killed him if she hadn't acted in time.

He nodded darkly. "She's collecting the blood of the children of Gotham for some immortal purpose that will destroy this city." It was all starting to make sense. "Vedette has killed four children already." He explained letting let a breath. "She is going to murder more..."

Bruce was starting to feel feverish and overwhelmed from everything that had transpired.

Selina placed her hand on his flushed cheek. "Nothing that a quick shower can't fix."

A few minutes after...

Bruce stood in the warm steamy water of the glass enclosed shower, breathing in the steam as it entered his pores. The pounding headache was fading as the warm of the water soothe his aches.

Tears were melting with the hot droplets as he thought about all those children who had died from the witch's hand. Gone forever and destined to be fading names on a grave stone.

His heart was pounding a rhythm in his chest, reminding him that he was alive and functional to end this reign of horror that Vedette Countess and her sick lover the Joker had ravaged on the streets of Gotham.

His eyes opened as a hand touched his bare wet chest. He looked at the deep chocolate haired brunette standing in the water with him unclothed just like the night before. Her long drenched strands covered her chest as her dark eyes shined and looked straight into his ginger hazel iris'.

Bruce wrapped his strong arms around and pulled her close as the water hit his back. His lips attacked her bottom lip and then glided to the top as their souls whispered into the silence that formed around them.

His eyes closed as he felt his heart beat through the depths of his chest. A vision entered his mind. The same vision that he had experienced when the Joker was beating him in the alleyway.

A black cat was sat in front of Selina's gravestone with a rose in it's small mouth. Tears leaked out of its eyes as it cried inside and placed the rose on the frozen ground. It turned his small head and looked at the grave next to it: Alfred Pennyworth. A black paw touched the stone as it released a shattering moan that was more of a screech.

A cold shadow engulfed the cat. It turned and stared it's copper gold eyes at the pale faced demon that was blowing bubbles into the air, smiling with his scarred lips.

"You know I find death as a big joke." The Joker said. "It's something that I've grown too used too. Seeing the blood drip from their lips. Watching their eyes dim as the twinkle of life leaves them. I think it's one of the greatest masterpieces to witness in the pale moonlight." He looked down at the cat. "I have to say she was a good dancer."

Bruce opened his eyes as his lips unlocked. He placed his hand on her cheek.

"Handsome?" Selina asked with a heated gaze.

He kissed her lightly on the lips as his face oddly saddened, looking at her flawless features. Neither of them spoke as they just stood there as the water was became chilly to their flesh.

* * *

Four hours later...

Bruce Wayne entered the living room looking flushed. Alfred stood there watching the news broadcast of Gotham Tonight with a mug of tea in his hand.

"Anything from Gotham Police," The billionaire inquired. Alfred shook his head and pointed at the screen.

"Just the results from last night's Gotham Rogues playoff game." He replied, looking at Bruce. "I am sure that Commissioner Gordon did take care of warning the judges of this city about the plot towards stealing their children." He looked at the color of Bruce's cheeks. "I assume that you had a harsh workout, judging by your feverish complexion."

Bruce gave a dumbfounded look. "It had its moments." He simply replied, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Where is Selina?"

"Upstairs. I am preparing roasted chicken and sweet potatoes for the evening meal tonight. It should be ready around seven."

The billionaire gave an impressed look. "You're always prepared, Alfred."

"I learned that from a great man, sir." Alfred answered.

Bruce shrugged. "Alfred I'm-"

He trailed off as a cut feed image of Judge Camila's body hanging by a rope with her face gutted with leers. Carved like a pumpkin. His heart was sinking deeper as the Joker's paled face took the screen, showing his yellow stained teeth.

"Good evening, Gotham. I am tonight's entertainment." He laughed, gleeful as he moved to the lifeless body. "This is my guest for the evening, Camila Clary, not very lively at the moment. But then again I do prefer the silent types." The Joker patted her maimed face.

"Since Halloween is almost at your doorstep I thought it would be fun to have a little game horror. I have one little guest who is just dying to play this game. The judge's sweet little daughter. And Bats I know you're watching. You have until midnight to find her or else she becomes a Halloween pumpkin."

The feed cut to static.

Bruce silently turned to Alfred. "Its never easy with the Joker, Alfred."

Selina stood in the doorway, dressed in her leather suit and mask. "Well what are we waiting for, handsome." She coaxed looking at the television screen. "We can stop them..." In a pause of words, she bit her lip thinking of the all the children Vedette Countess already murdered.

"No, Selina. It's too dangerous." He warned, thinking about her injuries. "I can't risk your life. Not tonight."

She released her wrathful scorn. "I can handle myself." She stormed off, heading to the front hallway. A combustion of anger was surging through her veins as her gloved hand grabbed the door handle.

"Selina," Bruce called out pacing down the hall. "Wait."

She cringed, her muscles tensed as the door opened and she slipped outside. "I can't wait, Bruce not while there's a little girl's life on the line." The door closed and Bruce stood there as his m shaped lips formed a saddened frown.

He raced down the hall and headed to the study. His fingers tapped on the keys of the piano as the bookshelf slid to the left. He slid inside and headed to the dumbwaiter.

* * *

After twenty minutes of looking on the computer screens, tracking Selina's location and putting on the armored suit of his costume, Bruce gently picked up the cowl and gazed into the dark eye slits as if it were a phantom staring back.

Alfred stood near to him.

"Going after Miss Kyle I presume?" He implied with a shroud of worry on his face knowing that Selina wasn't ready to take to the streets of this city.

Bruce pulled on his torso plate over his shoulders. "She's going to get herself killed, Alfred. I have to save her." He breathed as a blurry image of her lying in the hospital bed at Gotham General came to him. He made a vow deep with the abyss of his soul that no harm would never come to her again.

He stood there motionless as doubts and fears entered his mind. His ginger green eyes caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass. He gazed at the wrinkles under his almond eyes, dark orbs that burned with desire consumed his reaction. Every time he thought of Selina, the nightmares dimmed. All he ever wanted was the warmth of human comfort. To feel the love mend his shattered heart that seemed to only pump cold blood through his veins.

"Sir, I know that you love her, but you must know that Miss Kyle is a woman that wants to be free as well. Sometimes we have to let the people we love go out there and fight their own battles. I did that with you, Master Wayne. Though by heaven I wished that I hadn't, but that would have made me selfish."

Alfred walked over to his 38 year old master and placed a gentle hand on Bruce's plated shoulder. "Sometimes when we go out and face our battles, we discover who we really are."

Bruce stared deeply into his butler's eyes and then narrowed his gaze at the graphite cowl in his hand. "I discovered who I was meant to be. Who I chose to be Alfred when I breathed in my darkest of fears and embraced it."

He placed the cowl over his head, concealing his humanity as the hues of his eyes intensified, capturing the opacity of the cave.

Alfred handed him the grappling gun.

"I already know who she really is, Alfred." Batman breathed in a bearable raspy whisper as he mounted down the stairs and headed for the Batpod. He slid his body onto the saddle, his stomach rubbing on the hard seating as his arms stretched and his boots were placed on both sides of the bike. He started the throttle, firing up the powerful engine that was a roaring beast to the traffic lanes of Gotham.

Within minutes, the Batpod emerged through the waterfall and headed ground the narrow road.

* * *

Selina Kyle entered through bedroom balcony door of the high rise apartment that one of thugs she interrogated led her to. She stalked into the shadows as the sound of a whimpering child entered her ears. Carefully she moved to the side of the bathroom and flicked on the light. There was a foul smell of blood hanging in the air as she advanced to the shower. She slid the glass and gazed at five year old Jessica Clary sitting inside with bounds of duck tape on her wrists and over her mouth.

"It's going to be alright," Selina wrapped her arms around the child and with haste moved out of the bathroom. She entered the bedroom and found a gun pointing at her. Bonami stood there, arms at his sides and looking fierce as he glared at Selina. A guard stood beside him.

"I don't think so." He replied. "Both of you aren't going to leave this room until your bodies are filled with lead." He threatened.

Selina dropped Jessica onto the bed.

"Spare me the drama." She hissed before making a sharp move towards one of the gunmen. She threw him across the floor. His back landed hard against the rug. Bonami drew his automatic but Selina, acting sharp, kicked the weapon out of his hands. She sprang onto him and knocked him directly off his feet, pinning him down.

She turned her head and looked at Jessica.

"Jessica run to the balcony." She commanded.

The child responded and bolted to the doorway of the balcony using her bounded hands to slide the handle on the door. Selina waited until Jessica was outside. "Good girl," She murmured as her gloved hand latched onto Bonami's neck.

"You b!tch," He spat. "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"

"I really don't care." She grabbed him by both of his legs and dragged him to the balcony.

Selina dropped Bonami onto the roof with a wrathful look then gazed towards Jessica. She towered over him ready to pound her gloved fist into his skull. "Who sent you to kidnap this child?" She growled, her eyes were igniting.

"I will never betray my mistress." Bonami sneered as his back teeth bit into a capsule in his mouth. "My work is complete."

Selina became enraged.

"No. You bastard!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "You work for Countess!"

Within moments his flesh turned ghost white and blood was dripped from his lips. Selina leaned back from his lifeless body, taking in all this chaos as dark shapes entered her sights. They emerged from the fire escapes, dressed in black clothing to blend within the shadows. They were the 'Jackals'.

"Wild dogs always travel in packs," She hissed moving to the judge's daughter. "This might sting." She quickly pulled off the duck tape. The child had tears steaming down her cheeks as she ripped the duck tape from her hands.

Selina did not hesitate and lifted Jessica into her arms, backing to the balcony ledge as guns were pointed at her.

"Stay back!" She warned. Her heart was pounding as her thoughts recollected about how she failed to save Victoria Gracia. She made a silent vow inside her very soul - when her eyes stared at the blue body bag that contained the body of the innocent girl - that she would never let a child die in her arms again. "I'm warning you. Make one move."

They were approaching with weapons ready. Knives. Daggers.

Selina could feel Jessica's weight pulling against her chest. Spasms were sharply forming in the muscles of her rig cage. She held fiery determination. "I will not fail," She breathed as the back of her legs touched the cemented ledge.

"Get away from her!" A snarling voice boomed from the shadows as a sharp projectile flung into the air and into the wrist of one of the Jackal's - knocking the knife from his hands. All eyes glared at the source of the voice that rattled the silence of the airway.

Selina peered deeper and curved her crimson lips into a smirk.

"Always as to be the show off!" She called out in a cocky tone.

Batman stepped out of the shadows - his cape draped over his torso, revealing only the bat insignia on his plated chest. He remembered the brawl he had with the Jackals and Bomani in the warehouse the night before. He knew their fighting styles and weaknesses.

He dared them to make their move at him.

Selina settled Jessica softly onto the cement. "Stay here," She ordered. " I need to assist my dance partner." She leap forward, feeling the sting in her rib cage as the Jackal took out his silencer. She pounced on top of his body, pinning him down and ramming a fist into his jaw. Batman was in the middle of fray, elbowing high and low, kicking straight and spinning kicks at his attackers.

"Adrenaline rush," She called out as both of their backs were turned. Batman turned his gaze to her for a moment and then kicked a Jackal forcefully into the shin. One of the mercenaries pointed his automatic at Batman, his hand was on the trigger.

"Oh no you don't." Selina hissed before hitting him with a side kick to his gut, then an uppercut to his chin. She front kicked him at his chest, sending him falling to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand. More Jackals grouped onto the roof. Batman removed a smoke bomb from his belt and smashed it onto the pavement. He grabbed Selina's hand and dragged her to the ledge were Jessica was standing, looking stricken with panic.

"Don't worry little one." Selina spoke tenderly as her arms scooped up the child.

Batman leaped off the roof and landed on a flat roof down below. Selina held the five year old tightly to her. "What ever you do, don't look down." She jumped into the air and smacked her heels onto the pavement.

She paused and looked down at the alley. A group of squad cars were assembled at the entrance. Commissioner Jim Gordon was leaning against one with his detectives standing next to a Gotham Police Department SWAT van.

Shots were impacting around him. Batman moved closer to her and wrapped his cape around her, shielding Selina's back as bullets were flying. Blood was pounding in her ears as both of them hurdled down onto the pavement where Gordon greeted them.

"How is she?" The Commissioner asked with worry imbedded in his pale blue eyes.

Selina looked at Jessica who was shaking. "A little shook up, but safe." She carefully handed him the child who unraveled her arms from Selina's neck, not wanting to release the tight hold.

Gordon lifted the child and looked steadily into Selina's dark chocolate eyes under the domino mask.

"Thank you," He whispered, feeling speechless as Batman stood behind her giving his trusted friend a small nod and then melted into the shadows.

Selina looked deeply into the eyes of Jessica Clary and formed her crimson lips into a small smile. "See you around," She spoke in a good-natured tone as her leather clad body vanished into the shadows.

"Lets get you back home," Gordon said as he walked over to a patrol car with Megan Games at the wheel and placed the girl into the back seat.

* * *

High above a rooftop of the First National Bank, an unmasked Selina Kyle sat on the ledge with her knees tucked into her chest, looking down at the streets below with uncertain eyes. Inside she felt an uneasy sense that dread was about to enter her life. Something that she had never faced before.

In her own silent way, she was weeping inside for the souls of the innocents. Her face had darkened as reoccurring nightmares flashed in her mind. The sound of screams that made her heart feel like it was shattering.

"You're usually not the gloomy one, Selina." Batman spoke in a shady raspy tone as he moved closer.

Selina glared at him. "Mind telling me whats going on?"

"Always the detective, aren't you Wayne?" She teased him lightly as her heels touched the roof and walked closer.

"What really going on, Selina?" He used the savory tone of Bruce Wayne as he placed his gloved hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me?"

She crossed her arms and backed away. "There's been just a lot of changes in this city. Children are dying and the Joker is on a killing spree with a witch." She looked out at the harvest moon reflecting over the water of Gotham Bay. "I don't know what we can do now, Bruce?"

Batman stood behind her. "We endure."

She looked into the darkness of his eyes as they locked onto her solemn gaze. She wanted to push him away. She needed time to think and mourn. Instead he was fast and kissed her instantly before her lips opened.

Batman pulled away and placed a warm gloved hand on her cheek. "We can save Gotham, Selina."

She agreed and rested her head onto his chest. "What if its beyond saving, Bruce. I sense there is a storm coming and this time it will destroy Gotham."

"That won't happen. People will fight."

She inhaled deeply as she looked at him. She pressed her lips onto his and said in a faint whisper as they unlocked. "At least we managed to save one child tonight. I guess that's one reason to feel hopeful." She begun rubbing her chest. " Excuse me Bruce, I don't feel..."

She fainted.

"Selina," Batman gasped as he lifted her into his arms. He spun his body and headed to the fire escape with her cradled in his strong grasp.

"I think you've had enough excitement for one night."


	17. Chapter 17 : Halloween Terrors

**Chapter 17 : Halloween Terrors  
**

* * *

Milk chocolate eyes flickered to the soft touch of a gentle hand brushing a strand of hair off her forehead.

Selina awoke with a sudden rush of heat surging through her shivering body. She stared at the foggy window of the master bedroom and saw streams of rain drops sliding down the glass.

"How do you feel?" A low smooth whisper came from Bruce Wayne who was sat at the bedside, watching over her.

She winced, trying to show no signs of pain in her expression. Her ribs were throbbing and her throat was dry. She cast her gaze away from Bruce as she tried to remember how she ended up here. "What happened? I remember kissing you and then I blacked out ..."

"You fainted," Bruce answered.

"I guess I second guessed myself, thinking I was ready for the rooftops." She breathed with a hint of frustration in her voice.

There was a haunted look in her eyes. Blurry images of the Joker's cold hands touching her bare flesh made her shiver with disgust as they surfaced in her mind. Baring her teeth, she exhaled a deep breath and released it. She didn't want to expose her hidden trauma to Bruce.

Levels of anger and self pity were boiling up inside.

"Lina, are you alright?" He had a concerned look in his eyes. Selina tried to prop herself up but the injuries settled her back into the sheets.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I thought my body was ready, Bruce..." The was an edge of remorse fitting the walls of her throat. "I guess I'm still a little out of sorts." She hated feeling weak and most of all she hated having Bruce here to see it.

Bruce crawled onto the bed and leaned his back on the headboard. She rested her head on his chest.

Warmth was coming back into her weakened body as his hand ran through the soft locks of her hair. Those thoughts of the Joker torturing her body were slipping away as she stayed focus on the sound of his heartbeat.

Selina could sense that Bruce was concealing something from her judging from his silence. "Is there something you want to say, handsome?"

"I just found out that I have to attend a Halloween fundraiser charity ball," He narrowed his tender eyes down at her. "If you're up to the challenge I was wondering if you wouldn't mind accompanying me?" He grimaced. "Each couple has to wear themed costumes."

"Charity?" Selina smirked. "What did you have in mind?" Her finger touched his lips, thinking about the the costumes of Batman and Catwoman that they wore when taking down brawlers in the dark parts of Gotham. "Any ideas?"

"Maybe..." Bruce replied with a practical expression. "Victorian Era or Renaissance?"

She smiled. "Victorian Era."

He agreed.

"What time are we supposed to attend?" She asked, curling closer to his side.

Bruce looked at his Rolex watch on his wrist. "Seven."

"Gives us more time to get ready..." He pulled her closer and eased his lips onto her crimson blades. Deep in his mind, the feeling of dread entered him. He knew that he had to spend as much time with her as he could. After this night, their lives would never be the same.

* * *

Five hours later...

The colors of cherry and aurous painted the October sky, the wind was strong making bits of newspapers from the magazine stands dance into the bleak air.

At the curb in front of the Gotham Museum - hosting the annual tasteful masquerade ball for profits to help the homeless kids fending on the streets - a silver Lamborghini Avengero pulled at the valet station. The drivers door flipped up.

A line up of Paparazzi turned all lens to the fashionable billionaire as he emerged.

"Mister Wayne!" One of the Paparazzi called out, flashing his lens as Bruce weaved a bright smile and nodded as the media ring, that formed the entrance, studied his guise.

Bruce was dressed in a charcoal regency tailor coat, black velvet accents formed the neck collar and hand stitched tailor made cuffs adjusted to sleeve length. A black silk ascot was around his neck. 1800's black style rider boots hit the tiled flooring as his black leather gauntlets firmly grasped Selina's elbow lengthened gloved hand.

She stepped out looking stunning in her two piece black full-buttoned blouse that flattered her curvy hourglass shape. Puffy sleeves and a pointed hem added additional era-specific detailing. The long skirt had a 10-inch ruffle along the bottom which was accented by black ribbon.

Around her neck was a braided choker with an antique key. Faux leather boots closely hugged her legs from ankle to her knees.

"Who is that gorgeous woman?" The male reporters questioned, marveling at Selina as Bruce guided her to the doorway. A red carpet was at the stairs, greeters were dressed in featured white masks and uniforms.

Bruce stood in front of a fancy dressed grey haired man holding up a guest list. His eyes gazed at Selina. "Who is your date for this evening, Mister Wayne?" He asked thinking it was another supermodel for Bruce to show off.

"My girlfriend, Selina Kyle." Bruce announced with pride shown on his face making the greeter look speechless.

The greeter nodded and shifted out of their way.

Selina looked amazed at the glittering decorations hanging from the ceilings. The candy filled pumpkins, dessert platters and the massive dance floor which was filled of dressed up guests wearing themed costumes. Most of them wore animal masks and dressed as knights, queens and witches.

It was a lavish ball. Bruce found himself struck by the crowd eying at him. Mostly the women who looked at Selina with with envy and remorse.

"Rich twits," Selina whispered, making Bruce crack a smile as he guided her to the stairwell. Lucius Fox was leaning agaisnt the balcony sipping orange colored punch, dressed in a suit jacket with a pumpkin patterned bow tie.

"Now there's a costume I've never seen before," Bruce joked, standing behind Fox.

The older gentlemen turned around. "Mister Wayne and Miss Kyle." He studied their costumes. "Good choice of attire."

"It was clearly Alfred's idea." Bruce answered jokingly.

"Its a nice change compared to your usual evening attire." Fox returned with humorous smile.

Bruce gave a dumbfounded look while Selina grinned.

"Have a good evening, Mister Wayne," Fox replied with a silent chuckle. "Miss Kyle, always a pleasure."

Bruce watched Fox walked away, then he turned his focus back to the Selina. She felt a sense of smug satisfaction as he leered at her.

"Don't tell me, that the billionaire playboy is struck speechless over little old me." She teased him.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Not really," He quipped.

Selina pulled herself in closer, the ambiance that surrounded them made her luminous and stunning as dark casts captured the sharpness of her eyes.

Bruce took her hand and guided her down the steps heading to the dance floor. He wasn't going to have any more standstills in his life. Tonight he was intrepid as Selina kept her posture unfazed by the shifting eyes that were staring directly at her.

There was a tiny flicker inside her chest as they moved to the middle of the dance floor. His warmth combusted in the palm of her gloved hands.

"In the mood to dance?" Bruce said, looking affectionately into her eyes. She exchanged a look.

"It all depends on my dance partner." She replied, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. Her eyes scanned his features carefully. Bruce crashed his lips against hers, words were stolen from the crowd as the billionaire squeezed her shoulder tightly, sharing powerful contact as whispers muddled across the dance floor.

Standing in the dimness of the room with an older gentlemen sliding his hand over her waist was Vedette Countess. With a shifted jaw she glared at the lovers and laughed silently under her breath. "Enjoy him while you still can, Miss Kyle."

Bruce broke away from the kiss, feeling the satisfaction of the honesty in it he just gave to the woman he was in love with in front of all the elite of Gotham City.

There was a threatening presence in the room. A cold unwanted chill with fierce determination .

A white masked dancer around Bruce's height interrupted their conversation. He was dressed with a mixture of deep purple and black, renaissance looking attire, with a jacket and tails at the back of it.

He bowed, showing to the couple that he was a respectful gentleman.

"Mind if I cut in, Mister Wayne?" His voice was low and seductive to Selina.

Bruce's brow became infused with question. With self-control he nodded.

"Come my sweetness, let us glide." The stranger pulled Selina away from Bruce and they walked way. For some reason she felt chills to his touch. "You're are beautiful..." He replied. "Crimson is one of my favorite colors to gaze at. Almost like rose petals."

"Don't flatter yourself," Selina replied .

"Oh a little fire in that curvy body, I like that." The voice under the plain white mask was enticing.

Bruce looked agitated "If he touches..." There was a flush of flaming emotion pulsing in his veins. He caught a whiff of potent stale blood. Instinct was kicking in.

"That smell..." His voice became bitter. "Blood."

Bruce took a glance at the masked man taking Selina by the waist and moving further into the crowd.

"Oh no you don't." He murmured with authority .

Selina rested her arms on the stranger's purple shoulders.

"Tell me what do you see in that, rich impudent Bruce Wayne?" He coaxed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Selina said, aching for release.

"Oh so that's how you're going to play. I love challenges. What else do you have?"

Selina tried to break free from his arms. She glared strongly into the darken glinting eyes under the white expressionless mask of a character from English Literature. Thoughts were gathering inside of her as his gloved hands rolled over on her shoulder as he reached for the back of her neck.

"Mind if I cut in?"

The masked man turned around to Bruce standing there with burning eyes. "Hello there Brucie boy? Come to claim whats yours?"

Bruce stood there motionless and bedazzled.

The masked man moved a confused Selina closer, her cheek was touching his cold plastic mask. "She is such a good dancer don't you think so..."

Selina did a quick twist his arm. He laughed. "And a fighter as well. You sure know how to pick them, Brucie..." He smiled a predatory grin under the hollow wall of the mask as he pushed Selina into Bruce.

Bruce caught Selina. "Who was that creep?" She asked frizzled.

He narrowed his suspicious eyes at the retreating shape that disappeared into the crowd.

"Someone that gives more tricks than treats for Gotham."

I got a bad vibe off of him."

Bruce synched his brow as he surveyed the room uneasily. That smell still hadn't escaped his attention.

"This whole place is giving me a bad vibe." He admitted warily.

"Bruce?" Selina noticed the disconcerted look on Bruce's face that she was so often used to seeing when he wore the cowl. The fact that he wore it now wasn't encouraging. "What is it?" She asked.

She and Bruce make their way through the room, blending in with the number of costumed guests conversing amongst each other. A few of them followed the couple's movements with leering eyes. Selina felt annoyed while Bruce's attention seemed elsewhere.

"I don't know... Keep an eye out if you notice anything off."

Selina shrugged. "Somehow I knew this wasn't going to be a candid affair."

They both made their way towards the spot Bruce caught that sent. It wasn't there anymore. Could it have been his imagination? Selina sighed as she noticed his timidness. "Are you going to tell me what's really bothering you?"

Bruce stood still as he tried to catch a sign of anything amiss. All the guests were carrying on with the party as though everything was calm. He shook his head with vexation.

"Nothing. I thought I sme-" He narrowed his eyes at a guest wearing a Jackal mask within the crowd.

Selina followed his stare to the suspicious guest and became tense. "Do you think they're here?" She felt apprehensive as soon as she came to the realization of who she might've been dancing with a minute ago.

"This is a public affair. If Countess is planning something, she'd know I be here."

"I'll tail him then. See if he's one of her men or just another rich idiot."

Bruce glared at her. Selina smirked. "Well they all can't be like you, handsome."

"I don't want you alone."

"I'm a big girl. You know I can handle myself."

Bruce watched the guest as he stood idle for a moment then moved off behind a display case housing a valuable museum artifact. He was out of sight. The billionaire looked at Selina firmly. "All right. But if he leaves the building, don't follow him without contact."

Selina rolled her eyes. "Fine. Try not to lose your shirt while I'm gone." She gestured her eyes at the group of female guests ogling him from afar, all of them waiting to gather his attention. Bruce exhaled in irritation but managed a sarcastic smile as he looked over his outfit. "In this costume I doubt it."

Selina winked and took off into the crowd.

"I hate these parties." He growled to himself as a group of businessmen and women flocked to him and attempted to engage him conversation. Much to his chagrin some of them were asking about the woman he just kissed and his relationship to her.

Selina circled and politely refused many people in front of her - asking to dance or wanting to talk - as she made her way towards the front of the room where she'd last seen the masked man. From the corners of the room, within the darkness stood hooded men posing as security. Their eyes never wavered from Bruce Wayne as he picked up a glass of wine from a waiter.

A voice comes through in their earpieces. "Not until I give the order, do you move in."

Selina stood off near a desert table and pretended to be intrigued by the number of sweet dishes served and watched as the Jackal male approached a supermodel, removed his mask and surprised her with a warm hug. The supermodel kissed him as with a show of familiarity. Not a hostile.

Selina raised her eyebrows in a "what do you know" manner and picked up a brownie off the table and indulged herself. She ate the brownie in two quick bites and licked her fingers. "Delicious." She didn't realize how hungry she was until now.

Before she could pick up another, her eyes take in a disturbingly familiar female figure moving towards the exit with two guards flanking her at both of her sides. Her stride and her hair were too familiar. Selina set the dessert down and followed slowly.

The two guards opened the door for the woman as if she were royalty and as soon as they did, an even more disturbing sight greeted Selina. The shady guy wearing a white mask that she had danced with moments ago greeted the woman. As soon as the woman turned around, Selina felt her blood run cold with apprehension. "Vedette..."

Vedette gestured to her two henchmen and they closed the doors to the main room and Selina immediately bolted towards them in trepidation. From outside the room, Countess raised a hand to her ear and spoke into her radio. "The doors are sealed. Unleash hell on them!" She grinned maliciously as Joker removed his mask and ran hand through his hair.

"Ya know, I do wish I could see their faces when he's done with them."

"Be at ease. The night is young after all, and it is Halloween. There's plenty of fun to be had."

They both laugh, maniacally and evilly as they stride through the hallways where along the way lies a stream of dead guards with smiles carved into their faces.

Inside the room, Selina already attracted a small crowd as she pulled against the doors aggressively. They wouldn't give. The handles had to be braced with a metal pole or obstruction, she surmised.

"The doors won't open!" One of the guests cried.

"What the hell?! Somebody call security!"

The classic music continued in the background and half the room still carried on with the party, ignorant towards what was happening near the entrance. Selina moved away from the door and kicked it with a grunt of frustration. "Damn it!" She had to find Bruce and let him know what was going on, she realized.

At the other side of the room, Bruce tried vainly to pull himself away from the curious guests in front of him.

"You seemed very taken with the beautiful brunette Mr. Wayne. Could it be that you starting to consider settling down?" One of his business colleagues asked.

He shrugged tiredly. "Its crossed my mind before. Right now I-"

Bruce froze as he saw four masked men wearing black cloaks emerge from the corners of the room. What was disconcerting about them was they wore Jackal masks beneath their hoods. His eyes widened as he watched them pull suspicious cans from their robes and active them.

"Oh crap! Everyone get out of the room now!" He yelled.

The masked men threw the canisters into the thick of the masses and almost instantly the room began to become engulfed in a familiar white fog. The screams were blood chilling as Bruce coughed and grimaced at the foul stench of toxic chemicals entering his lungs. He felt himself shoved to the ground as people ran past him a frenzy as they made for the nearest exists.

"Selina!" He yelled once he managed to get to his feet. He desperately sought her out, hoping she was all right.

"Make way! Somebody call the cops!" The guests continued to scream and trip over each other as they moved towards the exits only to discover them locked from the outside. "Its locked! Somebody get it open!"

"Selina!" Bruce yelled again as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Bruce!" He snapped his head in the direction of the voice and could see her across the room, unharmed, away from the cloud of gas creeping over him. He coughed and shook his head as she began to make her way towards him. "No! Stay away! Try and find a way out. Call Alfred!" He urged.

"What about you?! What the hell are you going to do?!" She demanded.

"Just go, I'll be all right!"

Selina glared at him and shook her head. "Rich idiot." She turned on her heel and frantically sought out an exit. The doors were all locked and right now the only way out was through an air vent, which she couldn't dismantle right now, and... she looked up and sighed with relief. "Window."

he rushed towards the nearest display case and jumped then climbed up a small ladder that led onto the second tier of the room, above the cloud of smoke slowly working its way up. She was alarmed to see a masked Jackal coming at her from her position. "Out of the way!" She dodged a swing of his fist and twirled and kicked him, sending him fall off the tier and down to the floor below.

She looked across the room and could more Jackals on the tier. A few of them notice her and begin to rush around the tier and head towards her location. "Never a dull moment in this city." She turned away and rushed towards the large painted window and tore of a piece of her costume. She wrapped a cloth around her fist and took in a deep breath before driving her fist against the glass.

It broke beneath her strike and she stepped back to avoid the rainfall of shards coming down. The guests below the tier scream and move away in time to avoid any of the falling glass. Selina cleared the shards along the frame and glanced over her shoulder to see the Jackals gaining ground on her. She wasted no time and leaped through the glass and into a hallway. She raced towards the emergency stairwell doors.

Inside the main room, Bruce watched morbidly as the guests started to shriek and scream in horror as they batted away at each other and themselves. Others were even swatting away at thin air as if trying to strike an invisible force. He looked down at his trembling arms and felt his shaky breathing only drowned out be the sound of his racing heart beat.

"Spiders! Spiders! Get them off me?!"

"What's happening to me?! My hands!"

"No! I'm not a werewolf! No! Help me!"

"Z-ZZ-Zombies! Run!"

Bruce closed his eyes as the hysterical screams permeated his mind that was started to become adrift and clouded. He fell to one knew and felt a cold sweat creasing down his face. "Fear..." He breathed.

He narrowed his eyes at the group of Jackals now wearing gas masks over their faces. Their shapes were haunting and ghostly as the cloud of smoke billowed around them. Bruce blinked repeatedly as his vision began to shift until the cloud of smoking gas engulfing the room was now a blazing inferno. The Jackals' appearances had changed horrifically into living beasts, with bits of flesh torn from their faces exposing their skeletons beneath. Their eyes glowed red.

Fire ignited the room, scorching everything as a solitary black shape emerged from the center. Its cold gaze locked onto Bruce as it approached.

"Now this is what I call a party. Wouldn't you agree... MR. WAYNE?!."

The voice that had once started as smooth and nonchalant became monstrous and distorted. Bruce narrowed his eyes at the familiar sight.

"Crane..."

An evil chuckle came from the sack on the doctor's head. "THERE IS NO CRANE... ONLY SCARECROW!" He roared, causing Bruce to flinch and stumble backwards on his back. All around him people screamed and attacked each other in their hallucinations.

Bruce tried to calm his breathing as he loosened the collar around his neck. He needed to subdue Crane as quietly as possible, or distract him long enough for Selina to bring help.

"What is this, just a sick Halloween trick? I didn't take you for senseless violence. Sounds a little too Joker to me." Bruce coaxed him.

Bruce strained and sight and relaxed his mind and could see the hallucination distorting before his eyes. Scarecrow cocked his head at him with fascination before he drew a syringe from his pocket. "YOUR RESISTANCE is ADMIRAble, WaYNE! BUT useless." His voiced tone changed as the hallucination flickered in his mind.

Crane jabbed the needle into Bruce's neck and injected him. "I THINK YOU NEED A BIT MORE!"

"Ahhh!" Bruce groaned loudly in pain as the hallucination grew more intense. Scarecrow's eye-sockets were now billowing fire. "COUNTESS TOLD ME HER PLAN FOR THIS WRETCHED CITY! IT WILL SOON HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO FEAR."

Bruce lashed out blindly, trying to strike Crane who stepped back and glared down at him, his burning eyes bore down on him. "BUT YOU STILL DO. YOU FEAR THE DEATH OF YOUR PRECIOUS CITY? DON"T FEAR THE END MR. WAYNE..." Scarecrow reached down and grabbed Bruce by the throat and pulled him to eye-level, "PRAY FOR IT!"

Bruce looked down at his hands and found them enlarging in mass. Clawed nails extended from his fingers and costume began to shred. He scrambled to his feet and raced through the panicking crowd. He stumbled across a glass case and stared at his reflection. The veins on his face began to become purple and visible as if a poison was working its way through his body.

He yelled and smashed his fist into the reflection. Breaking the glass. He looked back at his hands and found them covered in blood. He stared down at the broken pieces of glass and saw what looked to be a demon staring back at him. Black in skin, monstrous complexion and... horned ears. His eyes widened as he touched his face and saw the winged demon do the same. His breathing became labored as he could see black wings on his back. "A bat..." He felt himself becoming nauseous and out of breath as he stumbled away towards the door.

Crane and his men watched him with grim satisfaction as the mighty billionaire fell to his fears. "It never fails to inspire."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the exits and could see it being pushed in through the outside. A swarm of GCPD cops filed in wearing gas masks.

Crane turned to his men. "That's our cue. Let's go gentlemen." Scarecrow and the Jackals disappeared into the fog of fear gas and out through their secured exits.

Bruce stumbled crawled his way towards the exits along with a number of other guests. The GCPD filed them out individually while they fanned in and scouted the area for any signs of Scarecrow and his men. They had already escaped.

Bruce made his way through the hallways on unshaky feet, towards the front entrance to the museum. The grim mask of the Batman was now climbing its way over his face.

* * *

Inside the darkness of a parking garage, a Gotham SWAT unit officer named Mike Dodson was pinned to the cement wall, gagging at the stench of death seeping from his partner's corpse. The sound of a mocking laugher made the blood go cold inside his ears as his eyes stared at the white painted face of a debased mind.

"Why hello, there... rookie..."

"Damn you," Dodson yelled, gritting his teeth.

"Now thats not very nice. Where are your manners when talking to a stranger."

"You're no stranger. You bastard."

The Joker walked closer and shook his head. "Then what am I? You see rookie a guy-"

"A freak!" Dodson said.

The Joker ignored the insult and continued, "You see a guy like me holds nothing back when staring into the face of death. I know that you're a coward. I can smell the stench of fear ripping out of your veins." His purple gloved hand touched the officers neck.

"I know what you fear every night - Dealing with freaks like me. This city has shown you the horrors of which my kind is capable of, but in truth you're all the freaks and monsters. This city has molded you into something ugly. Changed your image." He smiled. "That's what everyone fears. Change."

"What do you want with me?" Dodson asked, shaking in sweat.

The Joker pulled out his switchblade which popped opened. He pivoted the blade to Dodson's lips.

"Since it's Halloween. I thought of doing a little carving."

"No please..."

"Come now, smile. I thought everyone likes a change every once in awhile. What better way to change your self image by cutting skin deep." The Joker stared into Dodson's eyes. He moved quickly with the knife.

The blade severed the jugular veins, making blood gush down Dodson's chest as he gasped for air.

"Much better."

The rookie tried to speak, crimson was pouring from his mouth running down the chin. The airway of his lungs were damaged. Suffocation and smoldering of breath.

The Joker stood there watching his life slip away, amused by the sight of blood forming by his feet as the officer fell to the ground and died within seconds. He bent down and started to carve a jack-o-lantern smile into the flesh.

"Happy Halloween."

* * *

Bruce marched out from the entrance to the museum with a slight stir in his steps as he tried to shrug away the effects of the toxin. A walked past a team of paramedics as they rushed to assist the poisoned guests.

He could see Alfred and Selina nearby across the street. He made his way towards the backdoor.

"Master Wayne!"

Bruce nodded at Alfred and looked towards Selina, relieved to see she was visible unharmed.

"Selina, are you okay?" He asked, worried the toxin might've gotten to her.

"Fine. What about you? What the hell happened in there?!" She demanded, clearly frustrated at him not giving her details on what they just escaped.

"Crane. He and Vedette's men poisoned the whole museum. Including me." He grimaced as he pulled out a duffle bag from the Rolls Royce trunk. He silently moved into the shadows under a fire escape. Selina followed him.

"Are you crazy?" She admitted feeling uneasy about the whole idea of him going after Crane. The toxin was still in his blood stream. "Bruce please listen to me..." She entreated to Bruce who looked relentless.

"No. There's no time... The CDC should arrive soon and treat the guests. But Crane is still out there." He protested, pulling off his suit jacket. "Crane is planning something. I intend to find out what it is, Selina." He bent his knees and unzipped the bag. His hands pulled out the body armored plate suit and the angular eared cowl. He quickly pulled the plate Kevlar over his sweat drenched body.

Selina kept her back against the wall, hands holding his cape as she watched Bruce transform into Batman.

"Don't forget this," She handed him the cape. He nodded and clipped the fabric through the chest armor holes.

Under the hollow walls of graphite, Bruce felt anxious. The fear toxin was still making him feel the tormenting trauma raging inside his mind. His shoulders dropped as he felt the qualms fluttered in his stomach.

Selina placed her hand on his waist. "Easy handsome," She glanced at the pale ghostly features of his face. "Maybe you should let the police handle Crane." She reasoned.

In a cold sweat, Batman straightened himself up and moved down the dim alleyway.

Selina's face became concealed with a dark cast of shadows. Blood was draining from her cheeks as her heart began to pound. She raced towards him, hoping that she could knock some sense back into him.

"Hold it," She halted to a standstill at his side. "I'm not going to stop you, Bruce." Her lips felt numb, trying to recover the right words to say at the moment. She frowned with a tense jaw of resentment knowing the threatening dangers that were waiting for the man she was in love with, her Dark Knight.

Her eyes were demanding for an explanation from his lips. They matched the darken ginger of his iris'.

"I have to find him, Selina." Batman spoke, using a less raspy tone. "Crane was released out of Arkham for a reason."

Selina was taking all this in. "Bruce, don't be the sucker tonight." She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her mouth inward to kiss him. Batman's lips crashed onto hers and they were engaged into a heated kiss.

He pulled away and placed his gloved hand on her cheek and disappeared. She stood there rubbing her lips together, surrendering her fears into the calmness of the night air as the shady silhouette of Batman faded.

Alfred stood behind her in front of a opened backseat door of the Rolls Royce. "Come Miss Kyle, we'll wait for his return at the manor."

Selina turned around with hopeful eyes. She walked to the car and slid inside.

He closed the door.

A few second later, Alfred was sitting in the driver's seat looking at the tense brunette. "Don't worry, Master Wayne knows what he is doing..."

Selina lifted her head and smirked.

"I know."

* * *

Hidden in the shadows of the rooftop, pressuring his hands on the cement, Batman mounted his body on the ledge and waited for the appearance of Johnathan Crane. His eyes narrowed at a kid in costume walking down the sidewalk heading into a closed in alley.

His heart became distressed.

Quickly reacting, he fired the grappling hook and ripped through the shadows of the alley. He landed on the rung of the fire escape. The two boys moved further into the deep shadows.

"Don't enter." A deep gravely voice blared. The boy lifted his chin and looked at Batman crouched down on the railing, peering down at him with dark eyes. "Its not safe here. Leave." He ordered.

Before they bolted out of the alley, a Jackal appeared and grabbed onto the boys, his gun pointing to the child's temple daring Batman. "How much is this boy's life worth to you?" He announced staring into the darkness. The child tried to squirm his way free. "Oh no you don't..."

Batman leaped from his position and attacked by smashing the Jackals arm to the ground, releasing the boy. "Run!" He ordered as his boot kicked the thug into the chest, knocking him down. Another Jackal appeared from a narrow space moving from the side and ready to strike. Batman whipped his body around and dropped the thug fast with a roundhouse kick.

The child was no where in sight.

He turned and saw two more Jackals grouping around. Preparing with elbows high and eyes focused, he stood there studying their weaknesses. Before he could lunge, the sounds of high heels hitting the cement bounced off the brick walls.

"Allow me..." Came a fervent voice.

Batman turned and saw Selina Kyle standing behind him, flashing a small grin with her crimson lips.

"Stay back!" He growled.

"And miss all the fun. I don't think so." She lunged at the Jackals. She sweep kicked and struck her elbow to the jaw bone. "Go!" She yelled. "I can handle these guys."

Batman nodded and fled past the brawl.

A Jackal wearing a ring with a small point, pricked Selina into the neck. She staggered back, her head was pounding and she felt voiceless. A few seconds she was unconscious.

"Leave her!" One ordered. "The Mistress only wants the Batman."

* * *

Batman focused his sight on the movement in the shadows. His body became tense.

"Show yourself!" He moved in closer. "I know you're here, Crane."

Crane was hidden in a closed space behind a trash can, waiting to lunge forth and pounce on the Batman. His silver grey blue eyes studied the movements of his prey.

"Shoot." Crane commanded to his positioned gunmen.

Batman didn't have much time to react as darts flew grazing his suit, he dodged into the air lunging for Crane.

He ripped the mask off.

"Your going back to Ark..."

Flashes of red entered his mind as he fell back, gasping for air. He tried to haul himself up, but his arms were growing numb.

"Who released you?"

He felt breathless and dizzy.

Batman smacked the back of his head on the pavement. Crane bent his knees and crouched down beside him, turning his neck. Two Jackals were holding Selina whom was unresponsive, her head hanging loosely and breathing light.

"Selina," Batman whispered.

"Don't worry she'll be fine. But you won't."

Crane slammed his shoe into Batman's face.

Blackout.


	18. Chapter 18 : Chalice of Shadow

**Chapter 18 : Chalice of Shadow  
**

* * *

_Blackness. Sounds of feverish screaming echoed in his ear drums. Wails of innocence faded as blood poured out from the gutters, dripping into puddles that surrounded lifeless bodies piled on the streets like unwanted trash. A body falling into a pit of darkness; trapped as if in shackles as a white pale face stared down, cleaving a rose to shreds._

_ "She loves you. She loves you not..."_

_ The sordid merciless laughter crackled as the feeling of coldness entered ._..

Batman flicked open his ginger green eyes. Disoriented. Head pounding.

He tried to lift his hands but to his surprise, ropes that smelt of gasoline bounded them to a bolted down steel chair. An abhorrent stench of rotten flesh mixed with garbage decaying made him gag. Vile in his stomach was rising.

His eyes shifted as a cold presence moved through the shadows. Coal lifeless eyes stared him down as crimson stained lips formed a wide grin.

"Why hello there... Batsy." The foul immoral words blared from disfigured flesh stitched lips. The tongue licked the edges, tasting the dried blood as purple gloved hands waved around a switchblade like a conductor of a tragic orchestra.

Batman peered at the discoloration of the room. Hanging industrial lights were slowing swaying as the leaking roof released droplets of water onto the smooth slope of the cowl's nose.

The Joker circled around his captive. "Oh you look nervous..." He sneered. "Just like how your kitten looked when my knife was about to put a Cheshire smile on that flawless face of hers."

Batman was hissing... his teeth bit into his bottom lip. "If you ever touch her..."

Joker just stood there like a child gazing at his favorite toy in the store window. His eyes were burning as he pulled closer, his hand touching Batman's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Batman snarled, jerking his body. He rocked in the chair, trying pull back to the floor.

"Aw... shhh... there there Bats. I promise I will play nice." The Joker was calm as his hand reached for the cowl. "It's midnight Bats, time to unmask."

Batman twisted his head , trying to avoid the blood stained Latex. The Joker removed the cowl.

"Hello Brucie..."

Bruce's smeared eyes glared into the abyss of his enemy. "What do you want , Joker?"

"I want to see how much Gotham's Dark Knight can take... and I know you won't disappoint. You let the Scarecrow take you down to a level that your logical mind would never allow. Watched your lovely and sexy kitten become a maimed pet that you locked in that mansion of yours. Not to mention all those children... That you couldn't save." He continued. "Now you're here with me. Its going to be party full of lots of surprises that my sweetness will make you receive."

Bruce eyes fell. "Where's Vedette?" He faintly said as if he was fading into an unconscious state. His mind was thinking unclear. Thoughts were failing him.

"She's preparing a little treat just for you. Changes are coming Brucie..."

"You're going to kill me..."

The Joker started to laugh. His yellow stained teeth were showing. After a moment of untamed laughter, he started to make sobbing noises. "Kill you? Why would I kill you Brucie? Like I said before, "you will always complete me." No you're going to live but not as Gotham's little hero. Something that defeats your soul..." He patted Bruce's left cheek. "You're going to belong to me."

"I will never belong to you. Freak!" Bruce lashed with burning eyes. "Never!"

The Joker slapped Bruce across the face.

Bruce spat blood as it dripped down his throat. "You're garbage that kills for the own gratification of your sick mind. Filth!"

The Joker lunged with the switchblade as it touched Bruce's mouth. "I'll carve a smile and make you bleed out all those good looks of yours, pretty boy."

He looked into Bruce's dark eyes. "She'll belong to me. My little Catwoman doll. In a case of glass with no strings attached."

Bruce clenched his fist. He twisted his hands through the ropes, slipping gloves.

"Don't look now, but Gotham's pet bat has just snapped." The Joker laughed. "What are you going to do to me? Cross your line. Take my life. End this overture by pulling my curtain. Or are you going to use your moral code..."

Bruce squeezed his fists. "You're going back to Arkham. You're going to rot."

"Hmmm... I don't think so little prince," The forceful voice of a woman blared.

Bruce turned in the direction of the voice. "It's a coward's game to taunt me in the shadows, Vedette." He growled.

He glared into the shadows as the sound of high heels hitting the cement floor approached. The cold presence made his spine shiver. "Hello handsome," she spat into his ear. Bruce forcefully shrugged his shoulder, pushing her away from him as she let out a playful laugh and stepped into the dim light where he could see her.

She picked up his cowl that Joker threw on the cement floor when Bruce was beaten and tied up two hours ago.

"So this is the face of Batman."

Vedette walked over to Bruce and placed the cowl on his lap, then placed her index finger on his lips. He moved his head away.

"I suppose that's enough fun for now little prince," she said, placing her hands on her curved hips. "Let's talk seriously now. Shall we?" she said in mocking tone of voice that reminded Bruce of a snake taunting its captive prey in its coils.

"Make your point. What do you want from me?" he growled. "Why did your men attack the guests at the Halloween Ball?"

"My. My." Vedette said with forceful surprise, "Don't we have a lot of questions today detective?"

"Too bad you're all out of the answers," Bruce wittily replied.

Though she was taken back by his comment, she ignored him and continued with her speech she had prepared before his long awaited capture. Running her long fingers through his thick dark chocolate brown hair, she licked her lips.

"Look at these charming good looks. Such smooth hair to touch, almost like silk. Those ginger green eyes, perfect lips that women swoon over and that swell athletic body that every unworthy man in this city envy's over."

She fell purposely and dramatically upon his lap, much to his disgust, and put one arm around his well-defined neck. Though she was an admittedly attractive woman of who in different circumstances may have not been so disturbing to have sitting upon him, she was presumably evil and he was quite sure she had just injured almost to the point of death a woman he cared very deeply for. She looked up at the ceiling, continuing on with her rant, "It must be so nice to be born with looks like that, prince of Gotham,"

Bruce was just about to attempt a daring escape until she finished with a mocking tone in her voice.

"But sadly that's all about to change."

That one sentence captured his curiosity.

"Change?" he said with a look of confusion and uncertainly.

"You see," she said, pushing off his chest, helping her to stand again. "I love destroying people's lives. Ripping their hearts out. Call it an obsession of mine."

The Joker rubbed his gloved hands together. "Keep talkin', my sweetness."

Bruce scowled. "A sick debased obsession of a sociopath!" He quickly embarked, unsurprised of her motives and yet still enraged that the ones he cared about were put into danger because of knowing him. Selina Kyle, his enduring love, the one he would to spend his life with and Alfred his loyal friend who has always been there for him through the failures and victories.

Bruce shifted his ginger green eyes to her. He had to use his tactic of manipulating Vedette's mind somehow by changing the subject - making her lose focus in her goal. He closely thought about the murders and the missing children. All those black cats found dead in trash cans.

"What about all those black cats that you dumped into dumpsters like they were nothing?"

Vedette looked at bit confused at his question. Bruce could tell that she was weak minded by how she lacked discipline with her emotions. He could see that there was a lot of rage welled up inside coming from past traumas and memories. She had a weak sense of her own self will and judgment which was the perfect thing to use against her.

"I gave them freedom."

Bruce gave a false look of impression. "Murdering innocents is not freedom. Its death."

Vedette formed her hand into a fist. "What do you know about death? You've never tasted blood bleeding from your heart as bullets impacted your flesh. The knife slicing your throat."

"I know what death is. I endure it."

"Enough," she yelled slapping him. "Soon all of Gotham will be free from the decaying streets stained with blood and lies imbedded into the brick walls."

Bruce shook his head. "You're an insane little girl that believes the only way to get rid of suffering and sin is to destroy the decaying cities that reek with injustice."

Vedette smirked and then shrugged her shoulders. "No, I'm just doing what I think is right."

"How do you call destroying lives right?"

"It's more like freeing their lives from this hell hole of a prison you call home. It's what I was meant to do." She retorted angrily.

Bruce shook his head at her. "I can see right through you. You're an ugly bitter person that thinks only of the satisfaction of her mission that she was pegged to do because of nightmarish dream."

"Shut up," she slapped him across the face. His head jolted to the side. "That will teach you a lesson to mind your tongue unless you want me to cut it out!"

"Is that a threat?" Bruce smirked. "Because if it is it's not a very good one. I know how to issue threats, call it a certain characteristic I have."

"Enough." She spat as she scratched him across the face with her sharp nails. He made no sound of pain.

Bruce spat blood on the floor. "So are you going to free me like you did with the others?" He hissed, ignoring the pain she'd inflicted

"No. I'm going to make you a captive of your own body."

Bruce lifted his eye brow. "That's what you meant about change."

Vedette walked behind him.

"Some say money can't buy you happiness," she said, her back turned to him," and I've seen happy poor people; the ignorant fools don't know any different. But ugly people like me," she shook her head, "opportunity leaves as soon as looks do." She opened a small box on the desk which revealed a small silver box that looked to be about centuries old. She looked at Bruce and smirked.

"What do you mean looks?" Bruce rasped, using his gravely tone of voice.

Vedette grabbed a vial, stood behind him and spoke to the Joker. "Ready to see my true power, handsome."

"Show me, sweetness."

"Shall we?"

The Joker stood behind the chair, his hand pulled Bruce by the hair. The billionaire groaned as a purple gloved hand grabbed him by the neck and pressed hard. "Come on Brucie, it's time to have your fill?"

"Go to hell!" Bruce muttered as he felt air leaving his lungs.

Vedette twisted the top of the vial and narrowed her cold gaze at her captive. "I'm going to curse you by the moonlight. You will become a creature of the night. Everyone you ever cared about will fear you." She raised her hand and began to pour it down his throat.

Bruce jerked, keeping his lips closed.

The Joker stabbed him in the shoulder making his lips open and he grunted in agony.

"Drink up, Brucie."

Vedette circled around. Bruce felt as if all the life was draining out of him; where her nails had pierced, the skin around became sickly pale and quickly started to spread. He could feel his body failing as his skin pulled so tightly. He could feel a pull in his chest. He was beginning to transform. His ginger green eyes became the color of orange copper iris'.

"Consider yourself the first one to taste my wrath."

"What's... happening?" he choked as his throat began to burn. The area around his eyes turned black as if he hadn't slept in weeks, and his cheeks lost every speck of rose.

"This is just a taste of my power Bruce Wayne. Now you are truly a child of the night. A worthless soul that lurks in the shadows and that will be hunted, condemn and unloved." Vedette put her nose to his and whispered, "Batman will die because your drive to save the so called good people will die. Your drive for anything, including that poorly chosen girl you're so head-over-heels for, will die."

"Selina," Bruce thought as every happy memory, any joy or pleasure he had ever had in life, anything in him that made him who he was hidden in a mass fog of self pity and hopelessness came to mind.

The first time he kissed Selina on the lips at the ballroom dance.

Or when he rescued Jim Gordon's family with the tormented soul known as Two-Face that vanished into the fog. Even when he remembered the first night he became the Bat, standing on top of the highest tower looking down at the city he vowed to protect. Feeling the coldness of the morning air touch his face as the sirens echoed through the streets.

The Joker fell onto Bruce's lap. Rambling like an idiot.

"Ya know, I hope it is a dog! You kinda broke in my last bundle of pooches and I have been meaning to pick up a new pet!" Joker patted Bruce's shoulder. Bruce glared at him. "Ah cheer up Batsy! You'll love all the good times I'll show ya! You're my bestest pal in the whole world and you'll never be bored! Just might need a cold shower each night! Hehahahahaah!"

Vedette held up a small mirror that seemed to be so familiar as if Bruce had seen it before.

"Ready to see the beast within," she sneered as she placed the mirror in front of his face.

Bruce looked hard at his reflection. The handsome face that photographers for Gotham Gazette loved was now a face that no one could love. His handsome features faded into the vanilla pudding colored skin tone and his ginger eyes were now haunting hues of the Harvest moon. He felt weak, uneasy.

Vedette's expression shifted into a small grin as she watched him put his hand to his face. Bruce opened his mouth. "No," he hissed.

In those moments of looking himself in the mirror, Bruce realized one thing - that his life was now changed forever.

He was no longer Batman, he was no longer Bruce Wayne; he was whoever he could muster up the courage to be once he took a horribly long look at his cursed transformed figure. Overwhelmed by the transformation, he had fainted as his body was now weak and frail, unable to handle even the bonds that held him to the chair.

"Who will save your city now, worthless..." She said, grabbing the unconscious billionaire and squeezing his cheeks. "You're nothing now Bruce Wayne. You can't hide behind your graphite cowl nor in your mansion for shame of your form."

Vedette placed the cowl back on covering Bruce's face. She untied the cursed body of the one formerly known as Batman. "Now you're free to enjoy your new life Batman. Don't forget to screech at the moon."

She snapped her fingers.

Desmond, the new commander of her Jackal army, entered the room. "You called mistress?" He answered.

"Remove this tortured soul."

"As you wish."

Desmond lifted the limp body over his shoulder with ease.

"Where should I dump him?" He asked.

"The place where Batman was born, Crime Alley. Let his friends find him."

* * *

Inside the basement of an abandon apartment located across from Arkham Aslyum, the murky low-income homes of the Narrows, a jolt of coldness made Selina's body jerk. Her eyes flicked opened as she felt the contact of ice cold hands touching her flesh.

She became alert as darkness consumed the room. Filthy, grimy floors filled with pieces of broken furniture. The stench of sweat made her almost gag. She tugged at the straps restraining her arms and used her sharp nails on her gloves to scratch through the fabric.

"Did you have a dream, Miss Kyle..." A practical eerie voice blared from behind a stack of boxes. "Or a nightmare?"

Selina tore through the straps and instantly arose and bent her knees into a pouncing position. Her eyes studied the movement in the shadows. "Don't be shy, doctor. I don't bite." She coaxed, gazing at the silver tray of needles on a table. "In your case, I'm open to make an exception."

Johnathan Crane stepped into her sight. "Ah, I'm glad to see that you're finally awake. And you've managed to cut your way out. Impressive. I like it when my patients are awake - it makes the process of injection so much more delightful to take in. Hearing the screams of agony and watching the tears drip down theirs cheeks. Priceless."

Selina rolled her eyes as she gritted her teeth. "Sorry Crane, but I could care less." She jumped down from the table and glanced around the room. She could see her belongings laying on cart against the back of the room. "Where's your jackals? Do you prefer to work behind close doors?"

"Careful with your tongue, kitten." Crane snarled, lifting his sleeve ready to release the fear toxin.

"I can see that you never learn..." Selina said.

"Learn what?"

"Never use the same trick twice." She grabbed his arm and twisted it down. "I'm not like Batman, doctor. I can show no mercy when you corner me." She dug her nails into the flesh of his wrist. "You know what they say, corner a cat and you get scratched." She released an impacting kick into his groin and threw him across the room.

Crane slammed his body into a wall - he drew out a vial - whack! Selina slapped it out of his hand and lifted her leg, pinning his wrist into the sharp heel of her boot. Her eyes were burning.

He just laughed. "I can see why Batman has taken such a liking to you. You're a fascinating creature, Miss Kyle. Men in this city probably wish to feel those crimson lips of your pressing agaisnt their flesh."

Selina smirked. "Be careful what you wish for, Crane." She made a long finger touch his top lip. "You're like a lab rat. Obsessed and driven as you sit in your cage." She was harsh.

Crane jerked his head. "What do you want?"

"I want what you've taken from me, Crane."

A jackal came out of no nowhere and aimed his weapon at her head. "Release him!"

Selina looked over her shoulder. "Cute." She lowered her leg and sweep kicked him in the shin. Within moments she spun disarmed the mercenary and had Crane in a choke hold. "Where is Batman?"

Crane released a cackle. "Why is he that important to you?"

Selina clenched her jaw tightly. Her veins were burning. She had to act fast knowing that the man she loved was in the coils of Vedette Countess. That was the only name that came to mind as her hand pressed against Crane's windpipe.

"He's your lover, isn't he... Well Vedette will make sure that your relationship ends tonight. He'll be nothing. A lifeless body floating in cold waters of Gotham Bay." He looked into her eyes, searching. "A grim reminder to this city that sometimes good men fall... and monsters prevail."

Selina clenched her free hand into a fist.

"You think that you can save him, don't you. I can see the fear in your eyes. You're going to fail."

"Where is he?" She screamed into his ear. "Tell me where she is keeping him?"

"Its up to you to find him now. Vedette will dump his body somewhere where the death of innocence was caused."

Selina released her hold and elbowed Crane in the jaw. She picked her phone and belongings off the cart and bolted to the stairwell.

"Its too late. You can't stop her!" Crane yelled.

Selina raced out of the apartment, her heart pounding. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed for Alfred. With the phone touching her ear, she waiting and collected her thoughts about the fate of Bruce.

"Hello?" Alfred answered with a worried tone.

"Alfred, it's Selina. I need a pick up. Meet me in front of Arkham. Bruce is in trouble. There's no time to explain."

She could hear Alfred's short breath of relief on the other end of the line. "I'm on my way." He replied before the call ended.

Selina dug her teeth into her bottom lip as she looked at the picture of Bruce on her cellphone screen. A cherished memory that she kept close to her at all times.

"Hold on, handsome."


	19. Chapter 19 : The Cats Nightmare

**Chapter 19 : The Cats Nightmare**_  
_

* * *

_There were no words - no comforting thoughts or ideas to fill the ever growing pit inside Bruce's stomach that had formed a long time ago. He had been careless, oblivious and ignorant to all signs of danger and suspect and now he, his city and those he loved we're paying the price. He had failed in his mission and now he was being forced to watch the chaotic nightmare as a result of it. _

_ The streets of Gotham were a blood bath. In the streets, civilians and criminals were running; some in panic and others in malicious pursuit while buildings and homes burned brightly in the background - coloring the dark red sky with blood and chaos. Some small gunfire took place between mercenaries and what remained of the GCPD._

_ Screams and explosions came in the distance where the chaos had spread anew. Here he sat on the sidewalk of a large street that offered a full view of the surrounding nightmare. He could do nothing as he surveyed the cage he found himself confined in. _

_ "What?," his thoughts were a haze but he knew given the size of his body he shouldn't be able to fit in such an enclosed space._

_ He tried to move towards the steel bars only to feel a tremor of pain at the base of his neck. It reminded him too much of his recent captivity where Joker forced him to watch as he tortured Selina - his love. His useless efforts caused him to growl which caught the attention of a mercenary standing nearby who struck the cage with the butt of his rifle, "Shut it, little beast," he snarled._

_ Before he could retort, he could hear muffled voices beside him. Looking to his right he could see to his horror: Alfred, Lucius, Selina and Jim Gordon all lined up beside his cage - on their knees, gagged and hands bound behind them while armed mercenaries stood behind them on guard. It was Alfred and Selina who tried to voice their protest to the mercenary's cold treatment. He met their concerned eyes and Alfred shook his head at him as though imploring him not to struggle while Selina looked beaten and tearful and Gordon and Fox looked visibly shattered._

_ Bruce felt angry and desperate to help them but he could do nothing but growl. It was as if his body was frozen or paralyzed with some sort of drug or magic. His friends, like him, we're being subjected to this nightmare but their gazes we're all focused on the sight just across from their position. _

_ Bruce sneered at the gruesome sight ahead of him. Over a dozen young children laid in the streets - cut open, filling the street with blood. Some of them were already turned into cats. As disturbing as the sight of this was, what made it worse were the two monsters at the center of the massacre, waltzing to the tune of destruction around them._

_ The Joker and Vedette. Both of them moved in close - seductive movements, their feet soaked in the blood beneath them. Both of them were grinning evilly as they basked in their victory. Gotham had fallen to their machinations. Their sworn enemies were defeated and now being forced to watch their celebration and wait for whatever fate they would conjure for them. The Joker was humming the tune "I Put a Spell on You" while he and Vedette moved fluidly; hands stroking and caressing the other suggestively with each sway. Bruce struggled further against his bounds to break free of the cage and bash their heads together._

_ He noticed then why his body was so weak and was failing him. His body wasn't the large and muscular shape he worked years to perfect. It had been taken from him leaving in its place a small sickly thin cat. His vision cracked for a second like static on a television screen giving him pause and confusion. _

_ On the street, Joker dipped Vedette and felt mesmerized by her beauty hovering above the crimson mess below them. Vedette reached up and wiped clean a stain of blood off Joker's face and brought it to her lips - sucking it with dark eyes. Joker smacked his lips and kissed her hungrily before they resumed their dance. Bruce tried to close his eyes to the repulsive monsters but found he couldn't. "This can't be real," he thought to himself as he took in his surroundings._

_ Gazing into the dull-lifeless eyes of the children he swore to protect, Bruce felt deep sorrow and regret. His vision shifted to the sight of the dead cats. How many innocents lost their lives to fuel the power and youth of this evil woman? His inner rage brought fuel to his skinny limbs and he could feel strength returning to him. The Joker's laughs filled his ears and Bruce saw the clown and the witch part from their dance and observe his struggle with sick amusement._

_ "Tsk tsk, what's wrong Batsy? Cat got your tongue?"_

_ As the Joker closed in on him, stepping over the bodies of the children as he went, Bruce felt his blood boiling to critical levels he began to feel his vision blurring. "This is a dream - a nightmare," he tried to convince himself desperately, especially as he saw Vedette pull the unmasked Selina Kyle off the sidewalk with a handful of hair and into the street._

_ Selina resisted as much as she was able to, but Vedette kicked the back of her knees, and forced her into the the pool of blood helplessly. Bruce wanted to scream - to yell with fury but his voice failed him. All he could do was make a strange attempt at a growl. His voice sounded thin. Joker crouched beside his cage and looked at Bruce sidelong._

_ "Ya know. I wish I could see the look on your face when we redecorate the rest of this city in red," he licked his teeth, "but you never could take joke. Its a pity, but maybe you still need that little push," Joker gestured over his shoulder at Vedette who is now holding a knife beneath Selina's throat. Bruce started shaking violently inside his cage. Joker watched as Bruce gave him a pointed glare causing the clown's smile to widen to his eyes._

_ "That's the look I wanted to see! Hehahahaha!"_

_ Joker gave the cage a smack and walked to the side and grabbed Alfred off the floor by his neck and brought him to his feet. Fox and Gordon begin to make struggle only to have the mercenaries force them back to their knees. Bruce's vision began to shake uncontrollably as bright flashes of light began to flicker around him._

_ "Time to roll curtains on this flick Batsy. Gotham is our playground and sweetness and I want you to get one last look at your favorite kitty and your not-dad."_

_ Joker forced Alfred to his knees in the puddle of blood beside Selina. Both of them yelled in defiance and gazed at Bruce with helpless eyes. Bruce felt life return to his limbs and his voice as he thrashed against his cell door. Joker and Vedette smiled evilly._

_ "Don't forget to smile!" He flicked his switchblade and held it beneath the butler's throat. _

_ "NO!" Bruce growled as he sprung from the cage and into a bright light. _

* * *

Batman awoke and felt soothing light rain drops coming over his dreary face. It had been a nightmare, that much he had deduced and though as grateful as he was to the fact he knew that it could also become a grim reality if he could do nothing to help himself here.

Taking the moment to assess his surroundings, his blurred vision adjusted and he discovered, much to his dismay, that he was now in the one place he loathed more than the people who dumped him here: Crime Alley - the place his parents we're taken from this world.

His throat was too sore to even ask himself anything aloud but if he had learned one thing about his enemies - they had a sick sense of humor.

"So this is where they want me to die?" he thought - feeling teary-eyed as he sat back against the alley wall. A dumpster stood to his left leading to the outside street and to his right is where the abyss of grief grew. He tried to cynically laugh at the irony of this situation, but he felt so drained - so devoid of bodily nutrients that he just coughed roughly with one arm resting on his chest.

He could feel his cowl hang on his head as if it no longer fit. He could still feel the scratches where Vedette had slapped him before he'd fainted. Any excessive movement would cause the cowl to spill over off his head leaving him exposed. His thoughts turned to Alfred and Selina. If they were alive and safe, he knew they'd be tracking his position right now. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out here or if any passing civilians had noticed him here long enough to call GCPD.

He might've felt apprehension towards the thought any other day, but as of now he felt it didn't matter as Vedette's last words came back to his mind.

"Now you're free to enjoy your new life Batman," he recalled her holding the vial, "Don't forget to screech at the moon." and the horror on his face when he'd been shown his reflection. Casting his cat-like irises upwards, he could see the pale moonlight creeping through the shifting clouds above him. He closed his eyelids with a look of dismay.

He felt the cool drizzle provide a small comfort to him before he tried to pull himself to his feet. As soon as he found his footing, his knees failed him and Batman fell to the cold wet pavement - face-first with a thud. He groaned aloud as he felt his cowl bash against his skull on the inside, leaving him with no further qualms towards removing it and letting his face rest against the ground.

His bones felt brittle and his muscles felt restricted that it made him feel worse than after a long night of patrol.

He couldn't move - couldn't speak as he set himself only to stare off towards the alley wall at his left where a very old, withered but visible, poster was taped against the wall advertising a play at the closed opera house not far from here. The play he and his parents saw the night they were murdered in this very alley.

The faces of the fallen all surfaced in his mind and Bruce felt his eyes become wet whether they were with tears or the rain drops coming over him, he wasn't sure. What he was sure of though was that all of this - what he was going through now, "I deserve it." He thought to himself dismally.

This was his punishment for the many he'd failed and those who died because of him. Lifting his head off the ground, he felt his his innards shifting slowly and his bones twist. Bruce didn't care if anyone heard as he allowed himself to moan loudly in pain. It was beginning. He'd never felt this defeated, this pathetic... not since that night. Bruce knew what Vedette had done to him; he could feel it in his bones.

While part of him was frightened at the prospect, he believed that whatever happened would leave nothing left of Bruce Wayne or Batman but a new entity entirely driven only by animal instinct. It would be his end.

As he gazed far ahead, he could see the very sight that had haunted his dreams since that night twenty-years ago. A street light cast a single ray down on the spot his parents had fallen beneath his very eyes. His piercing eyes stared with distress.

"If I'm going to die... at least its close to my parents," he thought. Any sense of sick irony flew out of Bruce's mind as he found some resolve and set himself to crawl towards his intended destination.

He couldn't bring himself to rise to his feet. His lower limbs felt devoid of all feeling and life and he could only use whatever strength was left in his hands to crawl across the wet and messy pavement. Each pull and movement forward left him grunting in pain until he was forced to pause involuntarily to soothe his condition.

It did no good as his attempt to grab a hold of a crack in the ground was met with a stinging pain in his hands as if a door had smashed them in its wake. His gloves didn't seem to fit anymore as he could see the tips of the fingers hang loosely off the edges of his own. The further he aggravated himself, the worse the pain became. Vedette's curse moved through all points of his body while it gathered into the pit of his stomach as if it were trying to claim his very soul. It was harrowing.

His body might be betraying him, but his mind was still his own. His tortured and guilty mind that had so convinced himself that he'd failed and Gotham would fall to his enemy's mercy. The enemy he'd been so blind and careless to see in plain sight. A tremor worked its way down his spine causing him to release an anguished cry as his bones continued to bend.

With watery eyes he resigned himself to his task and reached out to take a hold of the ground below him. Just as his thin shrinking fingers formed into a claw on the ground, he was alarmed to see the fabric of his gloves tear as his boney digits came through with longer sharper nails.

"No..." He thought to himself. He dragged himself further towards the spot where he would succumb to eternal slumber all the while feeling his body twist and contort with each movement. His pale and sickly thin fingers had by now torn free from his gloves while the lower part of his armor and his boots fell free from his shortening limbs. He watched as the back of his hairy hands began to grow furry beyond human proportions.

His hair was spreading and growing rapidly throughout his body. His small stubble had began to stretch down his neck and further up his cheeks. His chest hair that he had kept at bay for years began to make the inside of his suit sweaty and suffocating.

He was within a few feet of the beam of light now. He reached out a withered deranged hand and let the light caress his pale skin. It provided no comfort to his tortured body but his mind felt a small semblance of peace. With one last agonizing pull, he collapsed onto the spotlight with a cry of pain.

He panted for breath as he gazed at the two stiff white shapes that were traced into the ground many years ago. Bruce traced the indentation of his parents' bodies with a long fingernail allowing his tears to fall freely from his clouded eyes and into the expanse of fur still streaking across his face._  
_

"Mom... Dad... this is all my fault... I'm sorry," he choked out with a strangled sob.

For years he believed that he should've died here with his parents the night they were killed. He believed it was his fault they were dead, his fault Rachel had been blown to ashes, his fault Harvey Dent went insane with his grief, his fault all those children were killed and turned to cats all because he was ignorant and not smart enough to make the right choices and see hidden truths.

He was taken suddenly by a jolt of piercing pain. He gasped aloud as he felt his body involuntarily start to convulse, causing him to fall back beside the indentations of his parents - eyes wide with unrelenting force. He watched his clawed hand absently as the once rough and subtle flesh began to shrink until he could see skin cling to skeletal bones and growing fur.

Groans of pain came out frantically as he felt whatever resistance he had left fall to the witch's curse. He felt himself spasm on his back and clutched his aching chest violently. The sounds of his own pain drowned out the noise of a screeching car outside the alley way. His wistful mind ached for a reprieve, anything to relieve the pain from this curse he now hoped would finish its torment over him.

Gazing helplessly at the light shining down on his body and the visible rain drops that wept over him, Bruce felt his thoughts slipping as if he were fading to dream. The pain itself almost felt natural now as it continued its torment on him. Ragged groans still escaped his throat while the rest of his limbs began to shrink. "Please..."

He wasn't sure what his mind was asking. For help? For an end to his pain? For a shroud of comfort? Or for forgiveness? As his mind began to slip further into his own sanctuary, his blurred visions took in the shapes of two prominently familiar people standing over him in an almost ethereal light.

You must fight Bruce..."

"Gotham needs you."

The voices sounded distant and otherworldly but they were unmistakably familiar. His vision cleared long enough to see the shapes of his mother and father standing over him. Reaching his shrunken, boney hand out, Bruce ached for their comforting embrace even if they were a vision or some figment of his imagination conjured up to help him through this ordeal.

He blinked away tears and tried to form words to speak, but his strength was failing him. Whatever he carried left he horsed out into a reply, "I-I can't... They've taken everything from me... I can't even stand." Bruce could hear distant yells outside the alley.

"Master Wayne!"_  
_

* * *

Alfred's voice sounded as if it were miles from him. Martha and Thomas knelt beside Bruce who continued to twist and transform beneath the pale light.

"No they haven't," Martha soothed him.

"They'll win only if you let them..." Thomas said.

As if being struck by bolt of lightning, Bruce's vision cleared sharply enough to see his parents had disappeared and he was still in the dark alley, under the spotlight with rain drops coming down on him.

"Master Wayne!" Bruce's hearing could pick up the sound of Alfred's distraught voice a lot closer now. Amidst his trembling and shaking, he coulds see his loyal friend rushing into the dark alley and he wasn't alone. Selina trailed ahead of him dressed in her polyurethane-coated spandex cat outfit, night vision goggles flipped up. They'd come and as grateful as he might've felt to not have to go through this ordeal alone, he still didn't want them here to see this.

"Oh dear God!"

Alfred cried in horror at the twisted shape his master had taken. Selina paused only a few feet from Bruce's spot and felt as if all breath had ceased from her lungs and her heart was being ripped to pieces. "No..."

She wanted to close her eyes and turn away from the horrifying sight of Bruce's deformed body shrinking and withering before her, but her resolve failed her and she could do nothing but fall to her knees and stare into a trance - gazing into his once beautiful ginger-forest green eyes that had become copper gold with the irises of a cat. She put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming in distress.

Alfred seemed to be coping much the same except more visibly. He fell to his knees beside his trembling master with tears falling freely down his face.

"No... I-What do I do sir? What can I do?"

He almost sobbed. Alfred didn't know what else he could say. What could he possibly say or do to make this okay? Bruce's unwavering, unblinking gaze left Selina's and looked at Alfred hoping to tell him something with his eyes but they were no longer the ones he'd been able to decipher.

Selina fell into position beside him with watery eyes, her crimson lips quivering. She looked over the grim sight with hesitation. Bruce's muscle mass had all but vanished entirely leaving him to look like a skeleton with skin thrown over it. His hair had grown vastly all over his visible skin except his face. His hands were claw-like fingernails. His bones and limbs had shortened to the point he looked like a boy with the face of a grown man. Sweat and water ran all over his fur and what was left of his armor. Here lied the shroud remains of the man she loved.

She loathed to say it but there was nothing they could do about this. Vedette's curse was near to completing its hold over Bruce and they could do nothing to stop it. Alfred tried to reach out and touch the armor to his master's chest that now seemed to cover him like a blanket rather than a skin. The transformation continued in front of them and Bruce said nothing but continued to shake and cry out it in agony.

This was harder for her to endure than the Joker's grueling torture. And she wasn't aware of all the things she wished she could've done or said to him until she felt her warm tears sliding down her cheeks. She did what little she could do and decided to say words of comfort.

"Its okay Bruce. I'm here - we're here."

She placed a hand on Alfred's wrist and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Alfred said nothing but stared with an empty look as his master; the boy he'd raised from misery and solitude and into the man who would save Gotham, as he twisted and changed before his eyes.

Selina knew she could say nothing to make him feel better especially since he was Bruce's only remote family member and what he was seeing now was his own failure to protect the man he viewed as a surrogate son.

As she reached out to touch Bruce's face one more time, his voice came out in a startling hiss and his teeth began to shift along with the rest of his bones. "Oh dear," Alfred closed his eyes and looked away while Selina did her best to remain strong for both of them. Bruce's skull began to shrink with the rest of his body, his fingers began to merge until they formed paws with razor sharp nails. Below his back, a crude shape began to protrude from flesh with fur surrounding it - a tail. His nose sank into the confines of fur that now completely consumed his skin, and sprouts of whiskers emerged from the tip of it.

The rest of his armor that was supported by his upper limbs and neck fell to scatter pieces without anything to fill them. His limbs began to dangle in mid-air as his bones had constricted painfully until all that remained was a screeching animal amidst piles of armor.

A piercing screech filled the air and both Alfred and Selina gaped in terror at the animal in front of them that used to be Bruce Wayne - the Batman. They were met with his copper eyes and the two of them searched, prayed that some part of the man they knew and cared for still resided in this new vessel.

A thick silence filled the area and they watched, breaths held as the black American Bombay cat looked at them with a curious look, head cocked to the side as if in question.

"Master Bruce?"

Alfred was afraid to ask but knew it was necessary. Even now he refused to give up on his master. The cat looked between he and Selina with a blank look before it narrowed to the point it resembled a "Batglare."

"Oh handsome,"

Selina, still teary-eyed, reached out and placed a comforting hand on the cat's head. The cat leaned into the touch with comfort until its eyes gazed long and hard at its reflection in the rainwater on the ground. An uncomfortable silence followed before it lashed its paw out against the water, splashing it. It screeched loudly in what seemed like anger. Alfred and Selina withdrew slightly in surprise. The cat looked to be panicking and distressed. Before Alfred or Selina could offer any comfort, the cat hissed and took off running down the alley.

"No! Master Bruce!"

"Come back!"

They both yelled and immediately came to their feet and rushed after the retreating cat. Neither of them knew and could only imagine what Bruce must be feeling but if they lost track of him now he could be lost forever to this nefarious curse that had taken over him. They both skid to a stop outside the alley and searched frantically trying to spot him. They both skid to a stop outside the alley and searched frantically, trying to spot his small shape.

"Bloody hell! We can't lose him."

"We won't! Listen to me. I will find him. Whatever evidence he left back in the alley you want to collect before the cops get here."

Alfred was hesitant to leave his master but could see the logic in Ms. Kyle's words. No matter his master's situation, a low-profile would still be needed.

"Very well. Call me once you've located him."

Selina nodded as Alfred rushed back to the car that he intended to drive into the alley and recover the pieces of the Batsuit.

* * *

This was the last thing he wanted. Part of him had be willing to accept death as a suitable end to this curse but here he found himself still painfully aware and conscious of his own thoughts and memories. Bruce chided himself for thinking Vedette would be so merciful. She wanted him to suffer - to feel caged and helpless inside this new shape while he watched Gotham burn all around him. He felt anger where before all there was was pain and anguish.

His anger and his distress of being confined to this new body led him to turn and flee from those he loved and cared for and race off into the night to an unknown destination. Though his physical strength was gone, he ran with a speed and agility he never felt before in his capable human body.

He needed to get away; far from Alfred and Selina's pitiful stares and somewhere he could get his mind together and figure out a way out of this if it was at all possible. As he ran, his senses were alerted towards all immediate and distant sounds. It was difficult to distinguish between them until he stopped with fear at the sight of a speeding SUV coming his way. He hissed loudly as he heard its honks of warning and just as it seemed he was going to be crushed, he was swept off the ground and into black leather covered arms.

"Bad kitty, Bruce. If I had been a second too late you would've been roadkill," Selina berated him. Bruce squirmed in her arms and hissed, ready to dig his sharp fangs into her gloved hand.

"Put me down Selina! I don't want your pity." The cat screeched.

Selina paused and gazed into Bruce's sneered eyes with bemusement.

"This might be easier than I thought."

She tightened her hold on him as Alfred pulled up his car around the corner. She opened the door and ushered Bruce inside then climbed into the passenger's seat next to Alfred. The butler looked in the backseat at Bruce will relief. Bruce narrowed his cat eyes at Alfred. "What are you looking at?" he growled.

Alfred blinked in surprise and looked from the amused Selina Kyle then back to his master in the backseat. "Don't worry, Master Wayne..." He set the car in drive and took off down the street heading for the highway, "we'll figure this out."


	20. Chapter 20 : Four Paws and a Tail

**Chapter 20 : Four Paws and a Tail**

* * *

{Downtown Penthouse}

"This is Mike Engel from Gotham Tonight. We have reports of disaster coming from the Gotham Fine Arts Museum where a Halloween charity ball has turned into a night of terrorism. We've received reports of pandemonium and the release of a hallucinogenic toxin within the museum along with sightings of the Scarecrow and armed hostiles holding the building's guests captive."

A devilish smirk crossed the exotic features of Vedette Countess as she leaned back against her desk in the living room, elbows resting backward, watching the Gotham news broadcast of her night of fun with the Master of Fear and the Clown Prince of Crime. She wore an elegant sleeveless low cut black dress with black high heels. Her dark hair hung loosely down her back.

"CDC trucks have been spotted at the scene with personnel treating the guests while Gotham PD have formed a perimeter around the area, but no trace of the Scarecrow and his accomplices have been found. All this and no sign of the Batman..."

Vedette's smirk grew into a dark smile. "And there won't be any again..." She enunciated into the room.

"You're sure about that, sweetness?" The Joker's slithering voice echoed behind her. He sits back in a reclining chair wearing his purple suit pants, blue dress shirt and green vest. His overcoat hung over the side as he used one of his knives, exaggeratedly scraping out the dirt beneath his fingernails.

"You doubt me?" Vedette asked icily. She felt a moment of discomfort in her stomach before she brushed it off.

"I know the Bat. A misguided freak he might be, but not easily beaten."

Vedette glanced over to him with a bemused smile. "You never did tell me why you've waited so long to kill him yourself?"

Joker clicked his tongue.

"I'll need a drink." He smacked his lips as he rose, uncorked a bottle of liquor from the table and took a long swig. Vedette arched an eyebrow at him as he licked his red lips and began. "Gotham would be a dull place without him. You see, its a running gag between Bats and me. I cause a bit of fun, he swoops in to dance, we have a bunch of laughs and we live to fight and laugh another day..." He motioned with his arms.

Vedette turned and approached him, leaning forward seductively against the table, but also curious. "Go on..."

Joker grinned at her posture. "Think of me as the unstoppable force and him - the unmovable object. Justice and chaos. Forever warring for supremacy in this jungle I call "Gotham City."

Vedette pursed her lips in thought. "You find it difficult to exist without him?"

"Bingo."

"Then why help me to destroy him? That which you depend on so greatly for life and entertainment?"

Joker sucked in his cheek with an exaggerated look of thought before he shrugged it away with what closely resembled a withered smile. "The fun doesn't last forever. None of us are getting any younger. Its time to roll curtains on this show of ours..."

"What happens for you when the show is over?"

Joker shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Visit the homeland, celebrate naked in the streets, write a book, off myself - who knows!" He rambled enthusiastically. "The destruction of the Bat will be nothing short of a masterpiece of degradation and humiliation before I finally send him from this insane world of ours! It'll all burn..." He grinned psychotically. "First the Bat, then the city..." A manic chuckle came from his throat.

Vedette approached him with an equally menacing grin. She provocatively stood in front of him and reached around him for the liquor bottle. "I'll drink to that." She whispered huskily against his ear. Joker licked his lips. Vedette raised the bottle and took a long swig. Almost soon she recoiled and lowered the bottle, a look of repulsion and confusion lacing her features.

Joker laughed.

"Too strong, sweetness? Here I thought you could hold your liquor." He took the bottle from her hand and finished off the swig for her.

Vedette scowled at him, wiping her mouth. "Of course, I can! I'm just..." She searched for a reason to justify her surprising discomfort. "Its no matter. Its been a long night."

"Really? Tsk tsk tsk. And here I thought our night was just beginning." A hungry look came over Joker as he advanced on Vedette with a wanton look in his dark eyes. Vedette slightly swallowed as he backed her up against the couch before throwing his mouth against hers in a ravenous kiss. Vedette felt overpowered as he collapsed on top of her on the couch, but then she eagerly reciprocated his ministrations with an equally growing spark of lust.

Joker slid his tongue across her teeth until it danced with hers. Vedette moaned as his mouth came to her throat, his hands rubbing over her body. Just then a knock at the door startled them. Vedette growled angrily as she pushed Joker off of her and straightened her dress.

"Enter!"

Her associate, Desmond, entered dressed in a stylish suit, clearly preparing for a night on the town. "Mistress."

Joker and Vedette leveled him with an expectant glare. "Report." She demanded.

"It is done. Batman is no more."

Joker drew his knife and advanced on Desmond with a deadly stare, his voice equally dangerous. "Pictures, or I carve you up!"

Desmond grew pale as he raised a placating hand and nodded. He reached into his suit and pulled out a USB flash drive. He gestured to the HD television and the equipment set up to it. Vedette nodded and watched as he scrambled over and hastily connected the small hard drive and played the video stored on it. A recording from a rooftop vantage point.

What was shown was Bruce Wayne's deformed body shifting into the shape of a small animal. They see his butler and girlfriend rush into Crime Alley only to weep at his side. It was beautiful, glorious and hilarious to the villains.

"Hehahahahahaha!" Joker erupted into a fit of uncontrolled laughter. "I'm adding this to my greatest hits!" He leaned forward and leered at the screen, watching as the cat ran off into the streets being pursued by the weeping butler and girlfriend.

Vedette's evil smile was radiant as it was intimidating.

"You should of have seen the look on the Bat's girlfriend's face... priceless." Desmond ejected to his Mistress. "I never thought he could endure so much pain. But he did, my Mistress. He did."

Vedette sneered with satisfaction etched across her exotic features as the taste of the sweet liquor was creeping up her heated throat like burning acid. She swallowed down the vile and looked at her commander of the Jackals. "Of of course the great Batman did. Now he serves a fate far worse than death. This is only the first stage of his transformation." She spat debased words.

"Soon Bruce Wayne will fade away like dust in the wind and all his poor kitten can do is pamper his tortured soul and wait for the years to pass. The fur will grey and the body will fail. And then she will have her love back into her arms one last time before he takes his final breath." She matched the darken chasms of the Joker. "Unless..." Her noxious mind was conjuring up another outcome.

"What is it, my sweetness.." The Joker coaxed.

"I think it's time that we have an addition to our happy abode. Tell me, Joker, are you a cat person?"

The Joker formed a twisted smile across his blood stained crimson lips. "One time I had a small kitten. A birthday present mommy gave to me. One night the kitten acted crazier than usual to my touch so I stuffed him in microwave and watched him pop like popcorn." He laughed.

Vedette licked her lips; ravishing the thought of black cat, that was once the watchful protector of Gotham, being locked in a cage and kicked around like a bag of dirt. "Well then, lets make up a cage suitable for a batcat."

He marveled at the slightest idea of hanging the cat upside down. "Brucie... your nine lives are going to be a living hell."

"What are your orders, Mistress?" Desmond inquired.

"We move ahead with our plans. With the Batman out of the way, we will move on the commissioner. More than likely, Miss Kyle will attempt to shoulder his burdens. Be ready for her."

Desmond nodded his head. "Yes, Mistress."

"You may go." She dismissed him hastily, feeling a surprising tightness in her abdomen working its way up to her chest.

The leader of the jackals at once turned and marched from the room, leaving the Joker and Vedette to themselves. Vedette felt a nauseating feeling come over her as the Joker's arms encircled her waist. "Now then... where were we?" He rasped near her ear, causing her to tremble ever so slightly. His hands reached into her dress to grasp her breasts.

Vedette stilled his hands with her own and smiled weakly. "Later. Right now we have work to do... people to see - to make fun with..." Her voice was shaky. Whether Joker noticed it or not, he gave no indication. Hearing her words, he removed his hands and smiled at her implication.

"I always did like babysitters."

"And with no Batman about, they are free for the picking."

Joker released his arms from Vedette and turned her about. "Joining me?"

Vedette swallowed softly as she felt bile coming up to her throat. She edged away from him slowly. "Not tonight. Go out and have fun." She answered, more cordial than she was. She began to make her way towards the bathroom. Joker ignored her hasty departure as he recovered his overcoat and donned it, along with his gloves.

"No worries, sweetness, I'll drain a kitten tonight, just for you." He laughed as he made his way out the door, the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom followed after his departure.

* * *

{Wayne Manor}

Early morning bluish hues of dawn bounced off the eggshell walls as a soft hand stroked a curled up ball of sleek black fur. Selina found herself awakening to the sound of remote purring coming from the 12 pound body curved against her chest. Feathery fingertips ran though the short strands of black as she fluttered her eyes, catching a shaft of sunlight deep into her pupils.

She was used to soft thermal lips tenderly kissing her flesh as smooth fingers brushed through the strands of her hair. She listened to the exhaling sound of his lungs sucking the stuffy air. The well-built arms sheltering her body as she rested against his thick chest. Nothing could compare to that feeling of peace as she cast a gaze at the black Bombay cat slumbering on the pillow next to her.

His whiskers touched her flesh. A prickling feeling that sent chills down her spine. Bruce Wayne no longer existed to her watchful gaze. "Bruce," She spoke gently as her finger scratch behind his left ear. "Handsome?" She shivered as his whiskers tickled her shoulder.

"Mmm..." was his reply as his copper gold irises darted open. He shifted his glaring eyes to the direction of her voice. There was slight discomfort that etched his small body. He yawned showing tiny needle point fangs. The feeling of being itchy brushed over him as his back arched and he stalked off the pillow, moving to the edge of the bed.

Selina sat up against the prompt pillow and watched the jet-black cat twitch his triangular shape as he listened. "You had a difficult evening?" she asked.

He cringed slightly as she ran her hand down his back. Mumbling a few words as his sand paper tongue touched the roof of his mouth. "Selina," he spoke in a hazy tone. "What happened to me last night. I remember..." He paused. "Joker and Vedette." His mind was regressing the memories. Everything was still a blur. He tumbled off the bed and onto the floor. "Ouch," He muttered as Selina crawled to the edge of the bed. Bruce lifted his gaze at her.

"How come everything looks bigger?"

Ears turned back as he began to analyze the situation; his stance became rock steady. "What's going on here?" He hissed showing that he was distressed. "I want answers."

A bitter chuckle escaped her crimson blades. "Take a good look in the mirror, handsome."

"Very funny." Bruce answered as his fur was standing on its end. He lowered his head and noticed two little black paws. His mouth opened ready to say something, instead confusion came over his face. He backed away from the mattress and bolted to the mirror feeling full of energy.

He stopped dead and peered at the cat visage staring at him. Not a reflection of the dashing jet setting billionaire instead a sleek jet-black American Bombay cat with copper-gold eyes and pointy ears. On his chest was a silver tuff of fur. Tail was curled by his hind legs as he mounted his body with his head pointing down. "This is the punishment that Vedette gave to me. She want to torture me - both my body and soul." His spoke was a bleeding whisper. "Why couldn't she just kill me?" His voice dragged.

Selina bit her lip, turning to show strength as her eyes gazed at the form that used to be the man she was in love with. All that remained of Bruce Wayne was a shadow entwined within his soul. "Handsome," She hoarsely said, fighting the emotions as she approached his position. Both her arms were ready to scoop the cat up but he reacted with instinct and slid underneath the bed.

Bruce was breathing heavy. He had to keep his distance away from her. His body throbbed and his stomach spun as he produced a soft tiny meow. His tail was tucked between his legs, ears back. He was trying to shut everything around him out.

He closed his eyes and steadied his breath.

Selina laid flat onto her chest and lifted the cover off the ground. She peered into the darkness. "You really have adopted the dark haven't you." She teased, trying to lighten the mood. Her hand reached for the ball of fur.

Bruce hissed. "Don't touch me!" His front paws lashed at her arm. "I just want to be left alone." He growled as his mind focused on the dull ache of hunger.

"Oh no you don't, Wayne." She grabbed his sides. He felt the pressure of her hand in his rib cage. "You're not spending your nine lives as a shut-in with the dust bunnies." She scooped him into her arms as he gave a cold unamused stare.

He breathed out a quick breath. "Fine."

"Still a stubborn brat aren't you. How can we change that?" She lifted her elbow that trapped his body and kissed him lovingly on the head.

"You can start by putting me down." Bruce demanded.

She smirked. "You asked." She released him and watched his body hit the floor. "Now handsome, don't you know that cats always land on their feet?"

"Yeah," He wheezed out straightening his body as he tried to control his tail as it thrashed back and forth.

"Now we both know that you need to adapt to being cat , Bruce." Selina put her hands on her hour glass shaped hips. "The question is how adaptable are you?"

Bruce twitched his paws making the sharp edge claws pop out. "I'm not like you Selina. I don't..." His stomach made an audible rumble.

"Someone sounds hungry." Selina arched one eyebrow ready to grab him again but he jumped with rapid speed onto the bed. "So you want to play that game." She shook her head and walked out of the bedroom.

He listened to the sound of her high heels clicking on the surface of the stairs and shifted his gaze to the window. He pounced off the bed and climbed up the dresser. He sat staring out the window moping in dismal.

* * *

She stripped off her mask of poise the moment her heels touched the first step of the stairwell. Coffee-milk chocolate eyes burned with unwanted tears as the memory of his moist lips pressing firmly against hers still tingled on her plump crimson flesh, but she could not show any signs of weakness. She could never decode the reason why Vedette Countess imprisoned Bruce within that furry shell.

Lines of tears were streaming down her cheeks. At the sound of footfalls ascending from the steps, she feverishly clenched her jaw and wiped them away. She twisted her neck to the sight of a solemn and worn out Alfred Pennyworth. He looked a little older in the blue tinged light as he slowly walked up the stairs.

"Miss Kyle," Alfred addressed formally by her last name. His breath was faint as he felt pieces of his soul breaking. Bruce Wayne was disappearing into that body. All he held was courage that he would face up to the truth and no matter what happened from now till then he would be strong for his master.

Both of them stared at each other in a long silence before he opened his withered mouth to speak. "Where is Master Wayne?"

Selina swallowed down, her hand wiped the remaining tears. "He's in his bedroom. Right now he's going through hell, Alfred." She snapped bitterly. "That b!tch will pay for what she's done to him." She could imagine the look on Vedette's face as she watched the billionaire prince transform in her cold eyes. She gathered the details of the night before - Halloween Ball with Scarecrows interference, the alleyway fight with the masked mercenaries known as the Jackals, the devilish time that she had with Crane in his hidden lab located in the Narrows. It was all a part of Vedette's scheme to get to Bruce.

The fine points that etched in her about Vedette were that the exotic witch was a seducer, diseased and devious. Right now it was like her body hit a concrete wall. She was at a standstill, waiting for the next move. Her throat squashed another knot of fear that Bruce would never be human again.

"Alfred," she spoke in cagey tone. "We need to find the witch."

"How can we track her down? She is a dexterous woman, Miss Kyle."

Selina straightened herself up. "So am I." She answered knowing that her street-smart skills were going to come in handy for her hunt. "Keep Bruce content while I prowl the streets."

"How do you keep a headstrong and resourceful cat content?" Alfred asked after her as she descended down the stairs.

"Satisfy his needs. Cats love all the attention." she called out from the lower level. "He may fuss and want you to neglect him but don't give in."

Alfred nodded. "I'll try not too."

* * *

The moment she caught a whiff of the dingy city, she exhaled. She knew that dark days were ahead. Calamity was forming under her high heels as she shifted her body on the saddle of the Augusta MV. She concealed her body in black attire, leather skin tight pants and a fashionable $400 leather zip up jacket.

Her hair was tied into a high pony tail as she studied her surroundings - gathering all the details that her clever mind conjured. Her jaw tightened as her contact emerged from a back door, cigarette in her hand as she inhaled the ashy smoke.

"What do you have for me, Sabrina?" She announced from behind the twenty-five year old bar maid. Sabrina froze as her body flinched at the coldness coming from Selina's body.

"There is an exotic man that spends a few nights in my father's bar. Pays for his fill and carries an armed automatic pistol in a hostler - right side." She lifted her hand and sucked the white paper of her cigarette. "I can give you the time of his arrival and departure."

Selina nodded as Sabrina handed her a folded up napkin.

"What's this all about, Selina? Another idiotic mark gunning for you again?"

She glared icily at the bar maid. "A powerful friend of mine is in a fix. I intend to get him out."

Sabrina listened to the tone of Selina's edgy voice. "You're serious?"

"Damn serious." Selina said as she cantered to the parked ninja bike and pulled on the red coated helmet. Her hands grasped the handles as she started the throttle and floored the bike out into the open street.

This was just the beginning of a hellish war.

* * *

Across town...

A pair of cobalt blue eyes flickered opened as the stench of spilled blood made vile seep out of her heated throat. Body was quaking as a switchblade pierced its way through her waist digging into muscle and tissue. Shifting her eyes into a clouded daze, the female victim became aware of the devilish crimson scars gleaming in the bright light of the bathroom. She gasped a breathless lung full as dark soulless eyes stared her down with a glint into the chasm hues. "Please..." That was the word her vocal cords could muster out as he gazed down at his blood soaked masterpiece.

A purple latex hand cupped her gutted chin. "Beautiful," he chuckled devilishly as his hand twitched the blade across her chest making blood pour out through the dangling veins of tissue. "I do good work."

She choked as her eyes started to flutter. Faintly she spoke his name. "Joker."

"That's the name, sweetheart. Don't wear it out." He gazed at her scarred cheeks. "Now for the final touch." He opened a compact case of white cream makeup. With his hand he dug into the pasty liquid and dabbed the woman's face with the cream, turning her ashen flesh into a color that a character from a tragic play would wear as the their body is covered with the shroud of death.

"There you are, beautiful." He licked his yellow stained teeth. "All dressed up and nowhere to go."

He dug the switchblade into her jugular vein and watched in enjoyment her as smothering breath released a silent whimper. Blood oozed out for her mouth, trickling down her neck as she gave one final exhale and died.

"I must say you are..." His dangerous eyes looked at a hairdryer on the counter top. He walked over and grabbed the plugged in beauty tool and quickly threw it into the tub. Sparks flew as the lifeless body jolted while flesh became fried. "Electrifying."

He inhaled in the smoke with a widely grin and released a maniacal laugh into the room.

* * *

{Wayne Manor}

One hour afterward...

"Master Wayne?" Alfred called from the door way. The slender jet-black cat made no effort to turn his head. "I prepared a little breakfast." His voice was gentle but wary as he moved closer to the dresser and settled the tray holding a bowl of milk. He was trying to be strong for his master, showing no weakness as he stared at the black cat. "I did research and it stated that watered down milk would be a suitable nourishment for you."

Bruce was incoherent. He was still trying to adapt to his new body. Feverish symptoms and battering head were making him vex.

"Very well then," Alfred turned ready to walk away when he heard the familiar voice of his master wheeze out to him.

"Alfred," Bruce spoke in an effortless tone as his throat released a sibilance vibration.

"Yes, Master Wayne?" Alfred answered, eyes forward to the cat.

"Did I bring this on us?" He ceased. "I wanted to save those children from this madness and death. My pride made me fail."

"You have saved many lives. But you know your limits and how the criminal mind works. These people cannot be trifled with. Things have changed in Gotham, sir. For the worst," he continued, "There are some good people left that will fight for innocence."

Bruce lifted his paw and wiped the tears off his fur. "But why a cat?"

"I don't know, sir." Alfred answered honestly, placing a hand on the cat's back. "You're still the man inside, Master Wayne. Gotham needs you."

"How can I save Gotham?" Bruce asked in a murky voice. "I can't be Batman. I'm not even a human anymore. How can a cat save a city?"

Alfred noticed the graphite cowl on the floor. He quickly lifted it up. "You once said that a hero can be anyone."

"Alfred, I..."

"I believe that truth. A hero can be found in any shape or form. You just have to believe in yourself again." He placed the cowl on the dresser. "I still believe in you, sir."

The American Bombay turned his head and looked at his butler with his copper-gold irises . "You still haven't given up on me."

Alfred smiled. "Never." He replied in reassurance that his masters world hadn't end.

"Now will you at least try and eat something. You're body needs it's strength."

Bruce released a groan and sprung down from the window sill. He lowered his body down and looked at the milk in the glass. He sniffed the liquid with his heightened sense of smell that gave him the ability to detect any decomposing proteins in his milk.

His little rose tongue moved to the rim of the bowl. He used the tip, lapping his spoon tongue as it moved upward at a blazing-fast speed of more than three feet per second. His mouth generated the column of the milk and quickly closed his mouth to drink the portion of the columns. Bruce maximized the amount of milk he consumed in each sip by lapping at a precise speed that balanced two forces: the inertia pulling milk upward to the roof of his mouth and then used gravity pulling it back down as he swallowed.

Alfred sat on the edge of the bed, keeping an alert gaze at the cat as he buried his consternation with his chivalrous brave exterior. His soul was tearing itself up into his withering shell as his pale wintery blue eyes bore a tender stare at the black Bombay's tail twitching as he lapped another spoonful of milk before pulling away from the bowl.

With his broad range of frequencies, Bruce listened to the sounds of Gotham from his window post as he climbed back up and mounted his furry body on the ledge. Rosy tongue licked the remaining milk off his mouth. His hunger was satisfied by the nourishment his butler provide.

His mind wandered as he imagined the sirens wailing through the streets, Gordon standing next to the searchlight with a case file tucked under the sleeve of his overcoat, and the smells of the city - car exhaust, litter, diesel and murky water filling in the gutters. A quick movement with his paw, he felt the coldness in the air. A storm was brewing above the city.

"Storms coming," he rasped in a faint voice as his breath strangled to break through from the slurring hissing tone his vocal cords produced.

* * *

{MCU}

Hours after the dimming sunlight faded between the towers of the finical district, Commissioner Jim Gordon leaned his body against the edge next to the bolted down searchlight. His wary eyes focused on the bat stencil on the glass lens. He breathed silently as the sound of the stairwell door drove his attention to the female detective - Megan Heart - advancing further to his position.

"Still waiting on your pointed ear friend," she asked shifting her eyes to the overcast of red-yellow cloud cover in the distance where the reflection of the crescent moon was captured in the windows across. "He usually shows up by now, sir."

Gordon nodded. "He's been busy." He defended his friend. "All the sick debased minds out there... He has no time for our usual conversations, detective." There was a grim tone in his voice that she picked up.

"You seem worried for his welfare." She addressed catching him off guard. "From the stories I heard from other officers, he can't go down easily."

"Is there something you what to say to me, Detective Heart?" Gordon asked curtly.

Megan handed him a yellow folder. "This happened three hours ago. A girl, age eight, was abducted from the school grounds. Her mother told the officer interviewing her that the child was supposed to be picked up by three o'clock by the nanny." She continued." The nanny's body was found gutted out in a basement bathroom. Cause of death - multiple stab wounds to the cervix area and jugular vein." She paused. "There's more..."

Gordon felt a knot form in his throat as she handed him a print out of the forensic photos of the body. He narrowed his eyes at the black and white photo of the maimed victim. Cheeks were gashed open to form a Glasgow grin with sweat white make up plastered on her face and neck. "Put this out by morning, every cop in the city will know that he's out targeting children. All female genre."

Megan nodded as a random thought came over her. "Shouldn't you be heading home, sir. To your family?"

"They know the responsibility of my job, detective."

"I understand." She turned her leave and headed to the stairwell.

* * *

{Gotham Sin - Nightclub}

Strobe lights flickered on the crowded dance floor as pounding music vibrated the chests of dancers moving to the beat. Flashy women waving their arms into the air as their companions grasped their hips seductively. Desmond was in the middle of the floor with a raven haired beauty facing him, arms folded over his shoulders as a slender woman entered his presence.

He caught the scent of her body and instantly twisted around. Standing in skin tight leather pants with a white black lace sleeved top, hair covering her shapely shoulders, was Selina. Her feline allure was empowering his sexual desires as he pulled his date away and advanced closer.

"Don't be shy, big boy." Her voice produced venom as she mounted her heels on the sleek cement underneath her cringing body. "I don't bite." Her crimson lips produced a purring tone as his hand slid down her arm. Narrowing her eyes downward, she studied the weak points of his body. An automatic was hidden under his black pressed dress shirt.

"I can see that you like to come prepared for a dance by the important thing you keep tucked away in your pants."

Desmond gazed at her coffee-milk chocolate eyes concealed with fine black eye-line and grey shadow on the lids. He licked his own curved lips as his eyes narrowed to her cleavage. She fluttered her eyes daring him to make his move.

"Come on, handsome," she coaxed tugging his sleeve. "Let's go someplace quieter."

"Do you have one in mind, kitten," He watched her lick the bottom of her desirable lips. She was a siren with enticing charm to his urge to rub himself against her.

"You'll see," she induced as her hand wrapped around his back. She lead him out the back way as Sabrina stood at the opened door and gave her a short nod. Then the malevolence she carried released. She used a poisoned tip projectile from Bruce's stash and jammed it into the back of his neck.

"B!tch," He lashed as his feet felt limp and his body crashed into the pile of seeping trash bags. Selina stood there in spite as she watched his eyes flutter.

"You know we could have just made this easier on ourselves." She crouched, whispered in his ear, and searched his pockets. "Seeing how you want to be the tough guy, I'm sure that little poison flowing in your veins won't last."

Moments later...

Desmond opened his eyes. A sharp knife edged high-heel was spiking into his neck as he choked. Selina stood above him with remorse embers glaring down at his stricken face. "I want Vedette," she growled.

"What the hell are you doing!" He snarled trying to push her leg off his chest. "You're a dumb b!tch for crossing me. You can't scare me. You're no Batman. Oh wait..." He sneered. "He's not even a man anymore. A worthless cat. Tell me, is he starting to cough up hairballs."

Selina tightened her jaw. "Shut it!" she erupted.

"So you're trying to find a way to change your pointy eared boyfriend back." She pressed her heel hard into his flesh, drawing out blood. "Here's the truth kitten, he's never going to be human again. My mistress has made sure of that. She wanted him out of the way. Killing him wasn't a glorious fate for him. You want to find the cure to restore his body? There is nothing. The Batman is dead." He laughed. "All that's left is a sickly cat that you can sleep with."

Selina pulled away, lips parted as no words burst through. She was stunned.

"Good girl, now wait and see. A couple more people are going to become new additions to the graveyards. And there is nothing you can do to save their worthless souls."

Digging her teeth into the bottom flesh of her lip, she kicked him hard in the side of his skull and bolted out of the alleyway with infusing anger as tears formed under the curves of her eyes.

"That's right..." Desmond winced. "Go home to your Batcat," he mocked coldly.

* * *

{Wayne Manor}

Darkness of the recurring nightmare of Vedette forcing the potion down his throat ran through his mind. He laid on top of the covers, front legs tucked underneath his chest. Copper-orange irises with diamond pupils watched the shadows of the room. His tail twitched back and forth as his sleek body produced a wordless purr.

Selina entered through the doorway with a plastic ball of sliced apples in her hand. She wore one of his Armani dress shirts and her faded jeans. Her hair was tightly entwined into a straight high pony tail. Her makeup was cleared off her flawless features as she advanced closer to the bed. "There you are, handsome. I was wondering where you've been hiding all night?"

"Where were you Selina?" Bruce asked giving her a frosty glare.

"Sounds like somebody's in a mood." She teased gingerly moving closer to the edge of the bed as the cat give her a side stare, his ears were back and fur tensed as his claws were retracting. His eyes peered at the shadow in the doorway cautiously staring him down with her yellow irises.

Bruce released a hiss as he rose and arched his back. "Go away," he snarled showing the needle point teeth. "This is my territory."

Selina turned her puzzled gaze and looked at her pet cat Isis sitting in the doorway meowing for attention. Bruce was ready to attack as he shifted his body to the edge, ready to jump down until Selina grabbed him by the sides and pulled him to her breasts. He squirmed into the entrapment of her arms, ready to sink his teeth into her flesh.

"Easy handsome, we don't need another cat fight tonight." She used her finger tips and rubbed behind his ear. "That's a good kitty." She spoke gently not realizing that she just called the transformed billionaire a word that she used to soothe her own cat.

"Excuse me?" Bruce scuffed. "What did you just call me?" He broke free from her arms and landed on the bed. He moved to the pillow and curled into a ball as she stood there looking at him with despairing eyes.

"Bruce," she crawled on the covers as he closed his eyes while thoughts of the man he used to be entered his memory - unguarded, self-contained, vindictive and well-disciplined instead of this morbid form that made him feel trapped as the world outside grew darker. He felt her soft hand brush the short jet black stands of his body as the aura she composed ignited all senses.

Selina lowered her head, cheek touching his muscled back as her hands gripped the sheets. Inwardly she wept as her ear listened to the sound of his little heart beat. How could she give him reassurance that things were going to be alright when all hell was breaking loose around them? She couldn't kiss his warm lips, look into the hues of soft ginger-forest green and touched the indents of his chest.

Bruce turned his head and looked into the softness of her coffee-colored eyes that showed a shining promise that things were going to get better. Her hair trailed the curves of the pillow case as he shifted his body closer to her crimson lips. She exhaled as they parted. He was fully awakened from the dreary thoughts as his front paw touched her cheek.

"I want you to know something, Selina Kyle..." His voice was growing dim as the hum of a meow raced up his throat. "I love you." His little rosy sand papered tongue licked the side of her face.

Selina felt her heart slain by those words. She parted her lips. "I love you too, Bruce."


	21. Chapter 21 : Uneasy Adapting

**{Chapter 21 : Uneasy Adapting }**

* * *

{Wayne Manor}

Faint glimmers of the dimming sun reflected off the walls of the main hall creating a melancholic atmosphere as two souls allowed the somber waves of oppression to cloak their bodies.

She sat motionless as her coffee-colored eyes gazed down at the black cat resting on her lap; he silently purred, showing contentment. Inwardly she cringed, trying to imagine the twelve pound animal as the man she loved. Her eyes became heavy as her pupils held restless thoughts that surged her memory. Her hand lightly patted onto the planes of fur.

Crimson blades parted as she released an audible sigh of disheartening emotions. She had many talents when it came to bottling up her true indention's of the heart. She was the mistress that performed acts of teasing and smiling only to get want she wanted from weak-willed prey; flirting and coaxing to wheeze her way through any obstacle with little effort. Seeing the man that tamed her shady heart trapped into the body of a feline visage was forcing her to expose fragile weakness.

Selina lessened her eyes. "This wasn't the storm I predicted." She whispered in a biting tone. "I never thought this could happen to us, handsome. We've always been survivors towards whatever obstacles that came our way, but now we're dealing with a nightmare."

Bruce opened his mouth trying to speak. "Selina..." His voice was strangling as soft vocalizations of a domestic cat broke through unlocking a lisp. He curled his sand paper tongue trying to force his remaining humanity out. Enraging thoughts stuck him, making sharp blood-drawing claws pop out. They dug into her black jean covered thigh

"Ah, Bruce cut that out!" She hissed, feeling a sting in her flesh. "My leg is not a scratching post."

Bruce's entrancing and unnerving eyes slammed shut as his jaw clenched. Claws retracted inward and his body stiffened. His long tail was lowered revealing his inner dolor by using body language to communicate. He was becoming irritable knowing that his city needed him.

This was agony of the body as his imprisoned soul was surging to escape the furry shell the high priestess of the Baset cult transformed him into by with her devilish potion. He turned out no different from the children she murdered and transformed into sickly black cats - draining their bodies to sate her own lust for spilled innocent blood. The children of this city were quickly becoming victims to an ancient curse forged by the calamitous teachings of a demon.

Black fur stood up on it's end. "Nine." He managed to produce with strain.

Selina arched an eyebrow. "Bruce?" she asked in a distressing tone.

"Nine is the number of children Vedette is planning to murder. She only needs five more to complete... the cleansing. Everything that we have endured these passed weeks is leading up to her plan to destroy all the children of Gotham." He spoke grimly. "She needed Batman to be removed because he was an obstacle to her agenda." His mind rephrased the vile words Vedette ejected before she poured the potion down his throat.

"It's more like freeing their lives from this hell hole of a prison you call home. It's what I was meant to do."

"She's a vindictive murdering sociopath living an illusion thinking she is cleansing the city of its sins, and saving the innocence by taking their lives before they become corrupted by injustice." He hissed feeling outraged as his voice was weakening. "She turned me into a black cat because it is symbol that represents death and misfortune."

Bruce cringed as his slender body jerked. "The longer I stay in this form..." He bowed his head. "I'll lose whatever humanity I have left trapped within this body. I know there is not much time." He turned and lifted his glaring diamond shaped eyes at Selina. "I'll be nothing but an average pampered house cat."

Selina mashed her teeth onto her bottom lip as her eyes hardened. She had to regain her composure. Closing her eyes and pacing her breath, she focused on the memories that she had concealed within the fathoms of her well-guarded thoughts. She was not going to let him fade away. There was always a shaft of hope hidden in the dark shadows.

Her mind grasped the image of Bruce's face in the white realm of memory lane.

The almond shaped hazel sincere eyes that displayed assurance and security as he would look onward, seeing the goodness and the darkness hidden behind the masks of the people he became involved with over the years. Sunlight beamed over his fleshy rose jagged cheeks showing the visible cluster of veins under his right eye, the wrinkles that were forged by heartache while enduring the long warpaths of the criminal mind.

His slope arrow shaped nose that was tipped hovered over the crease of pale rose indented m shape lips that created sharp edges at the tips of his mouth. The laugh lines, wrinkled on the left side of his lips. His rounded chin that defined the graphite cowl. His thick strands of dark chocolate tinged hair that sculpted over his ears. The smell his shapely well-defined body produced. The rich scent that burned into her nostrils as she breathed him in.

She recalled every detail about him. Every wrinkle on his forehead, the pointed canines that gave him an infectious welcoming smile. Mostly she remembered listening to his heartbeat pulsing through the walls of his thick chest. A heart that had endured lifelong pain. That was one thing in her grey shaded impermanent world she could never let go.

Selina bashed her mascara covered lashes as she became fully awakened from the engulfing thoughts and endless lapses to her memory and towards the touch of warmth rubbing against her chest. Bruce slid the side of his black furred face onto her plain black cashmere long sleeved sweater, and purred in a louder tone than before. She wrapped her arm around his body and lifted him to the level of her lips. She gave him a gentle kiss on the dome of his head.

"I'll find a way," she confessed feeling the gripping infuriating tug into her umbrage of sentiment as she held him securely against her chest.

* * *

The gloom of the bat cave made Alfred Pennyworth cringe every time he stepped away from the elevator. He never liked the cave. He found it dingy, cold and difficult to keep clean and a little depressing to anyone who was not attracted by the darkness. The scores of brown bats roosting on the cavern ceilings. The fluttering creatures squeaking in high pitched tones revealing that they were disturbed by human presence.

"Filthy diseased collecting creatures," Alfred thought. He descended onto the ramp of the slate bridge and cantered to the massive computer station. At first he thought his tired eyes were playing tricks on him as he peered harder at the small dark creature curled into a ball on the desk chair and soon realized that it was not an act of deception. Seven link flat-screen computers hummed silently as security footage, files and news casts displayed on the screens.

The cat's gaze was glued to them even as his claws retracted onto the leather seat. His tail swayed and his body tensed.

He did not shift his attention as Alfred came up to the area.

"Care to explain why you are down here?" The butler questioned.

"Just trying to get my mind off a few things," his furry employer replied. "I ran the files from the police database about the missing children Vedette murdered." He straightened himself up in the chair and placed his paws on the keyboards. He pressed a key and pulled up a document of teen's face. "This was the first victim. Grace." He paused, remembering the child in the Narrows named Mattie. "She was the older sister of a girl I found in an alley in the Narrows. Vedette killed Grace for a test run."

"With all due respect, Master Wayne... you're not Batman anymore."

"You reminded me that a hero can be anybody, Alfred. I cannot just sit here and allow the witch and that mass murdering psychopath to ravish Gotham. There is a lot of good people in this city." He paused swallowing the burning aftertaste that crept up his throat. If Vedette plans to "cleanse" the streets, then this city needs me." He moved the keys and scrolled down the bar on the screen to show more images. "Vedette needs nine children to complete the cleansing. The twin Bastet statue of the one I broke is a key to her scheme."

"What scheme?" Alfred asked.

"When I did my training with the League Shadows, I had teachings about thaumaturgy and occultism. I just was not focused enough to see the signs of the witch's sorcery. Now the children of Gotham are paying for it because I underestimated Countess." Bruce explained, with a hint of animosity in his voice. "This city is under her spell."

"That may be," Alfred conceded. "But you still have Miss Kyle and Jim Gordon to protect the children."

"No, Vedette is too powerful. Now that the Joker is part of her plan for reformation, it will be unpredictable for Selina and Jim Gordon." He pressed another key. "I cross-referenced the address of the next target Vedette is after. Lawyer's daughter named Kassie Devons. I need to get to the address before Countess and Joker do."

The cat leaped off the chair and started walking to the bridge.

"Where are you heading off too?" Alfred said gravely. "Outside?" The tone in the old man's voice caught Bruce's attention as he turned his head and faced Alfred with a confused glare.

"You're a stubborn boy. Can't you see the truth." The butler continued, "You are no longer Bruce Wayne, you cannot use your intellect and resources... not even your own body to defend Gotham." He paused. "You cannot risk your own life..." His pale winterly eyes downcast at the distraught cat. "I am sorry, sir, but you are staying put."

"You think I want to stay here, Alfred?" Bruce hissed. "This city needs me. I cannot remain here and do nothing while Gotham burns." He spoke quietly.

Alfred shook his head, "This city needs Batman, not a 12 pound cat with a stubborn attitude. I know I said that a hero can be anyone... but they have limits. You cannot defend yourself with Fox's gadgets on your body." His voice was strangling. "I will not stand here and allow you to roam the streets. I will not be part of your own demise. Cats do not survive long." He thought of all the dangers. Car tires running over the cat, rabid dogs and the city pound. "You need to understand that you are helpless in that body, Master Wayne."

Bruce gritted his teeth. "How dare you accuse of me of being helpless." He growled.

"Think about it, sir... how is a cat going to save a child?" Alfred asked. "I know that you are still not used to that body." He gazed down at Bruce sadly. "Because I am not used to seeing the man I raised from childhood, be deducted to an animal. I am sorry this happened to you."

"Sorry?" Bruce rasped. "My world is destroyed and all you can say is "sorry"." His fur started to stand up. "You do not know how I feel... I cannot even touch the woman I love. Save the good people in this city. All I can do is sit by the window and watch Gotham tear itself apart. I have chance to preserve innocence."

Alfred moved closer to the cat. "So this means that you are going back out there?"

"Yes."

"And how are you going to protect that child?" Alfred plainly asked.

The cat shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'll have to improvise." He turned his gaze to the utility belt on the desk. "Batman can be anyone, Alfred. That is why I chose to where the mask." He moved to the table and looked at his reflection in the stainless steel. "I am still the Batman behind this mask." He felt a pull in his vocal cords.

* * *

The darkened sky displayed misty obscurity as cloud formations covered the crescent moon while platform heels clicked on the glazed pavement of Park Row. Hazel eyes were alert as one hand grasped a leather purse; pulse was elevating as a shroud of fear covered ashen features of a street youth.

Headlights of passing cars made the passageway she chose become lucid as she advanced towards a corner alley near a small convenience store that was opened until midnight. The red neon sign became captured into her widened pupils.

She progressed down the narrow alley - her shortcut home not realizing that two attackers were charging towards her position, hoods concealing their grimy features as chapped lips lusted for her pleasure. She felt a frosty chill trickle down her spine as shadows bounced off the brick wall. Hesitant, she gained speed as her body proceeded farther down the narrow space.

"Come here, beautiful." One of them blared out with a vulgar voice. "I don't bite."

The teen gulped down the knot forming in her throat as she felt her chest constricting with high anxiety. Her body quaked while her teeth chattered. "Get away from me!" Her rose colored lips released in a forceful plea. "Please..."

One of the attackers laughed. "What's wrong precious, not in mood to dance tonight?"

She backed into the wall feeling completely helpless as her eyes peered at the thugs unzipping their pants with a daring glint in each of their eyes. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"

A cold hand covered her lips as she smelt the stench of urban decay reeking from his pores. Teeth were stained with nicotine and cloths dingy and torn.

"Tonight's your lucky night, sweetheart. You get two dance partners." The tallest of the two spoke in a serpentine tone. "Double or nothing."

"Sorry to spoil your fun, boys." A low shady voice broke through the air from the umbra as a slender figure with infrared goggles resting on her dark strands, advanced closer to the two gangbangers - her hourglass hips swayed to the rhythm of her stilettos clicking on the glazed pavement. Selina's coffee-colored eyes glared at the hooded thugs showing no weakness to her poise.

"Didn't your mothers ever tell you that is no way to treat a lady." She coaxed in malevolence.

"Whose this bitch?" The youngest of the two asked his partner.

"I've been called many things but a bitch - that is just not my style." Selina spun and took a thug out with a high kick using her sharp edge heel as her weapon. She lunged at the second attacker with rapid speed as she attacked, twisting his right arm and then gave a forceful punch into his throat. "That's one way of releasing anger," she thought blissfully.

The teen eyed her with a wary look.

"Never roam the streets alone, kid." she asserted. "Next time you will not be so lucky."

The youth exhaled a breath of relief and stared at the mysterious female figure slipping into the shadows and vanishing out of plain sight.

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth opened the back door of the Rolls Royce as his wary eyes looked at the cat sitting in the back seat. "Tell me again, why you are not letting the police handle this?" He asked.

"The police don't know what the harm Vedette is capable of inflicting." Bruce responded in a low tone. He jumped off the seat and landed on the pavement. "I need to get to Kassie Devons away from the apartment. Text message Gordon and tell him to have one of his detectives wait at the corner of the alley." He paused. "I know that Vedette is planning not to go down without a fight. She has crossed the line. No one murders children and gets away with it - not in my city."

Without any thought, Bruce bolted into the shadows leaving his butler with a troubled look etched on his wrinkled features.

* * *

Bruce lifted his head and looked at the opened window, plastic covering was blowing in the wind. He jumped onto the dumpster and then in a swift move, capered on the steps of the fire escape in stealth. His black fur made him appear to be invisible as he quickly climbed through the opened window and landed on his paws. Some of the buildings hard-luck tenants eyed the Bombay cat as he stalked through the hallway counting the numbers on the doors. He was at 1352 and looked at the door knob.

"Great," he murmured in a strained voice as he analyzed the situation. Without any thought he stood on his back legs and allowed his front paws to turn the knob with all his strength. Needle point teeth gritted together as he finally got the leverage he needed and opened the door. He slowly entered, his narrowed pupils revealing inward anger. The reflective layer of his eyes called tapetum lucidum gave him the ability to reflect small amounts incoming light, giving him nocturnal vision.

His shiny golden orbs observed the apartment.

Bruce sniffed the air as he wrinkled his muzzle and lowered his chin, allowing his vomeronasal organ on the roof of his mouth to open a passage of air as his upper teeth became visible. He moved in the darkness, ears twitching as he heard a child's whimper coming from the bathroom. He entered the doorway and saw a little girl sitting on the floor, head tucked in-between her knees. "Kassie Devons." He spoke in a faint tone. He opened his mouth and meowed to gain her attention.

Kassie lifted her head and stared at the black cat. "Where did you come from?" She asked in a shaky voice, wiping the tears from her eyes.

The cat slowly crept towards her position with his tail held high displaying a friendly greeting as he rubbed against her leg. He purred, trying to calm her down. Her hand stroked his fur.

"I've never seen you around here before, kitty. You must be a stray from outside." She paused. "Mommy said for me to hide in here until she gets back. I'm scared."

Bruce sat down and faced her as the sound of men's voice echoed through the halls. He headed to the doorway and meowed, pointing to the direction of the balcony sliding door in the bedroom. "What? Out there?" She realized what he was trying to say.

"Okay." Kassie scooped the cat by the sides.

"Watch the ribs." He hissed. She held him close to her chest and cantered to the main bedroom. There was a balcony glass door near her mothers vanity. She slid opened the door and looked at the ground below. Bruce could feel her heart racing.

Kassie squashed a knot of fear forming in her throat. "Okay." She looked at the fire-escape latter. Her body quivered. "No. I can't do this. It's just too high."

Her teal eyes saw the tall forms in the doorway. She steadied her breath and swung her leg over the edge, hands grasped the handles of the ladder as Bruce curled himself on her shoulders. She took a deep breath and descended down. Eyes were focused on the metal steps as she climbed down until her feet touched the pavement.

"Good girl," Bruce replied as he leapt to the ground. He turned his head and saw Detective Megan Games waiting by an under-marked Honda. He slammed his eyes shut, feeling the final stages of his transformation staring to take affect. "It's going to be alright." He reassured under his breath, rubbing his body against her pant leg.

She crouched down and gave the cat a kiss on the head. "Can I keep you?" She asked as she pulled away only to find that the cat had disappeared, revealing no sign of his slender black body.

* * *

Selina sloshed her stiletto heels in the puddles as she made a sharp left turn to an enclosed area. She was on high alert and cursing under her breath. Her brown eyes stared towards the lurking shades behind her domino mask as she charged closer to the parked Batpod.

Advancing closer, she heard a rapid beeping noise. Her eyes widened. The bike detonated sending debris as structures died in a massive fireball. She tumbled to the ground as a spectral voice rattled her ears. "Hello there, beautiful. Brucie's tough little squeeze."

Selina quickly got on her heels. "Joker." She stared directly into his pitch dark hues. Her eyes were burning. She was last battered the last time he saw her but she still looked like Hell. "You've got a lot of nerve showing that ugly face of yours."

The Joker peered at her for a long moment. Daring her to make a move with his icy, murderous glare. He popped out a switchblade and swayed it into the brisk air. "We're going to have the fun tonight, kitty cat. That night we shared was just a preview."

He licked his blood stained lips as his words were serpentine. "Tonight is the main event." He continued. "This time Brucie is not going to save your nine lives because he is busy enjoying his." He laughed.

Selina clasped her teeth together and lunged at the Joker. "You son of a bitch." She bellowed. "I'm going to claw your body until every ounce of your blood spills out." She twisted her body and high kicked him, letting the blade of her heel dig into his cheek. "Another scar Joker?" she teased in a vinegary tone.

"You are a devil in the details aren't you." He wiped his cheek with a latex finger looking fascinated. Blood was gushing out. "Want to dance?"

"With you?" she scoffed. "I rather choke on my own blood."

"That's one option." He clicked his tongue, studying her curvy hips.

Selina rolled her eyes. "Look I don't care for talking to sociopaths so I'll get to the point." She grabbed him by the collar and threw him into a pile of trash bags as the stench of ash entered her lungs. "Where is Vedette Countess?" She snarled in a higher tone. "If you think that I'm going to fall for your tricks clown, you've got another thing coming." She kicked him in the face. "Tell where she is?"

The Joker gave a calm look. "You never follow the rules. That makes you unpredictable. Not like the Batman. He's got so many rules to save Gotham. That's why my sweetness had to get rid of him."

Selina bit her bottom lip. "You did not answer my question." She pulled out her pistol from her back and pointed the nose of the gun at his forehead. "This kitty has claws." One gloved finger was on the trigger. "Tell me where Vedette is hiding?"

"You would have to break the Batman's one rule to know the truth." He smiled. "Both of us live in a world without rules. So go ahead make my night. Pull the trigger. Finish me. I know how much you're craving to see the bullets fly..."

She narrowed her teary eyes at the gun. "No." She threw it at the wall. "It's what you want. It's what you crave. Killing you wouldn't make you suffer life in a cage." She spat.

Selina pulled away, and looked at the bloodied face of the Joker.

"I can see that your time spending with Bats has made you soft." He lunged at her and struck the knife into her collar bone. She gasped and curled her tongue, trying speak as the blade dug deep into tissue and muscle. "There's more than one way to skin a cat." He laughed as he pushed her to the ground and sat onto her chest . His tongue licked her lips as she tried to fight him off.

"Stop fighting Selina. We both know that woman are weak and powerless."

"I am not weak." She managed to say as her eyes were growing dim. "You will not win you sick pale bastard."

The Joker whipped out the knife and listened to her cry. He then moved the blade to her lips. "Once I am done with you kitten. I will give Batcat my own recipe for cat nip."

Selina felt her blood pulsing. She slashed her hand at his face and pushed him off.

The Joker laughed. "You still have feelings for him even though you can't touch him. Coming from a guy like me... that is sick." He teased.

She pressed a hand to her wounded shoulder and winced. Regaining her composure, she lifted herself of the ground and kicked her heel hard into the Joker's skull. "Something to remember me by." Before she could grasp any thought, her instincts lead her staggering down the alleyway.

"You cannot save him." He chimed. "Soon Brucie will belong to me. My own Cheshire cat."


	22. Chapter 22 : On the Prowl

**{Chapter 22 : On the Prowl }**

* * *

A patrol car cruised through a traffic light as Bruce sat curled on the steps of a fire-escape; copper gold eyes staring glumly out of the side-alley. He had the whole territory to himself as drops of unannounced rain began to pour down, dampening his fur. It had been a long night traveling on foot and climbing fences to reach the high perches to shelter underneath.

He slammed his eyes and allowed the rain to wash away his pain. Memories of being human flashed into the depths of his mind as he began to shut out everything around him and focus on the great man he used to be before Vedette spilled her potion down his throat.

{Flashback}

_The ice was melting on the frozen lake as Bruce circled his mentor Ducard; both swords were poised to strike. His flaming hazel stared at his tall instructor as they appeared as two dark figures trapped in the frozen landscape._

_"I sense the anger inside your bones, Bruce." Ducard said in a steady voice. "You have hardened yourself to the victories of life because of the guilt that you strongly carry deep within yourself."_

_Bruce curled his lips into a scowl. "Anger is my strength." His hand gripped the handle of the sword as he prepared to strike. Ducard counter-attacked and struck at Bruce; deflecting the blade using his three silver scalloped-gauntlet._

_"Impressive." Ducard responded as he skid left, his breath streaming into the frosty air, hand feinting his sword. "You are improving with your training."_

_Bruce kept his expression neutral, his thin wavy lips were formed into a straight line, jaw tightened displaying the indents of his knife-cut cheek bones. He stepped sideways on the ice, his booted foot landing on a small patch that cracked as the pressure of his weight pushed down, water started to bubble underneath._

_Ducard noticed the small patch and smirked. "A true warrior must always be aware of his surroundings."_

_Bruce responded by striking his blade but Ducard blocked it with his own gauntlet. He slipped right then flew in with a short thrust as his mentor's arm flipped down into a backhand movement, scallops catching the sword._

_"You still think your parents death was your fault?" Ducard questioned. "You were just a boy at the time." He rotated his arm, wrenching Bruce's sword from his grasp and throwing it across the ice. "I know the truth. It was your father's will - or the lack thereof."_

_Bruce felt his blood boiling. His nostrils flared as he became enraged and attacked, swinging his elbows in a reckless manner. Ducard parried the sword and both of them interlocked in their scallops. Their noses were inches apart as Bruce exhaled in rage._

_"Anger does not change the fact that your father failed to act. To save you and your mother."_

_"The man had a gun!" Bruce bellowed._

_"Would that stop you?"_

_Bruce looked away from a moment . "I had training." He yelled, remembering the hardships of spending his nights on the freighter and being beaten to a pulp by the ship-hands._

_"Training is nothing." Ducard growled pushing him down. "Will is everything."_

_Bruce reeled himself off the ice. "My father was a good man. He was not a coward."_

_"Even great men in this world become cowards once they stare in the face of death. Your father trusted his city, it's logic and he thought he could understand his attacker with his empathy of humanity and simply give him what he wanted."_

_Bruce was considering this as his breath became slow._

_"Your father did not understand the forces of decay that strike down every foundation of a city, making everything chaotic, destructive, sinful. Beyond saving."_

_"Beyond saving?" Bruce offered. "Is that what you believe in?"_

_Ducard breathed in the air and took a moment to admire the landscape. "The world is meant to be seen for its purity, splendor and serenity. These are the qualities that we hold dear in the mountains. Everything that surrounds us is important because it has a purpose. The important thing that you must ask yourself is whether you believe it?"_

_Bruce lifted his gaze up at Ducard. "Gotham can be saved." He answered._

{End of Flashback}

Bruce bashed opened his eyes to the stench of wet cat. "Great," he grumbled feeling soaked to the bone. His sand paper tongue started to lick his front paw while his stomach rumbled to the emptiness that filled his drenched furry shell.

A scent entered the alleyway as he became entranced with a fresh smell of female. He narrowed his glare down at the slender creature walking into the alleyway. She was a stranger to his territory. Bruce sprang down from his perch, landing on all fours as water from the puddle splashed into the air. His eyes peered at the female as she drew closer.

At first both of them locked eyes.

He hissed, arching his back and showing needle point teeth but it did not seem to phase her. His ears flattened showing hostility as she crept closer to him, allowing the glow from the streetlight to reflect off her reddish-brown short hair fur. She pushed her nose against his as a common greeting of social friendliness.

Bruce backed away, uncertain of her motives until an urge was beginning to take over his body. He gazed into her bright green eyes and felt enticed by her feline beauty.

"No," he thought. "I can't slip into the functions and desires of a real cat." He swallowed a knot in his throat as his paws began to tingle. "Mind your surroundings." He rephrased. "Think of Selina..." His mind was drifting into feline thoughts as she laid on her stomach and stretched out her body.

He looked down at the puddle next to him and quickly swiped his paw into the murky water and splashed into his face. "Better," he felt relieved until his eyes noticed a gash on her side. She was wounded, his assumption was a cat-fight but the crimson marks in her fur didn't appear to be inflicted by claws. It looked like a switchblade or surgical tools to be exact.

The female gave him a piercing not amused glare and took off through the back of the alleyway.

Bruce stubbornly returned a glare and turned his back. "Females," he breathed out of in frustration. A distant cry for freedom entered the airways as he slowly responded to the faint meows across the street. A ram shackled apartment with broken windows and gutted walls caught his eyes.

He steadied his breath and focused on the objective of his mission. The words of Ras al Ghul filtered through his mind. "Will is everything." Bruce lifted his paw and retracted the sharp claws feeling his blood quiver.

Without any hesitation he sprinted across the street, avoiding incoming traffic as his timing of reaction measured the direction of the cars before impact. He leapt onto the sidewalk and headed down the narrow space that lead to a backdoor that was opened just enough for him to squeeze his twelve pound body through.

Unknown to Bruce, from the rooftop of the building opposite, a masked sentry stood watching the door closely through a pair of binoculars. Upon spotting the small dark creature making its way into the building, the sentry reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone - dialing his employer.

"Its me boss. I just spotted a black Bombay heading into the area... Yeah, I'm sure..." The sentry became pale as he listened to his employer's harrowing threat. "Look boss, I wouldn't-" He swallowed as the line disconnected.

* * *

Vedette Countess was a woman of planning and decisive action towards every initial goal she had undertaken in her past towards cleansing the filth of humanity. She'd faced down assassins, thieves, corrupt politicians, members of parliament, royalty, and most recently a man dressed as a winged rodent - and yet she had managed to plan and bring about their downfall to make way towards her goals of death and rebirth. Nothing could have prepared her for such a primitive and hampering ordeal as the one she was now facing.

With a shriek of rage, a bottle of wine struck the tall glass mirror hanging on the wall of her penthouse apartment, spilling hundreds of shards and the dark liquid along the wall and floor. The seething woman stood barefoot and barelegged in a black long-sleeved hooded sweater that tied from the waist, and black panties. Her green eyes were bloodshot and furious with dark circles forming beneath them due to her sleepless nights. Long brown hair hung loose down her back. Her skin had become pale and her hands were clenched into tight fists; her nails dug into the flesh of her palms hard enough for a trickle of blood to flow through.

How could this have happened to her? How could she have been so careless? So inconsiderate of the potential consequences of allowing herself to give into her desires? What had she been thinking?

She swallowed a lump in her throat while she silently trembled under a tumultuous of emotions slowly overpowering her. Shock, anger, panic, fear, and now she felt crestfallen. What could she do? How would this affect her mission? She wiped the blood off the sides of her sweater as she took in the sight of her penthouse apartment that was once a luxurious masterpiece of cleanliness and decoration but now reduced to a messy devastation caused by her spark of rage.

She was ignorant to the sound of her apartment door opening until she heard a dreadful familiar voice chime.

"Sweetness, I'm home! I think we- Hmm... I see you redecorated while I was gone. I LOVE IT! HAHAHA."

Vedette spun around and glared at the Joker with accusing eyes. "YOU!"

Joker raised his eyebrows. "You were expecting maybe Two-Face?" He took in her disheveled appearance. "Because right now you're looking half-way decent." He continued laughing, sparking Vedette to shriek and pick up a vase and throw in his direction in a mad fit.

Joker dodged the vase, as it shattered behind him, and continued laughing as he sauntered over to the distraught woman. "Aw, let's not get testy, my sweet. Now I can see that you're under a great deal of stress right no-"

"STRESS?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" She roared.

Joker put on an exaggerated look of remorse. "Ta ta ta ta, now there there." He coldly caressed her cheek, his thumb running over the messy mascara beneath her eyes she'd neglected to clean for over a day now; it left a black smear around her eyes. "Let's not forget dearest, all the dominoes are beginning to fall under the Batcard. Everything is still on track. We're nearing the endgame"

The panic and fury briefly diminished from Vedette's eyes; the Joker's words seeming to pull her out of her state of anger and self-pity, and back towards the important matters at hand. She felt a small wave of relief not just towards the knowledge that her plans were continuing to fall into place, but that Joker seemed convinced the reason for her temper was due to her stress towards the operation.

"He mustn't know..." The thought ran through her mind repeatedly as she gazed into his dark eyes filled with demented amusement that still captivated her. Swallowing a lump of unease, Vedette voiced her approval. "Then its time to move forward as planned. With the Batman out of the way, its time to be rid of those who would carry his burdens."

Joker pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek as a gesture of thought. "Gordon and kitty." A snake-like grin spread across his face. "When do you want em'?"

An anxious look came over Vedette as her British accent voiced. "Soon. The sooner we are rid of these remaining pests, the quicker we can be done with this city."

"What about the Bat?"

"He is no longer of any concern to us!" She snapped irritably. Joker looked unconvinced; Vedette shrugged at him. "His human body is taken from him and as time passes so will the remainder of his old existence! What could he possibly do in the subsequent time?"

Joker shook his head. "You forget - I know the Bat; and if there is anything I've learned through our old tangos, its that he'll never quit. Ever." A rare serious look formed on Joker's painted face before it turned whimsical. "Not until he's dead that is." He snickered.

Vedette smirked weakly, feeling her stomach churning with hunger. "Well I did promise you a new pet. And it would present opportunity to lure the feline to us if her beloved cat went missing." Vedette felt that if her body wasn't betraying her right now, she would've given the matter more thought but her priority right now was to send Joker on his way to leave her to her privacy.

"Very well. See it done."

"Way ahead of you, sweetness." He took in her disheveled appearance, her shapely bare legs and licked his lips. "Now then, what can we do to put a smile on that face?" He rasped, advancing on Vedette with a lustful look in his eyes. Vedette backed up to the coach as she so often did when finding herself on the receiving end of that stare. Under ordinary circumstances she would have been enticed, but right now she felt only unease.

Joker stood in front of her now, Vedette stood firm feigning normalcy. Before he could bring his lips to hers, and before she could shove him off, the Joker's phone buzzed in his coat. Vedette felt incredibly relieved. Joker smirked as he pulled out his phone and answered.

"Yelloooo?" He chimed. Vedette swallowed, shifting her gaze over her trashed apartment tentatively while Joker continued his conversation. "You're sure? Toombs, if I go down there and if turns out you're blowing smoke the only thing you'll be good for is puppy chow." With that, Joker hung up and faced Vedette with a huge grin.

"What news?" She asked.

"Like I said, sweetness - I know the Bat." He laughed enthusiastically before his face sobered and he brushed a strand of hair from Vedette's pale face. "Rain-check?"

Vedette smiled teasingly. "We'll see, depending on how this endeavor of yours fares."

"You know I love it when you play hard to get." He cackled as he turned and made his way to the door. Vedette felt her relief increase with each step he took. Joker paused at the door then turned and gave her a provocative once-over. "That look suits you by the way. Don't freshen up - I wouldn't dream of it." He grinned.

Vedette scoffed. "Time is short, Clown Prince. See to the end of your longtime foe. I will do the same for Gotham's Finest." She said dismissively.

Taking the hint, Joker sucked his teeth loudly and gestured to the room. "This room could use a little a red, you know." He giggled as he finally turned and closed the door.

Vedette sighed, running a hand through her brown hair while the other fell to her stomach, rumbling with hunger. "A shower could wait." She decided as she made her way towards what remained of her kitchen.

* * *

The black Bombay crawled down a dark hallway of the building smelling a horrid stench of dried blood and decay. He stopped at a door; using his full weight, he pushed against it and burst through only to see a six ft. bronze cage filled with frail and distressed cats. Some of them carried multiple unhealed wounds, hair loss and were grossly underweight. Their movements reeked of confusion and grogginess.

A short thin man with reddish hair and glasses reached his neck. "Look you wants to join the tea party." A chilling high-pitched voice spoke over him.

Bruce drew up his claws and slashed in a defensive stance. "Don't touch me," he hissed.

"Curious little, cat aren't you blackie," the man said with a fiendish sneer as he finally clutched Bruce by the fur and lifted him off the ground. "Don't worry. Soon you will won't remember what its like to be a cat in my Wonderland." He placed the black cat on the table and grasped a power drill.

Bruce squirmed and bit his teeth into his aggressor's hands - drawing blood. He escaped from the stranger's grasp and jumped off the table - landing next to a pile of plastic covered mortified cats.

Repelled by the sicking inhumane sight, he backed into the shadows - fur grazing another cage. Impulsively he turned his head and stared at the tortured creature imprisoned behind the bars. On top of its head were two drilling holes with wires attached to the huge gash in the cat's neck.

"This can't be," Bruce bellowed, allowing his front claws to dig into the groves of the cement floor as his harvest moon eyes lifted to meet the cold lifeless stare of the psychopath advancing closer with the power drill. His fingers held an eight-inch nail that seemed to be stained by feline blood.

"They called me a fool at the university. A deranged monster that held an obsession with a storybook fantasy." He bent his knees. "All I wanted was to be with my lovely Alice."

The Bombay cocked his head in puzzlement as the immature character crouched down a few inches.

"Alice loves kittens." He continued. "She has a little white kitten named Snowdrop and a black kitten like you named Kitty that are by her side when she ponders into a mirror's reflection and enters "Through the Looking Glass." He formed his thin pasty lips into a grin. "There she meets the Hatter and we shared a wonderland of stories together."

Bruce was getting a clear notion of the man's debased mind. Obsessive-compulsion with a childhood fairy tale that made him identify more with children than adults in society. He recalled reading a report from the Arkham files about an inmate named Jervis Tetch that kidnapped children and dressed them like the storybook characters from Alice and Wonderland.

"Alice and I became the best of friends in Wonderland." Tetch boasted, looking at his captured victims that he treated as test subjects for his neutron experiments in controlling the mind with his technology. "Her kittens seemed to know where she is located. They will show me the way."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "The Mad Hatter," he thought. "He's falling into a delusional state and calling himself his favorite character."

A woman's voice captured his attention in a closed room. Keys hung on a hook on the surface of the door.

"So he's found another playmate?" Bruce thought. "Alice or the Queen of Hearts?"

He lifted his head and gazed at the high point shelf next to the door. Quickly, with his new found agility, he jumped onto the ledge and began to climb to the top where he could attack his opponent. His black fur made him become invisible to Tetch's sight as the man searched for the cat.

"Playing hide and seek are we, kitten?" Tetch chuckled.

Bruce lowered his body and positioned himself into a pouncing stance. He eyed his opponent's backside - a point of weakness for sharp claws to dig into bare flesh. His tail swayed in a clock like manner, his pupils widened capturing all the detail from the light of the room.

Gaining momentum, he jumped off the edge, using his hind legs to push off and latch his claw into Tetch's back. He listened to the man howl from the stinging inflictions.

"Get off me!" A bone chilling hand reached for the cat but Bruce jumped off and headed to the doorway. He swiped the keys off the hook and caught them with his teeth. He pushed his head into the door and entered the dark room to find a female captive bound to a chair.

Bruce stalked closer to the attractive reporter that he'd seen on Gotham Tonight. Mike Engels partner the lovely Vicki Vale. She was dressed in a blue and white dress similar to that of the character Alice.

Viki looked up with a horrified look in her forest green eyes as tears streamed down her flawless cheeks. Her long blonde hair was tied into a bow while her hands were bound with rope. "Where did you come from?" she asked, staring at the cat holding a set of keys in his mouth. "Did you come to rescue me, kitty?"

Bruce stared at Vicki almost expressing a gaze of humanity with his copper cold eyes. He acted fast and dropped the keys in her lap and bolted out of the room to liberate the rest of Tetch's captives.

Jervis Tetch was standing in the doorway with a hardened look and a plastic bag in his hand. "I will teach you to mess with the Hatter, you ungrateful fleabag." He reached down as Bruce arched his back and slashed his claws with a growl, releasing an icy gaze.

Bruce charged at his face and scratched the sides marking up his boney cheeks.

"Leave that cat alone," Vale screamed as she kicked the short-man in the chin, and watched him tumble to the ground. Then she grabbed the Jervis by the wrists and bound them with the rope that he used on her.

"It's not fair," Tetch screamed in a high pitched wail.

Vicki straightened her spine and looked down at Bruce. "We make a good team." She crouched down and patted his head. "I think you probably want your friends to be free." She arose and unlocked the cage, releasing the trapped felines as they raced over Tetch and headed out the exit.

Bruce gave her a quick nod and retreated into the shadows as she reached for her mobile phone on the self and dialed 911. Muttering a few words. "I guess heroes do come in all shapes and sizes."

* * *

Bruce made his way into the alley last, standing with a heroic posture as he watched the rest of the cats race off into the night, liberated of their insane captor. His enhanced hearing suddenly picked up the sound of rapid footsteps encroaching on him from his side. He pounced forward and narrowly dodged a gruff tackle from a masked thug trying to grab him.

Hissing, Bruce jumped onto a trashcan and used his momentum to leap back off towards his assailant and wrap himself around his head, clawing at his mask. The thug screamed and cursed, trying to wrench the cat off of him as he felt its claws threatening to sink into his eye-sockets.

Bruce was unprepared to be suddenly grabbed from behind by a snare pole wrapping around his neck. He wheezed and choked in surprise as an all too familiar laugh accompanied his pain. "Well lookey what we found here! Hahaha. Bats is that you?"

Joker held the cat at arms-length with the snare-pole, his dark eyes scrutinizing the screeching animal with a mocking look of consternation. Only when the cat's eyes landed on him and a very familiar glare formed on its face with narrowed eyes did the Joker erupt into a fit of uncontrolled laughter. "HAHAHAAHA! I know that look. It really is you isn't it!" He continued laughing, holding his chest in a dramatic fashion while his thug pulled himself up to his feet.

"I told you it was him boss." Toombs pulled his clown mask off his face, rubbing the scratch beneath his eye where the cat managed to inflict him.

"Good thing it was Toombs. I would have offed you for cock-blocking me alone..." Joker looked considerate. "On second thought..."

Toombs paled, his breathing became short.

Joker looked at him blankly then just laughed. "Got ya! Hahaha."

Toombs sighed with relief until he and Joker could hear police sirens not too far away. Joker rose to his feet. "Don't just stand there. Bring the van around fast before I change my mind."

The thug nodded briskly. "R-Right away boss." He scrambled out of the alley while Joker stood high and stared down at his captive.

Bruce felt incensed but mostly angry with himself for falling into this well organized trap. As if sensing the cat's dismay, Joker felt the need to run with it. "Wondering how I found you, Batsy? You forgot I know you - better than you think. I had my goons keeping an eye out on all the fun around the city. You and I are a lot more alike than you care to admit, Bats. In the end, we can't deny what we are." He grinned sadistically.

"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Bruce roared, but his strangled voice came out raspy and barely discernible in his continued transformation.

Joker looked up as a van pulled up at the end of the alley. "Time to go to your new home, Brucie. Haha. Don't worry, we're going to have lots of fun." Giggling maniacally, Joker pulled Bruce into the van with the snare pole and into a prepared cage. The GCPD squad cars began to pull up to the front of the building while in the alley, Joker climbed into the passenger seat and the van took off into the street.


	23. Chapter 23 : Unlocked

**{Chapter 23 : Unlocked}  
**

* * *

{Wayne Manor}

Selina was sitting on the top step of the staircase, knees close to her chest as the rumble of her heartbeat rippled her ribs. For the last 24 hours she had found herself to be in a restless state of mind. Her shoulder wound the Joker gave her was mending, Alfred was keeping himself preoccupied with the average chores and preparing the three square meals in the kitchen.

The rest of Wayne Manor felt empty; a cold presence blanketed the egg shell painted walls, sunlight was frail to the shadows that engulfed the doorway of the bedroom. It felt like days - an eternity to her graying spirit since she felt his warm arms wrap around her rigid shell. He was a man that no heart, no matter how icy, could resist. But now he was only a haunting memory to her drifting thoughts.

Was the once skilled cat burglar's heart - that allowed the formation of icy bitterness, vexation and anger from all those dark days of roaming the rooftops - starting to melt?

She always thought men were slime and every guy she met had proved her right until she met the charming prince of Gotham. Just when she figured that life was a game that you could not win, he came in and changed all the rules. What she had been taught from hardships was that life and love were never just and if you trusted than you were just one of the fools.

Her coffee-colored eyes fell to the glimmer of the dimming light streaming from the arched window. A hand pressed against her chest as she felt her heart surrender to the truth. She quickly arose with a surge of anger gushing into her veins as her falsehood of believing that life was full of disappointments she hadn't seen one reason until she looked into the trusting chasms of hazel.

She realized that there were none like him on this earth. He saw the woman she longed to be, even making her believe in herself. Now that the fences that kept her well guarded were tearing down, it helped her to see that he was everything she ever wanted and more in the form of man named Bruce Wayne.

Selina leaned her body against the railing, trying to regain her stiff composure back from the weak woman she hated to become. She was not a weak human being; she was a tough, sexy and strong woman that kept her tenderness concealed in a vault as the impermanent world builds all around her.

"What's wrong with me?" She questioned, clenching her fist as warm tears were composing in her eyes. The side of her hand swiped the lines of water off her cheeks as images of him flowed into the unsteady pools of her mind.

"Don't tell me that you're becoming... soft?"

Her skin prickled as every fiber of her skin burned when she heard his rich voice in the caverns over her shut-in thoughts.

She sees him in whirls of darkness, cowl tucked under his arm, memory cloth draped over his broad plated shoulders, dark bangs hanging off his temples from the waves of groom locks. His handsome face captured the softness of light, fine lips curled as he played an infectious smile. Dark eyes having hope entwine with a shimmer of a world that they would create on their own.

Selina's brow furrowed. "No, this is a dream... a delusion. Trick of the mind." She hesitated slightly as there was a falter rattling within her voice. "Snap out of it, Selina."

He pulled in close and looked directly into her unsure brown eyes. His lips clasped into a thin line as indents formed around the edges of his mouth. His head tilted as he lifted one glove hand and gently brushed a few strands of her hair off her forehead.

Selina closed her eyes, it felt so real to doubt.

"I exist in you," He says as the warmth of his body faded into the cold realization that burst through. She opened her eyes and stared at her own shadow.

Darkness crept over the walls. Night was nearing.

She scowled to herself as a bitter laugh erupted from her curled lips knowing that the approaching night was calling her to endure another venture of roaming the streets, keeping herself one step ahead of the game and the idiots in the blue uniforms.

Straightening her spine, her crimson blades parted. "Time to kick some witch's **," she muttered descending down the stairs. Alfred stood at the foot of the last step with a withered look on his aging features.

"Miss Kyle," he said in a lesser cheery tone. "Where are you heading off too?"

Selina folded her arms and narrowed a gaze at the butler. "I'm not going to remain a shut in," she shook her head. "Not when Bruce is out there. I have to do what I can to save him." She promised.

Alfred walked up two steps and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I miss Bruce too, Selina." He finally called her by her first name. His voice was very audible as she watched his torn countenance become visual; the mask he wore to show his strength was peeling off. "We both know that there is not much time for him. The bloody curse will make the man we both love fade within that animal." Tears started to stream down his wrinkled cheeks. "When that happens... all we can do is remember the great man he was before..."

Selina mashed her teeth into her bottom lip. "He's not gone. Not yet." She stormed down the steps and headed into the main hall. "I will give everything to bring him back!"

* * *

{Vedette's Penthouse}

Harvest copper moon eyes darted opened to an audible rumble. It had been hours since he last tasted the cool stream of watery milk. He lifted his neck, a jiggling sound made his ears tilt. There was a tightness was around his neck. He moved to the bowl of water and stared into his reflection. All that stared back was a twelve pound jet-black cat wearing a tie-dye collar of purple and green with a silver bell hanging in the center.

Bruce's felt his soul aching to escape. "What if Batman doesn't exist anymore?" he thought feeling the emptiness of his belly. His body lowered, paws curled under his chest as he drifted into a restless slumber.

A horrid laughter broke the silence . "Ha Ha Ha." The Joker made his entrance staring at the floor cage. "Hi-i there, Brucie-cat." He strutted to the cage and rattled the steel, making the cat almost jump from the sudden disturbance. "Wakey, Wakey Brucie. It's time that we have some fun."

Bruce lifted his head, feeling feverish and weak as he met the soulless eyes of his archenemy. "Get away from me, scum!" He growled making his whole body quake.

The Joker shook his head. "Not very nice words to say to your master." He pulled out a switchblade. "I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson in obedience." His tongue grazed over his yellow-stained teeth. "Or maybe I'll cut off that familiar place of yours so you can't have any little Bat-kittens with your sweet Selina."

Bruce scrunched his nose. "I'll scratch your eyes out if you touch me!"

The Joker wheezed an eerie laugh. "Just another scar to had to the collection. Unlike the one I gave your sexy Selina."

Bruce drew out his claws. "What did you do?" He demanded as the cage opened and the Joker's hand grasped his neck, hauling him up and out of the confinement. Bruce tried to bite down but the clown's grasp was choking him.

"I had a little dance with her. She was so worried about you, Brucie. So I decided to give her something to take away her distress. A quick cut to the shoulder. A perfect scar to enjoy."

He licked his smeared lips.

"Say do you know how I got these scars, Brucie?"

"No," Bruce hissed, tail swaying and fur arched as the switchblade closed in on his neck. "But I know how you got theses." He lashed his front paw and the sharp claws slashed into the arm and Bruce was free as he grabbed the knife from the Joker's cold grasp. The Joker licked the seeping blood from his infliction as he gazed at the cat with a huge smile.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" The Joker whined in a mocking tone. "I guess this is what happens when a sickly pet finally betrays his master. You are truly a strong willed feline, aren't you? That won't last. Vedette says your self-righteous soul will soon die... and I will have you all to myself because you're just too much fun, Brucie." He taunted and stared down at the black cat showing his needle pointed fangs.

Bruce's ears became pushed back as he released an enraged hiss. He was preparing to attack at any second. "You'll be in Arkham forever, you sick psychopath."

"Maybe we'll both spend the rest of our lives in cages. At the rate you're going, I give you a few hours until all you think about is dead mice."

The cat scowled. "I'd rather-" His voice was thinning as the humanity he preserved was fading. He choked up a few words. "Die."

"Aw... don't tell that I finally broke the bat?" The Joker laughed. "Now we're going to be together forever, little Batcat...You've got nothing left. Gotham city will soon be my stage and your beautiful Selina will be my leading lady for the greatest show on earth."

The Joker laughed, and continued laughing as his gloved hands scooped up the Bombay to place him securely into a cage that had a red cloth for the bottom. The cat curled into a ball and started to purr - whatever was left of his former self was vanishing into a ball of fur.

"I thought you'd never quit the fight, Bats." The Joker bellowed, pulling out a tissue from his jacket's inner pocket. "Maybe this will change your catty mood." He unraveled the tissue to reveal a dead white mouse. "These bastards are not so easy to kill... unless you trick them into a trap. Use what they love the most and then go for the kill."

The Joker continued. "Are you hungry, Brucie?" Bruce stiffened his body and hissed instantly. "Why do I hear that stomach of yours rumbling? Come on, you really need to eat . You really do." He waved the dead mouse in the cat's face. "All cats love the taste of mice. Its what they live for." He sneered pulling out a plastic bag that contained a alive mouse. "I think you prefer your dinner fresh."

He opened the bag and patted the rodent on the head. "Tender and juicy. Free for the taking. It'll be like eating chicken. Ha ha ha ha!"

The cat became entranced with the white furred creature; golden-copper eyes widened as he crept out of his cage and sniffed the aroma the mouse was reeking. The Joker held the mouse upside down by its tail and swayed it into the air following the cats shifting eyes.

"Tonight you're going to break your one rule..."

Bruce stared at the mouse, he stood on his hind legs and starting swiping his claws at the frightened creature. His feline instincts were kicking inwardly as a claw slice a tuff of fur off the mouse.

Joker grinned sadistically.

"Look at you go, Brucie. You're truly a cat with a one set mind." He chimed as he lowered the squealing animal. Bruce opened his mouth and grabbed the mouse, teeth were holding it into place as he tasted the flavors of the store bought creature seep down his throat. He was ready to bite down into the body of his prey until he looked at the relishing clown waiting for him to make his first kill.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. He was about to break his one rule. He was going to be an executioner to this rodent. Take a life. All the famous psychos started small - first animals then people. Realizing his feline driven action, Bruce dropped the mouse to the floor and glared at the Joker. "I'd rather starve," He manged to say. "I'm no killer-"

He glanced over at the flickering candle on the table. It was all too familiar.

"Now I will have to punish you, for refusing to eat." The Joker wheezed out, hands were reaching for the cat but Bruce was quick with his reflexes and he jumped onto the table. He pushed the burning candle to the carpet and watched the flames ignite.

"What the hell are you doing!" Vedette burst into the room as she smelt the smoke rise.

Bruce smiled inwardly. "What's necessary." He answered, feeling his soul embracing back his humanity.

She shook in anger as she reached for the vase of dead flowers and poured it over the carpet. She glared daggers at the cat. "You thought you could escape, didn't you?" She laughed. "There is no escape, Bruce. You are a prisoner in your own body. A worthless creature that will soon perish if he doesn't follow the rules."

The Joker grabbed him from behind and pressed against his side, crushing his ribs. Bruce grimaced as he felt the pressure.

"I will never follow your rules, witch!" Bruce snarled, biting into the Joker's hand. "Never!"

Vedette marveled at his determination. "You're going to have to play by our rules if you want to see your beloved Selina Kyle alive." She circled him, lightly clutching her stomach. "Does it pain you to know that you can never touch those lips of hers? Never wrap your arms around her?"

Bruce lowered his head. He never felt so defeated.

Vedette mused at her captive's posture. She looked at the Joker. "Its time to begin another performance."

The Joker gave a wide smile as he stroke the fuming cat's head.

* * *

{Batcave}

Selina was pulling on her thigh length boots, a hard look etched on her face as Alfred sat at the desk observing the screens and listening to the evening newscast of Gotham Tonight. "Anything good on?" She asked in a sarcastic tone, adjusting the goggles over her thick hair. She had been out on the streets earlier conversing with feverish redhead Barbara Gordon after her youngest sister Emily had never returned home from a friend's house.

"Just a regular newscast. Nothing important at the moment."

Selina snorted. "News changes every minute, Alfred."

"Quite so, Miss Kyle." Alfred replied. "I'm guessing that you're heading back out there tonight?"

Selina clenched her jaw. "The graveyard shift isn't something to get used too. Not when there are no spoils to take..." She trailed off looking at one of the screens with reporter Mike Engel sitting at his desk with a grim look on his face.

"We've just learned that Emily Gordon, 10 year old daughter of our police Commisioner James Gordon, has been confirmed to have been abducted almost three hours ago by Gotham's most notorious menace - The Joker. Footage was sent to the studio. We'd like to advise our viewers the images are disturbing."

Selina jumped to her feet and moved towards the screen, eyes ablazed with silent fury as footage of a clearly distraught and helpless 10 year old was aired for the entire city to see. The first Selina noticed were the tears on Emily's cheeks, and the way her body was shaking as she sat huddled in a corner in a fetal position crying.

The images were too familiar to Selina. Too relatable. The voice that came through, if anything made her blood run colder. "Oh now there there, don't cry pumpkin. The whole city is watching. Why don't look up and give them a nice big smillleee!" He chimed. "And tell them your name too while your at it."

"That sick son of a bitch!" Selina seethed as she continued watching.

The girl whimpered as she raised her head and sniffed. "Emily... Gordon."

"Are you the daughter of the famous police Commissioner Jim Gordon?"

"...Yes. Please let me go." The girl sobbed.

"I thought it dream of all little girls to one day be on television. Buck up kiddo. You're the star of the show! Ha ha ha ha!"

Emily shook her head desperately.

"No? Heh he he. Do you love your daddy, pumpkin? WELL DO YOU!" Joker's voice suddenly took on a louder tone. Emily shook and quickly nodded. "Is your daddy your hero? Hmm? Do you look up to him?"

Emily nodded wet tears dripping off her chin. Selina studied the footage intently, hoping to get a clue on where Emily was being held. The boxes and crates indicated a warehouse. It was then that the camera turned and the Joker's painted face came into view.

"Gotham is running short on its share heroes of late, Jimmy! Unless you want your little kiddo to wind up on the back of a milk-carton, you'll have to step up and into the game. Don't count on the Bat to sweep in a share on the fun, he's on an... extended vacation. Ha ha ha ha!"

Before the footage cut off, Selina noticed a familiar object the child was bound to. She'd seen it before. Thinking quick, she grabbed a pad and pen and wrote down the address.

"Miss Kyle, what are you doing?"

"I know where he's keeping her." She placed the pad in Alfred's hands. "Send this to Gordon. I'll get the kid," Catwoman erupted as she gazed at the flushed butler holding her utility belt. She quickly snapped it around her trim waist. "I expect that Vedette will have a party waiting for me."

Alfred followed her onto the platform as the temperamental woman set her eyes on the coolest and sexiest high-tech motorcycle in the world: The Bat-pod. Every time she gazed at the parked vehicle her eyes always lit up with driven fire.

"Gotham's Finest idiots will be at the warehouse site within ten minutes." She said. "Midtown tunnel is the fastest way to the warehouse district," she hopped onto the the saddle of the cycle. She stretched, running her gloved fingers onto the controls.

"I'll keep you informed from my end." Alfred said.

"This bike is really the only form of weaponry I find attractive," She marveled at the machine guns, canons, grappling hooks and cables - everything that a girl of her tastes loved. It also reminded her of Bruce; sexy and dangerous to anyone who crosses it's path.

"I sent Gordon the location by text message," Alfred called out as the Bat-pods engines roared, making the restless bats above flutter in the darkness. Selina smiled, feeling the power of this wild steel beast pulse through her bones. "Do be careful, Miss Kyle."

Selina flipped her goggles over her dark eyes. Her shoulders nestled the steering shields, her back arched and settled down, heels were in place at the sides. "Now where's the fun in that?"

She took a breath deep and gunned the engines.

The Bat-pod sped off the platform and through the gushing waterfall down the graveled road. She raced to the ramp of the overpass trying to outrun the cops as doubts of failing to save Emily Gordon lodged into her mind. Failure was not an option in her books. With the evening wind rushing past her face, the untamed speed of the cycle drowned her rippled thoughts that she augured in the back of her mind. How dare that son of ** put her in another spot of life and death? What was occultist's game plan?

Why does everything always happen to her? Bad luck?

Zooming through the traffic of the overpass at breakneck speed, she reached the Midtown tunnel entrance and zipped past Gotham transit buses and yellow Taxi cabs breaking the side mirrors off. She did care about property damage, she could care less at the moment. She was ready to fire the canons at the waiting vehicles blocking her path.

Her eyes scanned the obstruction - a flaming school bus; Joker playing cards were falling to the ground. "Why am I not surprised?" She muttered as firetrucks blocked the exit. She observed her surroundings with a mindful glare and saw an unoccupied Honda. "When the going gets tough," she quoted, shifting the Bat-pod into the direction of the car.

She activated the side-wheeled canons. The front weapons unleashed the firepower at the car, shooting the vehicle into the air as the powerful blast caused it to roll onto its side next to a pickup truck. The Bat-pod raced out of the tunnel, jumping over another parked car, heavy wheels crushing the metal and shattering glass as it pancaked the vehicle using it like a ramp.

Catwoman weaved through the stalled traffic, zooming to the warehouse district, GCPD sirens were blaring in the distance.

* * *

Moments after...

Selina blasted the Bat-pod's canons through the steel and raced through the garage door of the warehouse. She slid off the saddle and sprinted down the hall to the basement stairs, heels dug into the cement steps as she reached the locked door.

"Like that is going to stop me," she muttered, pulling out a skeleton key from a compartment in her belt. She unlocked the door, lifted her leg and kicked it with frustration etched across her features. The door gave and she smashed it opened with other forceful kick. She entered the dark supply room, flipping her infrared goggles in place over her domino mask. She scanned the room for the heat signature of the captive. Her lips parted as she whispered out the child's name.

"Emily," Her voice was calm as she moved in between the piled crates. "It's okay, Emily. I'm not going to hurt you." She paused in her tracks as the sound of a faint whimper broke through the silence.

Selina lifted her goggles and advanced to the corner where the ten year old Commissioner's daughter was bound to a cement pole, similar to the one that the Joker chained her to when he held her captive for Batman to rescue.

She glanced around for any sign of a threat or danger. A cold chill raced down her spine as she heard something aside from the clashing storm outside. Her lips curled into an unnerving scowl towards the forms closing in. Her masked eyes displayed a flicker of anger as she dared them to make the first move.

This was a dangerous situation, she attained the thrill of danger. She loved the full rush of octane pumping in her veins as the barrel of the silenced pistols aimed at her chest.

Selina gazed at the child. She had to treat the ten year old as one of her possessions. She had to break these armed deadbeats before they claimed Emily as another victim for Vedette to waste.

"Sorry boys, but this little girl needs to return home before the streets lights turn on." She leaned her back against one of the crates, one hand behind her back as her gloved fingers gripped the cold metal of her handgun that was snugged on a hostler attached to her belt. She knew that her masked aggressors - the Jackals - would not take lightly to a female, but the malevolence that reeked through her pores gave her power to control this situation.

"Wistful remarks won't save you, Selina Kyle." A familiar cryptic voice blared from the doorway. Selina peered at the sharp suited figure with a burlap mask covering his ashen features. He moved to Emily and lifted his sleeve, revealing the bladder of fear toxin.

"Oh I don't know about that, Crow." She whipped out her weapon and aimed it directly at his head. "Step away from the girl unless you want me to make you the headless horsemen." She threatened wittily.

"Pull the trigger, Miss Kyle," Crane returned. "But that won't save Emily Gordon. You see she's been laced with a highly concentrated dose of my newest batch of toxin. Only I hold the key to her recovery."

Emily screamed, burying her head as her body jolted.

Selina looked at one of the Jackals who gave her a nervous glance. He was blocking her path and needed to be removed. She smirked. "Ever dance, handsome?"

The Jackal peered into her eyes with his gun aimed.

"Didn't think so." Selina quickly hit him with a side-kick to his gut then twisted her body around struck him to the ground from behind the skull with a powerful blow, knocking him unconscious.

Sirens wailed outside, they were closing in on the location.

The second Jackal attacked. Selina with her feline grace lifted one leg and allowed her stiletto heel to slice his cheek. Then she knocked the weapon out of his hands and spun clockwise, jabbing her elbow into his jaw. He tumbled backwards, his body smacking into a crate.

Selina regained her breath and looked at Emily. She charged for the child as Crane lunged at her from the shadows, arm high aimed for her face. Selina clenched her jaw and grabbed his wrist, ducking away from the cloud of toxin that blew out of his sleeve... She remembered Bruce explaining to her once in a sparring session they had that Crane can be easily taken down if your reflexes are fast and you outwit him before he reacts. She twisted Crane's arm and spun him into the wall.

Her hand ripped off his mask and threw it to the ground. She dug a sharp heel into his throat. " Cats don't fear crows, Crane." She growled, pressing harder into his Adams apple.

Crane's blue eyes widened as he felt a warm sticky blood stream down his neck. "You think I'm afraid of you, Miss Kyle." He sneered. "All you are is a woman who likes to play dress up to entice the nightly prowler." He laughed. "There is nothing scary about you, kitten."

Selina withdrew her heel and crouched down to his level. Eying the bladder in his jacket, she ripped the suit open. "How does this work again?"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Crane snarled. "Get your claws off of that."

"Sorry, doctor. But I'm not one for following rules." Her hand squeezed the bladder, releasing a choking cloud of white powder into Crane's face. "I only break them."

Crane coughed as he breathed in his own formula. He rolled onto his back, choking. Selina turned him over and grabbed his neck. "Now about that antitoxin?"

"Alright," Crane gulped down as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a vial. "Make the brat drink it. The effects will wear down in a few hours." He rolled it to the her boots.

Selina scooped up the vial and pressed her fingers harder into his wound. "What is the witch planning?" She growled. "I know that a snake like you hears things. Spill it, doctor."

Crane stared at her with his glazed eyes. "Total city cleansing," He managed to say. "Toxin effects children's body chemistry." He formed a snaky grin. "Children die and parents resort to madness causing a bloodbath on the streets."

"Damn it!" Selina cursed. The voice of Commissioner Gordon sounded through the blow-horn as Selina turned to Emily and scooped her off the floor. "Come on, big girl. Lets get you away from the party." She bolted to the stairs and raced passed the parked Bat-pod and outside were she was greeted by SWAT vans and patrol cars. A searchlight was blinding her vision.

Jim Gordon raced to Selina's position with a worried look on his face. Teary blue eyes gazed at his youngest child cradled in Selina's arms. "What happened to her?" He asked in a breathless tone.

"She was poisoned by Crane's fear toxin." Selina explained. "I have the antidote. You need get it into her blood system fast before the real damage starts." She handed the quivering child into the Commissioner's arms.

Gordon stroked his youngest daughter's hair and nodded. "Thank you."

Selina shrugged as she handed him the vial. "I did what I had to, Commissioner." She paused as an army of officers invaded the warehouse to seize Crane. She smiled slightly. "See you around."

Gordon called out to her, he had to know why Batman had vanished. "Miss Kyle?" He said in a gentle tone. She turned around with a look of annoyance. "I need to know what happened to Batman? Why is he missing?"

She paced her breath, deciding upon a half-truth. "He's been wounded." She answered. "Right now he is in no condition to take to the streets."

Gordon felt his heart sink. "Wounded?" His voice faltered as his daughter grasped her arms around his neck tightly. "How?"

"The pale faced bastard." Selina growled, gritting her teeth. "The Joker and his witch of a girlfriend set a trap and our powerful friend fell right into it, Commissioner."

Gordon expressed a disheartened look. "We were in this together. He has to come back before this evil consumes Gotham." He shook his head. "He must come back."

Selina bit her bottom lip. "I'll see if I can get him to fly out of his cave," In saying, that she slipped into the umbra of the warehouse and slid herself back onto the Bat-pod. She started the throttle to ignite the roaring engine and zoomed out of sight.


	24. Chapter 24 : The Cat's Hunt

**Chapter 24 : The Cat's Hunt**

* * *

The soft orange glow of street lights reflected off the glazed pavement, the smell of burning exhaust from traffic felt strangely heavy. Selina, wearing a little black dress, lead a drunken stranger into a small dive bar. She whispered something in his ear and sat him down on a stool, patting his back. "Wait here, handsome." She instructed walking to a center table where Desmond, dressed in a leather jacket, was waiting, holding a cell phone.

He scowled at Selina with a cold glare." I thought the Bat was your lover, kitten?"

Selina pulled out her chair and sat down. "He's my drunken uncle. I found him lying outside in the rain. Don't worry, after I'm done here, I'll be him bringing him home." She glanced around and noted the number of Jackals sitting at the tables waiting for her to make a move on their commander. "Lets get to the point, handsome." She spoke in a low tone. "Your boss has something of mine."

There was silence between them.

"Okay..." She pulled out an envelope from her handbag and handed to Desmond. "$450 in cash. As we agreed."

Desmond opened the envelope, his lips formed into a wide grin. "Very nice, kitten."

Selina's jaw tightened as she leaned forward. "Now cough up the other end of our bargain."

"Oh, yes." Desmond sneered as he snapped his fingers. "The location of Vedette Countless." A Jackal stood at their table with a handgun pointed at Selina's temple.

Her eyes darkened as she felt the handgun pressed against her. Her face was calm, eyes steady as her crimson lips parted. "Do you know what happens when you corner a cat?" She looked into his eyes and smirked. Desmond stuffed the envelope in his coat.

"Is that a threat, Miss Kyle ?" He laughed. "Do you want to know what happens to cats that enter a jackals yard? First they surround the little beast, wait for her to slip-up and then go in for the kill." He admired her dress. "Nothing would be left. And no one is going to miss you, not even your pointy eared boyfriend that is choking on catnip."

"No... but you see my uncle over there." She shifted her eyes to the middle-aged man sipping a shot glass of whiskey. "Every cop is this city is looking for him." Desmond looked at the stranger sitting at the bar.

"Who the hell is he?" He turned back to Selina, his eyes ablazed. "You set me up, didn't you? Little bitch." He growled signaling his thugs to fire at Selina. "Blow her brains out!"

The stranger arose and fired his handgun to the ceiling. "Everyone drop your weapons!" His voice sounded like the Commissioner's. He pulled off his trench coat, revealing a bulletproof a GCPD vest underneath.

There was a sound of tires screeching outside as two of the lookout thugs standing by the door gazed at the blue and red lights flashing through the windows. Squad cars and SWAT vans were parked as a team of officers were advancing on the doors.

"How did you manage to convince the Commissioner to be apart of your little plan?"

"I have my ways." She answered.

Desmond gritted his teeth and pointed his gun at Selina's forehead. "One bullet is all it takes to put you down." His eyes beamed at the soon-to-be sight of blood spilling out of her skull. "Say good night."

Selina was quick in reacting, she reached over and cracked his head against the table and swiped the cellphone out of his hand that gave her a fixed location on Vedette's whereabouts . She pushed Desmond and watched him crash to the floor as his body absorbed the shock of impact. He was unconscious.

"Good night." She shot back. Gordon walked over to Selina, the SWAT teamed battered down the doors and pointed their weapons directly on the remaining thugs while the other group of Jackals were being chased down the back alley.

"Are you alright, Miss Kyle?" He asked . She brushed her long hair back and smiled.

"I've got what I need." She answered looking down at the unconscious form of Desmond. "I assume that there is a nice cage waiting for this bastard at MCU?"

"Don't worry. He won't be comfortable ." Gordon replied. "I guess you're going..." He turned and saw that she had vanished in the shadows. "Why am I not surprised?" He shook his head and watched a dark haired rookie, with boyish looks, handcuff Desmond.

* * *

Outside Selina slipped behind two SWAT vans and headed down a narrow alley to the parked Rolls Royce. Alfred was waiting for her with an umbrella in his hand as he opened the backdoor.

"Miss Kyle," he addressed. "I trust that you got everything we need to get Master Wayne back?" She nodded and flashed Alfred the cellphone.

"That witch can run but she can't hide, Alfred." She slid her drenched body onto the leather and he closed the door.

A few seconds later, Alfred was in the driver's seat. "Do you wish for me to return you back to Wayne Manor?" She smirked. "It doesn't take me that long to slip into my suit."

* * *

Jim Gordon crouched down by his daughter's bedside. He reached out a hand and gently touched her cheek. Emily opened her eyes; she stared into her father's weary eyes as if she was still dreaming.

"Daddy," Her stained voice whispered. "Did Catwoman save me, daddy?"

Gordon looked down at his youngest child and nodded. A little joy glimmered in his blue-gray eyes, he kissed her on the forehead, hand brushing away the soft curls. "Yes. She did." He lifted her from the bed and cradled her in his arms, he allowed a smile to birth.

He rubbed her back and in a soothing tone he faintly repeated. "Yes. She did." He was grateful to hold his daughter.

* * *

The air in downtown Gotham was cold and thick, almost like sticking your head in a deep freezer and it made Selina nearly gag on the heaviness of pollution entering her throat passageway.

She had no time to complain as the far-fetched idea of living someplace quieter and clean - Italy or Athens and spending the rest of her life in Bruce's arms - rattled in her mind. She crouched down on the ledge of Vedette's penthouse that overlooked some of Gotham's finest jewelry stores. She looked over her shoulder and allowed her eyes to stare down at the window-gleaming treasure of diamonds and gold resting on red cloth. Alfred was across, hidden in the shadows of an alley dressed in a black jacket and wearing a baseball cap. Both of them were in position for their rescue operation.

"I'm going in," Selina whispered in the comm, preparing to cut the glass with her new toy - glass-cutting claws sewn into her gloves - until she decided being discreet was not her desired tactic here. She shrugged capriciously as she smashed the through glass with her boot, showing she was bitch.

"Due be careful, Miss Kyle," Alfred replied.

Selina rolled her eyes. It was inconvenient for her to wear an ear piece radio that allowed the two of them to communicate, but the buzzing of the device was irradiating, making her even more **. Her gun was drawn and ready, both heels crinkled on the shattered shards of glass.

She stayed in the shadows, observing as Vedette entered the room dressed in light-fitting clothing and unprepared for a fray that was brewing in the silence between them. The priority was getting Bruce back from her clutches. Even though death seemed to be imminent, she knew what she had to do.

Vedette moved out of the living area and back down the hall, giving Selina a chance to step closer to the doorway, she had a sense that a trap was waiting. Before she took another step, the lights flew on and she heard the spine tingling voice, "Selllina!

Alfred heard the unmistakable voice through the comm. "Miss Kyle," his voice was shaky. "Is everything alright? Did you locate Master Wayne?"

Selina spoke through her gritted teeth. "No," she froze, clenching her hands into fists as her eyes beheld the bizarre shadow of the one that wounded her physically and emotionally. She cringed, slowly turning around, her face was tight as her brown eyes matched the black eyes of the Joker who was holding the black Bombay - Bruce - bound to a chain around his neck, a gloved finger pressing his throat.

"Welcome to home, sweet home!" He flashed his yellow teeth as Selina's eyes connected with the cats cold golden eyes. "We're always in the mood to have beautiful girls to join the party." He lifted the screeching cat by the neck fur and held him close to his scarred mouth. "Especially the billionaire playboy. Isn't that right Brucie?"

"Let him go, you bastard!" Selina hissed, aiming her gun at the clown's head. "Let him go - or I'll give you something to laugh about."

"Oh, so the beautiful Catwoman has grown claws." The Joker chimed, tongue grazing over his bloody lips. "I need a little entertainment tonight." He tilted his head like a snake staring at her body. The cat was trying to break free from his captor's grasp, swiping his claws and screeching fiercely.

"Let him go," Selina repeated, finger pressing on the trigger.

The Joker rolled his eyes. "You know I go through all this trouble of keeping Brucie happy and I don't even get one simple gesture of gratitude." He laughed. "What do you expect. He has no manners. His mommy and daddy croaked before they could teach him any."

The cat bit his teeth hard into the Joker's hand, drawing out blood.

"See?" The Joker didn't cry out, he only giggled as he pointed at his bite mark. "No manners..." He paused eyes moved to the doorway. "Hello, sweetness. Come join our party."

"Come to take your little cat home, Selina Kyle?"

Selina felt her blood boiling in her veins. She turned around and stared into the remorseful eyes of the woman - the merciless witch that placed Bruce into a prison of fur and claws. She lunged at the witch, grabbing her by the hair and punching her in the face, slashing her aggressors chin with her claws on her gloves. Vedette fell to the floor, and a second later Vedette spat blood into her face.

"Devotion will be your downfall, Selina Kyle."Vedette snarled, swiping her polished finger nails into Selina's cheek.

"Selina!" Bruce yelled as he felt the Joker's grip loosen on his body. He quickly fell to the floor, paws absorbing the impact. "Watch out!" he warned as he started walking to the leather suited brunette - only to be grabbed from behind and shoved face-first into the floor. Before he could squirm out of the gloved hands, the chain wrapped around his neck choking him.

It was a shock to the body as it grew tighter around his neck, making if difficult to breath as he crawled on his belly, claws digging into the wood.

"And where do you think you're going?" The Joker dragged the chain making the cat jerk suddenly. "Don't you wanna to see your sweet Selina give her final performance?"

Bruce's fur was rising, as he watched Selina wiped the blood off her face and started throwing viscous punches to Vedette and when she moved up to charge at the Joker, Vedette withdrew her dagger and scrambled up from the floor and tried to plunge the blade into Selina's lower back.

"Selina!" Bruce screamed breathlessly. "Behind you!"

Selina turned around and grabbed Vedette by the wrist then kicked her rib. The priestess gasped as she felt a jolt in her stomach. She cradled her stomach and gave Selina a death glare.

"That's for bitch me off!" The masked brunette screamed.

Vedette snickered. "Killing me won't free him." She spat looking at the barrel of the gun aiming for her chest. "Take the shot Miss Kyle. Make me bleed." She urged. "And then watch your precious Bruce will fall to the point of no return."

"Change him back!" Selina snarled as her eyes grew three tinges darker and one gloved finger was holding the trigger in place. "How fast can you count, Vedette?" she asked digging the handgun further into the priestess' chest.

"You dare threaten me!" Vedette growled removing a dagger from her side and swiping Selina's calf. "I will make you bleed crimson all over."

Selina leaned closer gritting her teeth. "One shot and you're dead."

The Joker laughed as he tugged her hair and slammed her face into the floor. "I think you'll be the one that will be put down tonight." He gripped her hair and slapped her face. The cat screeched and jumped on his neck, digging his fangs into the clown's neck. He grabbed the cat and relished the moment. "Look who wants to join in the fun. I love how you throw yourself after her."

Selina coughed up blood. "Let him go," she demanded as flashes of red entered her vision.

The Joker glared at her darkly and sneered. "Very poor choice of words." He threw the cat into the wall.

"No!" Selina screamed as she watched the black cat crash into the floor, releasing a shattered cry revealing his pain. "Bruce."

"Aw... looks like this kitty has no nine lives to spare."

Selina squeezed her hands into fists and lunged at Vedette ready to strangle her. Her hands closed around her throat. "CHANGE HIM BACK!"

"Though I do enjoy a good cat-fight, killing Vedette, won't save him." The Joker spat as he fed on Selina's anger."...you have a choice to save one life or take a life. Pick up your dying cat or pull the trigger." He kicked the handgun to her heel. "Either way someone dies tonight." He grinned maniacally as he cocked his head in the direction of the unconscious cat.

"I always wondered what it would be like to skin a cat." He popped out a switchblade and drew closer to Bruce.

Selina lunged at the clown sinking her claws into his face and then punched him in the jaw. The Joker laughed as he kicked her in the stomach-sending her flying into the wall. Vedette towered above her with tip of the dagger pointing at her throat.

"You have nothing left to fight for." She confirmed coldly. "Tell me, are you afraid, Selina Kyle." She laughed as the blade started to dig into Selina's flesh. Selina reacted in a quick movement and kicked the knife out of the priestess' hand. With a show of agility, she leaped and back-kicked Joker across the head, sending him crashing head first against the wall - unconscious.

After kicking Vedette the first time, Selina felt curious as she grabbed Vedette and held her close with her hand pressed her against her stomach. She narrowed her infused coffee-brown eyes to Vedette's stomach and smirked knowingly.

"I know what you're afraid of, witch." She whispered to Vedette. She leaned close to her ear and continued. "If he finds out the truth... you will be the sucker."

Vedette clenched her jaw, her body becoming stiff. "You wouldn't dare?"

Selina grinned. "Care to take that chance?" She played. "Here's the deal - you change Bruce back into his normal good-looking self, and your secret will be safe with me."

To Selina's surprise and relief, her foe didn't appear to give it a second thought.

"Well played, kitten." Vedette scowled removing a vial from her pocket. "Three drops will change the furry fleabag back into his miserable-self." She dropped the vial and Selina caught it with quick reflex. "Take your cat and get out of my sight. This battle has only begun."

Selina nodded and looked at Vedette's stomach. "How the tables have turned." She muttered and walked over to the other side and scooped up the dazed cat in her arms, then bolted out to the terrace.

"Enjoy your nines lives while you still can Selina Kyle!" Vedette blared.

* * *

Ten minutes later... Inside the back seat of the Rolls Royce, an unmasked Selina Kyle cradled the black Bombay in her arms as she opened the vial.

"Stop being a stubborn traveling flea circus," she coaxed as the cat refused the liquid, his stomach was churning and bones ached from the Joker's attack. He flinched as she grabbed his neck and opened his mouth, dropping three drops of Vedette's potion down his throat.

The cat hissed, gagging on the sour serum seeping down his throat. He felt his bone's twisting. The warmth of her body comforted him as he slowly drifted into an unconscious state.


	25. Chapter 25 : Back to Normal

**{Chapter 25 : Back to Normal}  
**

* * *

The first hour of the transformation began with soft whimpering cries in the dark.

Memories of all that transpired, from being a captive in a shell of jet black fur, recessed as his mind tried to fight against the throbbing pain.

The following hour disturbed him with severe nightmares. His body jolted and his dark eyes darted opened, focusing on her calm coffee-brown eyes before closing again as he fell into a deep slumber, allowing the potion to gush through his veins as his humanity returned.

The third hour, he called out in a screeching, ear-shattering cry. Arms were thrashing around violently, his lips moving rapidly as flesh tone became visible while the shroud of fur faded. He felt his heart pounding and rage broil in his veins as he shouted curses into the dark cavern.

Bones contorted into the limbs of a full grown man and thick muscle mass grew over his glistening frame.

Bruce darted his eyes open as he drifted back into consciousness. Disoriented, he found himself laying on his back on the medical table. He inhaled as he lost focus from the sheer pain that scorched through his veins. He glimpsed Selina standing by his side with a worried look etched across her creamed features. The Batsuit was in the glass enclosed armory; the graphite cowl was staring directly at him like a phantom.

His head throbbed and his throat was parched.

Streams of sweat rolled down his ashen cheeks. He tried to sit up, the pulsing agony surging through his body made him sink back down, gasping for air.

Slight discomfort etched on his ashen features, memories of her recessed in his wave of thoughts. His mind was fighting against it own will as it eventfully reached the point of defeat. His hazy dark eyes darted back open, focused on the shadows that slowly formed around his quaking body. Pants of breaths were released from his chapped lips as he tasted the acceptance of hunger. His eyes slammed back shut.

Alfred gingerly leaned against the medical table as his arctic blue hues watched his master's body shift into a begriming metamorphosis. Lines of sweat sloped down his bare chest.

"I'm here, Master Wayne."

Bruce's eyes slowly opened. Unshaven and grimacing; disoriented and hungry; he found himself still staring upward at the cave's ceiling. Bits of black fur surrounded his half naked body. Bats fluttered high above.

His throat was strained. "Alfred," he managed to say, catching a stench of a sweaty animal. "Alfred... where are you?" His breath was heavy.

Emerald-ginger irises became misty pools of shadow as he continued to stare at the rocky ceiling above. The bats were growing restless as he gasped for air, trying to regain control of his bodily movements as he lifted his hand to the weary butler.

"Alfred," Bruce faintly spoke as his breath was weakening. "Tell Selina that I..." His tongue curled as the constricting pain in his upper back surged. "No..." His lungs blared as he rolled off the steel table, smacking his chest onto the cold floor.

Alfred knelt beside his surrogate son and placed his hand firmly on Bruce's left shoulder.

"I'm here."

* * *

Flesh became visible as warm shafts of sunlight streamed over his slumbering form. Bruce was entwined with the heavy covers, one hand underneath the right side pillow and the other gripping the wrinkles of the top sheet. His chest glistened as sweat covered the muscle planes revealing the fading scars and deep indents of his pecks as his torso rose to follow the breath his lungs released. There was a calmness to his still form as dark bangs hung loosely over his temples. The golden glimmers of the light cast over his features.

His eyes flickered to the vibrations of a silent moan that echoed through the bedroom.

Bruce arose feeling feverish and groggy. He inhaled the stuffy air, tasting the lingering aftertaste of what he indulged during the hours of nightfall. Feeling the slight discomfort in his lower back, he pulled the covers off and shifted his gaze to the piles of clothes on the floor.

Realization dawned when he noticed the projection of a man's shadow. Without further thought, he reeled up and leaned his back against the headboard as his eyes were closing from exhaustion. He heard Alfred's voice from the doorway.

Bruce pulled the covers off his body and stared down at his abdomen. Alfred approached the bedside with a glass of water and peered down at him with concern.

"How are you feeling Master Wayne?"

"Honestly," he groaned, "like I was stabbed multiple times."

"Don't worry, sir, it will take sometime to get used to things..."

Bruce gave his a butler a withered look as he took a few sips from the glass. "I need to build myself back up Alfred..." He swallowed. "I have to stop that mass murdering psychotic couple from destroying Gotham."

Before Alfred could say anything, the doorbell chimed through the walls. He watched his master raise an inquiring eyebrow. "Probably Lucius?" Alfred said with a slight smile as he walked to the doorway then turned around. "Make sure that you stay in bed... you're still recovering."

Bruce half-rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Alfred," he breathed out while gesturing a hand to the door. "Don't want to keep the busy mind waiting?"

Alfred shook his head.

"Stubborn boy." He muttered under his breath then turned his gaze to the direction of the guest room. "You are very lucky to a have a woman like Miss Kyle... she risked her life to save you."

"I know," Bruce replied, he focused his eyes on the room across the hall. "She is a rare woman isn't she, Alfred?"

"Quite so, sir... You should be the one to tell her that."

Bruce agreed with a small nod. "Don't you have a doorbell to answer too?"

"Indeed I do," Alfred smiled and walked out of the bedroom door. Bruce pulled the remaining covers off his body and placed both feet on the cold floor. He took a deep breath and straightened while feeling wobbly in his legs. He moved to the window and gripped the curtain as his watery hazel eyes stared outwardly at the garden and the vine covered greenhouse that he used to play 'hide and seek' in with his childhood sweetheart Rachel Dawes.

He missed her deeply. There were even times he wished he could go back in time and save her from dying in that explosion; that he would've chosen the right address and held her in his arms, telling her that everything was going to be alright.

"Good morning, Mr. Wayne?" a surly voice grabbed his attention. He turned to the doorway and saw Selina leaning against the door frame. She wore her black pencil skirt and a white blouse that revealed a slight hint of cleavage. Very unusual color choice but still sexy none the less.

Bruce stood motionless as he allowed the warmth of the sun to glow over his bare skin. He stared into her misty coffee-colored eyes. He had thought himself to be a distrusting, unsure, and heavily-guarded person that would never open up to anyone. His bottled up emotions abandoned him every second he looked at the woman he gave his heart to.

She stood there in the doorway, dressed with elegance and confidence and he knew that these last few hellish days of being apart had changed both of them. She had blossomed into a woman of strength and beauty.

"Selina."

"Its been a long time hasn't it, handsome?"

Bruce nodded and drew closer. "Yes," He gripped her upper arms and rubbed them gently. "It has been long time." He gazed down at her plump lips as his lips formed into a straight line. His hand stroked the back of her head and he pulled her closer until both their noses touched.

Bruce closed his eyes, angled his head and slowly drove his lips into her mouth. His embraced his arms around her hips. He whispered onto her lips, "I thought I would never be able hold you in my arms again," he said, still feeling the effects of his transformation. He noticed a shroud of sadness covering her creamed features. "None of that matters. I'm back." He pulled her back to his bare chest and twisted her around so that their eyes met.

His torso became filled with breath as he crawled to her side. He enveloped his arms around her body, fingertips grazing the curves of her back as he felt the woman he loves. His hands lifted up her blouse and sloped down her back, feeling the pulse of life ripple through her bones. He leaned forward and assaulted her lips, taking away the pain she was concealing from him. He plunged deeper into her mouth, devouring the sugary and sour taste of her. He had been craving her ever since he transformed into a damned cat. They've been apart for too long.

She grimaced, feeling a pull in her chest as a knot of fear slithered down her throat. She released a deep moan as she pulled her lips away and swiped the sweat off her brow.

Bruce angled her head and kissed her lips.

Alfred entered the room.

"Master Wayne," the butler addressed. "Commissioner Jim Gordon and his daughter, Emily, are waiting for you both downstairs."

Bruce pulled away from Selina and nodded. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Very good, sir," Alfred answered, closing the bedroom door.

Selina sat on the edge of the bed. "Well this awkward," she spoke in a sour tone. "I can see why the boys in blue call you "the Commissioner's pet bat.""

"Gordon never comes to the Manor unless it has to do with family." Bruce replied, moving to a dresser and pulling out a white dress shirt. She stared at the numerous amount of scars and fading bruises on his back and the freckles.

Bruce twisted around as he pulled his arms into the sleeves. "My guess is that it has to do with his youngest daughter, Emily."

Selina smacked her lips. "I saved that little girl from the Scarecrow. That bastard poisoned her with fear toxin."

"So Crane is working with Vedette?"

She nodded and spoke. "The bitch plans to poison Gotham's water supply. The toxin affects children's chemistry. When all the parents discover that their kids are dead, this city will become hell. Usually I like the blackouts and empty streets," She pointed out, remembering the information she received from Scarecrow when recusing Emily Gordon. "Not when blood gushes out of sewer drains. That is not going to be a pretty picture."

Bruce straightened out his collar and started buttoning his shirt. "Tonight you and I are going to have some alone time. Sound good?"

"What's the occasion?" she asked, flashing an enchanting smile.

"Whatever you want it to be, Miss Kyle." he enticed finishing buttoning his shirt. He opened the door; Selina arose and coughed grabbing his attention. "What?" he grunted.

"Pants?" she pointed a finger at his black boxers.

Bruce smirked. "Right."

* * *

Commissioner Jim Gordon sat on the Victorian designed couch in the main floor study with his daughter sitting next to him, enjoying a bite of one of Alfred's homemade chocolate chip cookies with a small glass of milk. Excitement was infused in her eyes as she peered at the archway. "Emily, sit down properly," he instructed, tugging on his daughter's pant leg. "You're a guest to Bruce Wayne."

Emily took another bite. "Who is Bruce Wayne, daddy?" she asked in a tiny voice. "Is he a prince? This is his castle?"

"Well the media calls me 'Prince of Gotham'," a deep voice blared from the doorway. The little girl glanced at the dark haired man dressed in a white shirt and a black pair of trousers. His smile was genuine and trusting. "So I guess I am a prince,"

Emily settled her cookie on the table and bolted to him with wondrous blue eyes. "My daddy was right. You are a nice man."

Bruce knelt down to her level. "Thank you very much, sweetheart." he said. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He looked at Commissioner Gordon. "What can I do for you Commissioner?"

Gordon arose from the couch and addressed the billionaire. "Sorry for the unexpected meeting, Mr. Wayne. There is an important matter that needs to be addressed. It's about my daughter's safety."

Bruce gave a questioning look. "Okay?" he felt Emily tug on his shirt. He narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Yes?"

"Does Catwoman live here?" she asked with a wide smile. "Does she?"

"Catwoman?" Bruce placed his hand on the tip of his chin and pursed his lips. "Maybe she does... considering she is my girlfriend?"

Emily's jaw dropped. "Catwoman, is your girlfriend?"

Bruce nodded at her question. "Yes, she is," he answered. "She'll be coming down stairs in few. I heard that she saved your life."

Gordon nodded. "Your girlfriend is a hero, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce's eyes fell to the little girl standing by his side. "What was it you wanted to talk about concerning your daughter, Commissioner?"

"As a police commissioner you always have threats for your life... The scary part is that the real victims that are marked are the people you love. Emily was taken by Joker and almost died if it wasn't for, Selina," he paused. "I want my daughter safe, Mr. Wayne. Your mansion is the safest place in the city."

"Shouldn't you have officers protecting your family?"

Gordon shook his head. "You and I both know that we can't trust my people. Not with what happened to Harvey Dent and my son James. I want my little girl to be safe from harms way for the next few days. There is a war coming and Emily doesn't need to be apart of it."

Bruce nodded and knelt back down to the little girl's level. "Looks like you're going to be a princess for a few days, Emily,"

"With Catwoman?" the child asked.

"I think she prefers to be called Selina without the mask." Bruce explained as he turned around to the sound of heels clicking on the floor behind him.

"Why don't ask her yourself," Selina interrupted as Emily beamed a wide smile and raced to her unexpectedly.

"Catwoman!" the child blared as she leapt into the air and Selina caught her in her arms. Emily wrapped her arms around Selina and hugged her tightly. "I'm staying here with you and prince Wayne."

"Prince Wayne?" Selina implied raising her left eyebrow as Bruce shrugged his shoulders in response. "I like the sound of that..." she laughed.

Emily giggled.

Gordon checked his mobile and shook his head as his blue eyes read the screen. "I'm afraid I have to head out to City Hall. Something urgent has come up." He moved to his daughter and knelt down. "Emily, you are going to stay here with Mr. Wayne and Miss Kyle until I come back for you."

The six year old nodded. "Okay, daddy."

Gordon embraced his daughter in a tight hug and turned his gaze to Bruce. "Will I see our powerful friend on the roof tonight?" he asked.

Bruce gave him an assuring nod. "He might be a little busy... but he'll be there."

* * *

Outside in the garden grounds of Wayne Manor... Bruce, wearing only track pants and running shoes, was stretching out his hamstring for a kick. He swung his straightened leg forward to increase the height he wanted to obtain as he felt the blood flow pumping in his veins. Within minutes he was routine training with Taekwondo and Hapkido, doing numerous blocks, kicks, opened handed strikes and elbows in a circular motion along with non-resisting movements to control the opponents he was preparing himself to fight.

He gritted his teeth feeling the surge of fury ravage through his body. His nostrils flared as images of his inhumane transformation, of being a sickly black Bombay filtered in his mind. He still had the agility and balance of the cat and also heightened senses that improved his fighting skills.

"Getting back in the game are we, Wayne?" a sultry voice asked.

Bruce turned around as he exhaled. His hazel eyes became locked into Selina's caramel-coffee hues as she stood near the vine covered green house wearing a black jogging outfit with her hair was tied into a high pony tail.

Bruce had deemed the grassy area his current training area instead of the dark caverns of the cave.

"I need to fight harder." He echoed, swiping loose a strand of hair off his forehead. "A lot of lives on are the line. I need to be ready for whatever Countess throws at me."

She nodded and turned her gaze to the Manor. "Alfred is preparing dinner for Emily." She paused. "I'm going for a run... if you want to join me?"

Bruce pursed his lips and nodded. He bent his knees and grabbed his shirt from the grass. "You read my mind." he answered pulling the shirt over his chest. "Just try to keep up with me."

Selina placed her hands on her hips. "I don't think that will be a problem."

He smirked and pressed a light kiss to her lips. "First one that makes it to the shoreline wins."

"Name the prize?" she demanded, looking away for a moment. She pulled her gaze back and saw that he was already gone. "Sneaky rich brat." She bolted to the side opening of the driveway and shot a chilled glare at Bruce bounding for the entrance gates.

He turned around and gave a quick wave. "Too slow. Catch me if you can," he yelled.

She smiled as she raced to the gates as flames burned in her eyes. She made it to his position and and could see the pleased smile on his face. "What are you smiling about... the race is not over." She ejected, shoving his chest with a hand as she zipped passed him. She ran down the two lane road exhaling deeply and feeling her heart speeding in her chest.

Bruce was running by her side with a determined look on his brow as his shoes absorbed the shock from the pavement. He tugged on her ponytail and made her long hair untwist as he kept the elastic in his hand.

She gave him a mock glare as she reached the same speed. "You're losing your touch, Wayne... I can see that being a cat has made you a softy."

"Actually I was just going easy on you, Miss Kyle." he teased, eyes looking forward at the end of the road and the metal structure of the Gotham Bay bridge in the distance. Selina laughed as they both made it to the edge and peered at the sandy beach that was inches away from their feet.

"I guess it's a tie?" she implied.

Bruce nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "We're not done. Not yet,"

"What?"

He embraced his arms around her and pulled back. "I want you to kick me?" he told her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Why would I kick you?" she questioned. "You would have to give me a reason."

"Kick me, Selina. I want you to kick me. Go ahead." Her face became blank as she was hesitant. "Selina, don't tell me that you've become soft... where would the fun be in that?"

She smiled and suddenly made a move to kick his left side, Bruce's hand lashed out and gripped her ankle. He pushed her to the ground as a smile played on his lips. He nodded to her to go again.

"Not bad... but not exceptionable for combat warfare." he relayed. "You need to focus, Selina. This isn't a game anymore... good people are dying because of our mistakes." He reached out a hand for her.

Selina refused and shot up from the ground. She delivered a straight blow to his arm, maintaining the distance between them. Bruce performed a quick knee strike, thrusting his knee into her body. He then wrapped his arms around her, crooking his elbow from the mid-line of her neck.

She pulled out from his hold and executed a roundhouse kick to his backside. Bruce crashed to the ground then rolled onto his back as she pinned him down with her weight. He attempted to block with his arms as she pulled them to his chest and narrowed her chin to the point of his nose.

"Looks like I won... Where's my prize?" she rubbed a finger over his bottom lip. "Come on, Wayne, don't be a sore loser."

Bruce's hair flopped over his forehead as he wrapped his arm around her neck. He lifted his chin so that their lips were perfectly aligned, then plunged against her mouth, kissing her deeply.

* * *

Hours afterward, the updraft of the wind rattled through the bones of Commissioner Jim Gordon as he scanned through the documents of a folder that the Gotham Police Family Crisis Unit delivered to his office. All the photos and names of the murdered children were intact from the previous investigations involving the Joker and Vedette Countess. He shifted his wary gaze to the lit up searchlight and looked outward at Gotham.

He released a sigh of relief knowing that his family was safe. Barbara and James were out of the city and Emily was at Wayne Manor under the protection of billionaire Bruce Wayne.

A flattering sound drove his attention to the shadows. "Turn it off!" A growling voice blared out.

Gordon switched off the Bat-signal and stared at the sharp-eared figure looming towards him. The Batman.

"Another body was found on the East End. Cause of death..." He threw the folder on the ledge as Batman took the contents and studied the documents and the Joker playing card. "Isn't he done filling up graveyards?"

"No. He'll never stop." Batman answered in a hardened tone, looking at the images of another murdered child. His hazel eyes fell under the graphite slits. "Countess needs one more child. Then the cleansing begins."

Gordon felt a chill run down his stiffened spine. "We interrogated Crane and only got a few words out of him. Something about poisoning Gotham's water supply..."

"The toxin only affects children."

Gordon's heart sank; he swallowed a knot of fear. "Is my daughter safe?"

Batman looked at Gordon with trusting eyes. "She's safe." he rasped. "We need to figure out where Vedette is storing the toxin. It will be in a water treatment plant either south or east side. Have your officers form a perimeter around both plants before tomorrow night."

"Is this what she is planning?"

"We need to be ready." Batman handed Gordon back the folder and peered down for a moment. He lifted his intense gaze and then turned to the ledge of the roof.

Gordon narrowed his eyes down for a moment and then looked at Batman positioning his body to jump. "Thank you for coming back." He paused. "I don't know what Vedette did to you... but I'm glad you're back."

Batman twisted his body around and stared at the Commissioner for a moment, he quirked his upper lip. "I always come back." He turned and dove into the air.

Gordon gave a slight smile.

* * *

Shafts of the crescent moon, covered by wispy rain clouds, captured into his pools of hazel as Bruce looked outward at the afterglow produced by a city of weary citizens, corrupted law officials and the classes of wealth and poor that downgraded the very essence of humanity that walked the streets. The question that rippled into his ingenuity: How the Hell are we going to save the children of Gotham City?

Light drizzle tapped onto his bare arms, clogging the pores as Bruce slammed his eyes and breathed in the murky air. The beads of water felt like razor-edged knives piercing his feverish body. He steadied the air flow filtering through his lungs and bashed his eyes opened, lifting his chin to gaze at the bright streaks of moonbeam seeping from the clouds.

He thought about Emily Gordon sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms; how he promised his trusted friend Jim Gordon that he would keep her safe from harm behind the walls of Wayne Manor.

A soft knock turned his attention to the drawing room's doorway. He clenched his jaw and grumbled. "Emily isn't it passed your bedtime?"

He walked to the door and it flung open. "Little brat," he thought as he shook his head and prepared to meet the gaze of the Commissioner's youngest daughter.

"Not for me."

For a moment, he directly stared at her. Selina. His love. She was dressed in a black long sleeved sweater and charcoal jeans. Her long-straight hair hung loose, shaped around her face.

Bruce smirked. "I can see that you remembered what I said to you in the bedroom."

Selina shrugged her shoulders.

"A woman never forgets." She advanced closer, kicking the door shut with one high heeled boot. He breathed in the scent as she drew closer. It engulfed all senses, burning the lines of his throat with the empowerment of allure and passion that seeped through her veins. He plunged at her with high driven intensity. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to his chest. He slightly lifted her off the ground as they were nose to nose. He held her against him and used his teeth to pull her sweater upwards.

She giggled as his smooth lips kissed her abdomen, and then he lowered her down to the level of his mouth, pressing his lips against hers. He closed his eyes as she placed both hands on his accented cheeks and kissed him, swaying her tongue in his mouth as collecting the air bursting out of his lungs.

She led him until the back of his calves hit the couch near the balcony doors and pinned him onto the cushions as her hands gripped his shirt and lifted up to reveal his rock hard six pack. She wrapped her legs against his hips as he seized the moment and tugged her sweater off her silky warm flesh then threw it to the floor.

Bruce slipped his fingers under her laced black bra and pushed up. She released a faint laugh as he undid the clasps and the entire piece popped off her curves and his groin pressed against her until he felt the aching and heavy thumping of his desires taking hold. Breath was strangling him as lips released a fervid gasp. He rocked them with little thrusts.

"Selina, you have no..." he growled as his lips nourished the side of her neck.

"I know," she mildly said as her body jolted with a spasm. He ran his fingers off her slightly freckled back.

He smirked, driving his lips back against her mouth. His arms enveloped over her body as she rested herself against his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

Selina allowed a warm tear to slip away from her eye. "What that witch did to you... I thought you would be that damn cat forever."

Bruce slid his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up. "It's okay..." he whispered. "I love you. That's all that matters." He held her close and kissed the top of her head as he opened his heart to her. "Being a cat made me remember one thing,"

She rolled her eyes. "That would be what, handsome?"

"Life that can be taken away from you in a second."

Selina looked deeply into his hazel eyes and saw trust... devotion and love. She closed her eyes and drifted as he sheltered her body with his arms.

Bruce Wayne wasn't the only one that changed... she had changed into a stronger woman that never thought she herself capable of love... Prince charming... the Batman. She loved him with and without the masks.

Bruce smoothed the dark strands off her before losing himself into a moment of contentment as his lips parted and he pressed a kiss into her hair. "I love you so much, Selina Kyle."

She smiled and parted her crimson lips, "I love you, Bruce Wayne."


	26. Chapter 26: Entering the Valley of Death

**{Chapter 26: Entering the Valley of Death: Part 1}**

* * *

The afternoon sun was low in the sky when a black tinted SUV made a sharp turn on the last freeway exit of Lower Gotham. It drove through a narrow urban area of cobblestone streets until it reached the tip of the city; a dense area untouched by architectural renewal and a haunting warren of abandon buildings with broken windows and fragments of yellow police line tapes in the dirty ground. The SUV parked in front of a rotting red tinged brick walled building.

Doctor Weston Pryce, a former medical supervisor at Gotham's children's hospital, emerged and quickly moved to the trunk of the vehicle. He opened it and peered down at an unconscious girl with pieces of duck tape around her wrists and ankles. He wrapped his arms around her ashen body, and carried her to the entrance doors where he found Vedette Countess leaning against the doorway, dressed in a black leather overcoat.

Vedette rubbed her fingertips over her stomach while inside, the Joker stood in the hallway putting a few finishing touches on an off-duty cop's corpse with a vial of acid and his switchblade. Several bulky men in jackal masks were positioned throughout the hall.

"Everything you asked for, Countess," Doctor Pryce addressed, looking down at the nine year-old girl cradled in his arms. "This sweetheart was easy to get... poor thing was already on her death bed."

Vedette sneered at the girl, "Children in this city are either victims of the dying or just dying." The cackle of the Joker's laugh echoed in the darkness. "Bring her inside while she is still sedated. I want to make it quick and painless."

"You said on the phone that you needed one more child?" Doctor Pryce asked. "I have someone in mind."

"There is only one little life left to complete the cleansing progress." she said. "I will give you your pavement in full. Your loyalty to me is no longer required." She snapped her fingers; two of her Black Jackals entered her presence. "Take the child inside," she ordered, her eyes glared at Doctor Pryce. "I have a final business deal to close."

Doctor Pryce handed the girl over to an armed mercenary, his voice faltered. "I don't know what your plan is Vedette..." he threw at her; the Joker's white makeup became visible to the sunlight. "I still can't believe that you're working with a freak like this... All he's good at is blowing up hospitals and slicing a few corpses open."

"No... no I have many tricks of the trade," the Joker chimed, watching the lines of sweat rolling down Doctor Pryce's cheek. He licked his bloody scars and twirled the switchblade in his hand. "The work I do can be very simple." he smiled. "I use tools like gunpowder and dynamite to get things done... mainly because they're cheap."

The Joker drew closer; he angled his shoulder as his dark eyes stared at the doctor and scuffed in his overcoat pocket. "Another cheap expense... that I use to clean up blood stains..." he pulled out a capped vial of acid. "Hydrocyanic acid. One whiff of this and you'll be in Gotham's obituary."

Doctor Pryce swallowed a large knot in his throat; his eyes shifted at Vedette sinking further into the darkness. "What about my payment?" He yelled. She twisted around to meet his gaze.

"The Joker will grant you the full amount," she answered.

The Joker twisted the cap of the vial off; Dr. Pryce backed away. "Don't be shy..." He grinned maniacally before putting on a mock-pout. "There, there doc, why don't you take whiff of my poesy here and you'll feel a lot better."

Joker revealed a new orange flower pinned to the lapel of his purple overcoat. Without delaying, he grabbed Doctor Pryce by the throat then squeezed the stem of the flower. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Pryce." Instantly a small cloud flew directly into the doctor's face.

"Vedette!" he hollered as the highly corrosive liquid lifted to the tip of his nose.

"Breathe in your reward doctor..." The Joker laughed. 'Your eternal reward." He squeezed his hand tighter, crushing the windpipe as Doctor Pryce inhaled the deadly acid...within ten seconds... his eyes rolled back and his pulse faded.

The Joker released his hold and watched the lifeless body crash to his shoes. "Acid… never leave home without it." He teased, looking at the hidden vial inside his coat that connected to the flower on the outside. He backed away from the body and into opened doorway.

Joker entered the enclosed room, with black tarps covering the wooden frames on the walls. He watched Vedette stroking the blonde hair of the lifeless little girl's body. He noticed a deep slash across the child's throat.

"I trust that you took care of Doctor Pryce," she said, lifting up the blood stained dagger. "He couldn't be trusted... not when the Batman is back on the streets." She seethed. "I should have left him as that damned cat."

Vedette wrapped her hand around her waist. "No matter... There are more ways to get to someone." She took out a mobile from her pocket. "What good is a bat when he's got broken wings?"

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth entered the kitchen with a crestfallen look on his wrinkled face. He looked at Bruce and Selina perched on stools, sitting and enjoying an afternoon snack on the island marble counter top. He sighed before breaking his silence. "Master Wayne, you need to see this Newsflash."

Bruce arched his eyebrow and pulled out his Blackberry. He typed in GNN and then pressed live video coverage. He watched the familiar face of Mike Engel, the TV reporter that he saved along with a number of hostages at the Pewitt building. He listened the reporter's words as Selina became glued to the tiny screen held in his hand.

"Body of Doctor Weston Pryce was discovered at the steps of GNN station. Pinned to the body was this important message. It says that 'billionaire Bruce Wayne must go to City Hall and wait... unless he wants to see the precious kiddies at Gotham's Children Hospital hold their breaths.' Stay with us..." Engel's voice trailed as an incoming call came on the air. "Excuse me, we have a caller to address."

Selina felt Bruce's muscles tense; his jaw clenched and his right hand squeezed into a fist.

"Caller, you're on the air," Engel said with a nervous look.

The caller, a woman with a false accent: "Children mean everything to this city...I wonder how much they mean to the Prince of Gotham. You think that the billionaire playboy will give in to these demands... What has he shown to improve this city? He has more speeding tickets than thank you notes for all those he's offered compassion. He is no Thomas Wayne."

As he listened, Bruce felt a stabbing in his heart. He slammed his eyes shut for a moment.

"Bruce Wayne has improved Gotham through his charities and donations." Engel shot back to the caller. "Who is this?" he demanded.

"Just a concerned citizen, Mr. Engel," the voice dropped a few octaves and became familiar to Bruce and Selina. "And a woman that values the essence of humanity. Imagine this city without a future generations of monsters... Imagine all the streets cleansed by the guilty parents; savaged day after day. All the children forgotten in the shelters free from the sin and lies you glorify... Bruce Wayne has a chance to be the hero of this city... If he refuses all those poor kids at the hospital will die quick and painless."

Bruce rose from the bar stool, his blood was boiling. "Vedette," he growled.

"If Bruce Wayne isn't present at City Hall in one hour... then I will release this poison and the people of Gotham will watch all those bedridden children become names on gravestones."

The was a aloud click and the hum of a disconnected ringtone.

* * *

The officers in the Major Crimes Unit had been gearing up with bulletproof vests and visors just in case the Joker had a few lethal surprises. They weren't going to hit the streets unprepared. Detective Bryce Markson - a twenty year old transferred from Metropolis City - had been sipping coffee, while on monitor duty, when a cryptic voice began its threat. He immediately called the rest of the squad, including a half-dozen SWAT officers, to join him. Gordon quickly addressed the commander of GCPD SWAT.

"Call in every officer - tell them to head to the Gotham's Children Hospital and start an evac and search. Call the transit authorities and emergency services. Get every available mode of transportation at the hospital. Wilson, you're in charge of that. The priority is the children. Get all of them out of that building now. My hunch is the Joker filled the air ducts with poisonous gas."

Gordon scuffled in his coat's pocket and pulled out his mobile and text messaged Bruce Wayne.

"Commissioner," the young rookie addressed. Gordon looked at the youthful officer that looked like he just graduated from Gotham High. "Do you need me to drive you to the hospital?"

The other officers finished gearing up and hurried away. Gordon turned to the rookie. "You can come with me, officer."

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"City Hall."

The officer nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

Commissioner Gordon sat in the passenger's seat , with the rookie at the wheel. He checked a few of the messages that Detective Megan Games sent from the hospital parking lot - stating that all the children and staff at the hospital had been safely cleared out. His blue eyes shifted to the driver.

"I don't believe you've told me your name, officer?" He implied.

The rookie gave a smile. "John Blake." He answered, looked out the window. "So why is Bruce Wayne the sudden target?" He asked. "I've read articles on him... nothing stated that he has a bad rep." His dark brown eyes caught the view of Wayne Tower gleaming blocks away. "I think there's more to him."

Gordon shrugged his shoulders and released a deep sigh. "Let's just say that Bruce Wayne has done more than enough for helping out this city than most people think..."

* * *

Bruce, a half a block from City Hall, glanced at Gordon's pick up slowing down at the yellow light. "We're almost at the vantage point." He spoke through the comm-radio, fingers tapping against the leather of the steering wheel. "Gordon is here."

Selina weaved her way through the traffic; her brown eyes were stared directly at the back of Bruce's Lamborghini. She braked and waited for the Honda in front of her to move. "Come on move your ass," she spat.

"Have patience, Selina," Bruce said, looking up at the traffic light when he heard the sound of tires screeching against the pavement.

"Patience is not a word to be thrown around in this city."

The sound of a furiously honking horn drew his attention to the side mirror, but the traffic light was still red. Bruce looked at the white faced driver waving to him... His eyes widened as the SUV smashed into the Lamborghini at a threatening high speed. Bruce felt the jolt as his car rammed broadside into Gordon's unmarked pickup, sending chrome pieces onto the street.

Tires squealed and Bruce flew forward but was stopped by his seat belt which prevented him from cracking his head into the windshield. The airbag deployed and forced him back into his seat. His lower back collided with the leather seat and a fiery burst of pain, in the groves of his spine, made his vision foggy.

The back of his head hit the seat hard, making his skull pound. He saw red flashes but he could only focus on the searing pain flowing through his nervous system. He opened his eyes and listened to Selina's voice echo in his pounding ears.

"Bruce!" Selina cried out, watching the Lamborghini sliding further into the right lane. The windshield wipers were moving back and forth, along with the flickers of the signal lights. She dismounted off the bike, whipping her helmet off then bolted to the crash site. She caught a glimpse of the SUV's driver emerging out of the twisted metal of the vehicle and slowly regaining his composure as a sordid laugh escaped his scarred lips.

"Joker," she enraged.

A black tinted window van pulled up and the door slid open. The Joker hopped inside then looked at the mass of metal pieces from all three vehicles. He turned his deadly gaze at the unconscious billionaire... then secured his body into the backseat as the van before it sped rapidly down the street.

Selina darted to the smashed Lamborghini. She was restrained as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Let me go!" She demanded, looking at the dark haired rookie holding her back. "Damn it, let me go!"

Commissioner Gordon walked to the fancy sports door, wrenched open the door and reached in to help out Bruce. "Mr. Wayne, are you okay? Bruce?" He gently touched the young man's shoulder. "It's going to be okay... I've called in for medical assistance."

Bruce focused his sight on Gordon, and the first thing that came to his mind was that the whole thing was a set up. Vedette planned to get him out in the open and fatally injure him. "Commissioner," he groaned with a throaty wheeze. "Are the children safe?"

"Everyone was evacuated in time." Gordon assured him, looking into his watery hazel eyes. "Are you experiencing any pain?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Bruce answered with a small smirk; Gordon undid the seat-belt. He felt the pain in his back growing each time he took an intake of breath. He dropped his head back into the seat. "I'll manage." He slowly climbed out of the Lamborghini, now a bulk of contorted metal, and swayed. Gordon placed his hand on his arm to steady him and guided him to the curb.

Gordon turned to the rookie. "Blake, you can release Miss Kyle," he instructed. Selina instantly raced over to Bruce and bent down to his level and wrapped her arms around him as sirens started blaring in the distance.

"That was a brave thing you did, Mr. Wayne," Gordon said, steadying his breath, looking at his mobile phone's screen.

Bruce rubbed his eye. His lips were formed into a sulky expression as he looked up at Gordon. "I do what I can to help this city," he replied, feeling Selina's soft touch against his warm skin.

He stared heavily into Selina's swirling pools of coffee lavishness. "The Joker was behind the wheel..." he breathed out, feeling lightheaded."Wasn't he?" Before Selina could answer his question, a young paramedic bent down.

"Mr. Wayne, you need to go to Gotham General. You might have suffered a concussion and severe whiplash."

Bruce scoffed. "I don't need to go to the hospital." he growled gruffly. "I'm fine."

Selina looked at the paramedic.

"Don't mind him... He was born stubborn." she relayed, watching the other paramedics unload a stretcher from the back of the ambulance. He felt Selina's grip as he was guided to the waiting ambulance. He rolled his eyes thinking it was a bit overboard for them to strap a neck brace then secure him down to the stretcher. It was so tight that he felt like he was in a straightjacket. He couldn't move an inch.

"Get this stuff off of me!" The fuming billionaire demanded.

"Mr. Wayne, easy... This is strictly protocol." The paramedic said, gently. "You've just been in a car crash."

"I don't need all of this!" He said flatly, feeling a slight numbness in his shoulder as they loaded him into the back of the ambulance. "Selina!" he yelled out, as the back doors of the emergency vehicle slammed shut.

Selina stood on the curb feeling like she living in a never ending nightmare. First Vedette poisoned him... then transformed him into a cat and now he's the newest addition to Gotham General's patient list. They only had a set amount of time to stop Vedette from murdering all the children in the city with her homemade batch of toxin.

Flashing her eyes angrily, Selina clutched her hands into a fist. If there was one thing that she learned through all the years of surviving on the streets... wounds to the body were a sign of weakness. The predator would become the exposed, and needy prey in the concrete jungle.

She cringed defensively, feeling the warmth of human comfort enter her right shoulder.

"He's going to be okay, Miss Kyle."

Gordon stood beside her and they both watched the ambulance drive off into the traffic, sirens blaring.


	27. Chapter 27 : Entering the Valley Part 2

**{Chapter 27 : A Entering the Valley of Death :Part 2}  
**

* * *

Bruce shifted in the restraints attached to his bed in a Gotham General emergency room. The white paper gown was making his burning skin itch. He stared at the white painted ceiling as a nurse stuck the EKG stickers onto his upper body.

"This isn't really necessary," He said. "I feel fine." He looked at the blonde haired nurse wearing a face mask… There was something oddly familiar about that face he was staring at; the color of the eyes retracting the ceiling light.

"That's what they all say when they come in with a frown and leave with a grin." The nurse chimed, moving closer. "You know - this seems very familiar to me, except there was more chaos flowing in the hallways; one very sick patient with personality issues."

Bruce tightened his hand into a fist and his eyes burned with realization. "You," he released a throaty growl. The nurse pulled down the surgical-mask and displayed the red marred face and yellow stained teeth of the Joker.

"Hi!" The Joker said with a wide grin.

"How the hell did you..." Bruce flared, body quaking in anger, hands ready to strangle the clown. "Why?" he seethed a primal snarl, eyes inflamed with rage.

"I've come to see my favorite patient, Brucie."Joker inched closer. Bruce gagged at the sordid stench of dried blood and disgust. "You see - when I took your sexy kitten...I had no intention of harming her. It was all Vedette. I never go after a loved one. I know what it's like to lose them."

Bruce gritted his teeth, seeing through the clown's taunting smile.

"You're lying... you're a lying piece of filth. You killed Rachel...you almost killed Gordon... And we both know you enjoy hurting people." He snapped, unyielding as he stared into the black chasms narrowing down.

Joker's grinned turned morbidly enthusiastic. "Oh I love it when I get a rise out of you, Brucie!" He laughed. "Makes my day... As for your lovely Selina..." He glazed his lips with his tongue and chuckled. "I'm a man of my word."

"No," Bruce barked back, his eyes fuming with anger. "I won't let you escape this time...you can bet on it, Joker!"

"I'm touched that you want to get to close to me...even as a pathetic flea bag you couldn't resist me." He leaned forward tauntingly. "We are meant to be together, Bruce... We are comedy and tragedy. Two sides of the same coin...both trapped in a world of engulfing flames of chaos..." He grinned again. "Isn't it glorious?"

Bruce felt his blood boil. "I will stop you. You have taken everything away from this city - good cops, friends… and even a man that was this city's knight in shining armor. I will not let you and that crazed bloodsucker take away the innocence of this city...even if I have your blood on my hands."

"Speaking of blood..." The Joker pulled out a switchblade; a knife that gleamed of sleekness and blood-lust. His boiling frame eyed the blade as it inched closer to his face. "Wanna know how to become a freak in a matter of minutes...First you need a doctor to perform some surgery." He ran the blade along the side of Bruce's cheek.

"And one big smile."

* * *

Selina entered through the sliding doors of the front lobby to Gotham General. She expected to see a full waiting room of people... Instead she found puddles of blood formed around the bodies of nurses bullet filled with bullet holes. Years of experience had given her a skillful eye in ballistics. She knew the bullets belonged to firearms with suppressors attached to the barrel. She peered at the shards of glass around the windows and determined the distance of the shooter and the targets. She felt her heart racing. Her blood was starting to run cold as she narrowed her eyes to a little boy whose white shirt was covered with blood.

She scowled, noticing a clown masked goon in the corner armed with heavy arsenal; silencer rifle and a pistol. His hands were reaching down to grab a quaking child who was backing into the wall. "Bastard," she hissed, knowing that the Joker wasn't far.

"Come on sweetheart... I ain't going to hurt you." Chuckles leered into the girl's face. His clown mask had orange hair sticking out from the top; it was ridiculous to look at. He grabbed the girl and pinned her against the wall.

Chuckles pulled out a chloroform drenched cloth from his jacket pocket as Selina crept up behind them. She waited until she was short of two inches from them. The cloth came closer to the child's face - ready to smother her…then she reached and grabbed his right arm - twisting it and snapping it behind his back before he had a second of reaction time.

"Where's your boss?" she growled, clenching her jaw.

"The Joker is in the ER room. He wanted to see the rich billionaire bastard." His voice strained.

Crack. The bones of his arm shattered into an echoing break as Selina held his fist into place and dug her fingernails into the groves of his fingers. She relented until she felt the loosening of the bones and then brought him down in a swift movement – driving her elbow into his spine. The cloth fell out of his hand as she rammed his head into the wall and tossed him aside.

"I never did like clowns," Selina muttered, looking at the girl. She crouched down and wiped the splotches of crimson off the child's fair features. "You all right?" The girl nodded, still shaken by what just happened. A raid of GCPD officers entered through the doorways with Gordon and Blake trailing behind them, weapons aimed. "The boys will take it from here, kid." Selina looked into the girl's big brown eyes and nodded before slipping away towards the closed doors of the ER section.

"Commissioner," Blake called over, eyes grimly scanning the blood caked victims of waiting room. "It looks like a shooting gallery... The bullets were fired at a long-ranged distance." He observed two metal casings by a chair. "Silencer-laced firearms were used... The Joker wanted them to have no warning when his men attacked."

Gordon rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It was all a set-up." He breathed out. "He wanted Bruce Wayne in the hospital." He kicked the back of a chair out of frustration. "We need to move the wounded out of here...in case the Joker is planning something else."

Blake nodded, noticing the little girl in the corner standing near an unconscious thug. "Do you think the Joker is still on the premises, sir?"

"Without a doubt..." Gordon replied, turning his gaze to the doors of the ER room. "I know where he's hiding...tell all available officers on site to set up a perimeter and block all exits."

"Are we going after, Bruce Wayne?" Blake asked.

"Don't worry, rookie. Mr. Wayne knows how to handle himself in these situations...besides I think he's got an angel watching his back - or at least someone close to one."

Blake raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Bruce's fiery hazel eyes stared into in the soulless gaze of dark brown surrounded by black theatrical makeup.

Joker's marred lips stretched and the tongue glazed over stained yellow teeth."Now we're going to have some fun." He slapped the billionaire on the cheeks. "Aren't we, Brucie... Aren't we!" His tone rose.

Bruce's gaze didn't falter, even as he felt the cold blade running down the outline of his cheek. The pressure was enough to break through a layer of skin as he felt the Joker's grip vice around the knife. The Joker's eyes were transfixed on the line of blood trickling down Bruce's sharp jawline. He knew that the Joker could easily be provoked.

He flashed his eyes angrily, finger curling into a fist. "No, we're not."

"Aw... I'm crushed...I was going to go easy on you considering the fact that you're my better half..." He pulled out a vial containing a green liquid. "Since you've refused to be the hospital's entertainment...I'm going to have to change your mood." He twisted the cap. "Just a little something I had the boys down at Arkham stir up. Oh don't worry, it doesn't kill you. It only makes you... stranger."

Bruce seethed a hiss through his clenched teeth. "So you're going to turn me into garbage like you. "

"That's one way of putting it." The Joker grinned and continued. "This lightens up the mood; makes you crack a few laughs." He unlatched the restraints. "On second thought - I think your sweet kitten will enjoy this more than you, Bats."

In a surge of anger and strength, Bruce broke through the restraints and lunged at the Joker, his hands ready to wrap around the clown's sweaty neck. "If you touch her - I'll give you something to laugh about!"

The Joker licked his teeth. "There's my Batman..." His grin widened. "I knew all it would take you to come out was a little incentive." He giggled. "And what better than using physical abuse." He jammed the switched blade into Bruce's shoulder.

"Argh..." Bruce grimaced, pulling at the knife and throwing it against the privacy curtain.

"Oh my," the Joker giggled. "Looks like someone needs another dose of meds," he rubbed his lips together. "Tell me - how many lives does your beautiful Selina have left... Maybe I'll find out very soon." He laughed. "There's more than one way to skin a cat."

Bruce released a primal snarl as he grabbed the Joker's collar and hoisted him up against the curtain until the fabric ripped off the steel bars and both of them tumbled onto the next bed...where a corpse of a nurse was laying; half of her jaw had been sliced off revealing tissue and bone. "You think I would give you chance to tou-" Bruce composed himself, his expression became deadly. "You would be dead before a finger touches, Selina."

"So you would break your one rule; pull my final curtain for your kitten...Interesting." Joker pondered devilishly, looking down at the female corpse. "I think if I was going to skin her... I'd use a few drums of oil and a couple of matches...Nothing like a charred kitty in the morning."

Bruce set his jaw down hard. He was starting to see red; his head was pounding.

"Or maybe sometimes it's better to do it the old fashion ways" the Joker laughed, wiping his greasy green strands of hair. "Women like that."

Bruce narrowed his eyes slightly as his grip tightened around the clown's neck. His body was quaking and sweat dripped from his brow. He tasted the blood streaming down his throat and felt the pulsing anger gush through his veins.

"Tell me, Brucie...are you going to end my life...right here and now...or put me in a body cast?"

"I'm going to..." his voice trailed, hearing heels clicking on the floor. He quickly reeled up and towered over the debased clown. The Joker shifted his serpent gaze at a slender shadow projecting off the wall. Bruce's eyes widened and he whipped his head around to see Selina, advancing on their position. "Selina," he breathed out. "

Selina turned her head and met his eyes intently. "Did I miss anything?" she asked looking at the Joker lying on white bedding stained with blood. "What the hell happened here?"

"Selina, get out of here. Now!" Bruce growled, his eyes narrowing down at the Joker. "I don't want you near him."

The Joker waved and sneered towards Selina. "Hi!" He opened his hand and dropped the vial. "Hate to laugh and run..." He slipped a switchblade from his sleeve and dug it into Bruce's rib bone. "But I have a funeral to prepare for. A big one."

Bruce stepped back with a gasp; pulling the knife out of his side. The wound wasn't deep, but it didn't pause from spilling blood. The Joker rose from the bed and looked down at the green gas seeping from the vial. "JOKER!" The billionaire winced, starting to feel dizzy and sluggish while pressing his hand to his weeping wound.

"Don't worry Bruce - I've got this clown" Selina positioned herself into a fighting stance. The Joker laughed and lunged at her, ramming his elbow into her throat. She gasped as he crashed his weight into her body, slamming her against the wall. She grimaced as he licked her cheek with his slimy tongue. "Get the hell off of me!" She screamed, kicking him in the groin with a sharp heel.

The Joker tumbled backwards, laughing. "I love it when you get feisty."

"Really? Maybe you should have Vedette smack you around, sick bastard."

The Joker straightened off the floor and turned his head towards the wobbly billionaire. He listened to Bruce unleash a tortured laughed. "Hmm...Better hurry, Selina. I think your billionaire sweetheart will soon be investing in the laughing stocks. His mind has a few minutes left before he becomes a freak just like me."

"Joker...you..." Bruce chuckled, feeling his lips become stiff as a wide grin began to stretch across his face. Selina's eye grew wide in anticipation. She raced to him and wrapped her arms around him, using a gauze to put pressure to his wound.

"Bruce…"

The Joker blew them both a kiss. "See you at midnight." He bolted down towards the exit.

"That bastard," Selina ejected, pulling Bruce out of the enclosed space ...feeling his rapid breathing slowing down. "What was that all about?"

"Joker gas," Bruce muttered, feeling the strange symptoms ease in his body, despite the pain in his side. "He's created a compound that mimics Scarecrow's fear toxin. The effects are lethal to anyone who inhales it." Bruce could see the concern on her face. "I have an antitoxin at the cave" He assured, clutching her hand tightly. "We have to setup our game plan. The Joker is planning something unpredictable. We have to be ready - physically and mentally."

She rolled her eyes. "More training in the cave? You've just been stabbed!" She exclaimed.

"I'll be fine."

He dismissed stubbornly, noticing Commissioner Gordon and Officer John Blake walking towards them. "Commissioner," Bruce said in a sheepish tone.

Gordon surveyed the billionaire's blood stained chin and wound at his side, and Selina gave him a quick assuring wink. "Mr. Wayne! Are you all right?" He gestured to the wound. "That's a lot of blood."

"I've survived worse." Bruce shrugged.

Gordon detected the double-edged meaning of his words and nodded in grim acknowledgment. "You had an eventful afternoon, Mr. Wayne..."

"It would seem so, Commissioner." Bruce replied. "Do you think I can go home now?"

"In your condition? I'm not a doctor, but even if I were – I wouldn't advise it."

"But since you're not?"

Gordon sighed. "I'll have one of my officer's escort back to your estate..." He turned his gaze to the rookie. "Officer Blake, will take you both of them in your patrol car," he paused, watching Selina wiping the cut on Bruce's chin with a tissue. "Is there anything else you need, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce smirked, squeezing Selina's hand. "Yeah... A new Lamborghini."

* * *

Alfred composed himself as stood with a rigid posture inside the secret elevator, heading down to the cave with a silver tray of tea and coffee on top. The clean refreshing smell of polished leather and metal was like a soothing balm to his weary soul. It provided a sense of duty and routine which was a welcome distraction from the troubling thoughts circling his mind. Thoughts that centered on a certain billionaire playboy by day and masked avenger by night.

It had been only a few hours since his master and ward was released, unofficially, from Gotham General after the building was laid siege by the painted madman. A few hours since his master was side-swiped in a car crash that gravely injured him. To find him out of bed wasn't unexpected as it was frustrating to the Englishman.

The Batman had suffered more in the last few months than he had in years from being poisoned to the brink of death, having the woman he loved tortured, his humanity taken from him and now suffering another near-death experience... To say Alfred was concerned for his well-being would be a major understatement.

Right now he feared for his very soul.

Having seen the recent news reports about the Countess and the Joker's intentions, it did not take much for the butler to realize this conflict was drawing to a head. That much was certain after he saw the determined, unyielding look on his master's face after he was brought home by Miss Kyle – combating the effects of another toxin in time to inoculate himself. It was comforting to know his master was not facing this threat alone... but it did little to ease the butler's concerns about the outcome of this conflict.

His attention was drawn to the chime of the elevator and the doors opening for him. Taking a deep breath, Alfred stepped out into the cool and expanse area of the cave and was soon alerted to the sound of physical combat. Tuning his ears, he could hear grunts and yells accompanying the noises. He set his sights ahead to the bridge leading to the platform where the computer station was setup on top.

Climbing the stairs, Alfred stood near the edge and looked down on the opposite side where he could see both Bruce and Selina engaged in a training session. Both of them stood on a raised platform above the cave water, across from the opposite platform where The Bat was grounded. Both youths were out of costume, dressed in workout clothes consisting of jogging pants and tank-stops. Bruce himself wore bandages beneath his clothing.

"Perhaps I should've brought water instead..." He watched as Selina elbowed Bruce hard in the side of the head. "And some ice... lots of it."

He chuckled softly. Whatever his master intended to do, Alfred could only provide for him as he always did, and hope for the best...

* * *

Bruce grunted as Selina caught him in an arm-bar. Her legs and hands wrapped around his entire right arm, trying to pull him down to the mat laid out beneath them. Bruce, in a great show of strength and will-power, ignored the pain and exhaustion sweeping him from the Joker's stab wound inflicted to him earlier, and maintained his balance; lifting Selina's entire body aloft, still wrapped around his right arm. The veins on his necks stood out while sweat poured profusely down his brow; Selina's too.

"Give it up, Wayne!" She exclaimed.

"Not happening..." Bruce lugged her up and caught her with his left hand before bringing her down, back first to the mat. Selina groaned; feeling winded by the crushing fall while Bruce freed himself from her grasp. "You should know to retreat and revise your tactic when your opponent has the upperhand on you."

"Says the man will would risk a broken back to subdue Bane in a sleeper-hold." Selina panted.

Bruce ignored her retort as his eyes caught sight of Alfred standing on the computer station-platform above them. "It seems we have a captive audience." He wiped the sweat from his brow.

Selina raised her head up, still on her back to get a glimpse of Alfred above them.

"I should have known you'd be too stubborn to lie in bed." Alfred called down.

"We can't call a time-out, Alfred. We need to be ready to stop Vedette and Joker before they eradicate the child-population of this city." Bruce panted, wiping the sweat from his brow. "How's Emily?" He asked.

"Miss Gordon is resting soundly in her room. She's adjusted quite well since she settled in."

"You're not letting her watch the news, are you? The kid has enough to worry about." Selina implied, resting on her haunches.

"Not at all - she spends most of her time in the library. She's quite the heavy reader."

"She hasn't asked any questions, has she?" Bruce deadpanned. He felt it was enough for the child to know Selina was Catwoman, but for her to suspect his own alter-ego was the last thing he needed.

"Nothing of import, sir. However if you wish to avoid the suspicious scrutiny of a 10-year old girl, it wouldn't hurt to feign normalcy every once-in-awhile."

"Like there isn't enough to worry about," Bruce grumbled as he felt the ache in his side where Joker had stabbed him earlier. Soon as he arrived back at the cave, he had inoculated himself to cure any traces of the Joker's venom, took antibiotics after being stabbed with Joker's blade, then he had Alfred sew his wound. He didn't take any morphine to keep himself lucid and alert.

Training with Selina right now was all about getting themselves ready for tonight – despite the pain and discomfort he was currently in.

"You think?" Selina gestured to his bandaged side. "How long you think you can fight through that, bucko?"

"I'll fight harder, like I always have. Use the pain to drive me – fuel me." He rasped.

"And you think you're up to it?" She coaxed.

"I'm still on my feet, aren't I?" He said pointedly, referring to her laying position on the mat; baiting her.

Selina arched her eyebrow. "Very cute, handsome." In a sudden move of retaliation, Selina used her right arm to propel her lower body upward and kick Bruce beneath the jaw. She followed up with a sweeping kick to the back of his ankles, sending him crashing onto his back. "But never underestimate a cat..."

Selina pounced on his position as Bruce kicked up to his feet to reengage her. "Let's go." He gestured with his arms held open.

Alfred shook his head wryly as he watched them. "I'm sure they'll be just fine." He considered, leaving the tray of refreshments on the desk beside the computer station before heading back to the elevator.

Bruce and Selina held no quarter in their training, both of them aiming hard punches for the other's more vulnerable spots. Selina struck a sold blow to Bruce's stomach, close to where he was bandaged. The unmasked crusader sought to return her kindness with a well driven elbow to her back, soon matched with a winding tackle to her waist.

Selina saw stars behind her eyes momentarily at his heavy attack. Feeling the ground disappear beneath her feet, she acted on instinct and raised drove her nails into his upper-back. She hummed with contentment as she felt his hold around her waist stiffen.

"You're enjoying this too much," Bruce hissed.

"What this? This is nothing, handsome." She leaned close to his ear. "I'm just getting started with you…" She purred. She wrapped her legs around his waist provocatively, but it soon turned into manipulative-counter attack as she swung her body weight until she flung him across the mat; rolling onto his side.

Bruce chuckled dryly, ignoring the painful spasms in his side. "Funny… I was about to say the same thing to you." Bruce jumped back to his feet and lunged at Selina in the position of a high-kick. His legs caught her shoulders for a mere-second before they twisted and he drove an unsuspecting right heel kick to her torso. They both fell hard their backs, Selina taking the brunt of the impact.

"Had enough, Selina?" He pulled himself to his feet and watched as she remained…eerily still on her side. Panic reached Bruce as he rushed over to her side. "Selina? Are you all—" Selina reached up and grabbed Bruce's arm, then used her leg strength to monkey toss him off the platform and into the cave water below them.

She listened to the resounding splash with a smug smile. "Yeah - I think it's time that we cool off."

Bruce's head came up from beneath the cool waters and he shook the wetness from his eyes and mouth; sputtering and growling. "You're not the best loser, are you?" He grumbled.

"From where I'm standing, it doesn't look like I lost…" She grinned, looking down at him with her arms crossed. Her smiled turned weak when she noticed the red spot forming near Bruce's ribs.

"And you tore your stitches…" She gestured to him.

Bruce looked down at his wound and shrugged. "I think that was you, actually." He made his way to the bridge and pulled himself out of the water.

"Isn't that convincing enough that if I didn't have much trouble bleeding you, then Vedette and Joker won't either?" She pressed, following him towards the medical station of the cave.

"I held it together long enough and without the safety of my suit. Tonight it will be different. I won't let Joker and Vedette destroy the innocents of this city just because I have a few scratches…" He peeked over his shoulder where Selina had recently clawed him, "literally." He finished.

"You've got more than that to worry about." She watched as approached the examination table and removed his wet undershirt then his bandages carefully after. She grimaced at the growing red stain on the now wet bandages wrapped around him. He proceeded to carefully cut them loose along with the gauze.

Selina had seen much blood and death in her past so the sight of a grievous injury such as a stab wound was nothing troubling to her. Seeing it on Bruce however was a different story. After everything he'd been through recently, she wondered just how much more he could put himself through.

"This ends tonight, Bruce… All of it." She enunciated.

"I know." He replied, impassively, while cleaning his wound and applying new stitches.

"Then you know about Vedette?" She implied; a subject both of them, she felt, were both avoiding to discuss since he was turned back into a human.

Bruce took in a deep breath of air, his blank expression masking whatever thoughts and emotions were circulating inside of him until he replied. "Yes… She's pregnant."

"With the Joker's baby…" Selina shook her head ruefully. "That evil bitch is carrying that sick bastard's child…" She was aghast.

A tense silence engulfed the cave while Bruce continued to apply fresh bandages to his wound, seemingly pacified despite this knowledge he and Selina just shared and her exasperation towards it. This if anything, troubled Selina more than the knowledge itself.

"We can't afford to pull any punches with her, Bruce…" She said, still rueful. "We have to stop her before she kills millions of innocent kids no different than the one she's carrying now."

Bruce gave no response as he continued to wrap the bandages around his waist with a distant and thoughtful look on his face.


End file.
